


I Wasn't Searching For Anyone (and I saw you)

by UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Artist Clarke, CEO Lexa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mom!Lexa, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, don't be fooled it's still a slowburn, from lovers to friends to lovers, is that a thing?, smut (starts with chapter 2), well I just made it a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall/pseuds/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall
Summary: It was the very first time that one of Clarke's paintings made it into a gallery. And it wasn't just any gallery, it was the most prestigious one in the country. Rich people from all over the world were coming there to auction on artwork for their mansions and penthouses. Clarke met an older woman who bid an insane amount of money on her painting. And won. Intrigued by the stranger, Clarke allowed herself to be taken back to her hotel room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my new story. Hope you're excited, I know I am.

At the age of twenty Clarke was in the middle of changing her major and just barely ready for the real world. Due to a lost bet, she sent one of her favorite oil painting to the most prestige gallery in the city and to her surprise they accepted it. They wanted her painting to be a part of the silent auction.

Which is how Clarke ended in an over-expensive black dress with thin straps over her shoulder and a slit showing off her right thigh. She looked good but she wasn't sure how long she could stay comfortable like this. Her best friend Raven, who was accompanying her to the event, wasn't much of a help either.

"Damn this place is full of potential sugar daddies," Raven whispered to Clarke.

Raven was right. The gallery was packed with extremely rich business men and their wives that were young enough to be their daughters. There was an occasional younger looking man that eyed Clarke and Raven lustfully and while Raven was smirking it just made Clarke feel uncomfortable. "I'm just going to stand near my painting," Clarke said.

"Okay. I'll try and mingle," Raven replied. She found a waiter with a tray of expensive champagne and when she went to reach for a glass he just shook his head and walked away, knowing he had more important people to impress. "Rude."

Clarke was not having a better time next to her painting. Sure, people were passing by and some wrote down their names and the amount of money they wanted to bid but everyone seemed so snotty and like they believed they were better than anyone else. But then Clarke saw _her._ She was talking to another lady, her index finger tracing the rim of her almost empty glass as she laughed. Clarke was immediately mesmerized. Their eyes met and Clarke flinched, adverting her gaze and searching for Raven through the crowd.

Instead of getting to avoid the confrontation, the woman she was previously staring at was making her way towards Clarke and she had to gulp because she had never seen anyone more attractive. There was this aura around the stranger that pulled her in and left her breathless.

She stopped just a foot away from Clarke, looking over the painting. "Oil?" she guessed with a rasp in her voice.

Clarke just nodded dumbly, taking in the woman in the suit. The way her butt looked in the perfectly-fitted pants and how attractive her forearms were with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Not to mention that the first two buttons of her white shirt beneath her blazer were unbuttoned which made her appear more casual than the rest of rich people.

"Beautiful painting," she complimented before walking over to the list and putting her name down.

Clarke promised herself she wouldn't care about how much people bid on her painting, but she was curious now. She knew they had to put down their name or at least last name.

Raven waited for the lady to walk away before she skipped over to Clarke. "Wow, who was that hottie?"

With a shrug, Clarke turned towards the woman who was watching her. Even across the room Clarke could see how intense her green eyes were.

"Damn, she's totally checking you out," Raven stated in realization. "You should totally get yourself a sugar mama. Imagine all the art supply she could buy you," she said wistfully.

Clarke shook her head. "This is wrong. She's way older and she probably goes for old billionaire men that are close to death and leave all the money to her."

Raven dared to look over at the list. "She's the last donation, right?" Clarke nodded in confirmation and she whistled. "Well, she just made you rich because she bid two hundred thousand for your painting."

"What?" Clarke yelled before clearing her throat. "What?" she repeated quieter. She walked over to the list and counted the zeros after the two. Again, and again. "Shit. She really did. Well, no one's gonna bid more money than that." Clarke looked back at the woman and their eyes met again and Clarke felt her cheeks flush when she smirked.

Raven laughed. "Wow. The sexual chemistry is so thick you could cut it with a knife. She could definitely pay your student loans."

Clarke gently elbowed Raven. "Drop it. Come on, let's go around and look at the rest of the paintings. They should be making final sells soon."

One of the first paintings sold reached the price of a million dollars and Clarke and Raven all but gaped at the large number. It's not that Clarke was poor. They always had money, and after her dad died due to an accident at work they had been receiving monthly checks, but they weren't spending-a-million-dollars-on-a-painting rich.

"She's coming over," Raven whispered, nudging Clarke to straighten her back.

Clarke rolled her eyes but when she looked at her coming over her back automatically straightened and she raised her chin ever so slightly. The woman matched the motion with her own chin raise and a small smug grin.

"We meet again," she said.

Clarke gulped and nodded. She turned to Raven for help but her friend just shrugged and walked away. "You're buying my painting?"

"Yes. Oil technique is my favorite."

Releasing a shaky breath, Clarke focused her eyes on the green ones. "With how much you're paying for it I feel like I owe you something."

"How about dinner? Clarke, is it?"

Maybe it was the way she said her name. Rolling each letter almost sinfully, leaving Clarke breathless. Maybe it was the spark in her eyes. Or maybe it was that half smile. But Clarke found herself nodding.

The woman's lips parted slightly, almost as if she was expecting to be rejected. Her hand reached out. "Lexa."

"Clarke," she introduced herself and then smiled nervously. "But you already know that." She reached for her, Lexa's, hand and realized her palm was sweaty and quickly pulled it back, cringing slightly. "Dinner?" she asked instead.

Lexa hummed thoughtfully. "Wait for me after the auction ends."

"Okay," Clarke whispered. She watched Lexa and shook her head. Lexa. What a unique and interesting name, she thought. Though her name wasn't common either, much less for girls. Clarke found herself stumbling when Raven crashed into her but luckily neither of them hit the floor. "What the hell, Raven?"

"Sorry," Raven apologized and bounced giddily. "So, what did the hottie want?"

"Her name's Lexa."

Raven nodded and watched Clarke expectantly. "That's it? She was here for like five minutes."

Clarke shrugged and then leaned closer to Raven. "She asked me out for dinner after the auction," she whispered.

"Dude!"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. It's a meal. It's probably going to be a fancy one but I'm starving anyway."

"Yeah, a meal with a millionaire," Raven pointed out and then started looking around the gallery. "I need a sugar daddy to take me out for fancy dinners," she sighed.

Clarke made a face. "That's gross. Besides, she seems kind of… normal? I guess. Compared to everyone else here. I know if a guy asked me out he would be expecting at least a blow job."

Raven smirked. "Good thing you're bi then. You can play with her kitty instead." Clarke's arm came up and she smacked Raven on the back of her head. "Ouch! You're so abusive."

"Can you at least cover for me? I told mom I'm staying over at your place so she might text or call," Clarke begged.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I've got your back," Raven easily agreed. "So, should I expect you later for a sleepover?"

"I don't know. I might tell mom you didn't feel well and I decided to come home," Clarke admitted. "Depends on this dinner thingy."

Raven nodded in agreement to the plan. "And what if she invites you over for some hokey pokey?"

"Raven," Clarke whined. "Can't you act like an adult for five minutes? I don't think so. I mean, she seems straight anyway."

Raven glanced at Clarke and then at the woman that made Clarke rich. "Straight? Honey, she's wearing a suit with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. And she's wearing a watch."

"Plenty of straight people wear watches."

Raven groaned. "Fine, whatever. Be negative then."

"I'm being realistic," Clarke argued. "Come on, let's make rounds before the auction ends."

Clarke and Raven stood in the back when the higher bidders were called out, as well as the amounts of money spent on paintings. Clarke thought two hundred thousand was too much, but it wasn't even anywhere near the highest bid of the night.

"They're so rich," Raven cried out dramatically, leaning against Clarke for support.

Clarke swallowed and nodded. She knew Raven's family wasn't as blessed with money as hers was, especially since she only lived with her alcoholic mother. Raven was a genius though and she had a job at the mechanic shop since she was old enough to work.

The auction ended at eleven pm but it didn't appear like anyone was in a rush to leave. Raven was shifting from one foot to the other. "Are you really telling me these rich assholes don't need any chairs?"

"You can go home," Clarke said. "And if I have to wait for more than ten minutes I'll leave too. I don't really feel like waiting for her."

"Okay," Raven agreed. "Text me before you leave, okay? And let me know if you're going to dinner so I know you're safe," she reminded her.

"I will," Clarke promised and hugged Raven goodnight. She leaned on her tiptoes and looked around the gallery. She realized just how much Lexa stood out from the rest of the crowd. She was the only woman that wasn't hanging on some older man's arm. She was talking to a group of people. Clarke watched her for a while before making her way to the bathroom. When she came back ten minutes had passed and she decided to head out.

"Leaving without me?"

Clarke jumped slightly, startled by the voice.

"Sorry," Lexa apologized and chuckled slightly. "I really didn't mean to scare you. It just got too crowded inside."

Clarke nodded, still unable to form any words.

Lexa approached her, hands in pockets. "Are we still on for dinner or do you wish to go home? I have a chauffeur that can drop you off."

"I could use some food," Clarke admitted. She was hungry.

Lexa smiled. "I was hoping you'd say this." A black SUV came to a stop in front of them. Lexa walked forward and opened the backseat door. "Hop in."

Clarke climbed in the car and her jaw dropped. The interior was limousine like. There were two seats facing a TV, and two seats on the opposite site that were folded up. She took a seat and buckled her seatbelt, still looking around in wonder. A bottle of champagne was staring at her and there were buttons everywhere.

"This isn't my personal vehicle," Lexa felt the need to explain after she was seated too, the door closed. "It's only used for travelling."

Clarke wanted to ask where Lexa was from but she was too nervous and then her breath hitched when Lexa leaned over her.

 "If you press this button you'll get much more comfortable," Lexa explained in a low tone and then Clarke let out a noise of surprise when her chair turned into a recliner and her feet were suddenly propped up. Lexa laughed.

"I see," Clarke muttered and leaned back.

Lexa pulled out her phone and typed ferociously for a few minutes. Clarke wondered what was going on but she didn't dare to peak. "My apologies for springing the dinner thing on you," Lexa eventually said and placed her phone aside. "I understand if you only accepted it out of politeness."

Clarke shrugged. "Honestly, I am kind of hungry. The gallery was only serving weird sea food appetizers and I'm not a fan."

"Neither am I," Lexa confessed.

The car came to a stop and Lexa opened the door and elegantly stepped out while Clarke awkwardly stumbled, nearly tripped, and shivered as the cold air hit her. She really didn't think this through. Her mom insisted she should have brought a jacket but Clarke argued it was a short walk to Raven's.

Lexa must have noticed because she was shimmying out of her blazer. "Here," she offered and placed it over Clarke's shoulders before she buttoned her shirt up. She kept her sleeves rolled up.

Clarke slipped her arms inside the sleeves and sighed at the immediate warmth. And at how good it smelled. She finally looked around them, trying to figure it out where they were and her eyes widened. Of course, Lexa would take them to the most expensive restaurant in town.

Lexa cocked her head to the side, observing Clarke. "Come."

"Right," Clarke murmured and smiled shyly when Lexa opened the door for her. She was worried people were going to stare at her and think she was really sleeping with this obviously-rich woman for money. But nobody batted an eyelid when they entered together.

"Woods," Lexa announced quietly.

The man behind the counter and nodded. "Your usual table is set up."

He led them up the stairs and Clarke realized she had never seen the upper floor before and she realized why. It was a VIP section. Not that she had the money to eat here regularly in the first place. Food was ridiculously overpriced and the portions were absurdly small.

"You have a usual table," Clarke blurted out once they sat down.

Lexa nodded. "I do. My business leads me in this part of the town often."

"What kind of business?" Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa just waved the question off. "It's rather boring to talk about work. Tell me, Clarke, what made you interested in art?"

"I've loved art ever since I can remember," Clarke said honestly. "My nan had an easel and mom always said I've been in awe with it since I was a baby. Grandma would lower the canvas to the ground and I would splatter the paint on it. I guess it just stuck."

"I've always had an eye for good art, but never the skill to make it myself."

Clarke smiled. "You did overpay for my painting, though."

"Overpay?" Lexa shook her head. "Nonsense. Besides, the bidder that came in front of me wasn't far from how much I was willing to pay for it."

"Oh," Clarke breathed out, surprised. Raven was the one that kept peaking at the paper, but she couldn't muster the courage to do it. Maybe she should have. "Are we not going to order?" she wondered.

"Are you allergic to anything or do you strongly dislike anything other than sea food?" Lexa asked instead.

Clarke shook her head. "No allergies and sea food is my biggest no-no."

Lexa beamed. "Good. Then we can try the testing menu. You will love it."

A waitress came and Clarke was surprised to hear Lexa order sparkling water while she chose regular water. She felt too embarrassed to order orange juice or coke and she couldn't legally order an alcoholic drink.

"Do you buy a lot of art?" Clarke asked.

"Not necessarily. I am quite picky, but like I said; oil technique is my favorite."

"Do you have paintings from any famous artists?" Clarke continued, wanting to know more about Lexa.

"Yes," Lexa replied with a smirk. Clarke waited for her to reveal the name. "Yours."

Clarke flushed. "I'm not a famous artist." Hell, she hardly considered herself an artist. She didn't find her art to be good enough to share it with the world. Which was ironic, considering that was her dream.

"Yet," Lexa pointed out. "Do you go to school?"

"I'm sort of on a break right now. I changed my major to fine arts, but because I did it in the middle of a semester I have to catch up first."

"Sounds intense," Lexa commented.

Clarke shrugged and squinted a little, trying to figure out how old Lexa could be. She decided to test it with a question. "What did you study?"

Lexa smirked and took a sip of her water. "I majored in business."

She was obviously done with any kind of studying, Clarke realized. "That seems exhausting."

"I enjoyed it," Lexa said vaguely.

A line of waiters came and they placed all kinds of different food on the table. Clarke's eyes slightly widened and her mouth watered. Everything looked and smelled so delicious.

Lexa motioned with her hands. "Dig in. Though, if I may, I recommend starting on the right side and slowly making your way to the left."

Clarke was so glad she took her advice because as they were eating each plate was somehow better than the last one. Clarke asked a question every once in a while, but it was apparent that Lexa's answers were nonspecific and vague before she asked Clarke the same thing.

"What's your favorite color?"

Lexa leaned back in her chair, her long fingers wrapped around the glass as she slowly swirled the sparkling water. "My, are we playing twenty questions?"

Clarke let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was this nosy. I apologize."

"I always had a thing for blue," Lexa replied, her green eyes staring intensely at Clarke.

Clarke had to swallow down the sudden lump that formed in her throat and felt heat rush in her cheeks. She took a big sip of her water and cleared her throat. "There's all kinds of blue though," the artist in her said.

Lexa's lips twitched in a smile. "What's the name for blue that matches your eyes?"

"Depends on the day," Clarke rasped out. "Sometimes they're sky blue, sometimes they're royal blue, sometimes they're sapphire. Sometimes they just look grey."

Lexa let out a laugh and Clarke was left mesmerized. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black," Clarke replied without a hesitation.

Lexa made a face. "Black?"

"Mhm. I know it's a lame answer, especially for an artist, but black is a very important color. You need it for shading, for mixing, to emphasize lines. It's not just a color for emo teens," Clarke argued as if Lexa hated the color black.

Their conversation was interrupted by a waiter bringing dessert to them. Clarke blinked a few times, trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not.

Lexa scooted closer to Clarke so that they were suddenly next to each other instead of sitting opposite of each other. "This way we can share this enormous ice-cream sundae."

Clarke dug in the sundae without hesitation, she always was weak for desserts but Lexa remained still, watching her, almost studying her.

"So, Clarke," Lexa started, reaching out to lightly trace her index finger along Clarke's pinky and testing her reaction. "Why did you decide to auction one of your paintings?"

At the first touch Clarke froze, biting down hard on the ice-cream and then wincing when the brain freeze hit her. She wasn't sure whether to pull her hand away or keep it there. Lexa's touch was kind of like playing with fire. It scorched her skin, left a burning print, but it also felt pleasantly warm and exciting. "I lost a bet," she admitted.

Lexa leaned closer, her voice breathy. "What kind of bet, Clarke?"

Clarke released a shuddering breath when Lexa's hand moved higher. It tickled but it also made her shiver. She was so focused on her touch she forgot Lexa even asked her a question.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered. "Your lost bet," she reminded her.

Clarke swallowed loudly. "Oh, right. Um, it was silly, really. Just an inappropriate, immature bet," she answered with a blush.

Lexa glanced at her watch and the dessert that was half finished. "Are you set to go?"

"Yes," Clarke agreed. Though she didn't know where they were going. Dropping her home, maybe? It was nearing one am and she was surprised to see that the upper level of the restaurant was still opened.

Lexa never asked for a check and nobody came to them so Clarke assumed she had an open tab and then followed her downstairs and outside. The cold wind made her flinch and she wrapped the blazer tighter around herself. It was custom made for Lexa though so she couldn't quite button it up.

They climbed inside the car and Clarke immediately relaxed at the warmth.

"Do you want to go home?" Lexa asked and then for the first time that evening looked somewhat nervous. "Or, you can come with me."

Clarke's heart hammered inside her chest and she stared at Lexa for a long minute. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed them. She repeated the motion a few times until she decided to give up on talking and just nodded.

"You do not have to do anything that you don't want. You don't owe me anything for buying your painting. I wanted to buy it," Lexa spoke calmly. Whatever was going to happen, or wasn't going to happen, was based purely on Clarke's thoughts and feelings.

Clarke was a little surprised. She was half sure Lexa would blackmail her into something but instead she was given a choice. It didn't help that Lexa's hand was on her thigh, rubbing what were meant to be comforting circles but instead it made her skin burn and tingle. She bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"I need you to say it," Lexa murmured, leaning closer to Clarke but removing her hand. "Out loud."

"I want to," Clarke rasped out and cleared her throat after she realized just how dry her mouth was.

Lexa leaned in even closer, nuzzling her nose against the soft skin of Clarke's neck. "Want to what?"

Clarke shivered and she had to fight back a shudder. "I want to have sex with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I want to have sex with you."_

Clarke never thought those words would come out of her mouth. But there she was, with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and she just uttered she wanted to sleep with her. Lexa looked at her with darkened green eyes and Clarke realized she didn't regret saying it.

Lexa licked her lips, drawing Clarke's attention to them, before moving back into her seat. She did however place her hand on the bare skin of Clarke's thigh and enjoyed the slight sharp intake of breath.

Clarke didn't realize she parted her legs until Lexa's fingers brushed against her inner thigh. She sucked in her lower lip and leaned her head back.

Lexa noticed with a small smile and moved her hand back to Clarke's knee. She wanted to keep some skin on skin contact. It affected Clarke in the more obvious way but it didn't help with the sudden need Lexa felt. Clarke's skin was soft and she wondered what it would be like to have her lips where her fingers touched.

The SUV came to a stop and Lexa stepped outside and offered Clarke a hand to help her out.

"Polaris," Clarke accidentally said out loud. It was the most prestige hotel in town but then again after the restaurant she shouldn't have been surprised.

Lexa nodded slowly. She wished the driver a goodnight and took Clarke's hand, leading her up the stairs and inside. Lexa fished her hotel card key out of her pocket and they walked to the elevator. She scanned the card and pressed the highest number.

Penthouse, Clarke realized. Of course. She took off Lexa's blazer and held it in her arms.

"Nervous?" Lexa asked, undoing her watch buckle and slipping it off. She took her blazer from Clarke's arms and slipped the watch in the pocket.

"A little," Clarke admitted.

Lexa nodded. "You've done this before, right?"

"Been nervous? Oh yeah," Clarke joked.

Lexa laughed and the sound echoed in the elevator. It made Clarke laugh as well, because she wasn't sure if her joke would be well received. "I love your sense of humor. But joking aside, I need an answer." She stepped closer to Clarke, invading her personal space. Her hands twitched at the need to place them on Clarke's hips but she refrained. For now.

Clarke took a small step back until she was leaning against the elevator wall. "I've had sex before." But never like this. Never with someone she just met. Never with someone this much older than her.

Another step forward and Lexa was close enough so that their shoes were touching. "Yeah?" she breathed out, finally placing her hands on Clarke's waist. "Well, after tonight you'll only remember me," she promised.

With parted lips Clarke watched Lexa lean in. Slowly, teasingly. Her senses were heightened in anticipation but the kiss never came. The elevator made a sound and then the door opened, revealing the penthouse.

Lexa moved away and then took Clarke's hand, leading her inside the rented penthouse. She threw her blazer on the back of the couch and unbuttoned the two buttons of her shirt. "Want anything to drink?"

"Thank you," Clarke declined politely.

Lexa smiled. "Feel free to look around. I'll be back in a moment."

Clarke watched Lexa walk upstairs and then took a moment to look around. There was a modern kitchenette and a spacious living room that took up the rest of the space downstairs. She sent a quick text to Raven to let her know she wasn't coming over. Clarke slowly walked up the stairs and found herself facing three doors. She took a turn to the right and opened the door.

A bedroom.

Clarke took a deep breath and then a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She would have been surprised if she didn't hear quiet footsteps approaching her. Full lips brushed against the back of her neck and Clarke let out a small moan. She could feel Lexa's lips curl up in a smile and she bit her lip.

"I want to hear you," Lexa husked in her ear before slowly spinning Clarke around to face her.

Clarke realized what ever little make-up Lexa was previously wearing was gone and she looked breathtaking. Her hair was brushed over her shoulder and she somehow looked even better than before. While in the gallery Lexa's facial features looked sharp they were now softer and more feminine.

Lexa fought back a smile that was threatening to appear on her face at the knowledge that Clarke was checking her out. "Clarke," she murmured while sliding her hands over to the lower back, "may I kiss you?"

Nobody had ever asked her this before. There was always this awkward moment of staring at each other before one person started leaning in and the other either followed or moved away. "Yes," Clarke whispered and her body stilled at the gentlest pressure of Lexa's lips against her own. She gave herself a few seconds to enjoy it before kissing Lexa back.

The sudden change from a soft peck to a bruising kiss was startling. Lexa didn't expect Clarke to be quite this into it but the warmth of another body leaning into her quickly replaced any lingering doubt. She tightened her grip on the girl's waist and took a few steps forward until Clarke's body gently hit the wall. She pulled away to gauge her reaction.

Clarke licked her lips before grabbing the lapels of Lexa's shirt to pull her closer. No holding back. Lexa's tongue swiped along her bottom lip and she let out a breathy moan which allowed Lexa to slip her tongue in her mouth. Holy fuck, Clarke thought. She had experienced her fair share of making-out but nothing that felt like this. Wet. Sexy. Steamy. Her heart was beating faster than normal but it was steady. She didn't realize how excited she was until her fingers brushed against the warm skin of Lexa's stomach as she tried to undo the middle button.

Lexa laughed, but it was low and sexy, and Clarke didn't feel embarrassed. Taking a deep breath to regain some control, Lexa moved her lips to Clarke's neck and was immediately rewarded by a deep moan. While Clarke worked on unbuttoning her shirt she dragged down the zipper of her dress. "Are you still sure?" she pulled away to Lexa.

Clarke eagerly nodded and then remembered Lexa was seeking voiced consent. "Yes," she said confidently and leaned on her tiptoes to capture Lexa's lips in a searing kiss. Lexa tugged down the dress until the straps fell down Clarke's shoulders. Clarke's head accidentally slammed against the wall when Lexa picked her up by the backs of her thighs.

"Shit," Lexa muttered, lowering Clarke down and then gently checking for any bumps on the back of her head.

Clarke snorted when she realized she was standing there with her dress bunched around her waist and Lexa checking her for head injuries. "Bed?"

"Safer there," Lexa agreed. She picked Clarke up again and walked to the bed, gently throwing her on it. She kicked off her shoes and slipped Clarke's heels off before climbing on top of Clarke. She didn't stop or slow down. She knew Clarke wanted her and she wanted Clarke. Lips met in a bruising kiss, fingers clawed at overheated skin, scratching and pulling. Hair was being tugged.

Clarke was surprised she managed to undo the rest of Lexa's shirt with the way her hands trembled and how distracting Lexa's kisses were. She pulled away just long enough to tear it off and then paused to admire the view. Lexa clearly worked out. Her body was toned and her stomach muscles looked enticing.

"Like the view?" Lexa murmured, leaning down to gently bit into the soft skin of Clarke's neck. Clarke's respond was muffled by a moan and her body arching into Lexa's. Lexa was suddenly unhappy with the fact that Clarke was still wearing the dress so she sat up and pulled it off. "You're beautiful."

Clarke sighed and tangled her fingers in Lexa's hair when she felt her kissing her stomach. At least she was wearing matching underwear, she briefly thought. Lexa kissed her way up her body until their lips and tongues found each other's again and Clarke blindly reached down to undo the button on Lexa's pants. She pressed her hand against Lexa's pubic mound and enjoyed sound of Lexa's moan.

Lexa kicked off her pants and laid her body over Clarke's. She traced her swollen lips with her thumb before she slipped a thigh between Clarke's legs.

"Oh," Clarke breathed out, eyes shutting.

Lexa applied more pressure and watched Clarke's chest heave, her stomach tremble and her thighs shake in pleasure. "You're so responsive," she breathed out in admiration and trailed a finger down Clarke's stomach. Connecting their lips once again she rocked her hips into Clarke's.

Clarke's back arched and she moved closer to the thigh to maximize the pleasure. She whined when Lexa pulled back.

"Ssh, we'll get there," Lexa soothed. She reached under Clarke with one hand and undid her bra. Not wanting to waste any more time Lexa's lips wrapped around a pink nipple.

"Fuck," Clarke cried out, hips raising off the bed and then she groaned when Lexa moved her thigh back. She slowly ground on it while Lexa played with her boobs in the most pleasurable of ways. "More," Clarke suddenly begged. She could feel her orgasm approaching but she couldn't get there without a better contact.

Lexa played with the waistband of Clarke's panties, tracing the sensitive skin and moving back up to the belly button. Clarke was squirming and moaning and arching and it was beautiful. Finally, Lexa slipped her hand beneath her panties and with a single press on a swollen and slippery clitoris Clarke came.

Clarke never considered herself vocal in bed. When she was with boys it was more for their amusement than her own and with girls it wasn't really important whether she was screaming or not. But this was the first time she realized how loudly she came. She shivered in anticipation, groaned when Lexa's hand slipped in her panties and then she was shaking, panting and moaning at the first touch of a fingertip.

Lexa gently rubbed her thigh and waited for Clarke to calm down and catch her breath. "You okay?" she asked while nibbling on Clarke's neck.

"Mhm," Clarke hummed and opened her eyes. Lexa's pupils were blown wide and the green was almost unrecognizable. Lexa started tugging on her underwear and she lifted her hips to help her remove them. She held her breath when she realized what Lexa wanted to do.

Making her way down Clarke's stomach Lexa was nipping, biting and sucking the heated skin. She wanted to leave marks, to make sure Clarke would remember this for at least a few days. Her tongue dipped in Clarke's belly button and the girl's hips bucked. Wanting to have Clarke as stimulated as possible Lexa's hands moved to her boobs, squeezing gently and rubbing the nipples with her thumbs.

Clarke moaned and whimpered. She was squirming on the bed and when Lexa pinched her nipple she squeezed her thighs together. She could feel how wet she was. Getting aroused was never a problem but she didn't remember ever being this eager.

Lexa smiled and then started kissing Clarke's thigh. Her legs immediately parted and Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You smell so good," she whispered. The evidence of Clarke's arousal was sticking to her inners thighs and Lexa flattened her tongue over it. They both moaned. "You taste good too." She repeated the motion on the other thigh and teased Clarke. Her tongue kept moving closer to Clarke's pussy but never really touching it. Clarke's hips twitched in the direction of her mouth but Lexa pulled away. "Uh-uh," she spoke lowly. "You stay still."

Clarke whimpered. "I don't think I can."

"Try," Lexa ordered.

Clarke took a deep breath and relaxed in the bed. She reached down for Lexa's hair and wrapped her fingers around a braid.

Lexa waited a little longer before moving back to kissing Clarke's inner thighs. A kiss on each side. Then a lick. Then a nibble. Then she started moving closer but Clarke's hips bucked and she moved away.

Clarke felt like her body was burning. She was hot all over and she was so horny she was seconds away from just smothering Lexa's head with her thighs. But half a minute passed and she slowly calmed down and then Lexa's lips were on her skin again. She realized Lexa moved back to her thighs and when she intentionally moved her hips Lexa backed away. Oh.

Lexa chuckled when she realized Clarke had just figured it out. "Now that you know you better keep still."

It was an annoying game of teasing. For Clarke, anyway. She was so wet even her thighs were slippery and she could feel it dripping down her skin and on the bed. And yet Lexa hadn't even touched her where she needed her.

Now that Clarke was finally still through the teasing process Lexa was finally able to really taste her. It happened suddenly. One second her tongue was teasing the skin above Clarke's clit and the next second she was dragging it through Clarke's folds.

Clarke's moan was loud and broken and her hand tightened almost painfully around Lexa's hair as she forced herself to keep her hips still.

"Good girl," Lexa murmured and decided that whatever happened next, she wasn't going to stop. Not now that she had tasted her. Another broad lick and then she was tracing Clarke's clit. Clarke was still trying to keep her hips still, both hands now pulling on Lexa's hair. Lexa gently pinched Clarke's nipples at the same time as she sucked on her clit and Clarke was crying out in another orgasm.

"Shit," Clarke rasped out breathlessly. "I didn't see that coming."

Lexa laughed, the vibrations making Clarke twitch and shudder. But Clarke wasn't pulling her away, instead she was pressing herself against Lexa's mouth again. And who was Lexa to deny her another orgasm. She worked Clarke up slowly, tracing her folds and avoiding the over-sensitive clit. Instead she teased her entrance, dipping her tongue inside.

Clarke thought she died and went to heaven. Her body felt like it was floating and the immense pleasure bursting through her veins was making her lightheaded. She was completely relaxed and her moans were softer now, her voice hoarse, and her mouth dry. Whatever Lexa was doing was fucking incredible but Clarke knew she couldn't cum without any clit stimulation. Not wanting Lexa to stop she moved her hand between her legs.

Lexa's eyes widened when she was Clarke furiously rubbing her clit and she paused for a second but Clarke was already arching for her touch. Her tongue slipped back and her hands were squeezing Clarke's boobs roughly but not painfully. Clarke's hand started moving even faster and then she stilled, hips lifting off the bed and loudly groaning. Lexa could feel her contract around her tongue and then moaned at the taste of Clarke.

It was Clarke's longest orgasm of the night and every time Lexa tried to pull away she shuddered and shivered and moaned again. Her legs were trembling and she felt like jello. Her throat felt kind of sore, like the kind you get after a concert.

"Easy," Lexa murmured when she finally moved away and Clarke whined pathetically as her body shook once again. She rubbed her tense stomach muscles and slowly straightened her legs. Clarke looked utterly spent, her eyes still closed and her hand was still between her legs. Lexa stood up and went in the bathroom to find a washcloth. She held it under the faucet and came back. She wiped Clarke's hand first and then very gently wiped off the wetness between her legs. Clarke hissed as her body twitched. "It's okay," Lexa murmured.

Maybe if Clarke had the strength to open her eyes she could tell Lexa to come back, that they weren't finished. But her stomach trembled and her arms felt weak.

Lexa pulled the covers of the bed over Clarke and made sure she was tucked in on each side. "There's a bathroom through the door on the right."

Clarke just hummed. She was far too tired to reply and she was out like a light the moment the door closed.

The next time Clarke came to it the brightness burned through the window curtains and she rolled over with a groan of annoyance. Stupid light. Her head was gently pounding and her mouth was dry. She really needed to drink some water. Her stomach muscles were tense as if she had an intense workout the previous day. Though, she did. The pressure of her bladder took over and Clarke rolled out of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She groaned at the brightness and then found her way to the toilet. After she washed her hands she found clothes that weren't hers on the counter with a little note.

_These clothes are yours for taking if you wish so.  
\- Lexa_

It sounded so formal that Clarke laughed. There was no way in hell she was going home in the dress though. She pulled on the t-shirt and a blush tinted her cheeks when she realized there was a pair of underwear underneath it. She finished getting dressed and saw a brand-new toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink. Clarke brushed her teeth and found a plastic bag to put her previous clothes in. After a deep breath, she opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Good morning," Lexa announced when she saw Clarke standing at the bottom of the staircase. She was buckling her watch on her wrist. "There's some oatmeal with fresh fruit if you'd like."

Clarke wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No, thanks. I'll just have something to drink."

"Fresh orange juice and water are on the counter," Lexa said.

Clarke poured herself a glass of orange juice and then another one.

"I'm afraid I'm in a bit of rush," Lexa said, rather awkwardly but it wasn't uncomfortable. "I have to leave in five minutes to get to a meeting."

"It's okay. I have to go too. I'll just take a cab," Clarke explained.

Lexa frowned. "My chauffer can give you a lift."

Clarke shook her head. "It's not necessary, really. I'll be okay. Um, yeah. I better be going." Lexa unlocked the elevator for her and she took the ride alone which she was okay with. If she appeared in the lobby with Lexa everyone would know and she didn't really need that. There were taxis everywhere in front of the entrance and Clarke didn't have to wave around to get one available. She just sat in the one closest to her.

"Crap," Clarke muttered when she realized her mom's car was in the driveway. She paid the driver and unlocked the front door. As quietly as possible she walked upstairs but the fourth step creaked.

"Clarke, honey? Is that you?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "No, mom. It's an intruder."

Abby walked out of her study to look at Clarke. "Funny," she said, clearly unamused. "Isn't it a little early to be coming back from Raven? You don't usually wake up till noon."

Clarke's eyes found the large clock. It was only eight-thirty. "Raven didn't feel good," Clarke lied, going with the plan she made the day before. "And I didn't want to catch whatever she might have. She'll be okay though."

Abby looked a bit skeptical but she didn't push it. "Okay. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'd love some." Clarke walked upstairs and took a long shower. She noticed a few faint bruises on her neck but more prominent ones were on her stomach. Clarke changed in comfortable sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and walked back downstairs. She sat down at the table and reached for the magazine when she thought she saw something familiar. Oh no. She quickly snapped a picture of it and sent it to Raven.

**Sista from anotha mista  
I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT LOOK AT THIS**

**Rae Ray  
IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE SCREAMING**

**Rae Ray  
OH**

**Rae Ray  
FUCK SHE RICH I'M COMING OVER**

Alexandria Woods. That was her full name. She was a CEO of a famous company called Grounders. She was successful, named one of the top ten most attractive women in the world, and she enjoyed working out. There were apparently videos of her routine and Clarke made a mental note to check them out later.

Clarke wasted no time on inhaling her breakfast. After the night she had she really needed the energy, despite how disgusted her mother looked.

"Can you at least breathe, hon?"

Clarke nodded absently. She finished the breakfast just as the door opened and suddenly Raven was standing there.

"Raven?" Abby said, confused. "I thought you said she's not feeling well," she addressed Clarke.

Raven shot Clarke a glare before clearing her throat. "I think it's just something I ate. I'm feeling all better now," she said with a wide smile and then grabbed Clarke's arm with one arm and snatched the magazine with the other.

They entered the living room and Clarke sighed, collapsing on the couch. "Can you believe this?" she cried out dramatically, pointing at the magazine.

"So, what, you had dinner with her," Raven said and shrugged, taking a seat next to Clarke. "Nobody even saw you with her so it's not that big of a deal. Stop freaking out."

But Clarke looked far too guilty for just dinner.

"You had sex with her!" Raven realized, screeching out the words.

Clarke slapped her hand over Raven's mouth and aggressively waved with her other hand towards the direction of where her mom was in the other room. "Are you fucking crazy?" she hissed. "If my mother hears you I'll be put in a grave faster than you can say goodbye."

Raven frowned and removed Clarke's hand. "Did you just fucking slap me?"

"You were screaming," Clarke said.

"Meh," Raven shrugged it off. Her face suddenly changed into a smirk and she was wiggling her eyebrows. "So… Was she good? Wait, were you good?"

Clarke blushed but there was no way she could avoid the questions now. Not when Raven could scream out inappropriate things if she wouldn't answer. "She was great," she replied as nonchalantly as she could muster.

"And you? Did you make me proud?"

Clarke cleared her throat. "Um, well it was a long day and I was tired and kind of spent so she left me to sleep it off."

Raven stared at Clarke, trying to figure out whether she was joking or not. "You had this," she pointed multiple times at a picture of Lexa in the magazine, "this in your bed and you didn't reciprocate? Are you serious?"

"I mean she already tucked me in. What was I supposed to say? Hey, come sit on my face? I didn't want to make it awkward," Clarke said and cringed. "Look, I get it, it's weird but it felt like the right thing to do in that moment."

"Did you just say she tucked you in?"

"Yeah. Like a burrito," Clarke confirmed and then she started laughing just as Raven started cackling. They both laughed until they had tears in their eyes and their stomachs hurt and Clarke has never been happier that Raven was her best friend and never judged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want to see me continue this or if you'd rather I just leave it as a two-shot


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Lexa's age: fear not, I didn't skip over it, or forget it, but her life will come to you in bits and pieces. Be patient.

It was Raven's lunch break and Clarke was sitting in the messy lounge room of the mechanic shop. They were browsing through the internet in search of apartments. Thanks to Lexa's generous bid and Raven's steady job they were able to afford some place for themselves. It wasn't necessary for Clarke, she was comfortable living with her mom, but Raven was getting antsy at home.

"Hey, how about this one?" Clarke asked, turning her laptop around for Raven to see.

Raven leaned closer. "Two beds, one and a half bathroom. The living room is kinda small, though."

Clarke sighed. "I know. These are just some plan B options because we have an appointment with the real estate agent later today. You better take a shower after work."

"Yeah, yeah," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Is that how things are going to be once we move in? You telling me to shower all the time?"

"You bet your ass you won't be sitting on the couch in your greasy ass uniform," Clarke ordered.

Raven chuckled but then frowned. "Hey, it's okay if you don't wanna live with me. I make enough money for a crappy one-bedroom apartment probably. And I'll just come over for dinner every day. Abby loves feeding me anyway."

Clarke slapped Raven's knee. "What? No. Raven, I wouldn't mind living with you. We're a team, remember? And yeah, you can be gross and inappropriate but you're my best friend. And there's no way my mom would ever let you live alone in some bad neighborhood."

"You love me," Raven sang smugly.

Clarke laughed. "That's debatable."

Raven started making kissing noises and leaned closer to Clarke.

"Ew, you're all greasy," Clarke complained, pushing Raven away. They were laughing when Clarke's phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. Clarke raised her eyebrows and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Clarke Griffin?"

"Yeah," Clarke said, confused.

"My name's Anya, I am Lexa Woods's assistant," the woman on the other side of the line said. Clarke blushed just at the name, wondering if she somehow knew. "It was brought to my attention that Miss Woods bought one of your paintings at an auction."

"Yes," Clarke spoke, more to let the other woman know she was still listening.

The woman sounded annoyed. "Well, Miss Woods was wondering if you would mind creating more art for her? She would pay you generously."

"Oh," Clarke breathed out. "Um, sure. What kind of art would she like?"

There was a sigh on the other side of the line and some muffled murmuring. Clarke couldn't make out the words, but she swore she heard Lexa's name somewhere in the conversation. "How about she lets you know that? She'll be at the hotel penthouse tomorrow. I suggest you meet her there."

Clarke cleared her throat. "Okay. Thank you for letting me kn-" The call ended before she could finish her sentence. "That was fucking weird."

"Who was that?" Raven asked.

"Lexa's assistant. She said Lexa wants me to create more paintings for her and I'd get paid in return," Clarke answered.

Raven's eyes widened. "That's great. This is what you've always wanted to do. Sell art to rich people."

"Yeah, but isn't it weird?"

"Because she sucked your titties?" Raven asked shamelessly and then shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean nobody knows anything about Lexa's private life, so I doubt anyone but the two of you know what happened."

Clarke groaned. "Have you no shame? Anyway, I'm going home. Be ready at six. We're meeting at the apartment building on the other side of the café."

"I won't forget," Raven said, waving with her hand. "Probably," she muttered when Clarke was far enough to not hear her.

"I'll text her," Clarke told herself as she exited the garage. She knew Raven would probably get distracted and forget.

Unsurprisingly to everyone, Raven was late to the apartment showing. Clarke was making small talk with the agent, trying to keep her interested enough to wait. It was fifteen minutes past six when Raven finally arrived and there was a dark line of grease on her neck.

Clarke distracted the agent and then threw a tissue at Raven.

"Sorry, car emergency," Raven whispered and wiped off the grease. "No time to shower either."

"It's okay," Clarke assured her. "Come on, we have four apartments to check out."

The first apartment was a two-bedroom one with one bathroom. The kitchen was huge, but the living room was small. Too small for all their friends if they decide to come over. Clarke and Raven weren't impressed, so they moved on to the next apartment. It had two bedrooms and a small office, as well as two bathrooms. The price was just a bit above their budget, so they decided to check out one more. One-bedroom apartment with two beds and one and a half bathroom. Spacious living room.

Raven was cringing as she stared at the picture of a bedroom. "We can't share a bedroom."

"I agree," Clarke said. "You're known to be handsy in your sleep."

"That was one time," Raven argued, referring to the time they had a sleepover and she woke up with her hand down her pants.

Clarke hummed. "At least three times."

Raven shrugged. "I'm hot and I know it."

"Will not argue with that."

The next apartment was two-bedroom apartment again. It had two and a half bathrooms. Beautiful kitchen and bright living room with a lot of space. One of the bedrooms had a walk-in closet though and Clarke thought it was unfair just one of them would get one.

"I think if anyone needs a walk-in closet it's you," Raven pointed out.

Clarke frowned. "You have more clothes."

"Yeah, but you can make a little art studio in there. Enough space for an easel and that art supply cabinet you have."

Raven had a point. Clarke would need a place to have her art supply. "I guess. But that means you won't get the closet. You've always wanted it."

Raven shrugged. "Once your sugar mama gets you through college we can get an even bigger apartment and get me a walk-in closet."

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, as if. So, we decided? This it?"

"Yup," Raven agreed confidently. "We won't have to worry about rent for a while because I have enough money saved up from work. And if you plan on doing art for Lexa you'll be settled for life, probably."

"And we'll still have dinners with my mom, so we won't have to cook all the time," Clarke sighed happily. Homemade food was the best. And her mom was a great cook when she had enough time to make meals properly.

Raven closed her eyes and moaned, just thinking about it. "I love mama Griffin's food almost more than I love you."

"Rude. Come on, let's to talk to the agent before she officially gets bored of us."

They signed some papers and put down a deposit. The apartment wasn't going to be available to move in for another week but at least it was theirs now and they could start slowly preparing for a new milestone in their life. They celebrated with McDonalds.

The next morning Clarke was up earlier than usually, and she was both nervous and excited. She wasn't sure what the call from Lexa's assistant the previous day really meant. Was she really going to make art? She remembered oil technique being Lexa's favorite, so she started preparing a few supplies because she didn't know if she was supposed to take her own or if they were going to be given to her.

Apparently, Lexa had the same idea.

**Unknown Number (10:28 AM)  
Art supplies await you, so you don't have to bring anything with you. Aside from a little imagination, I suppose. – Lexa**

Clarke wondered where they got her number because she didn't give it to Lexa. Maybe they searched thoroughly for her.

**Clarke Griffin (10:29AM)  
I was just wondering that. Thanks for letting me know. What time should I be there?**

**Lexa Woods (10:29AM)  
Any time after 2pm should work.**

That gave Clarke plenty of time to think about art. She grabbed her sketchpad and went through the drawings. She figured its best to just take it with her as well as her copy of portfolio she had to send to the university. That way she was somewhat prepared, and Lexa could pick what she wants Clarke to paint.

The problem was oil paintings took forever. You had to wait for each layer of the paint to dry before continuing with another, which meant this definitely wasn't a onetime thing.

**Clarke (1:02PM)  
I gotta be at Lexa's hotel room after 2. Idk what to paint **

**Raven (1:02PM)  
Can't you just paint your own tits? I'm sure she'd love it**

**Clarke (1:03PM)  
Do you have to think extra hard about how to make everything sexual?**

**Raven (1:04PM)  
Nah it comes pretty naturally to me**

Clarke laughed at how ridiculous her best friend was being. She went online to see if she could find any other paintings or pictures that would inspire her. She was too nervous to really focus but she saved a few on her phone in hopes they could help her out later. She wasn't sure in what kind of painting mood she was. When she was in third grade she would only draw dinosaurs. A year later it was princesses. Then it was jungle animals. When her dad died she stopped for a while and when she felt the itch to create again she could only really paint him. In high school, she was obsessed with portraits. She had a dozen of them just from Raven. Then it was landscapes. And afterwards random people she saw on the street. The last thing she painted went in the portfolio for art school.

Eventually the clock turned two and Clarke grabbed her bicycle. She could have taken the truck her father used to own but going downtown was faster if you avoided roads. She got to the hotel and received a few odd looks for chaining her bike in front of the most prestige hotel in town. She rolled her eyes at an old rich man that sent a dirty look in her direction and walked inside. Somehow the chandelier was even brighter in the day.

Lexa was waiting for her by the elevators.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you waiting long?" Clarke asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Lexa brushed it off. The elevator door opened, and she scanned her keycard. "I forgot the only way to get to the top is with the hotel card. I hope you don't mind that I was waiting?"

Clarke shook her head.

Lexa frowned at the backpack Clarke was wearing. "I thought I said you didn't have to bring anything."

"Yeah, but I have my sketchpad with me and some other stuff so that way you can look through it and see if you like anything," Clarke answered. "I don't really know what you're expecting of me. Usually there's at least some sort of instructions."

Lexa hummed. "My apologies. I wasn't sure. It was just an idea I had and before I knew it my assistant was calling you. I would have come up with some sort of plan."

Clarke laughed. "She sounded wonderful."

Lexa grinned. "She's the worst."

The elevator door opened, and they walked inside. Where there was previously empty space in the large downstairs area there was now an area covered in white sheets with an easel, multiple canvases, and more palettes and colors than Clarke could have imagined.

"Wow," Clarke breathed out.

Lexa smiled. "I wasn't sure what kind of painting you had in mind, so I have a little bit of everything. Hopefully it's enough."

"Are you kidding me?" Clarke asked with wide eyes. "This is putting my high school's art class to shame." She reached for her backpack and unzipped it. She pulled out her sketchpad, but Lexa looked unsure. "Please. I'm not really sure what I want to paint yet and this might help."

Lexa took the sketchpad. "What does usually inspire you?"

"Getting drunk," Clarke joked. It was either alcohol, missing her father, or after having sex with someone. Obviously, she didn't always need to get drunk, feel depressed, or have sex to get creative but it did help. Her best paintings were done in the wee hours of the morning.

Lexa raised her eyebrows and walked to the bar. "I suppose I can offer you something to drink."

Clarke shook her head. "I'd rather not get you in trouble. I just need to focus. You don't have a pencil by any chance, do you?"

"Uh," Lexa muttered, suddenly flustered. She bought everything but a pencil.

Clarke was surprised at how embarrassed Lexa appeared. "Actually, I was joking. I brought my own pencil." The pencil was in its last stages, just long enough for Clarke to be able to hold it. But she didn't like leaving usable pencils behind.

"You don't mind if I stay here, do you? I just have some e-mails to reply to," Lexa explained.

"Not at all." Clarke was used to being watched while she was sketching, or painting and it didn't bother her. Until now, anyway. Lexa was sitting on a couch right behind her, legs propped up by the coffee table and a laptop resting on her legs. Clarke unzipped her hoodie and threw it down next to the sheet. She could hear Lexa's snicker behind her. "Problem?"

"No, no. Just, you're wearing white overalls," Lexa pointed out, amused.

Clarke nodded. "I always wear this when I'm painting," she explained. And when she turned around Lexa was able to see paint splatters and smudges on the front and on the sleeves of the white t-shirt underneath. "Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Surprise me."

Clarke wasn't sure if she imagined it right, but it sounded somehow… seductive? Lexa's voice was low and sexy. Or maybe Clarke was still hung up on their one-night stand and wasn't thinking clearly. She lowered the canvas and took a sit on the floor in front of it. She played with her pencil, making gentle lines. The sound of Lexa clicking on the keyboard was actually soothing.

After half an hour Clarke looked around the room for inspiration only to find Lexa's eyes on her. They were observing her, Lexa's head cocked to the side. Clarke almost forgot to take a breath until her heart hammered inside her chest and she turned back to the drawing. There were movements behind her, but she didn't want to turn her head. Her hand was hovering over the canvas, but nothing was happening.

"I might have a solution for your idea problem," Lexa murmured, twirling the watch around her wrist.

Clarke found herself unable to speak and accepted Lexa's offered hand to stand up. She dropped the pencil and realized Lexa was glancing between her and the wall behind her. "Upstairs," Clarke whispered.

Lexa agreed because the last time Clarke banged her head against the wall and she didn't want it to happen again. She followed her up the stairs and grabbed her arm when Clarke went in the direction of the room they were in last time.

"Oh," Clarke murmured, taking in the master bedroom. "This looks ni-"

Lexa wetted her lips with her tongue and then spun Clarke around and captured her lips. She realized she interrupted her while speaking but Clarke was already kissing her back, so it couldn't have been that important.

Clarke shivered in delight when Lexa rubbed her thumb under her ear and reached for her shirt. She was slow and patient the last time but now she ripped it apart, the sound of buttons hitting the floor making them pull apart. "Oops?"

"It's fine," Lexa husked and threw her ruined shirt on the floor. "You sure?"

"Mhm," Clarke hummed, already going after Lexa's lips. This time Lexa didn't stop to ask her again and trusted Clarke would push her away if she didn't want it. There was something new about the way Lexa pressed her body against Clarke's. Probably because last time Clarke was the only one naked and she would be damned if she made the same mistake again.

Lexa moved their bodies forward until Clarke's knees hit the back of the bed and then with a gentle push Clarke was falling backwards.

"Oh my god," Clarke moaned and spread out her legs and arms as if she was making a snow angel. "This bed is heaven."

Lexa undid her belt buckle and chuckled. "Should I just leave you alone?"

Clarke sat up and crawled towards the end of the bed. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lexa's jeans and pulled her on bed.

Lexa was surprised at the sudden change in dominance, but she decided to let Clarke do whatever she wanted. She wasn't one for letting go of control, but Clarke was hovering over her with her boobs swaying in front of Lexa's face in the most delicious way. Their lips met once again, and they took their time, lips moving slowly but hungrily. Teeth were clashing and tongues exploring each other's mouths. Lexa's fingertips dug into the skin of Clarke's waist and a moan filled the otherwise quiet room.

Clarke pulled back to take a deep breath and then moved lower to suck on Lexa's jaw and down towards her neck.

"No marks," Lexa rasped out.

It was hard to fight the pout that suddenly wanted to overcome Clarke. She wanted to mark Lexa's tan skin with her lips, tongue, and teeth.

Lexa worked on taking off Clarke's overalls, but it proved to be a difficult task and she was growing frustrated. She yanked hard enough for the straps to tear and then she was pulling it down.

"Hey," Clarke cried out. "These are my favorite."

"I'll buy you new ones," Lexa murmured absently, eyes tracing the newly exposed skin. The white t-shirt underneath had ridden up to Clarke's belly button and she licked her lips when she noticed the waistband of her underwear. "We match."

Clarke unbuttoned Lexa's jeans and pulled them lower. They were both wearing grey Calvin Klein underwear.

"No, we don't," Lexa realized when the overalls were thrown somewhere on the floor. Clarke was wearing a thong and Lexa found herself palming her butt.

Clarke moaned in surprise. Lexa was in charge again and her green eyes were completely dark, her kiss-swollen lips parted. The rest of the clothes came off and Clarke realized what Lexa meant by not matching. She was wearing Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a matching sports top. Clarke wished her underwear matched, instead she was wearing a plain black bra.

Lexa was about to lean down for another kiss when Clarke flipped them over. "I believe I still owe you from the last time."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Clarke was anything but shy and she wasn't holding herself back either. Lexa wasn't sure if it was because this was new, and Clarke didn't get the chance to return the favor their first time, or if she was always like this, but she wasn't going to complain. Clarke's hands were slow as if she was unwrapping a present, but her kisses were the exact opposite. Deep, hot, wet. The balance of it turned Lexa on. Clarke had to pause when Lexa's shirt came off though and sat back to enjoy the view.

"What?" Lexa asked, her hands twitching by her sides in sudden urge to cover herself.

"You're hot," Clarke simply stated and then placed her hands on Lexa's stomach. "Really hot." She dragged her hands up and under Lexa's top to cup her breasts. They were smaller than her own, but they fit perfectly in her hands. Clarke leaned down and placed a kiss on each ab, smiling at every muscle movement.

Lexa was trying to remain patient but lost it when Clarke circled her nipples with her thumbs. She flipped them over and Clarke let out a noise of surprise. Lexa paused to make sure Clarke was okay and the lust filled blue eyes and a small nod eased her mind. Their lips feverishly met, and fingers clawed at offending garments.

At some point Clarke grew frustrated at being unable to just unbuckle Lexa's bra and pulled away. "This goddamn piece of shit," she growled angrily, tugging at Lexa's top.

Lexa laughed and pried Clarke's fingers away from the straps of her top. She pulled it off and threw it on the floor. "Better?"

Clarke nodded. She slipped her hands under the waistband of Lexa's jeans, palming her ass. It only lasted for a moment though because she was already pulling her jeans off and throwing them off. Their bare upper bodies connected and they both let out small moans. Clarke pulled Lexa down for a kiss and shivered when Lexa slipped her leg between her own. She started lowering Lexa's underwear and when Lexa moved back to pull it down her legs she quickly removed her own underwear. Suddenly feeling self-conscious Clarke tried to cross her arms over her stomach but Lexa took them in her own and placed them over their heads.

"You are beautiful," Lexa murmured, lips tracing Clarke's pulse point and sucking on it gently. She released Clarke's hands to touch Clarke's skin.

Clarke raked her nails over Lexa's back and gasped in surprise when Lexa growled in her neck and bit in her skin, definitely leaving a mark. Her fingertips dug into Lexa's skin and their hips moved in sync. Clarke's eyes fluttered shut, neck arching. Lexa's breath was hot and moist, and Clarke suddenly realized where she wanted to be. She moved from under Lexa and watched her frown in confusion. "On your back, please," Clarke sweetly requested.

Lexa licked her lips and had no choice but to obey.

Clarke peppered kisses down Lexa's stomach, being cautious not to leave marks while also making sure to stimulate Lexa as much as possible. She finally settled between her legs and while Lexa might be a tease she didn't waste a single moment. The first taste had her addicted. She circled Lexa's clit and then backed off when she realized Lexa was too sensitive for that, just yet. "Can I use my fingers?"

Lexa moaned.

Clarke brought her middle finger to her mouth and made sure it was thoroughly wet before teasing Lexa's entrance. She realized Lexa was much quieter than she was, and she had to focus on subtle body movements like twitching, shaking, and she had to listen for the tiniest gasps and moans. Once Lexa was ready she slowly slipped her finger inside while her tongue worked on her clit. Her thrusts were slow, but her mouth worked quick and she could feel Lexa loosen enough for a second finger. Her hand sped up and she curled her fingers.

Lexa gasped, louder this time, her back arching when Clarke hit a spot inside of her.

Clarke smirked in victory, but never stopped. She knew Lexa was close by the amount of wetness that was slipping past her fingers and the little moans that were now heard.

Lexa raised her leg and draped it over Clarke's shoulder, essentially trapping her between her legs, right before she came.

It was a glorious sight for Clarke. The way Lexa held her breath, her hips twitched, her thighs trembled, and her stomach clenched. Clarke had to squeeze her thighs together when Lexa groaned and then she went still.

Clarke was being pulled on top of Lexa before she could realize, tongue slipping in her mouth and she moaned when she realized Lexa wanted to taste herself on her lips. Lexa's hands moved to her ass and roughly kneaded it. Before Clarke could realize she was being spun around.

Lexa's tongue danced around her pussy, leaving a wet trail over her thighs and moving to kiss each butt cheek before all Clarke could do is rest her cheek on Lexa's thigh and succumb to pleasure. Lexa moved her tongue to tease her entrance while gently tapping Clarke's clit with her finger. It made Clarke tremble and writhe.

"Fuck," Clarke cried out when the finger suddenly moved inside of her. She was wet enough but it was a pleasant surprise. Not wanting to cum too quickly Clarke needed to distract herself. She gently traced Lexa's clitoral hood with her finger while her tongue traced her folds, occasionally sucking on the soft skin.

Lexa pulled away to inhale sharply, her eyes fluttering close just for a moment. "Fuck, you're good at this," she breathed out.

Hearing Lexa curse made Clarke tremble and her hips rocked backwards. She couldn't stop the grinding and Lexa's tongue hit her clit perfectly every time her fingers bottomed out. "Oh my god," she groaned, and her hips sped up.

Lexa wanted nothing more than to push Clarke over the edge. The tightening around her fingers was sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, knowing she was the one making Clarke feel good. She sucked Clarke's clit in her mouth and listened to the now familiar moan before her taste buds exploded with Clarke's cum.

Even though Clarke wanted to collapse in bed and probably take a nap she needed to finish Lexa at least once more. She could tell she was close and Lexa's swollen clit twitched right beneath her tongue. When Lexa shivered in her second orgasm Clarke knew this wasn't the last time. But just as Lexa's hand came to rest on her ass she jumped out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked, propping herself on her elbows.

"I just got a brilliant idea," Clarke said in a rush and searched for something to put on. She found Lexa's shirt first and realized it would have to do as she ran downstairs to start the painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also smut, yay. I'm still learning how to write good smut, so if you have any corrections or suggestions feel free to leave it in the comment section below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut? sounds about right
> 
> but also plot

The next time Clarke came over there was no one waiting for her by the elevators. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered how she was going to get to the penthouse when a man in a hotel uniform approached her.

"Clarke Griffin?"

Clarke nodded, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Miss Woods left this for you," he said and handed Clarke a key card.

"Thank you," Clarke said with a nod and headed towards the elevators. She rode the elevator up to the penthouse and sighed at the quietness. She took a few pictures with her phone to later show them to Raven. The paperwork was finally finalized, and they were able to move in. They had the essentials, but Clarke needed to make more money so that they could decorate their apartment properly. The money from the gallery was still in her bank account, but it felt weird spending it.

Clarke dropped her backpack and walked towards the easel. She made three sketches the last time. A beautiful forest, green and thriving on one side while being engulfed in toxic fog on the other side. There were shadows of people running through the forest. The next sketch was of a two-headed deer. It was rather disturbing, but she did tell Lexa about it and Lexa didn't think it was gross. Just maybe not living room art material. The last sketch was of a city. Hills on one side, mountains on the other. Rocks divided by a river and then the town with a giant candle-like tower in the middle, fire burning on top of it.

There was a plastic bag next to the sheets on the floor and Clarke's curiosity got the best of her and she peaked inside. She pulled the item out and grinned. It was her overalls. Almost. These ones were new and not yet splattered with paint. Clarke decided to change into them anyway.

The quietness was unsettling so Clarke grabbed her phone and turned on her Bluetooth to connect to the speaker. She pressed play on the Spotify app. She usually had a playlist for painting but she wanted something different.

Clarke moved to the easel and decided to start with the forest and grabbed the oil paints and started mixing it into perfect colors on her palette. Different shades of green and brown for the trees. Clarke carefully started applying the paint to the canvas. The first few strokes of the paintbrush were always hesitant before she took a step back and nodded to herself. It was the perfect shade. Creating a forest was a long process. It went from one tree to two, then three, until she eventually created a patch of trees that were starting to look like a small forest. On the other side of the canvas was a thick acid fog. Yellows, oranges, and greens. Clarke knew she would have to let it dry before adding trees in the back of the fog so she focused on the rest of the forest. She added a squirrel running away from the fog and dipped her brush in the thick paint when the elevator door opened. She turned her head in surprise and quickly frowned when Lexa stormed past her, ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

Feeling like she was intruding Clarke started gathering dirty art supplies to wash them and leave before she could get caught in the middle of whatever fight Lexa was in. She walked to the sink in the kitchenette and started washing the brushes and the palette.

"I'm not doing that," Lexa spat angrily in her phone as she walked down the stairs.

Clarke jumped slightly at the anger in her voice before she resumed her work.

"I swear to god Anya, we've been over this," Lexa continued, though her tone has calmed down somewhat. Now she just sounded frustrated. "I am not selling the main company and I don't care how much they offer. You know this was never about the money."

Clarke's jaw dropped in surprise. She didn't know someone was offering to buy Lexa's company. But then again, it was popular and probably worth a lot of money.

"Tell Wallace I'll meet him in forty minutes," Lexa said and sighed. "What am I going to tell him? The same thing I told him before. That no amount of money will convince me to sell my company. Indra is more than capable of running it."

Clarke turned around and her eyes met Lexa's.

Stormy green eyes calmed down at the sight of Clarke covered in paint smudges. "I know, Anya. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Sorry," Clarke said as soon as Lexa hung up. "I'm done for the day anyway, so I can just leave."

Lexa shook her head. "I'm sorry. For the slamming and yelling. This isn't normally me, but I'm dealing with something right now and it's frustrating, so I got angry."

"I think you're allowed to be mad," Clarke said. "It means you care about your company."

Lexa nodded and sighed. The crease in her forehead was still there and she looked anything but comfortable. "You don't have to leave just because I'm here."

"I was done anyway," Clarke said quietly. "The first layer of paint is finished and I have to let it dry before continuing. Unless you're in a rush and want the paintings done soon. Then I can probably start the other two as well."

"No, no. Do it at your own pace," Lexa argued. "I, um… I plan on expending the company here so I'm in town often. I will eventually move out of this hotel and into an actual house so there's no due date for your paintings."

Clarke was pleasantly surprised at this information. It was probably the first detail about her life that Lexa willingly shared with her. "I grew up here, so I love it. I hope you'll enjoy it too."

"I travel here frequently but I have never taken a proper tour of the city or took the time to familiarize myself with the area. I suppose I will have to do it once my real estate agent finds a suitable place. Do you know any good neighborhoods?"

Clarke laughed. "Not really. My childhood home is in a decent one, but the neighbors are nosy, and now that I moved in with my best friend we didn't splurge on the most expensive apartment."

Lexa hummed thoughtfully. "I was thinking for a price for your commissions."

"Oh," Clarke muttered, surprised. She realized they haven't actually discussed pricing at all. "I just have one wish. Don't spend two hundred thousand on it."

"You want more than that?" Lexa suggested, brows furrowed in confusion. "I suppose I can-"

Clarke's eyes comically widened. "What? No!" she squeaked. "I meant like a hundred bucks is fine."

Lexa blinked a few times, trying to figure out if Clarke was joking. "You want them to be free?"

"Hundred dollars is a lot for a starving college student," Clarke joked, but quickly realized Lexa looked concerned. "I'm not actually starving," she corrected herself. "It just means that studying art isn't really convenient for a steady income. And since you bought art supplies for paintings anyway I don't think they should be expensive."

"Thousand dollars," Lexa argued.

"Okay."

"Each."

Clarke shook her head. "All of them."

"Thousand dollars for each painting. Don't make me raise the price," Lexa threatened jokingly.

"Fine," Clarke agreed with a sigh.

Lexa managed a small smile but then her phone made a sound of an incoming text message and when she checked it the crease between her eyes returned.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked carefully.

Lexa tightened her jaw and used a bit more force than necessary to lock her phone screen. "It's going to be okay."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Maybe Clarke shouldn't have said it the way she said. A low, husk whisper, because Lexa's head immediately snapped towards her and her green eyes were boring into hers. The few steps of distance between them were quickly closed and suddenly Lexa's arms came around either side of Clarke to rest on the counter behind her.

Lexa's eyes dropped down to Clarke's lips and then lower to her neckline before she inhaled sharply and planned on taking a step back.

Except Clarke saw it coming and she placed her hands on Lexa's hips. They both froze at first and Clarke was immediately worried she overstepped but not a second later Lexa was pushing her roughly against the counter while their lips met.

There was nothing soft or gentle about it. It was all tongue and teeth and grabby hands. Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's chest and then worked on unbuttoning her shirt. She dragged her nails over Lexa's exposed stomach and felt her shiver.

Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's thighs and lifted her up on the counter. She fitted perfectly between her legs and when she pulled away from the kiss she had to look up at Clarke.

Clarke for once enjoyed being taller. She had a good view of Lexa and when she leaned down to kiss her Lexa had to lean into her more than usually for the kiss to deepen. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's ass and pulled her even closer. She tangled her fingers in Lexa's hair as Lexa's tongue brushed against the sensitive spot at the roof of her mouth. A breathy moan interrupted their kiss and Clarke realized she was scratching the back of Lexa's neck.

Lexa glanced at her watch and sighed, lips moving down Clarke's jaw and to her neck. She loved Clarke's neck. The delicate and sensitive skin made Clarke respond so well to her lips and tongue. "I only have twenty minutes," she murmured.

"Couch?" Clarke moaned, head tilting to make even more room for Lexa.

Lexa hummed and lifted Clarke up. The couch was only a few steps away and she made it without a problem. She sat down, Clarke on her lap and their kiss never breaking. Her hands moved lower to palm Clarke's ass as her hips canted forward, eliciting a small whimper from Clarke.

Clarke leaned into Lexa until she was laying on the couch and she was still on top of her. She started sliding lower, kissing every inch of exposed skin that she could reach. She stopped at the waistband of Lexa's black skinny jeans and gently bit the soft skin there. The reaction was exactly what she was hoping for. Lexa's hips rocked forward and a groan of frustration escaped from her mouth. Clarke smirked but it was short-lived when Lexa pushed her head lower.

The button on the jeans came undone and Clarke pulled down the zipper. She pulled her jeans down to Lexa's ankles, but never fully took them off, and her underwear followed shortly after. Clarke suddenly dropped to her knees in front of the couch and pulled Lexa close enough so that she could fit between her legs.

It was a little awkward at first, trying to find a good angle when Lexa's clothes were in the way but she somehow made it work.

Lexa sighed when Clarke parted her folds with her tongue and her fingers buried in blonde hair.

There was a slight change of pace so that Clarke could gently work Lexa up with kisses, nibbles, and sucking. She loved the way Lexa tasted. It was subtle and kind of sweet. She smelled like expensive lotion instead of sweat; which is how Clarke imagined she would smell like after spending a warm day in skinny jeans.

However, it didn't take long for Lexa to want more. She started raising her hips with the motion of Clarke's tongue as soft pants and breathy moans made their way out of her mouth. "Fingers," she rasped out, groaning when Clarke effortlessly slipped a finger inside of her.

"Another one?" Clarke asked.

Instead of verbally replying Lexa rocked her hips into Clarke's hand.

The pace changed after that. Clarke's fingers worked quickly and her tongue teased Lexa's clit in perfect, tight circles. Lexa's breathing quickened up and she could feel her heave and shudder. The whimpers started coming out faster until Lexa gasped and her body stilled. Clarke gently brought her down from her orgasm and for a second believed it was over. She started moving away but Lexa pushed her mouth against her, moaning.

For a moment Clarke was worried that Lexa was going to bruise her face with the force she was using but Lexa was already shuddering in anticipation of another orgasm and she realized she didn't really care.

Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke's hair to keep her in place and essentially fucked herself on her mouth. She groaned and then pushed Clarke's mouth even closer until she convulsed in another orgasm.

Clarke licked her lips, Lexa's taste all over her taste buds and stood up. She straightened her back and sighed in satisfaction as it popped. She glanced at Lexa who had one arm draped over her eyes and remained still on the couch. It almost looked as if Lexa fell asleep but then her phone chimed, and she was up before Clarke could blink.

Lexa pulled on her underwear and jeans. She did the button and pulled up her zipper. They didn't exchange any words when Lexa walked past Clarke and up the stairs and they didn't talk again when she appeared back in a minute, her hair brushed and her face washed.

Clarke marveled at how composed Lexa looked when she entered the elevator because she always felt like taking a nap after sex. Shaking her head and wanting to get rid of Lexa's smell and taste Clarke decided to take a shower. Freshly showered and no longer feeling worked up from making Lexa cum twice, Clarke changed into the outfit she came in and left the hotel penthouse.

Raven was already home when she got there which made her freeze mid-step. "You're already home?"

"Yeah, Sinclair gave me a half day. Said I'm the best there is and deserve it," Raven said with a wide grin.

Clarke looked skeptical. "And the real reason is?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Some dumbass dropped a heavy tire on my foot and no, nothing is sprained or broken, but I was limping, so boss sent me home."

"Can I see?" Clarke asked. Raven looked at her weirdly. "I just want to make sure it's really not broken." Raven sighed and shoved her sock-clad foot towards Clarke. Clarke removed the sock. There was a bruise forming but Raven could flex and wiggle her toes and move her foot normally.

"Your diagnose doc?" Raven mocked.

Clarke sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid you'll live."

Raven snorted and smacked Clarke with a couch cushion. She leaned closer and caught a whiff of Clarke. "You smell good," she accused.

"I showered."

"At the hotel?"

Clarke shrugged nonchalantly. "I smelled like paint and I figured why not. It was free."

Raven squinted. "Did you have sex?"

"I was painting," Clarke said instead.

If Raven realized Clarke never actually answered her question she didn't let her know. Instead she propped her feet on Clarke's lap and raised the volume of the television.

"What are you watching?" Clarke asked.

"Supergirl," Raven replied.

Clarke relaxed back on the couch and focused on the tv. She was the one who introduced Raven to Supergirl and now she realized Raven was watching episodes she hadn't even seen yet. "Hey, did you binge-watch without me?"

"Uhh," Raven mumbled, scratching her chin. "No?"

"Then how come I haven't seen this episode yet?"

Raven shrugged. "Cause you're slow. I mean season two finished a long time ago and you still haven't gotten further from the first Maggie and Alex kiss. I can't wait forever."

Clarke huffed.

"You know what I just realized?" Raven suddenly blurted out. "Lexa is Lena Luthor. All mighty, rich, and important. Not to mention sexy as hell."

"Yeah? And who's her Supergirl?" Raven gave her a weird look. "Oh please, you can't tell me they're not in love. Look at them."

Raven smirked. "In that case you're the Supergirl."

Clarke snorted. "When I was a child my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin," she imitated the intro, making Raven laugh loudly. "But seriously, there are no feelings between Lexa and me. We just enjoy each other's company."

"Company, huh? Is that what the kids call it these days? How good can the sex even be?"

"You're the one to talk. You kept hooking up with Wick even though he called you mami and slapped your ass," Clarke pointed out.

"His dick game was good," Raven said shamelessly.

"Yeah, and so were his racist comments," Clarke rolled her eyes.

Raven groaned. "He was an ugly person, I won't deny that, but he was also super hot. And we stopped eventually."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "You mean after he went to prison?"

"Shut up," Raven muttered, kicking Clarke in her thigh with her good foot.

Clarke smirked slightly and then drew her attention back to the show. She watched it with interesting, tensing during fighting scenes and grinning during the soft scenes. She made a note to gag loudly every time Kara and Mon-El did something romantic as she found their relationship unhealthy, rushed, and rather uninteresting.

One episode turned into two, two into three, and suddenly it was four hours later and her phone vibrated with an incoming message.

**Lexa (8:24PM)  
I deeply apologize for my actions earlier. It was selfish and inappropriate. I'm sorry.**

Clarke frowned at her phone, trying to figure how to reply and if she even wanted to reply. She didn't know why Lexa suddenly saw her actions as inappropriate when they've had sex before.

**Clarke Griffin (8:26PM)  
inappropriate?**

Raven kicked Clarke in the thigh. "Who are you texting that has you looking like this? Wait, is it your mom again asking you to change your mind regarding your major?"

"It's not my mom," Clarke denied distractedly.

**Lexa (8:27PM)  
I shouldn't have lost control like that. Neither should I have used you for my own pleasure. It's not an excuse but I was stressed and wasn't thinking clearly. Let me make it up to you.**

Clarke swallowed hard.

**Clarke (8:28PM)  
Make it up how?**

**Lexa (8:30PM)  
Dinner? Drinks? Whatever you want.**

**Lexa (8:30PM)  
Clarification: I am not asking you on a date, but I do know you love food and thus that was the first thing I could think of.**

Clarke laughed at Lexa's proper grammar and then winced when Raven kicked her again. "What?"

"You're being all weird and ignoring me," Raven whined. "Who are you texting?"

"It's Lexa. We're just scheduling another appointment for me to come over and continue the painting," Clarke effortlessly lied.

Not believing her, Raven sat up and threw herself over Clarke. She grabbed at the phone, her fingers managing to hit the keyboard a few times before Clarke was able to turn off the screen and move it out of Raven's reach.

"Raven," Clarke groaned, leaning backwards until she was suddenly falling.

"Oh shit," Raven yelped out and made sure Clarke's head didn't hit the edge of the coffee table. "Sorry," she offered sheepishly.

Clarke chuckled and sat back on the couch. She unlocked her phone and cringed.

**Clarke (8:37PM)  
AOjkgsmekg**

**Lexa (8:37PM)  
I'm sorry?**

**Clarke (8:38PM)  
My roommate tackled me and accidentally sent that, sorry. I'm down for dinner because yes I love food. **

**Clarke (8:39PM)  
And don't worry, I know it's not a date.**

Clarke placed her phone down on her thigh, not expecting a reply but her phone vibrated a couple of minutes later.

**Lexa (8:42PM)  
Next time you're over, then. I am going back home tonight but the hotel room is still booked and there is a key for you at the front desk.**

"What did your sugar mama say?"

Clarke snorted. "So, you're sticking with Lexa being my sugar mama?" Raven nodded enthusiastically. "Nothing, really. She just texted me to let me know she's going home but the hotel room is still booked so I can come over whenever to paint."

Raven wrinkled her nose. "That's boring. I thought you were sexting or something."

"You do realize she's a CEO of a company, right? Not a fourteen-year-old boy?"

"Pff as if you haven't been sexting with Niylah," Raven reminded her.

Clarke blushed. "How did you even find out about that?"

"Your passcode is your birthday."

Clarke groaned. "You need to focus on your life, dude."

Raven grinned. "You are my life."

"Gross," Clarke mumbled and pushed Raven's feet off her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought I would update sooner but life happened, accept this long smut filled chapter as an apology
> 
> UPDATE: I really didn't think you guys would be so interested in Niylah. I only wrote her in as Clarke's past lover and she probably won't make any future appearances as I'm not interested in love triangles. Sorry to disappoint

For two weeks, whenever Raven was at work and Clarke had some spare time she took a trip downtown to the hotel to paint. She hadn't gotten any messages back from Lexa, so she assumed she was busy wherever she was, and Clarke didn't want to dwell on it either. She was able to focus on the painting without feeling Lexa watching her every movement.

"Clarkey," Raven whined in the morning. "I have today off. Can I come with you?"

Clarke frowned. "Come with me where? To the hotel?"

Raven eagerly nodded. "I'm so bored already and I just woke up. I just want to see how millionaires live. Please."

"Fine," Clarke agreed with a sigh. "But you can't take anything or touch anything. You can sit there quietly and watch TV while I paint. Deal?"

"Party pooper."

"Deal?" Clarke repeated.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Deal."

The trip downtown was slower with Raven constantly asking questions about Lexa. Questions that Clarke couldn't answer because she didn't really know her. She didn't know anything about her life or job or hobbies. She just knew she was rich and liked sex. And then Clarke realized maybe Lexa did this before. Seducing young women. Maybe there were more of them. Maybe Lexa had someone in each city. But Lexa didn't seem like someone who slept around a lot.

And then Clarke's mind brought her back to her original thought. She didn't know Lexa.

"Holy shit," Raven cursed as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. "This is fucking everything. Not even the pictures compare."

Clarke nodded but she was almost used to it by now. "You can watch TV if you want. Just quietly."

"Can I see what you're painting first?"

Clarke wasn't embarrassed about her art, at least not with Raven, so she showed her without hesitation. Not surprisingly, Raven thought the two-headed deer was "fucking awesome" and that Clarke needed to make a copy for her.

Raven wasn't a very quiet person. Or one that could stay still for a longer period of time, either. Clarke had only just set up the paint colors when she was already bored watching TV.

"There's Wi-Fi if you want to go online," Clarke suggested.

Raven eagerly nodded.

"The password is written on a note."

Raven found a little post-it stuck to the glass coffee table. "Got it," she announced. "So, this is what you do all the time? Just paint? Aren't you bored?"

"Are you bored of fixing cars all the time?"

Raven wrinkled her nose. "No, I'm bored when there's nothing to fix. Like today. Hey, didn't your computer speakers have a habit of breaking?"

Clarke turned around, paint from the brush dripping on the sheet covered floor. "Raven, you and I both know that if you even attempt to take the speakers apart they will never, ever work again. Besides, they're fine. After I hit them a few times."

Raven grunted.

After a few minutes, a random Youtube video started playing and Clarke relaxed slightly, knowing that she could focus on the painting now. She felt like she was babysitting Raven and she didn't want her to wander around what she considered was Lexa's space. At least not upstairs in the bedrooms. Not even Clarke felt comfortable enough to go up there on her own.

"Raven, what do you think?" Clarke asked after an hour and stepped aside. The first painting was almost finished, she only needed to add a few finishing touches. The two-headed deer looked vibrant and terrifying. The way she wanted it to look.

"I think it's worth like two orgasms."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I was going for at least three."

Raven shrugged. "You might be expecting too much."

"Asshole."

Raven laughed, and Clarke concentrated on the painting. The supplies Lexa bought were expensive and high quality and Clarke couldn't get enough of it. The sound of the brush against the canvas, the thick paint, the smooth strokes. Clarke was always at ease when painting. Raven's Youtube videos and her loud commentary just became background noise. Clarke finished her forest painting. She took a step back and marveled in it. It was definitely her favorite one out of the all three paintings. The colors were rich, and the toxic smog felt almost real. "Rae, what do you think?"

Raven cocked her head to the side. Then to the other side. She even stood up and walked closer to the painting. Clarke rolled her eyes at her antics. Raven scratched her chin. "It's very," she started, pausing for a dramatic effect, "apocalyptic."

Clarke snorted. "Apocalyptic? That's what you're going to say?"

"Look at it. It's like a yellow fog. It reminds me of Fallout 4."

"I guess," Clarke agreed. "Would you buy it?"

"This one? No," Raven said without a hesitation.

Clarke gasped, feigning offence. "No? You said it's good."

"If I had to buy one of them I would buy the two-headed deer. Which you promised you would make me a copy of. I want that in my bedroom." Raven went back to the couch and plopped down with an extra bounce.

Clarke grabbed the brushes she used and headed to the kitchenette to wash them. "I'll make you a copy, don't worry. I just need to finish this and then once I get paid I'll buy some new paints and do yours."

Raven's phone chimed. "Yes!" she yelled out.

Clarke turned her head. "What?"

"Octavia is home."

The not-so-subtle excitement made Clarke laugh. She could see Raven bouncing her knee, waiting for her respond. "You can leave." Raven jumped up from the couch. "I have another two hours of work and I'll text you before I leave."

Raven's head looked like it was bouncing from the nodding. "Thank you. Say hi to your sugar mama if you see her." She laid a wet kiss on Clarke's cheek and bounced to the elevator.

Clarke doubted she was going to see Lexa any time soon. It had been two weeks since their couch incident and she hadn't seen Lexa since. But it didn't bother Clarke. The penthouse was silent and calming. It allowed Clarke to focus better when she wasn't worrying if Raven was being entertained. She loved her best friend, but sometimes Raven was a lot. Especially if she was bored.

With the supplies cleaned, Clarke went back to the paintings. She still had some work left on her panorama. It was the type of painting that took the longest and had the most layers. Clarke hummed to herself as she started mixing colors and shades. She connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and grabbed a stool. It was always easier to start paintings standing up, but when it came to adding details, finishing touches and shading Clarke preferred to sit. Her back ached either way.

The music was loud, and the bass was particularly heavy in the song that was currently playing over the speakers. Clarke missed the sound of an elevator door opening, too absorbed in her work. Her eyes were slightly squinted, her tongue was peeking out.

Lexa was surprised that not even the noise of her rolling the suitcase was enough to interrupt Clarke. She lowered the music a few notches. She didn't want to startle Clarke and make her ruin the painting.

Clarke frowned. She swore the music wasn't this quiet before. She blinked a few times and leaned back in the stool. She glanced at the speaker and back at her phone. Her eyes snapped back at the speaker when she realized Lexa was standing next to it. "Oh. Hi. Shit, sorry." Clarke started gathering the brushes she was using in a rush.

"It's okay, you don't have to stop because of me," Lexa interrupted. "Please continue. And also, hi."

Clarke cleared her throat. "I didn't know you were coming. Otherwise I would have left earlier. Am I interrupting?"

"Absolutely not. I have a meeting in the city tomorrow and I decided to come early." Lexa looked around the living room and to the two paintings that were lined against the wall. "You've made excellent progress. Are those two finished?" She stepped closer.

"Almost. They're still drying."

Lexa hummed thoughtfully. "Has anyone else been here?"

Clarke stilled, holding her breath. She considered lying for a second. It's not as if Lexa could tell she wasn't alone, unless the noisy man behind the reception desk told her. Clarke turned around, facing her. "Yes, actually. It was just my best friend Raven and she was only here today. She watched the TV the entire time. She didn't even use the bathroom."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I trust you."

Clarke nodded nervously.

Lexa smiled, trying to ease Clarke's discomfort. "Unless you were having crazy parties here every night, I don't really care. I don't keep any personal belongings here and the cleaning staff comes in daily. It's okay."

"I didn't even touch the mini fridge," Clarke blurted out.

"Are you hungry? Plane food is terrible and since we're both here I could cash in that dinner offer. Would you like to dine out or prefer to stay inside?" Lexa asked. She wheeled her suitcase further in the living room and left it by the staircase.

Clarke was still buzzing with adrenaline from Lexa's question and it took her a couple of seconds to realize what Lexa was talking about. "Oh! Dinner. Right. Um, staying in is fine by me."

"Do you have any food preferences?"

"No, not really. I'm sure the room service is incredible." Clarke turned back to the painting. She didn't want to waste the paint. She made a few brush strokes before rolling her left shoulder uncomfortably.

Lexa frowned and walked closer. "Does your shoulder hurt?"

Clarke swallowed hard because Lexa's voice was suddenly much closer. "A little. It gets stiff sometimes after painting." She didn't flinch when Lexa placed her warm hand on Clarke's shoulder, but she immediately straightened her back and held her breath.

"I used to have a masseuse and she taught me some tricks. I could give you a massage."

"A massage?" Clarke asked, turning around. Lexa's offer made her heart skip a beat and she just barely avoided hitting Lexa's shirt with her green covered paint brush. She laughed nervously. "Sorry, I almost-"

"It's okay," Lexa interrupted. Her voice was calm and steady. The exact opposite of how Clarke felt. "I'm just offering you a massage. Nothing more. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable." She gently lowered Clarke's hand who was holding the brush as if it was a weapon she needed to defend herself.

Clarke laughed. "I'm such a spaz today. I'm sorry."

Lexa fought a smile. "Stop apologizing."

"Right. Sor-," Clarke cringed. "Okay. I just have to wash the brushes first."

Lexa nodded. "Take your time. I'm just going to unpack the master bedroom."

Clarke nodded and watched Lexa effortlessly carry her suitcase up the stairs. It was impressive. Maybe even a little sexy. Lexa was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a light blue button-up tucked in her jeans. And shit, if the jeans didn't make Lexa's ass look great. Clarke shook her head and quickly washed her brushes. She made sure everything was clean and put away before going upstairs.

The anticipation was building with each stair Clarke climbed. She realized she wasn't nervous. Considering Lexa had seen her naked and given her multiple orgasms there was nothing Clade had to be embarrassed about. Lexa was sitting on her bed, her button-up was now untucked and she was typing on her laptop. Clarke knocked even though the door was open. "If I'm interrupting, I can leave."

Lexa looked up from the laptop. "I'm just answering some work e-mails." She gently closed the laptop lit and glanced at the bedside table.

Clarke's eyes widened as she took in the set-up Lexa had prepared. There was a jar of cream and three different kinds of oils. "You already had this?"

"I called yesterday that I was coming, and they like to prepare it beforehand. It's what I usually use myself. Come, sit."

"I should probably," Clarke started saying and then shrugged down the overalls straps until they were hanging by her knees and her old white t-shirt was exposed. "This too?"

"If you're comfortable."

It was impossible for Lexa to use any of the cream or oils unless Clarke's skin was exposed. And Clarke really needed a massage. She had been painting a lot at home to catch up with the class before the new semester begun. And she was painting here in the hotel. Her left shoulder was the worst but her lower back didn't feel any better from constantly leaning over. Clarke yanked her t-shirt over her bed and climbed on the bed. At least her hair was already tied up in a bun, the way it always was when she was painting.

"Get comfortable," Lexa said and left in the bathroom to grab a towel in case Clarke would need it. When she got back Clarke was lying near the edge of the bed in a hot pink bra and her overalls. Her arms were crossed under her chin. "Can I undo your bra?"

Clarke's eyes were already closed, the bed was so comfortable she practically melted in it as soon as she laid down. "Yeah," she affirmed and nuzzled in the pillow.

Lexa sat by Clarke's hips and unclasped Clarke's bra. She trailed her fingers up to Clarke's shoulders and down her arms, leaving behind goosebumps. Clarke pulled her hands out of the bra straps and this time kept her arms by her sides. "I'm going to start now. You don't have any skin allergies, do you?"

"No," came Clarke's muffled response.

Lexa rubbed her hands together to warm them up and then reached for the cream jar. She used her index and middle finger to get a decent amount of the cream on her hand and rubbed her hands together again.

Clarke's breath hitched when Lexa placed her hands on her back. It was like an electric zap. However, she quickly relaxed. She groaned when Lexa pressed the heels of her hands in her skin and dragged them up to her shoulders. "Oh fuck," she winced.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lexa asked, applying less pressure to her left shoulder.

"No, no, it's okay," Clarke promised. "I think once you work out the knots I'll feel better."

Lexa reached for more cream. "If you start feeling like it's too much just let me know."

Whatever Lexa's technique was it was doing wonders. Clarke winced occasionally when Lexa pressed on a particularly sensitive spot and she groaned when Lexa applied more weight, but it was less painful or awkward than she anticipated. She held back a whine when Lexa moved away. "All done?"

Lexa closed the lid off the cream. "Yes. I don't want to overwork your shoulder."

"And my lower back?"

Lexa raised her eyebrows, though Clarke couldn't tell because her eyes were closed. "Does your lower back hurt too?"

"So much." Okay, it didn't hurt that much, but it did hurt. And Clarke would be an idiot to waste this opportunity.

"I can't really reach from here."

Clarke scooted closer to the middle of the bed and wiggled her butt, hoping Lexa would understand. She didn't mean it sexually. Not intentionally, anyway. The mattress dipped ever so slightly from where Lexa's knees came to rest. Clarke heard the shuffling and then felt the warmth of Lexa hovering over her hips.

Lexa resisted the urge to lean on Clarke and instead settled her weight on her knees. She reached for one of the oils this time.

"Mm, what is that?" Clarke asked, catching a whiff of it.

"Peppermint. This might feel cool."

This massage felt different from the first one. Lexa was able to use more force on her strokes. The peppermint oil felt chilly, but Lexa's hands were hot on her skin. Clarke groaned loudly, and she heard her back pop. "Fuck yes."

Lexa felt heat pooling in her lower belly at the sounds Clarke was making. They weren't just quiet gasps anymore. They were moans now, each one louder than the next one. And when Lexa dragged her fingers up Clarke's sides, fingers brushing against the sides of Clarke's boobs, she felt Clarke raise her ass into her front.

Clarke's eyes snapped open when Lexa sat down on her ass, essentially pining her to the bed. She bit her lip and moved her arms further away from her body. Lexa's fingers trailed over her own, thumbs brushing against her palms, fingers briefly closing around her wrists before they continued up her forearms. Her touch tickled but the peppermint oil cooled it down. Clarke couldn't see her, but she felt Lexa everywhere. Her feet pressed on the outside of her knees, her thighs against Clarke's hips, the heat of Lexa's body sitting on top of her, her hands which were currently at her shoulders. Clarke swallowed a moan when Lexa grazed the side of her boobs again. She tried shifting, tried to move her legs or rub her thighs together but nothing was working. But then Lexa reached under Clarke and cupped her breasts. Lexa leaned over her, hair tickling Clarke's shoulders and her fingers finding Clarke's stiff nipples. Clarke arched into her touch. "More," she croaked out.

Breath hot against flushed skin, Lexa couldn't help but press a kiss on the back of Clarke's neck. Strands of blonde hair were falling out of the bun and Lexa reached up to undo it. She ran her fingers through Clarke's hair and gently tug. Clarke's hands fisted around the sheet. Lexa found herself breathless and tugged a little harder. Clarke moaned, neck arching. Lexa sat up, pulling Clarke up with her.

It was the not knowing of what would happen next that excited Clarke. She didn't know where Lexa would touch her. Kiss her. Feel her. Clarke leaned her head back on Lexa's shoulder, her stomach muscles flexing from Lexa's index finger dancing around her bellybutton. But then she was suddenly gone. Clarke blinked. "Wh-" Clarke was pushed back on the bed, face down, and she laughed.

"Don't turn around," Lexa commanded.

Clarke whined in the pillow. She wanted to know what Lexa was doing. Wanted to see her. She felt tugging on her overalls and she raised her hips and then her legs until she was lying in just her panties. She heard Lexa walk away and her hand found her bra on the bed and pushed it on the floor. Clarke pressed her thighs together but when she heard Lexa's footsteps she quickly stopped. Lexa chuckled anyway. "Where did you go?"

"I went to wash my hands because the oil isn't meant to be used like that," Lexa explained. "I also have something else."

Clarke resisted the urge to lift her head. "What?" She felt the touch of a cool metal on the back of her calf. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, not understanding what it was. But then it started buzzing gently against her skin and Clarke felt herself heat up even more.

Lexa guided the bullet vibrator up Clarke's leg and stopped when it reached her thigh. "Is this okay?"

Clarke whimpered and spread her legs and Lexa didn't ask her again. The vibrations intensified, and Clarke held her breath expecting to feel it where she needed it the most but instead the vibrator was turned off and moved away.

This time Lexa hooked her thumbs in Clarke's underwear and pulled it down her legs. She had to gulp at the sight of the panties peeling off. "Are you ready?" There was no need to ask, Clarke's arousal was quite obvious. "I better check."

One hand wrapped around Clarke's hair while the other came to rest on her ass. Lexa's bare shoulder brushed against her leg and she realized at some point Lexa must have taken off her clothes as well. Clarke gasped at Lexa's first contact against her pussy. She wasn't expecting it. And it wasn't gentle either. Lexa was eager, and her tongue was wet and smooth. The added sensations of her hair being pulled on and a hand squeezing her ass were making her tumble towards her orgasm faster than she would have preferred. Clarke's moans were loud and breathless. She had never been eaten from behind before and Lexa was finding sensitive spots that Clarke didn't know she had. Her tongue was drawing circles around her clit and then she gently sucked it in her mouth. Clarke cried out at the suction. It was a specifically hard tug on her hair that had Clarke's entire upper body arching that pushed Clarke off the edge. What felt like a minute, but was probably just a few seconds, of utter bliss left Clarke's chest heaving and her body sweaty.

But Lexa wasn't done yet. The vibrator was turned on and she twirled it around Clarke's inner thighs. She didn't want to overload Clarke's senses. It was on the lowest setting, the vibrations gentle and almost silent. She dragged the tip of it through Clarke's folds. Clarke rocked backwards into it. Lexa leaned forward and swirled her tongue around Clarke's entrance.

Clarke groaned, face buried in the pillow. She wanted to touch Lexa but settled on holding onto the sheet. Lexa dragged her tongue from her clit through her folds and then it was replaced by the vibrator, buzzing gently against her clit. Lexa's tongue didn't stop though. She dragged it upwards over the swell of Clarke's ass. There was a moment of hesitance, but Clarke was impatient and canted her hips backwards with a loud moan.

"Is this okay?" Lexa asked, still wanting to make sure she wasn't crossing any boundaries.

"Fuck, you ask too many questions," Clarke complained. She moaned when Lexa turned up the speed on the vibrator. "Keep going," she begged.

It was more experimental and slower than Lexa would have normally done it, but she reminded herself that she had never done this with Clarke. And she wasn't entirely sure where the limit was. The wet line Lexa's tongue left behind on Clarke's butt cheek was shining in pride and Lexa brushed it dry with her thumb, before repeating it on the other cheek. She leaned down again and replaced the vibrator on Clarke's clit with her tongue for a few seconds, enjoying the way Clarke's thighs quivered. She dragged it through her folds, collecting wetness and didn't stop until she reached the rosebud. She kept her tongue flattened and the loud sound escaping Clarke's mouth made Lexa growl in respond.

None of Clarke's previous partners had done this before. Her first boyfriend asked her about anal once, but he only meant trying to stuff his dick in her butt and it thoroughly turned her off. One girl teased Clarke with her finger but only for a few seconds and Clarke was embarrassed that she enjoyed it. But this? This was different. It was comfortable, it was sexy, and it left Clarke begging for more. Lexa's hand moved away from her butt cheek and the vibrator was turned on the highest setting. Clarke yelped and buried her face in the pillow. Lexa's tongue was flickering over her rosebud, never pushing in, but it was stimulating enough. Lexa dragged the vibrator through her folds and dipped it inside to collect more wetness before settling it back on Clarke's clit. "Oh fuck," Clarke gasped, rocking backwards. This time Lexa's tongue slipped inside her ass and the vibrator was pressed hard on her clit. "Oh my god!"

Clarke's raspy shout had Lexa moaning in response, her free hand between her legs. She rubbed her clit, wanting to cum at the same time as Clarke. Clarke cried out half a minute later, her entire body seizing and slumping on the bed. Lexa moaned out her own quieter release, her breath hot against the shiny spasming rosebud.

Finding enough strength Clarke managed to roll over, just in time to see Lexa's glistening fingers reach her mouth. Clarke pulled Lexa on top of her and kissed her roughly. She tasted herself, but she also tasted Lexa and it had her scratching Lexa's back. Clarke wanted to find a way to get Lexa kneel above her face, but Lexa rocked down on her thigh. Lexa was so wet and though Clarke wanted to see her fuck her thigh to an orgasm the need to touch was greater. Her skilled fingers found Lexa's swollen clit without an issue.

"You were so hot," Lexa moaned out between nips and bites on Clarke's throat. "Fuck, I've never experienced that before."

Clarke rubbed Lexa's clit faster, unimpressed that she was still able to talk.

Lexa was breathing rapidly, one hand roughly palming Clarke's boob. "You were spread out for me. Willing to let me do everything."

Clarke pinched Lexa's clit and scratched her back. "Shut up."

Lexa laughed breathlessly but her smile quickly fell. She crashed her lips against Clarke's, tongues and teeth messily colliding. She was rocking against Clarke's thigh, rubbing herself faster against Clarke's fingers. She pulled from the kiss to inhale sharply and then her face scrunched in pleasure and she let out a loud moan. Lexa's arm couldn't hold her up anymore and she collapsed on top of Clarke.

Their bodies were sweaty but sated. Their cheats were still heaving and the whole room smelled of sex. Lexa rolled over and stretched and Clarke just lazily stared at the ceiling. They never stayed in the bed this long before. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Clarke knew her place.

A phone chimed somewhere in the room multiple times. And then it was ringing for a few seconds.

"Is that my phone?" Clarke asked.

Lexa turned on her side to look at the floor. It was hanging from the pocket of Clarke's white overalls. Lexa reached for it and then tossed it to Clarke.

It was a dozen of text messages from Raven and Octavia. A phone call from Raven. "It's my best friends," she explained. "They want me to come over."

"Go."

"But the dinner?" Clarke wondered.

Lexa smiled. "We can have dinner some other time. It's okay, I promise."

Clarke smiled back and put her phone on the nightstand, so she could find her clothes. And maybe wash her face and brush her teeth. She could definitely use a shower but somehow that felt like imposing. When Clarke was leaving the bedroom, Lexa was still in the bed, naked.

In the haste of getting dressed and wanting to look like she hadn't just had sex Clarke forgot her phone on the nightstand.

It wasn't until she reached her and Raven's apartment half an hour later that she realized her phone wasn't in her pocket. "Oh crap."

"Hello to you, too," Octavia said.

"I'm sorry, I was painting. And I forgot my phone at the hotel."

Raven cocked her head to the side. She definitely looked suspicious but as long as Octavia was oblivious Clarke felt like she could get away with it. "Do you need a ride?" Octavia offered.

"Yes, please."

"Well, I'm not staying here alone," Raven quickly added.

Octavia was not a very patient driver and Clarke couldn't help but laugh every time she had to slow down when the light was green, or someone failed to use the indicator. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the hotel. "Thanks O," Clarke thanked her and leaned over the console to kiss her cheek. The young man who was in charge of valet parking gave them a dirty look, but Clarke just skipped past him.

"Welcome to Polaris hotel, how may I help you?" asked her the man who watched Clarke enter the elevator for the past two weeks.

Clarke smiled sweetly. "I was painting for Miss Woods and I forgot my phone upstairs. Would you mind taking me to the penthouse?"

"Miss Woods asked to not be disturbed," he said in a monotone voice.

Clarke held back a snippy reply. "You've seen me enter and leave the hotel room for the past two weeks without a single issue. Please, I just want my phone." She grinned when he turned around and followed him to the elevator. He scanned the keycard and pressed the button and then left with an annoyed look. Clarke exhaled loudly and watched the number on the display change. The elevator door opened, and Clarke pushed herself off the wall to step inside. "I forgot my ph-" Clarke froze, her breath catching in her throat.

Lexa was standing by the couch, a small child in her arms. She looked equally shocked to see her there. "Clarke," she greeted, though it sounded strained.

"Lexa," Clarke said, unsure why she was saying her name. She hadn't called her that before.

Lexa took her in, trying to decide what to say. "This is Aden." A long pause. "My son."

Clarke inhaled sharply and opened her mouth at the same time and accidentally choked on her own saliva. She coughed awkwardly a few times. She opened her mouth to say something and Lexa raised her chin, almost challenging her. "He's cute," she croaked out.

Lexa nodded, eyes fixed on Clarke.

"I'm just going to," Clarke started and ran up the stairs and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, where she left it. She tried to not look around Lexa's room, but the playpen was hard to miss. "Bye," she called out without looking over at either of them. Lexa didn't get the chance to say anything.

It was hard to miss her word being repeated in a soft toddler voice before the elevator door closed. Clarke let out a long sigh, bumping her head against the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE  
> thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update sooner but my cat had a single kitten and I've been very busy staring at them.

If Raven and Octavia realized something was bothering Clarke when she got back in the car they didn't show it. And even with the loud music and constant conversation Clarke stayed quiet on the ride back to the apartment. It was only when Clarke and Raven walked through the front door at the same time and Raven pushed her out of the way with her butt that Clarke laughed and relaxed.

The nagging thought of who Lexa Woods even was and why did it never occur to her to tell Clarke she had a family was always in the back of Clarke's mind, but fighting Octavia for the second PlayStation controller was distracting enough.

For the next week Clarke was insanely busy. The new semester started, and Clarke was finished catching up and thrown into the actual work. Art was fun, it was her passion and it was something she enjoyed immensely. But sitting through four hours of History of Art I lectures was not something she enjoyed. Luckily, she only had it once a week. Clarke also didn't really know anyone. She was sitting near the back, leaning back in her chair and scrolling through her phone watching the battery percentage go down at alarming rate. She was almost relieved when a message came through.

**Raven (11:25AM)  
You've got mail**

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. Well, that was odd. She hadn't ordered anything online and if it was just bills Raven wouldn't be texting her about it.

**Clarke (11:26AM)  
Did you open it?**

Clarke didn't really care if Raven opened her mail. After Abby opened a shipment once and was met with a shiny purple dildo nothing could embarrass Clarke anymore. Even though it was Raven who ordered it and had it shipped to the Griffin house, it was Clarke who had to sit through an awkward and rather long conversation about how it was normal to be curious but how it wouldn't hurt to be more discrete and then Abby promising she was never going to open any mail directed towards Clarke.

**Raven (11:28AM)  
It's a check for 10K**

Why would someone send her ten thousand dollars? She didn't sell any art pieces lately and it certainly wasn't her mother. While always willing to help out, Abby was against just transferring money to Clarke. She believed it had to be earned. And Clarke hadn't done anything to earn ten thousand dollars.

**Clarke (11:28AM)  
Who's it from?**

As a reply Raven sent a picture. It was signed by Alexandria Woods. Clarke was in no position to argue against money, but this was thrice the price she and Lexa agreed on. And it bothered her. Actually, it made Clarke furious. Did Lexa think she could buy her silence? Clearly the world had no idea about Lexa's private life and Clarke wasn't going to tell anyway. But it was offensive Lexa felt like she had to bribe Clarke with money.

**Raven (11:32AM)  
I thought you knew she was going to pay you?**

**Clarke (11:35AM)  
It's not what we agreed on.**

**Raven (11:36AM)  
Did she not pay you enough? Cause I can fight her… probably**

Clarke smiled to herself. While Raven was definitely strong and could figure a sneaky way to defeat Lexa she wasn't so sure if Lexa would lose. The thought of Lexa and Raven fighting was amusing though.

**Clarke (11:38AM)  
I'll tell you when I get home**

When the lecture ended Clarke finally had some time to eat lunch. There was a boy, Wells, in most of her classes and they ended up sitting at the same table in the cafeteria but didn't really talk. He was reading a book and Clarke didn't really want to interrupt him just to make small talk. She was thinking of ways to explain the Lexa situation to Raven and she also wanted to talk to Lexa.

The only reason Clarke ate on campus after her last lecture was because she didn't want to go home and cook for her and Raven. Although Raven dabbled in cooking on her days off from work her idea of a good meal usually left Clarke with a stomachache. Sue her, her pasty white butt just couldn't handle the spices.

Clarke got home just a little after one pm. Although she had her driver's license she didn't have a car, so she went everywhere on her bicycle. It was the last thing her dad bought her before he passed away. She patted her red and black hybrid bike with affection and made her way up the stairs. Raven was lounging on the couch, playing video games. Clarke thought they were a waste of time, but Raven worked her ass off and if that made her happy she could tolerate her screaming at the TV for a couple of hours. She ignored Raven and entered her room. The first thing she did was log into the school website to check for any updates.

She was lying on her bed when Raven walked in, throwing herself on Clarke's bed so hard that Clarke bounced a few times. "You didn't say hi to me," Raven accused.

"Are we a couple that has been married for thirty years?" Clarke asked and grimaced when Raven leaned in and licked her cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand. "Seriously?"

"I'm just giving my wife some good loving," Raven teased. "How was school?"

Clarke laughed. "And now you're my mother."

Raven shrugged. "You seemed weird when I told you about the check. Want to talk about it? Did something happen with Lexa? I noticed you were quiet when you came back after you got your phone, but I didn't want to say anything in front of O. Did she do something to you?"

"No, she didn't do anything to me," Clarke reassured her best friend. "But, I do have to tell you something."

Raven wiggled closer to Clarke, eyes sparkling in excitement.

Clarke chuckled. "But you can't tell anyone."

Raven's face fell, and she groaned. "That's boring!"

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes, please, please, please," Raven begged. "Tell me all the juicy things."

Clarke cleared her throat and tried to think of a way to put it in words. "Okay, so when I went back to the hotel to get my phone she wasn't alone in her penthouse."

"Oh my god, was she fucking someone else? Wait, was it her partner?"

Clarke shook her head. She wasn't sure if a partner would somehow be worse or better. Surely Lexa had someone. "She was… She has a kid." Raven was frozen, with mouth agape. "When I walked in she was holding him."

Raven didn't know whether she should laugh or not. "But are you sure it was hers?"

"She introduced him as her son so yes, I'm pretty certain," Clarke answered. She didn't really get a good glimpse of him. He had blonde hair. She couldn't even guess his age. Clarke was not good with kids.

"Shit, that's rough," Raven eventually blurted out.

Clarke laughed. "Yeah."

"Are you heartbroken?" Raven asked carefully.

Clarke rolled over, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No? We only had sex and talked about paintings. There were no feelings involved. If anything, I'm just mad that she never said, hey I have a family, because now I feel like a homewrecker."

Raven patted Clarke's head sympathetically before she started playing with Clarke's hair. "I googled her thoroughly and there's no images of her ever hanging out with any men that would imply date. There were some women, but no one was photographed more than once so maybe it was just a business dinner."

"She never mentioned a spouse or anyone either," Clarke huffed. "It's not like I wanted to know every detail, but it would be nice to know if I'm fucking someone else's wife, ya know?"

"So, you've had sex more than once?"

Clarke denied every time Raven asked her this before, but if she was being honest with Raven about everything else it didn't make sense to start lying to her now. "Yeah. It was like four times."

Raven nodded. "And you're sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… This isn't usually you, sleeping with someone without the emotional attachment. And don't get me wrong, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it and I love that you banged a millionaire, but you've never shown interest in casual sex before," Raven explained.

And it was true. Before, whenever Clarke had sex it was with someone she wanted to be with or someone she was already in a relationship with. "I guess. She never pressured me though. Everything was consensual."

"I would kick her ass if it wasn't," Raven promised.

Clarke knew that, and it was why she loved her best friend. "What would you do?"

"I honestly don't know. You don't plan on having sex with her again, do you?" Raven asked, eyebrows raised.

Clarke laughed. "Definitely not."

Raven knew Clarke too well. "But?"

"But, I do want to get some answers. And I also want to talk about the check she sent. We agreed on three thousand for the paintings and I know it doesn't seem much compared to what she bid at the gallery, but now the extra seven thousand just feel like shush money."

"Well, you do have her phone number."

Clarke shook her head. "I don't, actually. I deleted it after the other day. It just didn't sit well with me knowing that I could have possibly ruined a family."

Raven made a humming noise and offered Clarke a sympathetic smile. "Okay, so are you just going to wait in front of the hotel or? How do you want to do this?"

"I have no idea," Clarke said honestly.

It turned out that Clarke didn't have to think about it because Lexa was the one who called her two days later. Clarke saw the number flashing across her screen and she immediately knew it was Lexa. She remembered the last three digits. She pretended she didn't. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Lexa Woods. Am I speaking to Clarke Griffin?"

Clarke chuckled. "You did call my number."

"I know."

"What's up?" Clarke asked, and it sounded much more casual than she felt.

Lexa was quiet for a few seconds, perhaps thrown off by Clarke's nonchalant attitude. "It's been brought to my attention that you haven't cashed in the check yet."

Clarke frowned. "Is that why you called?"

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking right now." Clarke didn't know why she was trying to fight Lexa. She really didn't care that she had a family. She was only bothered that Lexa never told her. She heard Lexa sigh. "Okay, fine. Where?" She was certain it was going to be somewhere private.

"There's a café next to the hotel with a red logo," Lexa offered.

Clarke moved the phone away from her ear to look at the time. "Alright. When?"

"When can you get here? Or do you want me to send someone to pick you up?"

"No, I'll be there in half an hour," Clarke declined the offer. The last thing she wanted was for Lexa to spend even more money on her. Raven left to go to the movies half an hour ago. Clarke didn't understand why she enjoyed going to the movies alone, but Raven insisted she didn't want to be bothered. And okay, maybe Clarke did talk too much, but it wasn't like she didn't know how to stay quiet in the movie theater either.

The bike allowed Clarke to avoid the traffic jams and take the shortcuts she had grown familiar with. She chained her bike in front of the hotel, ignoring the weird looks yet again. If they didn't want her to park there, then what was the point of bike racks? Clarke shook her head and walked past the hotel, to the café.

It was definitely a high-end café and when Clarke walked in a woman stepped in front of her, taking in her casual clothes. Clarke was wearing boyfriend jeans and a blue t-shirt, she wasn't aware this place had a dress code. "Are you looking for anyone?" the woman asked.

"Can't I just get some coffee?" Clarke sassed.

"Do you have reservations?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Um, it's under Woods." She wasn't actually sure, but it was worth a try.

The woman laughed. "Nice try, kiddo. Miss Woods is here alone."

"She's with me, let her in."

Clarke glanced at Lexa, sighing in relief, while the woman flushed in embarrassment. She turned around. "My apologies, miss Woods, I just assumed she was here to take videos of you." She offered no apology to Clarke.

Lexa raised her eyebrows.

Clarke stuffed her hands in her pockets, clearly uncomfortable. "Nice café."

"I'm sorry," Lexa apologized. "I don't like coming here, but they make sure uninvited people can't enter and it's just easier this way. Follow me."

Clarke followed Lexa up the wooden stairs. They passed someone who Clarke was pretty sure she had seen on television before. Lexa took a seat at the table in the corner next to a window. Clarke glanced outside, realizing just how small the world looked from their point of view.

Lexa cleared her throat, bringing Clarke out of her thoughts. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you," Clarke declined politely and finally sat down. Lexa's eyes were boring into her, but she found the view from the window more interesting.

"Something to eat then? They have the best cream cheese bagels."

Clarke shook her head and started playing with the napkin in front of her. A waitress came to hand Lexa her green tea and Lexa ordered a glass of fresh orange juice. They sat there in silence for another minute and when the juice came Lexa pushed it towards Clarke. Wanting to be angry but raised to be polite Clarke thanked her.

"You're welcome." Lexa glanced out the window and then turned back to Clarke. "I understand you're angry. And you have every right to be. I just want to explain something to you."

Clarke took a sip of her juice before leaning back in the chair. "I know I'm not entitled to your private life and I don't expect to be. I don't know what you do in your personal time, but I know that I don't want to be someone who breaks a family apart. I'm not a homewrecker."

There was a hint of smile on Lexa's lips and Clarke didn't know how any of what she just said could be considered amusing. "You're not a homewrecker, Clarke."

"Then what am I? Cause I honestly feel a little dirty."

Lexa's smile fell, and she played with the steaming cup of tea in front of her. "Aden's my son. But I'm not with anyone."

"Oh." Clarke still didn't understand.

Lexa sucked in a shaky breath. "I was married," was the first major secret she dropped that day. "She passed away," was the second.

Clarke immediately regretted what she said earlier. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not."

Clarke reached up to rub her left temple and think of a way to explain her words. "What I said before, about feeling dirty, I didn't mean it as in I regret it or that it felt wrong." Clarke sighed. "I just kind of assumed."

"I understand. I would too," Lexa admitted. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Nobody but my closest friends and family know about Aden. I hadn't been ready to talk about her before and Aden is still so little. I want him to have a normal life."

It made sense and Clarke respected that. But the seven thousand extra dollars written on the check still bothered her. "Honestly, the only reason why I wanted to talk to you was because of the check you sent. We agreed on three thousand and that's how much I want. If it's money to keep me silent, you don't need to do that because I know how to be discreet."

"I don't want to buy your silence."

"Then what's it for?"

Lexa took a sip of her tea which was still steaming. "I love the paintings and I don't think three thousand was a fair price for how much time and effort you spent on it. However, if it does make you uncomfortable I can write you a new check."

Raven would call Clarke insane for even considering this, but Clarke agreed. "It would make me feel better."

Lexa reached her pocket and pulled out her check book. Clarke had only seen this happen in movies and as she watched Lexa scribble her signature she realized that was where it should stay. Even Lexa seemed to be embarrassed about it. "I had a business meeting beforehand," she explained.

"It's okay," Clarke said because it was all she could think of.

They finished their drinks. Clarke was first because she did bike to the café and she was thirsty. Raven was always chastising her for not drinking enough water. Lexa sipped her tea slowly, the flavored steaming water never seeming to cool down. It made Clarke's knee bounce anxiously. Not even the view from the window was helping. All she could think of was people entering and leaving the café, seeing her there and making assumptions which were probably correct. Clarke wasn't ashamed of sleeping with Lexa. As she glanced at her across the table there was nothing to be embarrassed of. Lexa was gorgeous. Breathtaking even. She was strong and powerful and clearly someone who knew what they wanted in life. Clarke was an art student who relied on luck, lack of sleep and creativity.

Lexa finally finished her tea, placing the cup gently on the coaster. "I know I am in no position to do so, but may I ask you for a favor?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "A favor?"

"It's painting related."

"I suppose," Clarke said. She was limited on time now, school had taken up majority of her week. She scheduled her classes so that her Fridays were free, but she usually spent them studying, writing assignments and practicing in her sketch pad.

"Would you mind doing some more painting for me? I promise not to overpay this time." Lexa's smile was easy, her posture more relaxed, and Clarke found it hard not to match.

Talking about art was easy. "Of course. I am kind of busy with school, but I don't have any classes on Fridays and I usually don't have anything scheduled for Saturdays. Do you want anything specific?"

"Yes, actually. Meet me at this address next Friday," Lexa instructed and passed Clarke a note with an address. She didn't recognize it and it definitely wasn't the hotel. Lexa stood up and Clarke followed her, clutching onto the paper. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

But a little mystery never hurt. Or did it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't plan on posting this with such a delay but I've got a job and not nearly enough time to write
> 
> I'm also loving all the wonderful comments you lovely readers leave and I'm happy you find this story interesting, it makes writing that much more pleasurable

By the time Friday came Clarke was buzzing with anticipation of what Lexa had in store for her. She had woken up at ten in the morning, which was normal for her day off, and, while still in the bed, grabbed her laptop to start her assignment. The paper with the address Lexa had given to her was on her nightstand, now slightly creased from how many times Clarke touched it. And if Clarke was being honest with herself she couldn't focus on the assignment for very long. She only finished the first page which was already prepared by the professor and all she had to do was change her name, title and add her school ID number.

She could hear Abby's voice in the back of her head telling her not to leave it till the last minute. However, last minute wasn't until seven fifty-nine in the morning on Wednesday and instead Clarke reached for the wrinkled paper. She avoided looking at the google maps until now, knowing her curiosity would get the best of her. And she really didn't want to spoil the surprise and intentionally bike past the address.

It was a construction site. The pictures were outdated, Clarke safely assumed, but the address was a good half an hour away. Lexa hadn't texted her at what Clarke should come over, so she took it as her liberty to leave whenever she wanted. Of course, she wasn't going to be an asshole and arrive in the evening.

Clarke rolled out of the bed and took a quick shower. By the time she was finished her stomach was begging for attention. While Raven despised waking up at the crack of down she did love making breakfast. It wasn't always, but Clarke grinned when she saw the orange sticky note on the microwave.

_Made you breakfast tostada. Heat it up for EXACTLY 90 seconds!!! Seriously, don't over do it. NINENTY SECONDS!_

_P.S. there's no beans cause I know you hate them in the morning_

Clarke smiled and added the sticky note on the fridge next to the other one. When she was the one making breakfasts on Saturdays and Wednesdays, her first class wasn't till noon, she usually ended up making waffles, toast or sandwiches. But Raven never did anything small. Not even at six in the morning. After Clarke finished breakfast she grabbed her phone to take a selfie of her licking the plate.

**Clarke (10:58AM)  
Thanks for breakfast wifey**

**Raven (11:01AM)  
You're welcome hubby. Slaving over the stove AND going to work? You wish you could be this good**

**Clarke (11:02AM)  
You might work long hours but I bring in the big bucks ;)**

**Raven (11:05AM)  
not all of us can get sexy sugar mamas :/**

Clarke laughed at the familiar banter. After doing the dishes she entered Raven's room and made up her bed and opened the window. Raven was many things, but tidy wasn't one of them. And that was okay. Clarke eyed the overflowing basket of dirty clothes and groaned. She hated doing laundry. Raven hated it even more. But someone had to do it and Clarke was worried Raven would run out of clean clothes.

They overcame the awkwardness of touching each other's underwear long before moving in and now Clarke wasn't even thinking about it as she sorted through Raven's clothes. Most of the t-shirts and sweaters were covered in grease, despite Raven wearing a uniform at work. Clarke rolled her eyes and chucked the majority of her clothes in the washing machine.

**Clarke (11:29AM)  
I'm incredible, I just did your laundry**

**Raven (11:32AM)  
I was gonna do it tomorrow**

**Clarke (11:32AM)  
whatever helps you sleep at night**

Clarke borrowed one of Raven's backpacks and put her phone, wallet and sketchbook inside. She was wearing black leggings, black high-top Chuck Taylors and her usual paint covered white t-shirt, covered with a sweatshirt. She tied her hair up and left the apartment.

The bike ride started off easy. Clarke knew the road for most of the way. She checked the google maps and read the directions enough times. But as she biked out of the familiar city and onto more secluded roads she started panting due to the strength she was using to bike over the slope. Clarke stopped by the side of the road when she came to a junction. She reached for her phone. The red dot signifying her end goal and the blue dot which represented her were nearly touching. Clarke grinned thinking it was going to be easy. Between her and her goal was a curvy road hill. Thankfully her bike was good. Clarke's athletic skills not so much.

A large man with burly beard was standing in front of the closed gate, completely unfazed by breathless, wheezing Clarke. She stepped off her bike but kept her hands on the handles. "Um, I'm here for Miss Woods?" It came out as a question, but she had no idea what this place was.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you Clarke Griffin?" She nodded. "Can I see some ID please?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and kicked at her bike's kickstand so that she could dig in her backpack. She pulled out her wallet and handed him her ID. He stared at it for a while, Clarke wasn't sure what he was looking for, and then nodded and handed it back to her.

The gate opened in a slow motion and Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how cliché this was. She pushed her bike through and then froze. "Wow," tumbled out of her mouth. The round driveway of the house with a patch of grass and a fountain in the middle was something out of a movie. Or a soap opera. It sloped down to where it led to an underground garage. Clarke pushed her bike further. The building wasn't overly tall or villa like. Though the white exterior and large glass windows were still intimidating. For a moment Clarke wasn't sure where to leave her bike. She got to the stairs leading up to large doors and moved the kickstand and patted the seat. She climbed the five stone stairs and nervously pressed on the doorbell.

She expected some obnoxious posh sound to be heard through the walls, but Clarke was met with silence. She blinked a few times, wondering if the doorbell was even working. She reached up to press it again when the jiggling of keys made her pause. The wide door opened, and Clarke felt very out of place.

The bright chandelier, the shiny floor and the spiral staircase leading up were the first things she noticed. Lexa with her head cocked to the side was the second.

"Have you biked here?" Lexa asked.

Clarke almost forgot about her rapidly beating heart, her flushed cheeks and blonde hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. "Um, yeah."

Lexa frowned. "I could have arranged for someone to pick you up."

"It's okay. It's my only form of exercise and Raven said I've been slacking. I don't mind," Clarke rambled. She was still awkwardly hovering in the doorway.

"Come in," Lexa urged her. She walked around Clarke to close the door and then laughed when she saw the blonde bent over, untying her shoes. "Please don't take your shoes off. It's okay. Do you want a house tour?"

Clarke wasn't sure. She did however notice her painting on the wall and she walked closer.

"I have the two-headed deer in my office. The third one is upstairs."

Clarke took in the information, trying not to smile fondly. Her paintings were like her babies. She loved knowing they were taken care of or at least had a decent spot to hang. "You said you wanted me to paint?"

Lexa nodded. "Yes. You can leave your backpack here."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. Lexa motioned for her to take the staircase. It was definitely wide enough for two people, so she wasn't sure why she was told to go first. Especially when she encountered an obstacle. Baby gate.

"Pull the red thing with your right hand," Lexa instructed. Clarke did. "And then pull up the handle. And now push the door."

Clarke struggled. She jiggled the door. She grunted. She gave up. "Okay, why don't you do it?" Lexa only had to use one hand before the white baby gate was opened. "Show off," Clarke said under her breath. The long hallway curved to the left, but Lexa was walking right. Clarke glanced downstairs one last time, in awe of this place.

The room was medium sized and completely empty, aside from a large window. The walls were painted white and the hardwood floor was shining. Lexa was looking at her expectantly, but Clarke had no idea what to think.

"This is your canvas."

Clarke blinked. There was no canvas. No easel. "The walls?" she stuttered. Lexa nodded. Clarke shifted on her feet. "I've never painted on the walls before. Well, I once helped dad repaint the living room, but I don't think that counts. This… I don't know what you're expecting from me."

Lexa bit in her lower lip. "If this makes you uncomfortable or if I'm asking for too much, you can say no. I just thought that you should see the room before making a decision."

It was definitely an appealing offer, Clarke couldn't deny. And the longer the stared at the empty walls the more her creative mind started racing and she was starting to envision illustrations that could potentially adore the barren walls. "I hadn't done this before. Maybe a professional would be better."

"Do you want to do it?" Lexa asked instead.

Clarke shrugged. "There's so many things that I hadn't learned yet, but the most important part is what would this room be? Your bedroom? A spare room? A study?"

Lexa licked her lips. "Aden's room."

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh." She could feel Lexa staring at her, waiting for her to say something else. It's not that Clarke had a problem with him it's just that she didn't really know him. She didn't know Lexa either. "What does Aden like?"

Lexa glanced away from Lexa, her cheeks reddening. "Marine animals."

Clarke couldn't help but stare at Lexa, eyes twinkling in delight. She hadn't seen Lexa blush before, though there were certainly moments to be shy over. And it was endearing. "Why does that embarrass you?"

Lexa cleared her throat, a guarded façade slipping on. "It doesn't."

The silence was heavy, so Clarke turned towards the window. Marine animals. She wondered what kind. Turtles? Orcas? Jellyfish? Clarke didn't know a lot about marine life. The ocean terrified her, and she preferred the pools. "What is even classified as marine animals?" she blurted out.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Are you not a university student?"

"I'm not studying the ocean and all the creepy things that live in it," Clarke sassed, still looking out of the window. It had a beautiful view of the backyard. And the large pool that was sparkling under the sun. She turned around.

"Well, he likes-" The crackling of a loud cry made Clarke jump, but Lexa looked completely unphased. She picked up the baby monitor from the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry, he just woke up from a nap. He's still unfamiliar with the house."

It was startling that Lexa invited her over in what was obvious her home. A house that she shared with her son. Clarke didn't forget about him, she was acutely aware it was his room she was standing in, but she hadn't realized he was also here. She didn't even know about his existence until very recently. Clarke closed her eyes and tried to think of the ocean. She could only think of the most obvious animals which left the perfectionist in her disappointed.

The sound of tiny, but loud, feet entering the room made Clarke freeze. He was much smaller when Lexa wasn't holding him. The large colorful plush octopus in his hands wasn't helping. His cheeks were rosy from sleep, blonde curls mussed and sticking out in every direction.

"Aden, this is Clarke." Lexa said, her tone soft and gentle. "She's the one who drew the pretty forest."

"Pretty forest," Aden echoed no way near mastering his rs but it sounded adorable in his sweet voice and his big blue eyes widened in recognition. Lexa must had shown him the paintings. "Draw?" he asked, walking towards Clarke.

Clarke felt awkward towering over the toddler, so she knelt on the floor to be on his eye level. "Yes, I draw. Do you want me to draw on your walls?"

"Octpus," Aden agreed, pushing his plus octopus towards Clarke. Though when Clarke tried reaching for it, he quickly pulled it back and hugged it tight. "Big fish. Bubbles."

"You want bubbles?" Clarke asked. Bubbles she could definitely do.

That seemed to have woken up the toddler and he grinned toothily, little legs pushing him off the floor as he started jumping. "Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles," he shrieked, and his beloved plush toy fell on the ground from excitement. "Mommy, bubbles!"

Lexa grimaced. "You've woken up the beast," she told Clarke. "Aden, what other marine animals do you like?"

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles aren't animals. Do you like whales?"

Aden stopped and contemplated Lexa's question. "Scary fish."

"Whales are mammals," Lexa reminded him and Aden nodded enthusiastically. "Would you like turtles on your walls?"

"Turtles and fishies and octpuses. And bubbles!"

Clarke hummed, the wheels in her head reeling. The more she thought about it the more she could imagine filling the walls with colors and shapes. "I have an idea," she stated, standing up. "But like I said, I haven't done this before and I don't want to destroy his room and if you're doing this because you feel like you owe me-"

"I asked you because I enjoy your art," Lexa interrupted. "I understand you're still mad, but I want you to do this. He's the most important person in my life and your art is vibrant and alive and it makes me feel. I want him to grow up in such environment."

Clarke flushed under the intensity of the compliment. "I'll do my best," she promised. "Do you have the supplies ready?"

"I have everything but the paint. I didn't know what you, or potentially some other painter, would have in mind."

Clarke could have asked Lexa what colors she wanted in his room. But Aden was still babbling about bubbles, so she knelt down. "Aden, what are your favorite colors?"

"Red," he said without an ounce of hesitation. It sounded a lot like led and Clarke couldn't help but smile. Though he didn't stop at just one color. "And blue and yellow and green."

"So, all of the colors," Clarke laughed. "What would you like on the walls?"

"Bubbles."

Clarke grinned. "We'll get you bubbles," she promised and straightened her back. "Do you want me to go buy the paint?" She would probably have to call her mom and ask her which paint was the best, but she had a vague idea of what she wanted.

"On your bike?" Lexa questioned it.

Clarke grimaced. She didn't think about that. "I could borrow a car."

Lexa shook her head. "Nonsense. I have a car. I could take you right now."

Clarke flushed. She understood what Lexa meant, but her thoughts took her somewhere else anyway.

"Drive. I could drive you," Lexa quickly corrected herself, looking anywhere but at Clarke. "Unless you don't want to start today. You could also just give me a list of what you need, and I'll pick it up myself."

Clarke could agree, and it would make things so much easier, but she knew she wasn't going to be satisfied unless she picked the paints out herself. There were too many shades and too many variations and if Lexa chose the wrong one this could end up looking wrong. "Can you even enter a store? Like, without being recognized?"

"I'm not a celebrity," Lexa stated, her tone light. "I only get recognized or followed when I have scheduled meetings or something important going on in certain locations. Nobody is going to look for me in Home Depot."

Clarke snorted. "Alright."

"Are you ready to go today, Clarke?"

"Cla," Aden repeated. "Cla, Cla, Cla."

"Aden, Aden, Aden," Clarke teased and he giggled, running towards Lexa and barreling into her legs. She picked him up and settled him on her hip. "Yes, I can go today," Clarke answered Lexa's question. She followed Lexa out of the room, taking one last mental picture and calculating how much paint she would need, and down the stairs. Clarke grabbed her backpack thinking they would walk through the front door, but Lexa continued her way through the house. Clarke swallowed hard when she caught glimpses of the dining room and the kitchen.

"Here," Lexa said, unlocking a door.

There was another set of stairs leading them in what seemed to be the dark before the automatic lights turned on.

Aden started whining and Lexa bounced him a few times. She pressed a button on the wall and Clarke had to squint at the brightness when the garage door started opening. Her bike looked like a joke compared to a matte black SUV and a shiny red sports car.

"Down, down," Aden begged, kicking Lexa in her legs until he was lowered on his feet.

"Aden, shoes," Lexa said, pointing at the tiny sneakers in the corner. Aden picked them up and toddled over her, plopping on the floor. Lexa knelt, actually dropped on her knees without hesitation, and put on his shoes. When she was done she peppered his face with kisses and he smiled so bright that Clarke looked away. She felt like an intruder.

Clarke lingered by the car while Lexa strapped Aden in his car seat.

"You can sit in the back if you want," Lexa offered. "Though it is messy, and he will probably try to kick you."

"It's okay," Clarke said and sat down in the passenger's seat next to Lexa. The shiny, modern interior made Clarke's fingers itch. Her dad was the one who loved technology. Abby had been driving the same car for nearly a decade now and she hadn't felt the need to change it.

"You can play some music if you want. As long as it's clean."

Clarke pressed the button and watched the touch screen come to live. "How about radio instead?" Her mind drifted once a familiar song started playing. She was thinking about paint, but she was also thinking about her current situation. Lexa who was driving so comfortably that Clarke wondered why her mother was still allowed to drive if she always looked so stressed behind the wheel. The toddler in the back, chattering to himself and making animal noises. "How old is he?"

Lexa's eyes jumped from the road to Clarke. "Aden?"

"Yeah."

"He turned two a month ago."

Clarke nodded. She and Lexa met almost a month ago. It felt weird, thinking about the gallery auction now. So much had happened since then. Clarke still didn't know how old Lexa was, but that felt like an inappropriate question to ask so she stayed quiet. They got to the Home Depot and Clarke patiently waited outside for the toddler to be unbuckled.

Lexa held him in her arms until they got to the shopping carts. She got ready to put him in the seat.

"No, no, no," Aden chanted, shaking his head.

"Do you want to walk?" Lexa asked.

Aden nodded.

Clarke let Lexa focus on the curious toddler while she looked around for the paint section. She found it and came to a stop. She didn't really want to use pastel colors. And while super bright colors were very child friendly, they weren't friendly to her artistic eyes. She went with basic solid colors.

"Three cans of blue?" Lexa questioned it.

"I have an idea," Clarke justified it. "And one won't do."

"Pink?" Aden asked, in awe of all the colors.

Clarke closed her eyes for a second, thinking of anything ocean related she could use pink for.

Lexa mistook it as annoyance. "It's okay, you don't have to."

Clarke's eyes fluttered opened at Lexa's odd tone. "Huh? No, I was just trying to think of ways to use pink. I think if I use it for bubbles it could look really good. Besides, I'm bi, I love pink and blue together."

"Bye?" Aden repeated.

Clarke grinned. "Bi."

Lexa chuckled. "Did you get all the colors you wanted?"

They were stacked in the shopping cart and it looked like a lot, but Clarke was determined to make this her best masterpiece yet. "Yeah. I've got some really cool ideas." Lexa nodded. "Um, I don't mind him. I know I was… well not angry, but I felt weird about you having a kid, but that doesn't mean I resent him. He's cute and he means a lot to you and we were never…," Clarke rambled, blushing from embarrassment. "What I meant to say was that I know where we stand and he's your son and I don't have a problem with it. If he wants pink in his ocean themed room, I'll put pink in his ocean themed room."

Lexa picked Aden up as they approached the counter. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, life happened and I sort of stopped writing but I still have some written chapters left so hopefully I'll get my inspiration back soon

The wall in front of Clarke was coming along nicely. Her overalls were covered in blue paint splotches and she was certain she ended up getting some in her blonde hair as well, but Clarke was satisfied. This was the last coat before she could start drawing once it dried. It was the only wall in the room completely covered in paint. The rest were still white. Lexa explained where she wanted some of the furniture to go and the rest was Clarke's artistic freedom.

Clarke carefully stepped off the metal ladder and grinned. This was her second weekend working on the room. It felt good to complete something. She started on staples for some of the marine animals. She had turtles of two different sizes, a huge octopus, pink squid, a couple of seahorses and a whale. She had asked Aden if he wanted Dory or Nemo, but he quickly shook his head.

The squeals and the clatter of toys reminded Clarke that he was in the house. As was Lexa. They didn't really talk. Gustus would wait by the gate and wordlessly let her in and then Lexa would unlock the door for her and walked her upstairs.

"Aden, let Clarke work," Lexa said sternly.

His mischievous shriek let Clarke know he wasn't obeying. He walked in the room and Clarke smiled because he was wearing overalls too. "Hey, Aden." He walked further in the room, walking from one paint can to another, sometimes drumming his hands on the lid. He got to the blue which was uncovered, and Clarke's eyes widened, but he was faster. His tiny hands dipped inside, and the blue paint was now dripping on his clothes and shoes.

"Aden!" Lexa scolded loudly.

Aden's eyes widened.

"I can fix this," Clarke butted in. At least the floor was covered in newspaper, so it couldn't get dirty. She dropped on her knees in front of one of the blank walls. "Come here, Aden." He hesitated. "It's okay."

Aden did, and Clarke gently pressed his hands on the wall. They left two tiny handprints behind. Clarke could work with that. She just needed more colors. "Hey, mind if I paint with him?"

"With Aden?"

Clarke nodded. "I have a few ideas."

"Well, he's already covered in paint," Lexa pointed out. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. You can help too if you'd like," Clarke offered. "I already made some staples and most marine animals will go on the blue wall so we're just going to spray the paint on the wall. Maybe draw some other animals."

Lexa smiled at offer. "I have a videocall I must answer. He can be trouble sometimes, don't be afraid to interrupt if you need to. His toys are scattered all over the hallway and my office is downstairs, through the living room."

Clarke still hadn't had a proper house tour. She didn't ask for one and Lexa never asked again. "Okay. But we'll be fine, won't we?" Aden was ready to dip his hands back in the paint, but she quickly pulled him away. "Maybe some wet wipes so that the colors won't mix?" Lexa left Aden and Clarke alone and Clarke wasn't sure how to feel about this. After they bought the paints Lexa dropped Clarke off at the apartment and went home and when Clarke returned on Saturday to paint she kept Aden occupied which means Clarke didn't have to interact with him at all.

"Here are the wet wipes," Lexa said and placed the bulky tub of wipes on the floor. "He likes to steal them sometimes though."

Clarke opened the tub with minimal struggle and wiped the blue paint off Aden's hands. Aden wriggled and grumbled but Clarke was determined to make this work. "We'll use more colors," she promised.

"Red?"

"We'll use red," Clarke said. "And yellow and green as well. But we have to clean our hands between each paint so that we don't get ugly colors."

Aden nodded.

Even though Lexa was really just a few steps away Clarke was terrified of hurting Aden. Or making him cry. She heard tantrums were popular in the second year of life, but he seemed to be his happy self. And when Clarke cleaned his hands between paints he didn't complain too much.

Clarke had no idea how long they had been in the room, just the two of them, until Lexa came back. They stopped doing handprints a while ago and were now spraying paint on the walls. It was creating interesting patterns and colors. Once it would dry Clarke had a plan to draw in between.

"It's four o'clock," Lexa stated. "Are you two okay?"

"Mommy look," Aden said, excitedly pointing at the three walls.

Lexa smiled at her paint covered toddler and Clarke who didn't look any better. There was a smudge on her cheek and her overalls looked dirtier than they had before. "Painting sure is a messy work," Lexa pointed out. "It's beautiful though."

Clarke took a step back to look at their work. "Once the splattered paint dries I'm thinking of adding something more to it. Like maybe just silly patterns or some other kind of animals. But I already have some things prepared for the blue wall. There's a list of ocean animals I have prepared and also starfish and sea shelves."

"That sounds lovely," Lexa said honestly. Clarke looked nervous though. "I'm telling you the truth. I thought you would do his room justice, but this is much more than I could have asked you."

"I'm sorry that it's taking you this long. If you hired a professional Aden could already be sleeping in his room."

Lexa shrugged. "Tiny legs and bony knees are the least of my concern right now. I don't mind having him in my room."

Clarke bit her lip. She hadn't been to Lexa's room. She only really saw this room and the bathroom.

"Clarke, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I wish I could, but my friends and I are going to the movies and then out for pizza. Can I just take a shower here? I don't want the paint in my hair to dry." It had been a while since Clarke hung out with her friends and between classes, school work and painting it was hard to find a time that suit her. Raven practically forced her to say yes to the movie night.

"Of course. I'll give Aden a bath in the other bathroom and then go downstairs. Let me know when you're leaving."

Clarke watched Lexa lead Aden away. She made sure all the lids were properly on and washed the brushes before taking a shower. The bathroom was probably her favorite room in Lexa's house. The shower was huge, with big glass panels and a sound system and just about everything Clarke could have wanted. She stuck to a simple shower though. She squeezed a glob of shampoo on her hand and wondered if there was a point where she should start bringing her own shampoo, conditioner and shower cream. Lexa's smelled incredible but between Lexa's long hair and Clarke sneakily using her expensive shampoo it was running out pretty quickly.

After her shower Clarke put on black leggings and a white and blue stripped top. She stuffed her overalls in her backpack and went downstairs. She still struggled with the baby gate on top of the staircase and it took her three tries before it finally snapped open. Clarke sighed in relief and shut it closed. She would have struggled to navigate through the house if it wasn't for the loud noises Aden was making from the kitchen.

Aden was seated in his high chair, stuffing his face with a plain muffin. "Cla," he said, his voice muffled by the excessive amount of food he put in his mouth. His rosy, bulging cheeks looked adorable however.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Lexa reminded him and brushed the curls falling in his eyes. "Are you all set?"

Clarke nodded.

"Muff?" Aden offered, reaching out his hand where the muffin crumbs were stuck to his palm.

"No, thank you," Clarke declined and laughed when he shrugged and slapped the tiny hand over his mouth.

"I have muffins that haven't been devoured by a two-year-old," Lexa said and motioned to the tray of them.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "How long have I been in the shower for?"

Lexa laughed. Clarke was slowly getting used to hearing her laugh. "I made them in the morning because he wanted muffins for breakfast. But then he changed his mind and wanted to eat nuggets instead."

The cringe that took over Clarke's face when she thought of eating nuggets for breakfast made Lexa chuckle. "Thanks for the offer, but I should really save my appetite. My friends and I go all out, and it's been a while so I'm suspecting a lot of greasy food."

"Sounds delightful."

Clarke smiled. "Goodbye. I'll see you on Friday."

"Goodbye. Say bye, Aden."

"Bye, bye," Aden murmured and waved, out of instinct more than anything else.

Clarke got on the bike where she left it, right by the stairs. The driveway was annoyingly long, and Clarke sat on her bike and slowly pedaled to get to the gate. Gustus let her through and Clarke sighed contently as the wind blew in her face when she sped down the hill. She slowed down before merging on the main road and then biked home as fast as she could. By now she knew the way without needing navigation.

It was exactly five o'clock when Clarke and Raven arrived at the movie theater. It wasn't unusual for others to be late and they had fifteen minutes before the movie started. Raven was walking Clarke through her day of work and Clarke listened attentively. She didn't find Raven's work interest, but she talked so animatedly it was hard not to be drawn in. When Raven smirked Clarke knew what was coming.

Bellamy slipped his arms around Clarke and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. "I'm gonna puke!" Clarke warned but laughed.

Octavia shoved him away and ducked under his arm to hug Clarke tightly. Between classes and friends trying to make a living they hadn't had nearly enough time to see each other. Raven joined the hug, sandwiching Octavia between her and Clarke.

"I'm jealous," Jasper pouted. The three girls embraced him, and he grinned goofily. "This is what dreams are made of."

Monty huffed. "Excuse me?"

"We didn't forget you," Clarke promised.

After they finished with greetings and hugs Jasper reached in his pocket for a joint. "Anyone wants one?" he asked, the rolled marijuana cigarette dangling between his lips. He would have looked strange with his childlike face, long hair, googles on top of his head and a joint in his mouth if they hadn't been used to it.

"Pass it to me," Raven asked.

Clarke waved her hand. She wasn't in the mood for weed.

She realized just how noisy and rowdy they were when they entered the movie theater. Bellamy and Raven were wrestling each other while walking to the last row and it was a miracle they hadn't spilled the popcorn bucket. Octavia was talking about her latest soccer match and Clarke felt guilty about not seeing her play yet.

"I'll come to the next one."

Octavia shrugged. "As long as you come to the final match. You'll see me kick ass so hard."

Monty and Jasper were arguing about science. Or chemistry. Clarke wasn't sure. They were far too bright for her. Raven shut down their argument and Clarke smirked with pride. The movie started, and they quieted down even though they were the only ones in the room. Perks of picking a movie that had been running for a few months already. They had three buckets of popcorn and each had their own drink.

Jasper slurped his soda loud enough for everyone to glare at him whenever he took a sip.

Bellamy couldn't stop talking through the movie.

Raven was making fun of Bellamy.

Octavia laughed way too loudly at the scenes that weren't even remotely funny.

Monty made loud chewing noises.

Clarke really loved her friends. She had a habit of staring at them more than at the actual screen. She liked seeing their reactions and the lights flickering on their faces. They should do this more often. After the movie was over they went to a pizza restaurant. It was a little rundown and sketchy looking, but they served the best pizza. They ordered two large pizzas. It was their usual.

"We haven't been to a party in ages," Octavia complained. Bellamy tightened his jaw, but she ignored him. "Clarke, I'm sure you've heard something on the campus."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. There were whispers about parties all the time, but her major didn't really get her into any exclusive events. House parties maybe. Rumors about local bar providing drinks even to underage students every Friday night. "I'm not sure. I mean it's just rumors. Nothing solid."

"Come on, you should find out when the next party is. We want to go," Raven begged.

Clarke huffed. "Why can't someone else do it? I'm not the only one in the university."

"Mathematicians don't really party," Monty stated.

Jasper grinned. "Oh, us chemists party. But I'm not sure if it's the kind of party you're ready to be a part of."

They all turned towards Bellamy and he quickly shook his head. "I'm not letting you guys party with senior frat boys."

All heads turned back to Clarke. "Fine, I'll find us some party we can go to. Nothing too wild though."

Clarke wasn't sure at what point it happened but the thought of suddenly spending her night at some sleazy party with drunk and medicated guys grinding against her didn't sound as appealing as it used to be. Maybe she was just past that age. But her friends seemed excited.

Sundays were reserved for delicious brunches at the Griffin house. Abby went all out. Clarke knew she must have felt lonely, so she tried not to ever miss them. Raven was more than happy to tag along.

They talked about school and Raven's job and Abby briefly mentioned the gallery in which Clarke met Lexa causing her to freeze but Raven just chuckled and averted the conversation somewhere else. Clarke still found the house without her dad strange. Two years passed since his death and she still struggled with seeing his jacket gone and his shoes tucked away in the attic.

"I have a date," Abby mentioned.

Clarke's breath got stuck in her throat and she almost choked on her own saliva. Raven's fork noisily hit the plate. "What?" Clarke muttered.

"This Friday. It's nothing serious, god knows I'm not ready for anything like it. It's just a dinner in that Italian restaurant I've been telling you about. I just thought you should know."

Clarke glanced at Raven. "Just like that?"

"I still love your father, honey."

Clarke just nodded. She was speechless. And hurt. She was old enough to know it didn't mean she was suddenly going to have a step-father and she was old enough to understand why her mom wanted companionship. But it felt so soon. She excused herself from the table with a small smile that would ease her mom's worries and Raven's anxiety.

Her phone started ringing when she reached the bathroom. She didn't bother checking the ID. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Lexa."

Clarke exhaled loudly. "Hi."

"Is this a bad time?" Lexa asked but her tone seemed off. She seemed hurried.

"Not really. I'm just finishing brunch at mom's. Everything okay?"

"I didn't really want to ask for this, but I don't know anyone else and I conveniently forgot my babysitter hadn't moved states with me. Would you mind watching Aden for three hours today? I will pay you."

Clarke moved the phone away from her ear to check the time.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I was just checking what time it is. Um, yeah, I guess I can. When?"

Lexa sighed in relief. "I'll drop him off around five. Thank you so much."

Before Clarke could get the chance to say something back the call was disconnected. There was still plenty of time before she had to be back. She didn't really talk much but she did hug her mother goodbye and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

Clarke shrugged. "I want to be."

"Your mom's hot. It would be a waste if she spent the rest of her life alone."

Clarke cringed. "I didn't have to know that."

Raven draped her arm over Clarke's shoulders. "I'm helping Jasper out with his weird project tonight, but if you want I can cancel and we can watch Netflix until we pass out?"

"And risk Jasper's education?" Clarke tried to sound lighthearted. "I'll be okay." She decided not to tell Raven she was babysitting. Mainly because they hadn't talked a lot about Lexa anymore and Clarke never mentioned her child. Raven probably thought Lexa was hiding him every time Clarke came over.

The door closed behind Raven at half past four which gave Clarke plenty of time to clean. She thought five pm was a bit late for a toddler to be going somewhere, but she wasn't going to question Lexa's plans or his schedule. The doorbell rang exactly at five.

"I'm so sorry," were Lexa's first words. "Last minute business meeting forced me to do this."

Clarke smiled. "It's alright." She looked at Aden who was clinging to Lexa. He was wearing a onesie, probably ready for bed time, and holding his octopus.

Lexa smiled sympathetically. "He's a little cranky because we did bath time a little earlier than usual and he doesn't like it when his routine gets messed up. I think once he starts playing he should be okay. I really don't want to leave you alone with a crying toddler."

"Hey, Aden," Clarke cooed softly.

Aden turned his head from where he was hiding in Lexa's hair. "Hi," he murmured.

"There's a pacifier in the bag if he gets too upset and I have his sippy cup and toys. There's plenty of diapers but I changed him beforehand so I'm hoping you won't need to deal with that." Lexa bit her lip as she lowered Aden on the floor, the diaper bag slipping down her arm.

Clarke knelt down. "We'll figure it out."

"Thank you so much," Lexa breathed out. "I don't usually leave him with strangers."

"We're friends," Clarke stated. She thought they were anyway

Lexa smiled. It was hesitant and small. But it was there. She kissed and hugged Aden goodbye and when the door closed Aden burst into tears. Clarke sat on the carpeted floor. "Aden," she called him. "Do you want to draw?"

"Mama, mama," he chanted.

"She'll be back," Clarke promised. She reached for his diaper bag, curious what she was going to find. An unnecessarily large stack of diapers and a box of wet wipes. Sippy cup. Pacifier. A change of clothes. Blanket. A book. Two wooden trains and a baby doll. There was another bag with plastic blocks. Lexa really made sure he wouldn't get bored. Clarke pulled out the baby doll, remembering when she had one of those. "Aden, is it sleepy time for baby?"

Aden toddled closer and plopped down on the carpet next to Clarke. He rather roughly snatched the baby from Clarke and placed it on the carpet. He tugged on the carpet and pulled it over the baby and patted its back. Clarke figured that was how he went to sleep.

"Do you want to draw for mama?" Clarke asked.

Doll forgotten Aden eagerly nodded. Clarke grabbed a stack of papers from the printer and put it on the floor. She didn't really have any colored pencils, but Raven had some crayons in her room. She let Aden draw on his paper while she drew Aden.

It was nowhere near perfect. It was just a quick sketch of him lying on the carpet, his curly hair and his octopus nearby. And when Clarke finished that she drew another one. And another one. And suddenly she had five sketches of Aden coloring.

It occupied the toddler for almost an hour and then he reached in the diaper bag for his sippy cup.

Clarke poured out the blocks. It was mainly herself that wanted to play with them but as she started building Aden joined. He mostly knocked her towers down. Clarke realized she wasn't really talking to him and wasn't sure if the silence was awkward or not. "Hey, Aden, are you hungry?"

"Food?" Aden perked up.

"We have spaghetti. Do you like that?" She cooked them on Friday but between going out for dinner and brunch at Abby's she and Raven had plenty of leftovers.

Aden nodded. "Sghetti."

Clarke cushioned one of the dining chairs to make it higher and blew on Aden's food. They didn't really have tiny utensils and Clarke did not predict how messy this would be. Even though she used a mat under the plate the spaghetti ended up everywhere. Aden had sauce dripping down his chin and a spaghetti on his nose. Clarke snapped a quick picture of him. "Is it good?"

"Good," Aden mumbled. By now the utensils were long forgotten and he was using his hands. At least Clarke pulled up his sleeves beforehand.

"You're making such a mess," Clarke pointed out.

Aden smashed his hand on the edge of the plated which flipped it over. If Clarke thought she had a mess before she was sure in it for a long cleaning session now. Spaghetti went everywhere, and Aden was startled. Tears followed soon after.

"It's okay," Clarke soothed him. "It's alright. It's just food."

"Mess," Aden pointed out, sniffing.

Clarke glanced at the time on her phone. She had less than an hour before Lexa would be picking him up. "That's alright. Do you want to watch some TV?" She used the wet wipes to clean him up. Aden was shaking his head and giggling the entire time. Clarke turned on the television and changed it to cartoons. He was standing way too close, but Clarke needed ten minutes to clean up the table and pick up the blocks.

"Oh-oh," Aden suddenly announced.

Clarke was not prepared for her first diaper change experience, but nobody cried, and it was nowhere near as traumatizing as one would expect. Aden went back to watching cartoons as if nothing happened and Clarke sighed in relief. She scrubbed her hands extra hard and sat on the couch. "Aden, come sit with me."

Aden turned around, gauging the distance between the couch and the TV. He picked up his octopus and found his pacifier in the diaper bag. Clarke picked him up and seated him next to her. Eventually Aden's eyes started drooping. Clarke sighed when the toddler's head fell in her lap. He was so tiny and soft. Luckily, he slept like a rock and didn't wake up when Lexa came to pick him up.

"He fell asleep," Clarke whispered.

"Was he good?" Lexa asked nervously.

Clarke nodded. "A sweetheart. I fed him spaghetti if that's okay. I made sure it wasn't too hot and he did make a big mess but nothing broke. And I changed my very first diaper which was weird but not at all traumatizing."

Lexa scooped Aden up and Clarke handed her the diaper bag and blocks. "I'm glad you two had fun. And again, I'm sorry."

Clarke shook her head. "Don't be." And suddenly her thoughts were taken back to the brunch at her mom's house and the revelation Abby made. "Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Your… wife."

Lexa visibly flinched, and Clarke cringed.

"That was inappropriate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Lexa stayed quiet.

"My dad died two years ago, and my mom is going on a date. It feels… I don't know, like she's cheating? But I know she's not. I shouldn’t feel like I'm betraying my dad for trying to be supportive. She deserves to be happy."

Lexa swallowed audibly. "I don't think she'll ever forget your dad. It's a weird emotion trying to move on from someone who's no longer alive. Especially if you weren't ready to let them go in the first place."

"Do you date?" Clarke wondered. She already asked too many invasive questions and she figured one more wouldn't hurt.

Lexa flashed her a bittersweet smile. "Goodnight, Clarke."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm possibly, probably, maybe past the writer's block and I'm going on vacation so I've decided to post another chapter because you have all been so wonderfully patient with me.

Clarke couldn't count the amount of paintings she had completed in her life. She barely remembered most of them. But nothing brought her as much satisfaction as the completed room in front of her. It was perfect. Clarke wasn't cocky, and she was always her harshest judge when it came to her own art, but she couldn't deny this. It looked good. It felt great. A smile appeared on her face.

One wall was neatly painted in blue. The lowest part was covered in vibrant seaweed and sea shelves and starfishes. The shadows were exactly right, and it felt like she could just reach forward and touch them as if they were alive. Above that were all kinds of fishes, sea horses, a squid, smiling jellyfish and a big octopus. All of the animals looked friendly. Clarke was glad, she was worried her realistic style would end up scaring Aden. The other walls were just bright. Where paint was splattered Clarke managed to create all kinds of shapes and images. The furniture was still missing, but the room was painted to completion.

"Looks good," Lexa complimented, leaning against the door frame.

Clarke was let in by Gustus in an empty house around noon. Now Lexa was wearing a suit, obviously just back from a meeting and Aden was away. Clarke didn't want to ask. She still remembered how uncomfortable Lexa had gotten after she asked her about her deceased wife.

"You think?" Clarke asked. "Will Aden like it?"

"He's been so excited about his room he won't shut up about it," Lexa assured her. "You left quite an impression on him."

Clarke wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "He's a sweetheart."

Lexa smiled fondly. "He is." She pushed herself off the doorframe and walked inside the room. "I have a proposition."

"Oh?"

"You help me move Aden's furniture to the room and I pay you back in the form of a meal I promised you a while ago," Lexa suggested.

Clarke should have probably said no. She had a project due in two days that she needed to work on. She also promised to cook dinner for Raven. But she wasn't ready to leave this house yet. "Alright. You have yourself a deal."

It was the first time that Clarke had stepped into Lexa's room. She wasn't sure what she expected but it took her breath away. The bedroom was enormous. Even with the large bed and a smaller toddler bed in espresso color.

"That's tiny," Clarke couldn't help but comment.

"And yet he looks even tinier in it. I still wanted to keep him in the crib, but he was getting cheeky and I caught him climbing out. I did some research and realized it meant he was ready to get his own bed," Lexa said and her face did something that almost resembled a pout.

Clarke wasn't sure how to react. She didn't have any siblings and she only had one cousin who lived in a different state. Clarke wasn't even sure if he had a child. She had no experiences in this area. "So, how do we do this?"

"The bed is quite light, so I'll just remove the bedding and the mattress."

The bed frame was light, and Clarke felt very accomplished, carrying it to Aden's room. She placed it by the blue wall, where she wanted it. She just hoped Lexa would like it there as well. When she came back to Lexa's room she gaped at the older woman. It was strange because Clarke had seen her naked. But that was then. Now she knew Lexa as someone who wore business suits or expensive button ups. She never imagined Lexa even owned a tank top.

"Want to give me a hand with this?" Lexa asked, not bothering to turn around as she tried picking up the dresser.

Clarke swallowed as Lexa's biceps bulged with the effort. "I'm not very strong," she warned. "But I will try."

"It's not that heavy," Lexa promised.

Clarke took a deep breath and prepared herself for the strain. But the dresser wasn't as heavy. It was definitely not light, and Clarke was pretty sure Lexa was carrying most of the weight, but they made it to Aden's room without an issue. Lexa placed it neatly by the wall where it looked good. Clarke was impressed.

"There's more," Lexa stated and held back a smile when Clarke out an exasperated groan.

Clarke was led in a room she hadn't been in before. It was empty, aside from toys and a colorful bookshelf. "That too?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of making a play room, but he has his own room now and I'd rather he has all of his things in there," Lexa explained.

The toys were put away in storage containers and baskets. Clarke spent more time looking through everything a two-year old owned than she did moving them. She helped Lexa move the bookshelf and then Clarke alphabetically organized the books.

"He can't read. And it's very likely these books will be all over the floor tomorrow," Lexa said.

Clarke shrugged. "Where is Aden anyway?"

Lexa cleared her throat. "He's with his grandma."

Clarke wasn't sure why that made Lexa uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to ask. She already felt like she pried enough.

"Would you like some dinner? If you're very hungry I can have something delivered so that way we don't have to wait for it to cook," Lexa suggested.

Clarke agreed. They went downstairs, and Clarke took a seat on a bar stool by the breakfast bar. The kitchen was probably her favorite space in the house. It must had been expensive, but she loved the shiny appliances. She waited alone while Lexa was on the phone ordering food. Her fingers played with the edge of the marble countertop.

"It should be here in less than twenty minutes," Lexa said as she entered the kitchen.

Clarke nodded, somewhat distracted.

Lexa frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"About what I asked… the other night when I was watching Aden, I just want to apologize. It was insensitive and personal. I guess I just wanted a second opinion about the whole dating situation. It made me uncomfortable and in return I made you uncomfortable. It was unfair."

Lexa walked to the other side of the breakfast bar so that she could see Clarke's face better. "Apology accepted. But why did it make you uncomfortable?"

Clarke sighed. "My friends all know my mom. They've known her for years. They've been here when dad died, and they saw the aftermath. But nobody else thought my mom dating again is weird. My parents were always happy. I don't think I ever remember them argue. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure they had arguments, but at the end of the day they loved each other." Clarke had fond memories of her parents. "And then he died. And now it's two years later and mom is going on dates."

"Why did you ask me if I date?"

"I don't know," Clarke murmured, dropping her gaze. "I guess you're in a similar situation and I just wanted to know if you're ready to move on."

Lexa's hands inched closer to Clarke's. "I can't speak for your mother. I don't even think I can answer your question. To be completely honest with you, I haven't thought about dating at all. The first few months I was busy trying to be a good mom and then I took the time to grieve properly. Now I just want to be here for Aden as much as possible."

Clarke wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't that. Because it felt like Lexa took her on a date. And she did go back to her room. And then they did have sex multiple times. Maybe it was different because it was casual sex. Did her mom want casual sex? A disgusted shudder ran through Clarke's body as she held back the urge to throw up.

"Clarke, are you okay?"

Clarke nodded, lips sucked in. She slowly exhaled. "Just had a terrifyingly disgusting thought."

"You're a good daughter," Lexa suddenly said, causing Clarke's eyes to meet her own. "You care and worry. It's okay to still miss your father even though your mother's dating. But you also have to know that waiting for someone who's no longer alive is awfully lonely."

Clarke didn't like to think of her mom as someone who was lonely. She had her work. And she had her friends. She had Clarke, too. But all of that was different to having someone who knew you on a deeper level. "I guess I stopped seeing her as a woman and just saw her as my mom."

"That's because she is your mom, silly," Lexa teased, prompting a small smile to appear on Clarke's face. "You're old enough to understand what your mom is going through."

"I know. I know. I want her to be happy," Clarke murmured, fingers anxiously tapping drumming over the marble. She almost flinched away when Lexa placed her hand overs her but then she relaxed. "I'm sorry for bombarding you with all the weird and overly person questions."

"I'm not angry," Lexa replied in a hushed tone.

Clarke nervously swallowed.

Lexa smiled before her hand moved away and Clarke was left feeling cold. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have any soda?" Clarke never asked for anything but water.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Planning on going wild tonight?"

Clarke laughed. "Shut up."

Gustus came to the door ten minutes later with a large bag. Lexa politely accepted it and returned to the kitchen. "Do you want to eat outside or upstairs on the balcony?"

"I thought we were going to eat in here?"

Lexa shrugged. "It feels like a waste of the beautiful day."

"Balcony, then?"

The view was incredible. While Lexa was going through the bag Clarke couldn't stop gaping over the glass fence. She could see the city on one side and fields on the other side. Clarke wanted to draw it, but her sketchpad was in the backpack all the way by the front door and she didn't want to be rude.

"Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," Clarke breathed out.

Lexa smiled. "I love it here in the mornings when the air is still chilly, and you can see the city waking up. It's one of the main reasons why I chose this house."

Clarke was still in awe.

"Come on, let's eat."

When Clarke turned around she immediately started laughing. She didn't expect to see that particular logo on the brown bag. "You ordered Chipotle takeout?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

Clarke snickered. "My apologies, Miss Woods, I was under the impression that you eat nothing but healthy food."

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind."

"Eat my ass," Clarke retorted.

Lexa smirked. "I was under the impression that I already did."

Clarke immediately blushed in a bright crimson color and regretted teasing Lexa in the first place. She could feel how hot her face was and ducked her head in hopes Lexa wouldn't notice. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she took a sit behind the round table.

"I embarrassed you," Lexa pointed out as if the situation wasn't awkward enough for Clarke. "My apologies."

Clarke waved her hand in front of her face, attempting to fan herself. "It's fine," she muttered. "I can usually keep up with, um, banter because my roommate is weird like that, but you caught me off guard."

Lexa took a seat a chair away from Clarke. "I'm full of surprises, I suppose."

"Kind of." Clarke agreed.

They dug into the food and comfortable silence took over. Clarke was hungry, but she was trying to be polite and to not stuff everything in her mouth right away. Her and Raven had been trying to steer away from takeout. Strict orders from Abby who worried about their cholesterol levels.

Clarke was staring off at the view when Lexa spoke up. "You mentioned you changed majors. Why?"

Clarke looked down at the food. "It just felt like I was doing it for the wrong reasons. After dad… My mom wanted me to follow her footsteps to becoming a surgeon, so I went pre-med and it was just so hard. I was always in my room, studying and driving myself insane. I hardly slept or ate or hung out with my friends. I couldn't take it anymore. Mom was pretty mad at the beginning, especially because I changed it mid semester, but she doesn't ask about it anymore."

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. "It must have been a difficult decision to make, but I believe you should study what you enjoy."

"You like business?"

"I do own a company," Lexa pointed out.

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, but is that what you've always wanted?"

Lexa shook her head. "I wanted to be a firefighter. And then I wanted to be an astronaut and I'm certain that at some point my dream job was scuba diver."

Clarke laughed at the mental image of Lexa dressed as a scuba diver. "Have you ever regretted your decision?"

"Not financially. Sometimes I question it for the sake of my sanity. Especially now that we're expanding the company here and I have to trust my employers to do well on their own and without my supervision."

Clarke smirked. "You love being in control, don't you?"

Lexa's lips quirked in a small smile. "It's easier to be in control than to let fate decide everything."

"I don't know. Fate seems to work for me," Clarke admitted and leaned back, drinking in the view of the buzzing city and a helicopter circling over it. "I would have never sent my painting to the gallery if it wasn't for fate."

"I thought you said you lost a bet?"

"I did. But it could have gone either way, really," Clarke admitted with a slight blush.

Lexa raised her left eyebrow. "Will I ever find out what that bet was?"

Clarke laughed. "Maybe one day."

They finished their meal and Clarke glanced at the time on her phone knowing she should go home but not yet wanting to leave. She helped Lexa clean up the table and then hovered by the glass sliding door.

"Would you mind if I sketched here for a few moments?"

Lexa smiled. It was soft and gentle. "Would you mind if I joined you to answer some e-mails?"

Clarke just smiled back. She skipped down the staircase, she finally stopped struggling with the baby gate, and grabbed her sketchpad and her pencil from her backpack. She didn't need anything else. Clarke paused in front of the glass door. They were baby proofed like most things in the house. "What the," she muttered to herself, trying to figure out a way to pry the sliding door open.

A chuckle behind her didn't startle her. Lexa stepped behind her, bodies touching, and reached above Clarke's head to unlock it. "I think Aden's bound to figure these out before you," she teased.

Clarke huffed. "It's like trying to diffuse a bomb." She pulled a chair closer to the glass fence and leaned back to rest her feet on the edge. Her sketchpad fell on her knees, open on a page Clarke was drawing last.

"Is that Aden?"

Clarke wasn't embarrassed about the sketch, but she didn't want Lexa to think she was weird for sketching her son. "Um, yeah. Is that alright? Should I have not done this?"

"I like it. May I have it?" Lexa asked.

Clarke didn't even think about it as she carefully tore out the sketches she made of Aden. She placed it on the table and then leaned back. Lexa was typing on her laptop. The helicopter was now gone. The sun wasn't ready to set yet, but the hills were casting a shadow over the fields. Clarke replicated the shadows delicately. She sketched the city next. And then both parts blending together. The snap of Lexa's laptop brought her back to reality. Now the sun really was starting to set. "Shit, it's late," Clarke blurted out and dropped her feet on the floor.

"Aden should be home soon. You should wait for him to see the room."

Clarke closed her sketchpad. "I don't want to intrude."

"You painted him the room. Trust me, you'll want to see his reaction."

Clarke nodded, even though she felt torn.

**Clarke (6:24PM)  
sorry no dinner and imma be late, but I'll make it up to you I promise**

**Raven (6:24PM)  
I figured, use protection though ;)**

**Clarke (6:25PM)  
it's not like THAT I swear**

**Raven (6:26PM)  
mm alright whatever helps you sleep at night**

Aden arrived ten minutes later. Clarke waited in his bedroom for a while before Aden's giggles and Lexa's laugh filled the house. She was sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Go on," Lexa urged him.

Aden hesitantly stepped inside before his eyes widened and he started shrieking. It was loud and headache inducing, but his excitement was contagious. Clarke grinned watching him jump around the carpeted floor.

"Bed," he screamed, pointing at his toddler bot. "Books! Toys!" And then he saw the wall. "Octpus!"

Clarke laughed. "Aden, do you like it?"

"Clak," he shrieked, running in her direction and if Clarke wasn't already sitting he would definitely knock her over. She was surprised when he said his name almost perfectly. They hadn't been interacting all that much.

"Is it pretty?" Clarke asked, glancing at the wall over his shoulder.

Aden turned around. "Pretty," he repeated.

Lexa smiled. "Say thank you," she reminded him.

Aden did a twirl in front of Clarke, making her smile. He almost tripped but reached for her shoulders to steady himself. "Thank you, Clak."

"You're welcome, Aden." Clarke couldn't explain the fluttery feeling in her stomach. "Can I get a hug?"

He sank into her without hesitation and Clarke soaked it up. He smelled like pool water and dirt, but he was warm and soft.

"Thank you," Clarke said.

"Welcome," Aden responded out of instinct.

"Alright booger, it's time for bath," Lexa said.

Aden whined and clung to Clarke. "No, no, no," he chanted loudly in Clarke's ear.

Clarke tickled his sides, making him squirm. "If you take a bath I promise I'll visit you soon."

"Play?"

"And we'll play," Clarke promised.

They said their goodbyes and Clarke left afterwards. She hadn't stayed this late before and was surprised that there was a different man by the gate when she was leaving. Clarke shrugged to herself and rushed home before the sun could completely set.

Once her bike was safely locked up she unlocked the apartment. Raven was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table as she aggressively thumbed the controller while moving from side to side. Clarke laughed. "Hey, hubby."

Raven paused the game and grinned. "Oh hello, my most beautiful wife. Have you been cheating on me today?"

"Not at all, babe," Clarke responded.

"Oh, really babe? You promised me dinner and a movie night. I came home to an empty apartment and had to do my own laundry. It was disastrous."

Clarke feigned a gasp. "You had to do your laundry? Oh my, I apologize. It appears I have been slacking in my marital responsibilities."

Raven grinned. "You most certainly have. Now go in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

Clarke snorted. "Peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese?"

"Both."

Clarke took a seat next to Raven.

"Where were you?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"At Lexa's."

Raven reached for her controller and continued the game. "I thought you went there at like ten?"

Clarke swallowed nervously. "Yeah, but once I finished the room she came home, and I helped her put the furniture back. And then we had Chipotle and I drew for a while she worked. I was going to come home earlier but she suggested I should stay to see Aden's reaction."

"Aden?" Raven asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"The kid," Clarke clarified.

Raven hummed. "Well, your mother called me twice and told me you should stop ignoring her."

Clarke groaned. "I forgot, sorry. I will."

"Want to play something with me?"

Clarke eagerly nodded and reached for the second controller while Raven changed the game to something they could both play at the same time. Racing Raven was exactly what Clarke needed after the day she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To that one person who replied multiple times with very negative/borderline abusive comments: you don't have to read this. I don't care about your opinion but you're ruining the experience of this story for other readers. There's thousands of incredible Clexa fanfiction stories online and you can easily find one just for you without being rude to authors (who by the way do this completely free and out of the goodness of their hearts).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation. It's so hot, I hope everyone's safe and staying hydrated.

The campus was buzzing about rumors of one of the notorious bad boys' house party. He was an art senior and everyone from the art department was invited. That included Clarke. It saved Clarke the effort of actually looking into parties. Her friends still hadn't stopped asking her about it. There was just one tiny problem, however.

"It's on my birthday," Clarke complained to Raven. "I don't want to spend my twenty-first birthday at some random guy's house."

Raven loved the idea, though. "That's the best way to spend your birthday. Come on, aside from O, you're the last one to turn twenty-one. We better make it big. We can hang out in the afternoon and then go to the party afterwards. I already bought you a present."

That perked Clarke up. "A present? What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise, dumbass," Raven said and slapped Clarke's shoulder. "Now give me some details about the party."

Clarke sighed. "It starts at seven. I don't know the address yet, but I'll ask around tomorrow."

Raven beamed. She pulled Clarke in her embrace, rubbing her knuckles on Clarke's head making her yell and fight back. Raven laughed. "I know you don't want to go to a party, but we would throw you one anyway and this way you can avoid any possible explosions that I could have set up."

"Geez, thanks."

Raven kissed Clarke's cheek until Clarke shoved her away. "You will still get your cake and presents. It's going to be great. And we can get you all slutty and maybe you will get laid again. You should get more familiar with the wonders of casual sex."

Clarke sighed. "I'm not feeling particularly horny."

"Drunk Clarke is always horny."

"She's flirty," Clarke corrected her. "I feel so old."

"You? I'm a year older," Raven reminded her.

Clarke smirked. "I can tell. You're getting wrinkles and I'm pretty sure I spotted a grey hair on your head yesterday." She quickly stood up from the couch and ran to her room as Raven bolted after her. She turned the lock just a second before Raven pulled the doorknob.

"I know where you live!" Raven yelled through the door.

Clarke laughed.

"You have to go to the bathroom eventually."

Clarke sheepishly walked out of her room forty minutes later and was attacked with tickles and she quickly begged for forgiveness. Raven let her go after Clarke promised they were going to celebrate her twenty first birthday at a college party.

It wasn't until Clarke was roaming the halls of her university that she saw her cue to ask about the party. Wells, who she had now talked to a few times, was talking to John Murphy, the senior who was apparently a professional at throwing house parties. She tried to eavesdrop, but she couldn't hear them. She decided to approach Wells after the other boy left.

"Hi," Clarke said with a grin.

"Hey," Wells said back. "I assume you want to know about the party?"

Clarke cringed. "That obvious? Okay, well in my defense my friends forced me to do it," she said and shrugged. "It's my birthday and they think we should celebrate it with a crazy party." She hated using her birthday to get information out of Wells, but she figured it was the easiest way.

She didn't like her birthday anyway. Her friends always made a big deal and put her in the center of attention which made her feel awkward. She never knew what to do when they sang to her. Abby didn't know how to celebrate Clarke's birthday after Jake's death. Clarke loved gifts, though. And cake.

Wells shared everything he knew with Clarke.

Clarke opened the group chat that included all her friends.

**C.G (12:13PM)  
party at John Murphy's house this Saturday**

**C.G (12:13PM)  
starts at 8**

**Reyes (12:16PM)  
let's say 9 so we're fashionably late**

**Older Blake (12:18PM)  
got it… though Murphy??? Really???**

**Better Blake (12:19PM)  
isn't that the guy you told me you had a crush on? *shrug emoji***

**Older Blake (12:19PM)  
I'M GONNA MURDER YOU**

**Goggles (12:21PM)  
lmao**

**Reyes (12:21PM)  
didn't peg you for a bottom Blake (obviously Bell, we all know Octavia tops)**

**Better Blake (12:21PM)  
you know it babe ;)**

**_Older Blake left the conversation_ **

**Cinnamon roll Monty (12:25PM)  
got it about the party**

**Reyes (12:33PM)  
ugh bellamy's spamming me someone add him back in the convo**

**Better Blake (12:33PM)  
the silence was good while it lasted**

Clarke rolled her eyes and their antics. She added Bellamy back in the group chat and silenced her phone. Her friends were a disaster and she had no idea how she managed to keep up with them. But she did love them, and they made her laugh. Although that didn't mean she felt any better about her birthday and the party.

On Saturday Abby texted Clarke at exactly eight forty-two as that was the time when she was born. Just as Clarke was reaching for her phone her bedroom door opened and all of her friends came running in screaming. "Ugh guys," she whined.

"Birthday breakfast!" Bellamy announced.

"That I made," Raven pointed out, puffing her chest.

Bellamy huffed. "I helped."

"No offense, but I scrambled the eggs and fried the bacon," Monty chimed in.

Clarke squinted at her friends and pulled a pillow over her face. The mattress dipped on each end and she was pretty certain they were all in her bed at this point. Clarke grunted when someone laid on top of her. "Whoever just did that is about to get their ass beat."

"Even if it's me?"

Clarke laughed. "No, Monty, you're allowed."

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed, offended.

Clarke removed the pillow from her face and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before staring at the tray of food. "Are you guys trying to make me feel better about going to the party?" The sheepish looks she got in return made her laugh. "It's fine, I'm not mad. Now, where are my presents?"

"Eat breakfast first," Octavia demanded.

Bellamy grabbed his phone and clicked play on the playlist they made for her birthday. Tunes started playing from the speaker on Clarke's desk. "We'll be outside."

"We love you," Jasper chimed in.

Raven pressed a slobbering kiss to Clarke's cheek and quickly stole a piece of bacon.

The breakfast was still steaming so Clarke decided to read her mom's text message first.

**Mom (8:42AM)**  
Happy birthday sweetheart! Can't believe it's been twenty-one years since you put me through 30 hours of labor. But I love you anyway. I'm sure your friends have intense plans for you today so remember to drink water and eat plenty. I hope you have a wonderful day. I have a present for you at home. I love you.   
P.S. call me so we can talk about the date thing, you've been avoiding me

Clarke smiled at the message. She had been avoiding her mom, but it wasn't entirely intentional. She wanted her to be happy and it was time she got over the discomfort of her mother finding someone new. Just as she was about to put her phone down another message came through.

**Mom (8:56AM)  
Your father would have been so proud of you.**

A picture of young Jake and newborn Clarke was attached to the message. Clarke smiled fondly, running her finger over the screen. She saved the picture.

**Clarke (8:57AM)  
I love you.**

She didn't need to say anything more. She put her phone down and started the breakfast. It was delicious, and the hot mug of coffee was exactly what she needed to start the day right. She stumbled out of her room twenty minutes later, teeth and hair brushed and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Jasper was arm wrestling Raven and it wasn't going well for him. Bellamy was overseeing the match. Monty and Octavia were arguing over which PlayStation game they should play next. "You guys are weird," Clarke commented.

"Happy birthday!" Raven screamed.

Clarke flinched. "I don't want our neighbors to know."

"It's Clarke Griffin's birthday!" Jasper shouted.

"I hate you," Clarke stated.

Octavia grinned, standing up on the couch. "We have presents for you."

"I hate you a little less."

Clarke was pushed on the couch and then everyone brought their gifts to her. Most of them were in gift bags but Jasper attempted to wrap his in a marijuana themed wrapping paper. She laughed at that. "Can I open this one first?"

Jasper beamed, slipping his goggles over his eyes. "It would be my pleasure."

Clarke was a little worried about what she was going to find. It turned out to be a mug that had _Jasper is my best friend_ written on the front and Jasper's face on the other side. "Thank you for this beautiful mug," she said and pulled Jasper in for a hug. She stole his goggles and set them on her own head.

"Okay, I can easily top that," Raven said, ever the competitive one. She practically threw her gift at Clarke. "Been working extra hours for this."

Clarke peaked inside. She gasped. "No way!"

Raven smirked. "Yes, way."

Clarke pulled out the thick sketchbook and opened it up. It was black. She had been meaning to buy a sketchbook with black papers for a while but hadn't had the chance. "This is incredible. Thanks." There was also a set of her usual sketching pencils, charcoal blocks and a set of six graphite pencils that went from white to dark grey.

"For the black paper," Raven added.

Clarke hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

"Me next," Monty pleaded excitedly.

It was a bottle of some sort of alcohol, but the wrapper around it was designed for Clarke only. It had her name on it and was colored as a bisexual pride flag. "It's my finest bottle of moonshine. Brewed it myself," Monty said proudly.

Clarke beamed and kissed his cheek.

Octavia shoved her way in between them. "I don't want to be last. Open mine."

"What? No! I don't want to be last either," Bellamy whined.

Clarke rolled her eyes as the siblings started to bicker. "Guys, guys, I can open your presents at the same time." They both glared at each other and crossed their arms over their chest while Clarke snickered. They were so alike. She reached inside the bags.

Bellamy bought her The Upside of Unrequited, which Clarke asked for because she had been dying to read it. And a large gift basket of her favorite chocolate. Octavia went in the completely different direction and bought Clarke ten lessons for self-defense class.

"Because sometimes you drive around late on your bike and Raven worries," Octavia explained. "There's also lots of candy and we found your favorite cereal."

Clarke hugged Octavia first and then got picked up by Bellamy who threw her over his shoulder. "Hey!" Clarke shrieked, hitting him on the ass. "Put me down."

Once Clarke was back on her feet Raven was grinning far too mischievously. "What?"

"There's something else in the bag."

Clarke frowned. "It's not a dildo, is it?"

Raven just shook her head.

It was a magazine with Lexa on the cover.

"I heard she's like a millionaire," Octavia said.

"She's hot," Jasper chimed in.

Clarke hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. Nobody but Raven knew that she slept with her. Nobody but Raven knew Lexa had a child either. The conversation was now about Lexa and who wanted to sleep with her. It took Clarke five minutes and a promise of playing beer pong with everyone that finally shut them up.

They played video games for a while and even though they were letting Clarke win she still used to the opportunity to rub it in their faces. They played some board games. And then a round of Monty's moonshine.

"Pregame," Jasper said cheekily.

They ate the cake before they got ready. Clarke got three pieces because it was her favorite and she was the birthday girl while everyone else got two. Monty and Jasper nearly had a falling out over the last piece before Octavia snapped the plastic lid on.

"That's enough," she threatened. The boys quickly shut up, terrified of her. Octavia put it in the fridge. "Let's get you sexy now."

Raven and Octavia stayed while the others left to get ready as well. As much as Clarke protested and whined she was still shoved in the bathroom with Raven holding onto the door so that she couldn't escape. The shower felt great, but everything afterwards had a bittersweet feeling to it.

The dress was tight, short and sleeveless. The only thing holding it up were Clarke's boobs and it only reached mid-thigh. Raven's black skirt wasn't any longer and Octavia put on leather shorts. The boys looked dapper in shirts and all of them had black jeans.

Clarke lightened up when they got into their uber van. Her friends were laughing, and it was easy to relax when they were around. She was pretty sure she was going to get cold eventually, but they all looked good.

John Murphy's house was large. Not yet a mansion, but his parents were clearly wealthy. The music was so loud they were able to hear it from the outside and as they walked in through the open door it only got louder. Red cups on every surface. Sweaty bodies grinding in each corner.

"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere," Raven sang.

Clarke laughed.

"Let's get some drinks going for our birthday girl!" Jasper yelled out.

As soon as the words were out of Jasper's mouth a group of strangers quickly surrounded them with cups and all kinds of beverages. Clarke didn't want to get blackout drunk, but they were determined to keep her cup always full. Raven saved her by pulling her away.

"Let's dance!" she yelled out over the loud music.

They danced. They drank some more. Clarke attempted her first kegger. Then they sang karaoke and listened to everyone else's disastrous singing. More drinks. John Murphy himself came to congratulate Clarke for her birthday. And another round of drinks.

Clarke was dancing with Bellamy, well aware that she was already drunk. The music didn't sound as loud anymore, and her mind felt fuzzy. She didn't feel uncomfortable though. She felt confident and sexy. Bellamy was respectful and a good dancer. But then someone else's arms wrapped around her waist and she was pushed away from Bellamy and into the middle of bodies. The room felt too hot and there wasn't enough air. Clarke only smelled beer and alcohol and peperoni pizza. It made her chest tighten and her stomach turn.

She shoved her way to the front of the house, her body quivering. She didn't even pick up on the drop in the temperature, despite having most of her body undressed. Her hands were trembling, but she found her phone in her clutch purse.

**Clarke (11:56PM)  
I don't feel good**

**Clarke (11:56PM)  
shit your probably asleep**

**Clarke (11:56PM)  
ignore me**

**Lexa (11:57PM)  
Where are you?**

**Clarke (11:58PM)  
at a party**

**Lexa (11:58PM)  
Where?**

**Clarke (11:58PM)  
I wanna leave**

**Lexa (11:59PM)  
Text me the address**

Maybe texting Lexa wasn't the brightest idea, but Clarke no longer felt safe. Her friends still seemed to be having a good time. She could hear Jasper and Monty screaming a duet. The last time she saw Octavia she was flirting with some tall man. Raven and Bellamy were dancing. Clarke wanted to throw up. There were people everywhere, even at the front, but she felt so lonely. She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to cover herself up. Two boys walked past her smirking. She sighed.

A black SUV pulled up and Clarke had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing right or if this was just some hallucination. Lexa stepped outside, glancing around the neighborhood. She frowned when she saw Clarke sitting alone.

"Do you still want to leave?"

Clarke nodded and allowed herself to be helped in a standing position. Lexa's hands were hot on her shoulders. Or maybe she was freezing. She didn't know. Lexa helped her in the car and Clarke lazily pulled the seatbelt over.

**Raven (12:18AM)  
DID YOU JUST SIT IN SOMEONE'S CAR?**

**Raven (12:18AM)  
CLARKE WHAT THE FUCL**

**Raven (12:18AM)  
ANSWER ME RIGHT MOW**

**Raven (12:18AM)  
IM GONNA CALL THE POLICE**

**Raven (12:19AM)  
I'M FUCKING SERIOUS CLAKRE**

Clarke squinted at the brightness of her screen, her stomach making a weird whooshing sound as the car came to a gentle stop at the traffic lights.

**Clarke (12:21AM)  
AM FUNE IM NPT BEINF KIDNSPPED**

**Raven (12:21AM)  
?????**

**Clarke (12:22AM)  
im safe**

**Raven (12:24AM)  
We'll talk about this tomorrow… or later today… I'm pissed at you for leaving btw**

Clarke groaned. She wanted to reply but the screen was blurry, and her hands were shaking. She leaned her head on the window. She didn't really know what prompted her to text Lexa, she just knew she wanted to leave the party. She didn't eat much besides the cake and she didn't stick with just one type of the drink either.

"We're almost there," Lexa said, casting a glance at Clarke. Her skin was paler, but her cheeks were red from the alcohol. Lexa reached towards the dashboard to press a button for the gate to open so that she didn't have to come to a stop. She pressed the second button for the garage door to open. She parked the car.

Clarke jolted forward and immediately froze. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath but as soon Lexa opened the door she leaned out and emptied her stomach. Tears came streaming down her face out of embarrassment.

"Hey, you're okay," Lexa said, trying to soothe Clarke.

"I'm sorry," Clarke sobbed.

"You're okay," Lexa repeated. She made sure Clarke didn't step in her own vomit. "Why are you crying?"

Clarke wasn't sure if the smell helped with her still nauseated stomach. "I just threw up on your car."

Lexa shrugged. "Aden does it all the time."

Something between a choked sob and a laugh came from Clarke. "But he's your son. I'm just a mess."

"You're not a mess. Come on, let's go inside." Lexa opted to lead Clarke through the front door and not up the stairs in the house. She figured some fresh air wouldn't hurt. Clarke stumbled on the steps by the front door and she quickly caught her. "It's alright."

Clarke ended up sitting on the stair, aware of how short her dress was and how cold the stairs were. The night was clear and starry. It was hard to see the stars in the center of the city but they were gorgeous from where Lexa's house was. The wind was consistent but not cold and it dried her tear tracks.

"What happened tonight?" Lexa asked carefully.

Clarke sniffed. "It was my birthday."

"Birthday?"

Clarke nodded. She didn't know what else to say. "I don't feel well."

Lexa stood up. "Let's get you in bed."

Clarke's eyes were starting to droop, and Lexa almost dragged her up the stairs. Everything was so quiet and peaceful in Lexa's house. It smelled fresh too. She was led down the hallway and into the guest bedroom.

"I'll give you a t-shirt and some sweats to sleep in, okay?" Lexa offered.

Clarke fell backwards on the bed. She started crying again when she remembered she just dragged Lexa from the safety of her home, from her son, in the middle of the night just because she felt bad. By the time Lexa returned she was sobbing.

"What happened?" Lexa asked, dropping on her knees by the bed.

Clarke tried to brush her tears away with her hands, but they were quickly replaced with new ones. "I don't know," she sniffed.

Lexa reached up and brushed a few strands of blonde hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "You're safe here," she whispered, keeping her hand on Clarke's cheek, occasionally brushing her index finger over Clarke's ear. "There's a bathroom through the door and I'm right down the hall."

Clarke nodded. She sniffed as Lexa gently brushed her latest tears away and then watched her leave. Clarke changed in the clothes and reached for her phone. Her mind was slightly clearer. Her stomach still upset, but she didn't feel the urge to throw up again.

**Clarke (12:56AM)  
I'm sorry for ditching you, I wasn't feeling well. I guess I got claustrophobic and I just wanted to leave. I'm okay, don't worry. Hope I didn't ruin the party.**

**Raven (12:58AM)  
WE LOVE YOU**

Above was a blurry picture of her friends. Clarke smiled and knew they were going to be okay. She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

When Clarke woke up her head was throbbing, and her stomach was making weird bubbly noises. She smacked her lips together a few times, grimacing at the aftertaste in her mouth. It tasted like vomit and death. She slowly sat up, memories of the previous night coming back. Clarke reached up to rub her temples. A glass of water and two pills were waiting for her on the nightstand and Clarke swallowed them.

The need to brush her teeth got Clarke out of bed and into the bathroom. A toothbrush was waiting for her and she scrubbed her mouth for longer than necessary until her gums hurt and she gagged from brushing her tongue. Feeling slightly better Clarke collected her things in order to make a haste getaway. It felt like sneaking out.

Clarke reached the front door, but guilt held her back. She followed the sound of Lexa's voice and reached the living room. She hadn't been in there before. It was enormous and bright, the big windows looking directly out to the pool. "Hi."

Lexa turned towards her from her position on the floor where she was playing with Aden. He was very concentrated, building a small wooden puzzle and trying to figure out which way the pieces went. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Better. Thank you."

Aden finally looked up, smiling. "Clak!"

Clarke smiled at him even though her temples throbbed from the high-pitched shriek. "Hi, Aden."

"Play?" he asked.

"Not today. But soon," Clarke said. He pouted for a few moments before focusing back on the puzzle.

"Do you need a ride home?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. "After the night I had I think I need a walk and some fresh air. Thank you, though. For offering and for letting me stay here. And I'm sorry that I basically woke you up and dragged you away from home in the middle of the night."

"Don't be. I'd rather wake up and know you're safe than have you pass out in a ditch."

It wasn't a joke, but Clarke snorted anyway. "I'll give you your clothes back soon," she promised. "Bye. Bye, Aden."

"Bye-bye," Aden said politely, waving after her.

The black SUV was shiny and clean, parked in front of the garage. Clarke swallowed down the wave of guilt as she remembered throwing up on the car. She ought to never do that again. The walk home helped her clear her head. By the time she reached the apartment door she was hungry and her headache settled. Clarke figured Raven was still asleep and a large batch of bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs was going to be her alarm clock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always grateful for your wonderful replies and kudos, thank you

It was Friday and Clarke didn't usually do this on Fridays. It was her day off and she made a study schedule and was almost ready to start her assignment, but then her mother texted her if she wanted to come over for lunch. Clarke didn't. But she knew she had to. She had been avoiding her mother and the topic of her dating for long enough.

Talking to Lexa helped. It put a new prospective in her head, reminding her that it wasn't a horrible thing that her mom wanted a companion after Jake's death. She was still young. Healthy. Clarke knew she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life in her home city and if she ever left she didn't want to leave her mom alone.

Clarke hesitated by the front door. Her childhood home was the epitome of an American house. Two-story house, white picket fence and a flag. It was hung up by Jake when one of his friends went into war. Nobody ever bothered to remove it even though they weren't the most patriotic family. Clarke closed her eyes for a few seconds and then unlocked the front door. "I'm here!"

"In the kitchen!"

Clarke took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious smell of lasagna. She walked in the kitchen. "Hey, mom."

Abby wiped her hands on a towel. "Hi, honey. Thanks for coming."

"It's not like I had anything else to do," Clarke said and shrugged. She was still awkward, and she knew it. She jumped up on the counter, ignoring her mother's disapproving look. "Do you need any help?"

"It's almost finished," Abby said. "How's school?"

Clarke smiled. "Good. It's going well."

"That's good."

Awkward silence filled the room and Clarke swung her legs a few times, hitting the counter behind her.

"Let's talk," Abby announced.

"Can't we wait until after we eat?" Clarke asked.

Abby sighed. "Honey, we've been avoiding this subject. And I understand how weird this must be and that it makes you uncomfortable, but I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"No, it's fine. I mean it was weird at first. Just thinking about it. But I've been talking to," Clarke paused, realizing she couldn't mention the name, "a friend who's in a similar situation and I understand. I don't… I don't want you to be alone."

Abby frowned at Clarke's tone. "I'm not alone."

"No, I know. You have me and friends and work. But like… romantically?" Clarke rambled nervously.

Abby picked up on her daughter's discomfort. "Clarke, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I'm not forcing you. It's okay to miss your father and I know that you know I would never try to replace him."

"I know," Clarke said without hesitation. "How was your date?"

"It was alright. Good."

It was vague, and Clarke was suspicious. "Really? You wanted me to come over, so we can talk about this, but you also don't want to tell me anything?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "Just spare me the details."

Abby rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like this. He's very nice and respectful. He took me to that new sea food restaurant that opened a few weeks ago. We talked, and he dropped me off in front of the house."

"Not even a smooch?"

"Clarke," Abby warned.

Clarke laughed. "Well, was there at least a second date?"

Abby cleared her throat. "Yes. And a third."

"Oh." Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "So, is it serious?"

"We're taking it slow."

Clarke nodded. "But what does that mean? What is he like?"

"You're worse than Raven," Abby sighed. "His name is Marcus and he works in a private daycare center. He moved here a few months ago with his daughter."

"Daughter?"

Abby nodded. "He has a thirteen-year-old named Charlotte. He's divorced, and it's always been him and her. They live in the city."

"Wait, he works in a daycare?"

"Yes. He's a teacher," Abby confirmed.

"Okay. So," Clarke started, drawing out the word, "when can I meet him?"

Abby snorted. "As if. Now get off the counter, you know it drives me crazy when you do that. I can't believe I helped you built the IKEA table just for you and Raven to sit on counters and stools."

Clarke shrugged innocently and slid off the counter. "I'm hungry."

"You always are. Now, tell me, is there someone special in your life?"

Clarke's first thought was Lexa, followed by Aden, which was shocking, and she quickly shook her head to clear her mind. "Nope. Happily single. Nobody to know about."

"Are you sure? I swear Raven mentioned somebody."

"You need to stop talking to my best friend behind my back," Clarke stated. "And even if she mentioned anyone I assure you that there's nobody I'm seeing or dating or interested in." And it was true. Clarke hadn't been thinking about dating. She wasn't really fond of the idea of going out and have casual sex either, despite how exciting Raven made it seem. "I just want to focus on school for a little while."

Abby hummed. "Okay. If that's what you want. Just don't wait too long."

"I just turned twenty-one."

"Callie's daughter, the one who's the same age as you, just had a baby two days ago," Abby exclaimed.

"As happy as I am for her, and really, I'm thrilled, I don't want a baby. I'm not ready to be a mom and god knows you're not ready to be a grandma," Clarke said with an eye roll. Callie was her mom's best friend and while she loved the woman, her daughter was kind of a disaster.

Abby shrugged. "I miss having a baby in the house. They're coming over next week, you should be here too. Maybe catch some baby fever."

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "No, thanks."

It made her think of Aden, though. But Clarke didn't seem him as a wrinkly, screaming newborn. He was a toddler. An entire little person who knew how to walk and communicate. He was sweet and cuddly. Clarke highly doubted Callie's grandchild was as great.

Clarke's stomach grumbled just as the timer on the oven went off.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Abby asked.

"Huh?"

"You got quiet. You do that when you're uncomfortable. You know I'm not expecting grandkids from you. I just want you to be happy," Abby explained.

Clarke smiled. "I know, mom. I'm just hungry, I swear." She kissed her cheek for emphasis before grabbing mittens to pull out the lasagna. She was impatient, and her stomach was getting louder. She shoved a spoonful in her mouth even though her mom was putting a piece on her plate.

Dinner was calm, and Clarke asked a few questions about Abby's latest surgeries and hospital gossip. She remembered how much time she spent there as a child and how intrigued she was by all the people rushing past her and all the loud, shiny equipment. It wasn't until Jake died that she started to register the hospital as a place where people sometimes spent their last moments. She also loved hearing her mom talk about medical procedures. It was familiar, and Clarke did spend a semester and half in the pre-med major before she changed it. Abby was a great doctor and a surgeon and that was something Clarke didn't tire of hearing. Clarke also received her belated birthday presents which were three pairs of socks, somehow Abby knew Clarke needed new pairs, a set of bathing products and a chocolate. It was really more about the sentiment than presents and Clarke appreciated it.

After dinner Clarke offered to do the washing. It was only fair if her mom cooked.

"I think living with Raven somehow made you the neater one," Abby commented.

Clarke shrugged. "Her work is mostly physical and she's thinking about taking a night class at university to finally get out of the mechanic shop and into a company while my schedule's pretty flexible. I don't mind cleaning anymore."

"You still have money from the auctioned painting?" Abby asked curiously.

Clarke froze. She hadn't told her mom she did more paintings. She didn't even tell her she painted a room in Lexa Woods's home. Clarke's bank account was more than satisfied at the moment. "Kind of hard to spend two hundred thousand dollars in a couple of months," she said.

Abby hummed. "You and Raven bought an apartment and food and rent in the city isn't cheap."

"I've been doing commissions. And Raven's job pays well. We're doing good," Clarke reassured her mom.

"Okay. Just know that if you ever need a job, I could use an assistant."

Clarke laughed. "I know. You've been telling me this ever since I turned eighteen."

Once the dishes and utensils were put away Clarke watched her mom's favorite movie with her. Her phone started ringing and she glanced at the caller ID, her eyes widening slightly. "I, uh, gotta take this," Clarke said and ran up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. "Hello."

"Hello, Clarke. Am I interrupting?" Lexa asked.

"No, not at all. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Well, almost. So, I hired a nanny because I have a conference tonight, but she just cancelled on me."

Clarke smiled. "Do I get to spend my evening with the best two-year old in the world?"

"If that's alright with you? I can probably still find someone else if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'll do it," Clarke said, immediately thinking of the balcony and the sunset. "What time should I be there?"

Lexa paused, Clarke presumed to check her schedule, "four thirty?"

"Works for me," Clarke said. She would just have to take her laptop with her. She acted casual when she joined her mom in the living room before the credits rolled and they said their goodbyes. Clarke biked back to the apartment. She promised Raven a dinner and she was determined to keep her promise.

It wasn't anything special, just pasta, vegetables and cheesy sauce. Raven loved cheese. Clarke had to leave at four to bike to Lexa's and Raven wasn't going to be home until five, so she scribbled down a cute note for her.

Clarke was no longer asked to show her ID and as she cycled up the hill Gustus opened the gate before she could stop and Clarke grinned, standing up from her seat and pushing through the last bit of the slope until she reached the driveway. Clarke left her bike in front of the stairs and rang the doorbell.

Lexa opened it a few minutes later and Clarke just barely caught the sight of Aden running around in a diaper. "Hey. Sorry, I think the terrible twos are hitting him quite hard today."

Clarke laughed. "It's okay." She followed Lexa to the living room where Aden was playing with the blocks. "Hi, Aden," Clarke cooed.

Aden raised his head. "Clak!" He crashed into Clarke's legs with enough strength to make Clarke grunt. "Play?"

"We can play today," Clarke confirmed. "But why are you naked, silly?"

Aden sheepishly glanced at Lexa.

"We're working on potty training," Lexa eventually answered the question. "Emphasis on working. Come on, Aden you can play with Clarke once you get dressed."

Clarke waited in the living room while Lexa took Aden. There was a large bookshelf that intrigued her, but she didn't want to pry. So, she stayed on the floor and stacked blocks instead. First, she made a little house, but then she ended up building a tower as well.

"Huh, the box says it's for ages one and a half to four, but it appears it also works on twenty-one-year olds," Lexa teased.

Clarke snorted. "I bet you've played with them before."

A tiny terror came running towards Clarke's tower and with a swift swing it came crumbling to the floor. Clarke pouted but Aden squealed in delight.

"More!" Aden demanded.

Clarke started another tower and Aden was quick to attack it. He eventually settled down and started building his own tower and Clarke took the opportunity to stand up.

"I've written down his schedule, dinner is ready and in the oven to keep it warm. Feel free to eat as well. There's only a few hours until his bed time, and you can do whatever you want once he's asleep. He doesn't normally wake up and if he requests water one glass is enough. I hope you're okay with giving him a bath? He's usually good."

"Lexa," Clarke interrupted, startling both of them because she hadn't really been referring to Lexa with her name, "it's fine. I'm not really a professional babysitter, but we had fun the last time I watched him."

Lexa swallowed down the lump her throat. "Okay. Well, I'll keep my phone on so if you have any issues just text me. If it's urgent, call my assistant."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Have no faith in me?"

A corner of Lexa's mouth twitched into a smile. "I do. I'm just nervous. I'm not really used to leaving him alone. He started daycare recently and he's growing up so fast."

"I'll keep you updated."

"By the way there are c-o-o-k-i-e-s in the cabinet. Aden's allowed to have one or two after dinner," Lexa added.

"Am I allowed?" Clarke joked.

"That depends," Lexa murmured, voice dropping a few octaves, "will you be a good girl?"

It shouldn't have sounded like that. Lexa's eyes widened, and she turned around and Clarke was left there with her mouth open and her heart pounding. The wave of arousal was inevitable, and Clarke was glad Lexa walked away because her face was burning up as well. Fuck, Clarke thought to herself. Blocks tumbling to the floor was a welcome distraction, but not even the sight of Aden took out the fire that Lexa ignited. Clarke realized she had a problem. Obviously, the chemistry between Lexa and her had always been there. Knowing Lexa had a son made it easier for Clarke to deal with it. And now that no longer worked.

Lexa returned with her hair in a neat ponytail, her blazer sleeves pulled to her elbows and her expensive watch adoring her wrist. She muttered a quiet goodbye to Clarke before hugging and kissing Aden goodbye.

And then it was just Clarke and Aden. She sat with him and played blocks for about half an hour before he got bored. Then he pushed around a plastic little shopping cart with his blocks in there. He loved hitting the couch with it. He got bored of that eventually as well and then, much to Clarke's surprise, started putting the blocks away in the toy bin.

The schedule said it was dinner time around five thirty. Aden knew his routine very well and wondered off into the kitchen a few minutes after the clock hit five twenty.

"Are you hungry?" Clarke asked.

Aden stared longingly at his high chair. "Up?"

It took Clarke five minutes of fumbling before she found how to strap Aden in. She put him in the chair and made sure his little fingers weren't in the way before snapping the table in place. Dinner was vegetable risotto and chicken breasts. It smelled delicious. Aden's bowl and little spoon were already prepared on the counter. Clarke reached for her phone.

**Clarke (5:27PM)  
How much is his portion?**

**Lexa (5:27PM)  
A bowl.**

It was a surprisingly quick answer, but she figured Lexa probably thought it was an emergency. Clarke looked at Aden's bowl. Aden kicked the highchair, ready for food.

**Clarke (5:29PM)  
Yeah but like a full bowl? Or half? What if I overfeed him? Or worse, what if I underfeed him? Is that a thing? I don't want him to go to bed hungry.**

**Lexa (5:30PM)  
Trust me if he's still hungry afterwards he will let you know. He will also stop eating once he deems he had enough. He's not a dog, Clarke. **

**Clarke (5:30PM)  
okay, I'm sorry… I'm overthinking this**

Aden received his bowl of risotto and Clarke cut up a chicken breast for him into small pieces. He eagerly started, the spoon hitting the contents of bowl with such force that it sent rice flying in his hair. Aden was a messy eater. He realized that eating with hand is faster. Clarke realized it was even worse. Clarke snapped a picture of him before she looked through the cabinets and counters to find a plate for herself. She wondered if Lexa cooked it herself.

After dinner Clarke washed the plates while Aden played some more. Then she helped him clean up the living room because she didn't want to leave a mess.

"Do you like cleaning, Aden?"

Aden grinned and threw two blocks in the toy bin. He still had food all over him. Clarke was dreading bath time. She undressed him and threw the dirty clothes in the hamper, but she didn't want to take his diaper off until bath was ready.

"Aden, do you like bath time?"

Aden nodded. "Duckies."

A line of yellow rubber ducks adored the edge of the bathtub. Clarke turned on the faucet and grabbed her phone.

**Clarke (6:18PM)  
How warm should his bath water be?**

**Lexa (6:20PM)  
Warm but not steaming hot. Just stick your elbow inside to check.**

**Clarke (6:20PM)  
but like… in degrees? **

**Lexa (6:21PM)  
I don't really measure the water temperature. Just trust your instincts.**

Clarke huffed to herself. She wasn't sure if she had any maternal instincts. Aden was still patiently waiting, playing with his own sock he took out of the hamper. Clarke stuck her elbow inside the water, like Lexa said but still had no idea if the water temperature was right. It wasn't steaming hot though. "You'll let me know, right?"

"Right," Aden echoed.

He squealed when Clarke placed him in the bathtub and she held her breath, worried. But then Aden plopped down in the water and with one swing, all the ducks followed him.

"Octpus?"

"We don't wash octopuses in the bathtub," Clarke said, assuming he wanted to play with it. There was a blue rag on the bathtub and Clarke dunk it in the water to wash his face. He squirmed, moving his head from left to right. "We have to get you clean."

"I clean." Aden reached for the rag and rubbed his belly with it. Clarke laughed which made him laugh.

"You're silly," Clarke murmured, poking him in the belly. There was a jug and Aden already knew to lean his head back. She realized he could have stayed in the tub forever and it was the promise of a cookie that finally got him out. He had a cute frog towel with a hood and Clarke took a picture of him with the hood on. She took a selfie of them after she brushed his hair, sleeked back. Aden had his eyes closed out and tongue out.

Aden got his cookie and a glass of water.

Clarke carried Aden upstairs in his room. He was already getting sleepy and willingly laid in his bed. Clarke sat on the floor. "Which book would you like?"

"Cpillar," Aden said sleepily.

"Alright."

Clarke read him The Hungry Caterpillar and then Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night. Aden was tucked in, eyes blinking tiredly. He was hugging his octopus tightly. His pacifier was on the nightstand, but he wasn't fussing for it. "Goodnight, Aden."

"Night," he mumbled. "Love you."

Clarke froze. She was sure he only said it because he said it to Lexa every night. "You too," she said back. She put the books back on the bookshelf and turned off the light. It was only seven thirty and Clarke had plenty of time left. She walked out in the balcony and took her laptop out of her backpack. As she waited for the computer to boot up she sent the pictures of Aden to Lexa. She didn't wait for a response.

When Clarke finished her school work she put her laptop away and decided to draw. It was already dark outside, and she drew mostly from her memory. Clarke kicked off her shoes and placed her feet on the chair, drawing her knees close to her chest. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but she heard Lexa's car.

Downstairs was dark and clean. The only light was from coming from the wall light on the staircase. Lexa walked up. The house was quiet. Hallway light was on upstairs. Lexa peeked inside of Aden's room only to find him fast asleep. Lexa almost walked past the balcony before she realized it wasn't empty.

The sliding door moving made Clarke's head snap up. "Hey."

Lexa smiled. "Hi. How did it go?"

"Great. He was an angel." Clarke paused and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for all the messages and questions I sent you," Clarke said with a small grimace. It was embarrassing, and she felt like a complete disaster.

Lexa laughed heartily. "Don't be. It was a pleasant distraction. And thank you for the pictures."

Clarke chuckled. "He's adorable. If you ever need a babysitter for him again, count me in."

"Are you sure you have time for that?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Yeah. He goes to bed pretty early and I had plenty of time to do some school work and even managed to take a few sketches. The view from here is incredible," Clarke explained, glancing over the glass fence.

"I have something for you," Lexa suddenly said and turned around.

Clarke craned her neck in curiosity only to see Lexa walk inside the house. She looked back at her drawing, happy with the result. When Lexa returned a small gift bag was placed on the table next to her. "What is this?"

"It's for your birthday."

Clarke bit her lip. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Lexa smiled. "I wanted to." Her voice was soft when she quietly added "happy belated birthday".

There was a birthday card, doodled over by Aden and it was so absolutely silly and yet Clarke still loved it. Lexa and Aden's names were neatly scribbled on the bottom, over the crayon colors. The only thing left was a jewelry box. Clarke nervously glanced at Lexa who nodded encouragingly at her. Clarke placed the box on her lap, over her sketch and slowly opened it.

"If you don't like it you can have it exchanged for someth," Lexa started nervously before she got interrupted.

"No, I love it," Clarke murmured. It was simple silver bracelet with a blue, almost teal, infinity symbol. "Thank you, even though you didn't have to."

"You're welcome."

Clarke closed the box, not wanting to put the bracelet on yet and looked back at the card. "I love this too."

Lexa smiled. "I'll let Aden know."

Clarke closed her sketchbook and started putting the pencil back in the box. "I should go now."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

It was past eleven at night. Aden was comfortably asleep. "It's okay. I'll just take the bike. It's not raining. And I don't want you to have to wake Aden up for me."

Lexa shook her head. "It's late, Clarke. And dark. At least let Ryder drive you home. Please."

Clarke found herself agreeing to Lexa's pleading voice. "My bike though."

"The SUV has a bike carrier," Lexa filled her in.

"Okay. Thank you." In all honesty, Clarke was a little worried about driving home on her bike this late at night. She gathered all her things and placed them in her backpack. She ran her finger over the jewelry box. "And thank you for the bracelet."

Lexa nodded with a smile. "You're very welcome. Good night."

"Night," Clarke said over her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you are frustrated with the lack of (romantic) Clexa but all in due time

Clarke never realized how unhappy pre-med major made her feel until she changed it to something she actually enjoyed. She even bothered to remember her lecturers' names and names of those who helped in lab classes. Some of the lectures were a nuisance but Clarke didn't have the urge to skip any of them. It didn't mean she sat in the front row, but she never was good at participating before.

It was good to focus on just school. She hadn't talked to Lexa in eleven days. Lexa sent her a picture of Aden laughing once and Clarke replied with an emoji and that was it. She hadn't been avoiding them, but Lexa was doing a lot of press work to promote the new location of her company. She figured it wasn't a good time to bother her.

Which is why Clarke was surprised to see Lexa's name flashing on her phone during her lunch break. She picked her phone up and hesitantly answered the phone call. "Hey."

"Hi. Is this a bad time? I assumed you wouldn't answer," Lexa said.

"One of the lectures got cancelled so I'm having lunch instead," Clarke explained. "Is everything okay?"

Lexa hummed. "I was wondering if you would mind doing me a favor. In regards of Aden. I know you said you don't mind watching him, but I still feel bad for asking you. It's totally understandable if you're busy or simply don't want to do it."

"Breathe woman," Clarke joked. "I have class until two thirty, but afterwards I'm free."

"I usually pick Aden up from daycare at three."

"I can totally do that, but I don't have a car."

"Yes, I thought you might say that. I have a driver, if you're willing. He could pick you up whenever you're ready."

Clarke cleared her throat. "Okay. I have to go home first, but it's like ten minutes away so I can be ready by two forty-five. Actually, let's say two fifty just in case something goes wrong, and it takes me a little longer."

Lexa chuckled. "Okay. Thank you so much. This time you'll only have to watch him for an hour or so, I swear I'll hire a proper nanny at some point."

"It's okay. Like I said, I don't mind."

"Thank you anyway."

"I accept payment in the form of takeout," Clarke added teasingly.

She couldn't see Lexa smile, but she heard it in her voice. "I'll keep that in mind."

Clarke hung up with a smile on her face. Wells was sitting across her, with a raised eyebrow. He was probably her closest friend from the same study program. "Shut up," Clarke muttered.

"I didn't say anything," Wells stated with a smirk.

Clarke huffed. "It's not what you think."

"It sounded like it was," Wells sang.

"I'm letting you do all the work on our Art History project," Clarke threatened before she grabbed her backpack and threw everything in it. She heard him laugh as she turned around, so she knew he understood it was just a joke.

Clarke had one more class and then she was able to leave. She didn't usually rush, trying to get out of a lecture hall with over a hundred student just wanting to go home was a nightmare, but this time she was the one shoving her way past her peers. She reached her bike in record time, fumbling with the lock and then speeding down campus. She just barely dodged a speeding car and got home in record time.

Raven was just leaving as she had the late shift and Clarke grinned, placing her feet on the sidewalk and leaning on one side to accept a kiss on the cheek. "Why hello my beautiful wife, you're already home?" Raven joked.

Clarke laughed. "Did you cook anything?"

"We truly are married. Well, there's steak stake in the oven and rice on the stove. Salad's in the fridge for you to mix together," Raven instructed.

"Thanks. I love you. Have a good day at work," Clarke called out as she pedaled past Raven and into the designated garage. They still didn't have a car. Raven's work was close by so she either walked or took a bus there. And the bus station was right in front of the building. Clarke wondered if they should buy a used car, just in case.

Clarke had enough time to drop her school backpack in her room and grab the one she usually took to Lexa's. She made sure she had her sketchbook, just in case inspiration stroke. One hour wasn't a long time and Clarke knew she would spend most of it playing with Aden.

Lexa's car pulled over in front of the building at exactly two fifty. Clarke chuckled to herself and took a seat in the back while greeting the driver. He grumbled something back and Clark was relieved she wasn't next to him. He pulled back into the traffic and Clarke relaxed. Aden's car seat was next to her.

The daycare was a little out of the city and fenced off. It was bright and colorful from outside. When Clarke exited the car and opened the gate, she realized it was a private daycare center. Clarke shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" a cheerful lady said at the front desk.

"Hello," Clarke said, feigning the same enthusiasm. "I'm here for Aden Woods."

"Ah, yes, Miss Woods called beforehand to let us know," the lady confirmed with a big smile. "He's down the hall in the second room to the left."

Clarke nodded. She followed the woman's direction down the hall. There were finger made paintings, poorly made sculptures, badly painted colorings and messy drawings decorating the colorful walls. It was very child friendly and warm. Clarke knocked on the door of the playroom, despite it being opened.

One of the grownups immediately walked towards her. He had a clean-shaven face and parted brown wavy hair. "Hello. You must be here to pick up Aden."

Aden was sitting on the rug, playing nicely with another little girl. Clarke nodded. "I'm Clarke. Do I have to show an ID or something?"

"I'm Marcus Kane," he said and then tilted his head to the side. "Clarke. I swear I heard that name somewhere."

Clarke's eyes widened for a few seconds before realization hit her. This was her mother's… boyfriend? Was that an appropriate word? Clarke held back a grimace. But she didn't want her mom to know she was in the daycare, so she pretended she didn't know. "Must be a popular name," she said teasingly.

He laughed easily. "Must be."

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"Not really, no. He ate well, his nap was a little short because he took a while to fall asleep and as you can see he's playing nicely. He's quite popular with the group. He shares well. Your partner must have taught him well."

Clarke flushed. "Um, I'm really more of a babysitter?" she blurted out.

Marcus awkwardly scratched his chin. "Forgive me."

"All good," Clarke shrugged it off, trying to move past the conversation.

"His belongings are in the locker room. He knows where his cubicle is," Marcus said.

Clarke didn't want to scare Aden, so she walked around the girl until his eyes caught sight of her. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards her. "Clak!"

Clarke laughed. "Hey, kiddo."

"Mama?"

"We'll wait for her at home, okay?" Clarke offered.

Aden nodded. "Locker!" he squealed and ran out of the room. "My locker," he pointed at the blue whale under his name.

He sat down on the bench and Clarke was left staring at tiny feet. Taking his slippers off was easy, pushing his sneakers on was more of a challenge. Clarke put on his little hoodie and zipped it up before tucking his slippers away and grabbing his backpack.

Clarke waved goodbye to the lady at the front desk and Aden mimicked her. They walked to the car and Clarke strapped him in with minimal effort. Aden was babbling and talking the entire drive to Lexa's house. They were pretty much dumped in front of Lexa's house with Gustus unlocking the front door for them.

Clarke felt slightly overwhelmed with carrying her backpack, Aden's and also making sure to hold his hand so that he didn't run off. They entered the house.

"Does mama make you take off your shoes?" Clarke asked.

Aden paused and then grinned. "No."

"I'll take that as a yes," Clarke retorted. Aden bolted, and Clarke dropped everything on the floor to quickly catch him, raising him in the air until he was squealing and giggling. She swung him a few times before placing him back on his feet. "Will you please take off your shoes?"

Aden plopped down and pulled off his sneakers.

"Thank you."

Aden found his way to the kitchen, trying to pry open the lower counters but they were all baby proofed. He whined.

"Are you hungry?"

Aden nodded eagerly.

Clarke opened the snack cabinet where the cookies were. She found a jar of peanut butter. There was sliced toast in the bread box and strawberry jam in the fridge. "Aden, have you ever had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before?"

"Yum."

"Yeah, it does sound yummy," Clarke agreed. She sat Aden on the counter and stood next to him, making sure he couldn't fall off while she prepared two sandwiches. She hadn't had a peanut butter in forever. When the sandwiches were done she moved Aden to the highchair and placed one in front of him while she cleaned up the cutlery she used.

"So good," Aden mumbled with his mouth full.

Clarke took the moment to eat her sandwich as well. She was hungry, not having the time to eat when she got home, but an hour didn't seem like a long time to wait. She sent Lexa a quick message that they were home and Aden was having a snack.

When Clarke lifted Aden out of his high chair she noticed something odd. She was certain he didn't have the red spots on his chin before. Aden whined a little and roughly scratched his mouth. He whined again, clearly uncomfortable.

It hit Clarke like a ton of bricks and for a split second she couldn't breathe. Then everything her mother taught her about medicine came to her mind with a rush of adrenaline. Clarke was shaking, and her heart was pounding painfully against her ribcage, but Aden was more important. And she needed to get him to the hospital right away.

They were out of the house five minutes later, with Clarke panickily glancing at Aden. He was crying now too, uncomfortable and picking up on Clarke's worry. His lips were starting to get swollen. His face was red. He was scratching, squirming and crying. He didn't know what was going on. Gustus drove them to the hospital, Clarke wasn't sure if she was capable and she also didn't have a vehicle.

She knew her mom's hospital as if it was the back of her pocket and navigated herself through the midday rush, through the crowd, away from nurses and past doctors.

"Mom!"

Abby turned around abruptly, surprised to see her daughter visiting her at the hospital out of the blue. Surprise turned into shock when she realized she was holding a child. And then adrenaline kicked in when she saw his face. "Follow me. What happened?"

"I," Clarke started, rushing to keep up with her mom, "we, um, I gave him a peanut butter sandwich. I didn't… I didn't know."

Abby led Clarke into an emergency room and laid down the boy. "Okay." She started checking his vitals. "I need epinephrine right now!"

"Yes, doctor."

Clarke was pushed in the corner of the room, watching her mom work rapidly. The toddler was still crying, and it brought her some relief because as long as he was crying he was going to be okay. "Mom," she begged.

Abby glanced at Clarke. "It's okay. You brought him just in time. Do you have to call his parents? Someone?"

Lexa.

Clarke leaned against the wall, bending over and trying to take a few deep breaths. She was starting to panic. This is why she couldn't be a doctor. She froze.

"Clak." Aden's voice was weak, and heartbreaking and Clarke forgot about herself to be by his side.

"It's okay. You're okay," Clarke murmured, running her hand through his sweat matted hair. His face was still swollen and discolored, but he was alive. He was breathing. He was going to be okay. "I'm sorry, Aden. I'm so sorry."

His blue eyes looked up. "Mama?"

Clarke swallowed hard. "She'll be here soon," she said, brushing a few strands away from his forehead. "Can I step outside? Will you keep me updated?" she asked her mom.

Abby nodded, still confused as to who the child was and what was Clarke's connection to him. But she seemed distraught and Abby didn't want to question her until things settled down.

Clarke exited the room, taking a deep breath as soon as the doors closed behind her, and looked around the white hallway. She found a secluded spot and reached for her phone. She didn't call Lexa directly. She called her business number. Her assistant answered the phone call.

"Miss Woods' office, how may I help you?"

"It's about Aden, um, he's okay now but he's in the hospital. West Arkadia," Clarke said without bothering to introduce herself. She didn't have time.

"I will let her know right away," the woman on the other side of the line said and Clarke wasn't sure what to feel when the call disconnected.

She found a plastic chair outside the room. Her head was spinning, and her vision was blurry before she blinked it away. Abby was still in there and so were the nurses. Another doctor entered the room, but he wasn't running so Clarke didn't panic. Clarke took a few deep breaths but then she grew antsy and stood up. She walked up to the wending machine, pausing to look at the selection before she changed her mind and went to the water cooler instead. The water was freezing, and it made her teeth ache, but it was a welcomed distraction. Clarke reached for another glass and walked back to the chair.

Abby walked through the door just as Clarke finished the water, tipping her head backwards to get the last drop. "Clarke, can we talk?"

Clarke swallowed nervously. She recognized the tone in which Abby said her name. She wasn't in trouble, but Abby expected an explanation. "I don't really," Clarke started, falling breathless just thinking about how this could have ended.

"Take a deep breath and try again," Abby suggested, placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Let's start with how you know him."

"I was babysitting." That was true. "He wanted a snack and I didn't know he was allergic. There was a jar of peanut butter and I made him a sandwich. I brought him in as soon as I realized."

Abby nodded. "Okay. That's okay. You did good, Clarke. He had a very severe reaction and we'll keep him overnight for observation. Have you contacted his parents yet?"

"Clarke!"

Clarke's heart started racing and she spun around to face Lexa. She was breathless, looking slightly disheveled and she had a crease between her eyebrows that let Clarke know she was worried. Clarke felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Clarke, what happened? My assistant told me it was an emergency. Where's Aden?"

Abby glanced between Clarke and Lexa before focusing on Lexa. "Are you his mother?"

Lexa nodded curtly.

"I'm Doctor Griffin," Abby introduced herself.

The rest of the words faded out as Clarke's thoughts took over. She could feel Lexa's eyes on her, the worry about Aden, curiosity about the doctor who was clearly her mother and wanting to know what happened. Abby was doing the same thing and Clarke couldn't take it anymore. "I have to go," she blurted out.

"What happened?" Lexa asked, her tone calmer now that she knew Aden was alright.

"Clarke, you don't have to go," Abby said at the same time.

Clarke ran. She heard her name being called by Lexa. Or her mom. Or both. She knew she would have to deal with that at some point but not yet. It was a twenty-minute walk from the hospital to the apartment.

Dinner was forgotten as Clarke curled up on the couch with a blanket and stared blankly at the television in front of her. She didn't even know on which channel she had it. It was a blurry background noise.

It was how Raven found her well past midnight.

"You have class in the morning," Raven said, confused to see her still in the living room. It was even weirder that Clarke was bundled in a blanket. "Are you feeling all right?"

Clarke hummed distractedly.

Raven went in the chicken to see if she could snack on something before going to sleep. Instead she found uneaten dinner. She went back to the living room, eyebrows furrowed. "Clarke, did you order takeout?"

"No."

"Did you eat out?"

"No."

Raven walked closer. "Why didn't you eat dinner?"

Clarke shrugged. She wasn't hungry. Her stomach was in knots and her head felt fuzzy.

Raven took a seat on the couch, in front of Clarke, and placed her hands on her knees. "Are you sick?" She reached out to place her palm on Clarke's forehead, but her touch was dodged. "Hey," she whispered. "What happened to you today?"

Clarke pulled her knees up to her chest. "Aden almost died." It was a bit dramatic, but it also wasn't. It could have happened. Aden was saved purely because Clarke recognized the symptoms and because she reacted fast enough. What if she hadn't?

"Aden?" Raven asked, trying to remember.

"Lexa's son."

"Ah. Wait, what? You were with Lexa today?"

Clarke shook her head. "She called me to see if I would mind picking Aden up from daycare. So, I said I'd do it and she sent a driver to pick me up. I also met the guy my mom is dating. Of course, he was going to be there with my luck."

Raven raised her eyebrows. "You met him?"

Clarke shrugged. "I knew who he was. I don't think he realized. But anyway, I took Aden back to Lexa's house and it made sense that he wanted a snack. I opened the cabinet and there was a peanut butter jar. Brand new, unopened. I made him a peanut butter sandwich."

"Okay," Raven dragged out, still confused. "Kids eat peanut butter all the time. It's really not that big of a deal."

"He had an allergic reaction."

"Oh shit."

Clarke nodded in agreement. "I noticed right away, but I couldn't breathe. It was terrifying, Rae. I thought he was going to go into shock before I could get him to the hospital. And then my mom was there, and she saved him, but then Lexa came."

"Makes sense, it is her kid."

"They were both staring at me and I bolted," Clarke sighed.

Raven pulled Clarke into her side, hugging her. "You saved him, Clarke. You have nothing to feel bad about. Your mom's going to ask some questions, but if Lexa is half the person the world thinks she is she won't blame you for this."

"I put her son in a hospital."

"No, you got him to the hospital when you noticed he had gotten an allergic reaction," Raven corrected.

Clarke sighed, burying her face in Raven's shoulder. "Maybe I was stupid to think I can take care of a toddler. Hell, I can barely take care of myself."

"That's not true."

Clarke just shot her a glare.

"I'm serious. Look, you can cook well and you make sure I shower regularly, and you don't let me eat junk food all the time. You make sure I sleep properly and wake up for work while you're also going to university. And even though you denied it I know you upgraded our internet speed after I complained about it. And you leave me cute messages on the bathroom mirror when I'm having a bad day. So, the kid has a nut allergy. Do you know how many other kids do? You took him to the hospital and made sure he was alright, just like any other responsible adult would. If anything, I admire you."

"You're the one with a job who works five, sometimes six, times a week. You're responsible."

Raven shrugged. "About work, yeah. Cause I love it. But you make sure I take care of myself. I don't think I could take care of a two-year-old no matter how stinking cute he is." She only knew what he looked like because Clarke showed her a picture of him.

Clarke couldn't help but smile. "He is pretty adorable, isn't he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will reveal more about Lexa, but what all of you are waiting for isn't happening until chapter 15


	13. Chapter 13

Despite the numerous text messages and calls, Clarke had yet to explain Lexa's situation to her mother. Obviously, she wasn't going to mention the part where they had sex, but Clarke didn't know why she was trying to hide that it was Lexa who bought her painting in the gallery and that she did more paintings for her. Clarke didn't want her mom to know how familiar she was with Lexa's home, that she painted Aden's bedroom and that she actually enjoyed spending time with him. She didn't want her to know how much they meant to Clarke.

Not even Raven knew everything, and Clarke wasn't known for having secrets from her. Why was this different? Why was Clarke trying to protect Lexa's private life so much? Clarke felt an odd surge of protectiveness at just thinking about her mom trying to pry information about Lexa and Aden from her. Raven wasn't much of a gossip, but Abby was.

And then there was Lexa, who Clarke was also avoiding.

Lexa messaged her after the incident to let her know Aden was able to go home without spending the night in the hospital. Clarke never responded, anxiety gnawing inside of her of just thinking about what she caused.

"Okay, that's enough," Raven snapped as she watched Clarke's phone vibrate against the coffee table. It felt like it never stopped ringing and it was giving her a headache. "You're gonna pick up that phone and talk to your mother."

"Raven," Clarke whined.

Raven shook her head. She snatched it from the table and threw it in Clarke's direction. Clarke had no other option but to catch it. "Talk to your mother. And talk to Lexa. I saw her name flash a few times as well. Seriously, it's been over a week. If Lexa wanted she could sue your ass on the spot."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

"Call your mother," Raven ordered.

Raven could be scary when she was bossy. Clarke pouted, trying to avoid the situation but Raven wasn't backing down. If anything, her glare got worse. Clarke sighed, and her finger hovered over her mom's phone number before she finally pressed it.

"Clarke," Abby answered sternly. "I've been calling you."

"I know."

"Are you free?"

Clarke made eye contact with Raven who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

Abby cleared her throat, stalling. It made Clarke anxious. "In that case would you like to have lunch? And meet Marcus?"

"You want me to meet your… him?" Clarke stuttered uncomfortably.

"Yes. Please. We don't have to talk about what happened at the hospital if you don't want to. But you did ask to meet him, and he's been wondering about you as well. I talk about you constantly and he's curious."

Clarke sighed. "Okay. Yeah. Um, and his daughter?"

"I hadn't met her yet. She's younger and she might have a harder time with understanding this," Abby confessed.

"So, I'm your guinea pig?"

"Clarke," Abby pleaded.

"I'll be there. When and where?" Clarke asked. She heard her mom moving through the kitchen and she heard the sizzle of the pan.

"At my house, at eleven."

Clarke nodded to herself. "Okay."

Raven was watching her carefully. "Bad news?"

"No, I just have to meet my mom's boyfriend," Clarke whined. "I hope he doesn't remember me from the daycare when I picked up Aden. Maybe he has awful memory."

"Let's hope," Raven agreed.

Clarke was at her mother's door at exactly eleven. She was nervously shifting from one foot to another, her finger hovering over the doorbell but never pressing on it. It felt weird using her key when she knew he was in there as well. Clarke knew because there was an unknown pickup truck in the driveway.

Abby opened the door and then looked behind Clarke. "Did you ring the doorbell? Have you lost the key?"

"No, I have it," Clarke said, jiggling the key in her hand. "But I wasn't sure if I could just walk in."

Abby frowned. "Clarke, this is still your home."

"I know," Clarke said, just to ease her mom's nerves. She could tell it upset Abby that Clarke thought she couldn't just walk in the house she grew up in. "It's fine, really." She followed her mom inside and in the kitchen.

He was in the kitchen wearing an apron and Clarke's first reaction was freezing in the doorway. Her dad used to wear an apron and cook. The truth was that Abby hadn't gotten into cooking until after he passed away. And now there was a man in the house wearing an apron.

"He was helping me cut vegetables," Abby explained apologetically.

Clarke shrugged. "Makes sense." It came out as a choked whisper more than anything else.

Marcus looked in their direction and smiled widely. He pushed back some of the hair that had fallen in his eyes. "I'm Marcus," he introduced himself.

Clarke held back a chuckle at the deja vu. "Clarke."

He squinted at her. "We've met before."

"You have?" Abby asked.

It turned out that Marcus did not have a shitty memory.

"Yes," he beamed. "At the daycare where I work."

Abby gave Clarke a questionable look and Clarke sighed. "I was there to pick up Aden."

"Aden Woods? The same boy you dropped at the hospital?"

Clarke nodded.

"Oh yes, we were informed about his allergy," Marcus pointed out. "Poor kid."

"Clarke, what's your business with Miss Woods?"

Abby was using her authority voice. Clarke immediately felt chills on her arms. "Could we not talk about that right now?"

"Oh, we'll be talking."

Clarke uncomfortably glanced between Abby and Marcus. He picked up on the awkwardness and raised his hands in surrender. "I have to use the bathroom anyway," he mentioned and took his apron off. He folded it and placed it on the counter.

As soon as he was out of the view Abby's arms crossed over her chest.

Clarke took a deep breath. "I met Lexa in the gallery when my painting was being auctioned. She bought it. I got a call a few days later asking if I was willing to do more of them. We talked a few times, she wanted me to paint her son's room. And now we're friends." It was half the truth, but it was all her mom needed to know.

"And how did you go from a friend to picking her child up from daycare?"

Clarke shrugged. "She called me and asked me if I wanted to watch him for an hour. It wasn't like she forced me to do it. She's a great person. And Aden's a sweetheart."

Abby still looked unsatisfied. "Why did you lie to me when I asked you who bought your painting?"

"Because," Clarke murmured. "She's Lexa and she's so private. You love to gossip and read those trashy magazines. Besides, I didn't really know anything about her then and mentioning that would just be pointless."

"So, you're friends with Alexandria Woods?" Abby double checked.

Clarke couldn't help but smirk. "Yup."

"What does Raven think about it?"

"Nothing. She's still my best friend. Lexa's just a friend."

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "You're hiding something else from me." She threw a towel in Clarke's direction.

Clarke caught it easily. "I'm not. So, Marcus?"

"What do you think?" Abby asked carefully.

"I don't know. He seems nice, I guess. Ask me again after lunch."

In all honesty, Marcus was very charming. He told Abby to sit down at the dining table, which hadn't been used properly since Jake's death because Clarke always ate on the counter and Abby would eat in the living room if not in the hospital, and he served them food. His chopped vegetables looked a little questionable, but they were delicious. And he was funny. Kind of. Clarke thought he was trying too hard and his jokes were dorky, but Abby was laughing. And Clarke didn't remember the last time she had seen her mom laugh this much.

It felt bittersweet. Abby was happy, that was easy to see. And Marcus was trying hard to be liked. He had a lot of interesting stories to tell. He used to travel a lot with his daughter before they moved to the city.

"Where is your daughter?" Clarke asked curiously.

"She had a soccer match yesterday and then had a sleepover with the girls. I'll be picking her up in the afternoon, because that's when the cool kids get picked up from sleepovers," Marcus explained with a small, proud smile.

Clarke nodded thoughtfully. She could see why her mother liked him. He wasn't really like her dad. But maybe that was a good thing.  Marcus offered to help do the dishes, but Clarke convinced him she would do it, just to give them some privacy and maybe take a moment to breathe. She saw them kiss on the front porch through the window which was entirely too awkward, and Clarke spun around so fast.

When Abby came back Clarke wordlessly hugged her and for a moment she missed Lexa and Aden. She had gotten used to seeing or talking to them on regular basis. She still felt guilty, but she wanted to make sure Aden was alright.

And that was how thirty minutes later Clarke found herself in front of the gate. Gustus opened them, but Clarke was hesitant. She wasn't even sure if Lexa was home. The garage was closed. Clarke dropped her bike on the ground in front of the stairs. Worst case scenario nobody was home, and she could leave. She pressed on the doorbell.

No sounds were coming from inside the house and Clarke was ready to turn around when the door unlocked and opened.

"Clarke," Lexa said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this a bad time?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head. "No, I've been wanting to talk to you. You kind of ran out on me."

"I know."

"Come inside," Lexa urged softly. "Aden's napping so we can talk if you'd like."

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa in the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head. "Coffee then? Or something stronger?"

"Water's fine," Clarke said and clenched her hands in fists before unclenching them. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't even think to ask, and it didn't occur to me that he could have an allergy until I noticed he got hives. I'm just really sorry for causing you all that trouble."

"Clarke, I didn't know either," Lexa said honestly, placing a glass of water in front of her. "I bought peanut butter for him to try. I was never mad at you."

"You weren't?"

Lexa shook her head with a small smile. "In all honesty, you probably saved his life. You reacted quickly. He didn't even have to spend the night in the hospital because he was fine after they give him the medicine. I just don't understand why you ran away."

"Doctor Griffin is my mom," Clarke explained.

"I kind of figured. Seeing as she had your last name and knew you," Lexa retorted.

Clarke smiled at Lexa's teasing voice. "I was overwhelmed at the situation," she admitted. "I was fast enough to get him to the hospital, but I couldn't help him in any other way. I panicked. And then you were looking at me worryingly and my mom was smothering me with questions and I just bolted."

"My apologies if I made you uncomfortable. I thought when I got to the hospital and you were there that something happened to you as well."

"I didn't want to worry you," Clarke murmured, playing with the glass.

"Clarke, it's okay. I'm not upset. Come on, let's go to the living room."

Lexa offered Clarke a hand and Clarke took it. It was a soft touch, meant to guard Clarke and offer her some reassurance. Lexa's living room was messy, and it made her smile. Blocks, crayons, toys and toddler books were everywhere. Clarke released Lexa's hand to pick up a leather book from the floor and when she turned it around she realized it was a photo album.

Lexa gave Clarke a bashful smile when she realized what she was holding. "Aden likes to go through the pictures."

"May I?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded once and took a seat on the couch.

Clarke joined her but kept some space between them. She opened the photo album. It was a picture of younger looking Lexa with arms wrapped around a beautiful dark-skinned woman. They were both smiling.

Lexa was staring at the picture. "I met Costia when I was eighteen. It was just one of those moments when I knew that she was going to become an important person to me. We were friends for a while, but it always felt like more and when we started dating it just made sense."

Clarke swallowed hard, eyes tracing the picture. She slowly flipped the page. Lexa and Costia in wedding gowns. There were multiple pictures and they looked like the perfect couple.

"We were that cheesy couple that made plans for the future right away. I knew what I wanted, and she knew what she wanted. We talked about getting married and having a family together since we started dating. That was always our plan. We got married when we were twenty-three."

"She's beautiful," Clarke whispered, not sure what else to say. There wasn't anything she could offer that would ease Lexa's pain of losing her spouse. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

Lexa shrugged. "I like the memories. They're the easy part. Aden would look through the picture and I would tell him stories. He never got to actually meet her."

Clarke flipped the page to a picture of pregnant Costia and Lexa kissing her belly.

"We started the insemination process at twenty-five. We didn't realize it would take us a year and a half to get pregnant. Costia wanted to carry, but she wanted the baby to look like me. I didn't really care, I just wanted to make her happy," Lexa explained and then let out a heavy sigh. "There were complications right from the start. The placenta was low and she almost miscarried. She was anemic, and she lost weight instead of gaining it. They asked us if we wanted to terminate the pregnancy. Costia refused."

Clarke closed her eyes, trying to ignore the shakiness in Lexa's voice and her own hands trembling as they held the photo album.

Lexa didn't stop. "She was on strict bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. It was driving her crazy, I could tell, but she never complained." She drew in a shaky breath. "She just hit the third trimester when I got a call to work from a neighbor, she was this kind old woman who didn't mind checking up on Costia once a day, and she said that they had to rush Costia to the hospital. She was passed out in the bedroom and was taken away in the ambulance. By the time I got to the hospital I was already too late."

"Lex," Clarke murmured, heartbroken and hurt for Lexa.

Lexa shrugged to herself. "They told me they did everything they could, that they tried their best to save both and at first I thought they meant the baby. I wanted them to be talking about the baby." Lexa paused to take a deep breath. "He was in the intensive care nursery in this giant box. They told me he was having some respiratory issues and that he had a small brain bleed but that his odds were good. I went home that night. I was almost mad at the baby, as if it was his fault."

The horrifying look on Clarke's face was well concealed, but she also understood where Lexa was coming from. She went from losing her wife to gaining a sick newborn in an instant. The one picture of newborn Aden was blurry, and he was unrecognizable in the incubator.

"I didn't really know how to bond with him. He was in the incubator and all I could do was stick my hands in there. There were so many people at Costia's funeral asking me about the baby and I didn't even have a name for him. I was sleeping on the couch because it felt less lonely than the bed. I had no idea how to move from there. I wasn't supposed to work that day. I was supposed to stay home with her. If I… She wouldn't have died."

Clarke removed her left hand from under the photo album and scooted closer, sighing when Lexa allowed her to hold her hand. She wrapped her other arm around Lexa's bicep, the photo album in her lap. "These things happen in the split of a second. There was no way of knowing."

Lexa turned into her, burying her face in Clarke's hair. She allowed herself a few moments of comfort, inhaling the flowery scent of Clarke, before pulling away. "He spent over two weeks in the intensive care and just when I thought he could go home they told me he had jaundice. I was so worried and insecure in my knowledge about newborn care that when I got home I started reading all the books we had. There was a book with baby names left on Costia's bedside table and she put a sticky note as a bookmark on one of the pages. Aden was underlined. And that's what I named him."

"She chose a beautiful name," Clarke said softly. The pictures of baby Aden looked happier once he was home from the hospital. "She would have been proud of you."

Lexa stared at her in surprise.

Clarke blushed when she realized she said it out loud. "It's just, watching you with Aden, it's obvious you love him. He's well taken care of and he's loved and he's happy. That's what matters you know."

"His pediatrician said he should have been talking more by now and he still uses his pacifier almost all the time and there's so many milestones that he reached behind his peers that make doctors question his development," Lexa blurted out in sudden panic.

"I don't know a lot about kids. In all honesty, I don't know anything. But I do know that there's absolutely nothing wrong with Aden. He's probably that little genius that only talks when he wants to, and you'll be completely blown away when he suddenly uses a big word," Clarke joked to try and make Lexa smile.

It worked like a charm. Lexa's lips twitched upwards and Clarke beamed back. There was fluttering in Clarke's stomach at the sight of green eyes that she tried to ignore but in vain. Luckily, Aden was the perfect distraction as they could hear him jiggle the baby gate on top of the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Lexa excused herself.

Clarke leaned back on the sofa and bit her lip as she went through the rest of the photo album. It was mainly just pictures of Aden. A few pictures of Aden and Lexa together. Some with people Clarke didn't know. She closed the album and carefully placed it on the coffee table just in time for Aden to come running in.

"Clak," he exclaimed excitedly, climbing on the couch and jumping in her lap.

"Hey kiddo," Clarke said. She noticed his hair pulled up in a small bun on top of his head. "Nice hairstyle," she said, looking up at Lexa.

Lexa smiled. "He wanted me to braid his hair but it's way too short, so we settled on a tiny bun," she explained. "I think it looks cute."

"You look very cute," Clarke agreed. She reached up to touch his bun. "How are you feeling?" Clarke asked him.

"Good," Aden squealed, climbing down the couch and going straight for the blocks.

Lexa sat back down next to Clarke, close enough for their thighs to touch. "Are you staying for a while or do you have to go anywhere?"

"I can stay," Clarke confirmed. "I've missed building towers," she stated and patted Lexa's knee before she joined Aden on the floor to see how tall of a tower she could build before his grabby hands would destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you're too lazy to do the math: Lexa's thirty years old.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke was painting in her walk-in closet. Raven was right when she suggested she should keep her easel and art supplies in there. It felt a little crammed some days, but most of the times it worked. And it did feel like a separate room, even when Raven was in her room.

"Clarkey," Raven whined.

"Yes, my love?" Clarke replied teasingly.

"You know Arkadia University, right?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and took a few steps backwards until she was out of the closet. "You mean the one I go to every day?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's the one. Anyway, they're doing a new course and it's like engineering and programming. It's for half a year and the schedule's pretty intense. It's every night except on Sundays."

"And?" Clarke dragged out. She saw the pamphlet on the campus of the course Raven was talking about and she immediately thought of her, but she wasn't sure if Raven would be willing to do. It probably wouldn't work out if she had a job as well.

"And I think it's kind of cool," Raven said and shrugged. "Do you?"

"You know I don't understand programming. But I do know it's interesting to you." Clarke walked back in the closet, she grinned to herself at the irony, and focused on the painting. She was nearly finished with the piece she needed to do for one of the classes. If it was good enough it could qualify for the program's gallery installment.

Raven walked in the closet. "Do you think I should do it?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes and no. Obviously, I would love to do it because it means I could qualify for a better job. I love the mechanic shop, but I don't know if I want to do that for the rest of my life. And lots of companies are looking for programmers. But it's for at least three months and I don't think I'd be able to work in the meantime."

Clarke turned around at her best friend's rambling. "Raven, what do you want? Just don't think about money or work."

Raven sighed. "Well, obviously I want to do the course. And I might have hinted it to Sinclair and he said he has a friend with a company and he would love to write me a recommendation if I wanted one eventually."

"So, do it."

"But, the money," Raven argued. "I can't afford to be without an income for that long."

Clarke placed down her brush. "You've got money saved up. Just let me cover the rent in the meantime."

"But you don't have a job."

"Raven, Lexa paid me very generously for the auctioned painting, the ones I did for her and the wall I did in her house. I'm totally fine. I want you to do your own thing. It would be kind of cool if we could meet up for lunches at the university," Clarke said, eyes twinkling in delight. She knew Raven always felt left out for not being able to experience university with her friends. "I'm serious."

Raven chewed on her bottom lip for a while. "You're right. I really want to do this."

Clarke smiled. "Then you'll do it. And this time I can be your sugar mama."

Raven snorted.

Clarke's phone vibrated, letting her know she received a text message. Deciding she was done with the painting anyway, she gathered her supplies and cleaned everything up before reaching for her phone.

**Lexa (11:34AM)  
Sick toddlers are no fun, but they are very cuddly.**

Underneath was a picture of Aden snuggled in Lexa's side. Clarke could only see the top of his head, but she smiled nonetheless. But then she furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

**Clarke (11:35AM)  
Poor baby :( what's wrong with him?**

**Lexa (11:35AM)  
Just a nasty cold.**

"What's up with your face?" Raven asked.

"Huh?"

Raven waved her hand around in front of Clarke's face. "Why do you have that face? Did something happen?"

"Oh," Clarke muttered. "No. Aden's sick, that's all."

"Aha," Raven hummed suspiciously. "Are you going over?"

"I wasn't going to, but I think that's a great idea. You're right, let me text Lexa."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I was asking, not suggesting."

"Shh," Clarke shushed her and stuck her tongue out of her mouth as she typed on her phone.

**Clarke (11:39AM)  
Would you or Aden mind if I dropped by? Only for a little while bit and I might have something that could cheer him up.**

**Lexa (11:40AM)  
We wouldn't mind, but you don't have to bring anything.**

**Clarke (11:40AM)  
Can Aden have chocolate milk?**

**Lexa (11:41AM)  
Yes.**

**Lexa (11:42AM)  
Clarke, what are you doing?**

Clarke didn't want to reply just for the sake of keeping Lexa curious. The multiple question marks sent a few minutes later just made her grin. She put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Aden."

Raven frowned. "I thought you said he's sick?"

"He is," Clarke confirmed. She left the apartment, leaving Raven staring at the door.

There was a bookstore in the city and Clarke couldn't resist. She locked her bike and headed inside. She smiled at the lady behind the counter and looked for the children section. There were so many books Clarke remembered reading and it filled her with nostalgia. She spotted the collection of her favorite books, which were also cartoons, and grabbed five books. It was a bit of an overkill, but Clarke wanted to share this with Aden. She didn't spot the series when she was organizing his bookshelf, so she was confident with her purchase.

Clarke made another stop at the corner store to buy chocolate milk. One for Aden, one for Lexa, and one for her. She biked to Lexa's, waving at Ryder who was guarding the gate before pedaling past him. She parked her bike and reached Lexa's door. She didn't want to ring the doorbell in case Aden was asleep and it would wake him up.

She tried opening it, just in case, and realized it was unlocked. She locked the door behind her with a shrug and kicked off her shoes. "Hello?"

Downstairs was quiet. The living room was empty of toys. Clarke frowned and walked upstairs. The door to Aden's room was open and his room deserted. The only room left to check was Lexa's and Clarke was a little nervous to go in there.

"Lexa?" Clarke called out.

There was no reply, but there was the sound of television coming from Lexa's room. Clarke knocked twice before poking her head through the ajar door.

"Hey," Lexa murmured, shifting slightly to try and properly sit up but the weight of a sleeping toddler was holding her back.

Clarke stayed by the door. "Hi. I brought chocolate milk. And books."

"Books?" Lexa repeated.

Clarke nodded. "It's a good collection of books," she promised. "And there's also a cartoon that we can start one day, when he's feeling better."

Lexa grinned. She tried to carefully move away but Aden stirred immediately and started whining. "It's okay," she soothed, rubbing his back before Aden started coughing violently. Lexa helped him sit up and distracted him. "Look who came to visit you."

Aden looked at Clarke, but his usual excitement wasn't there. He just curled back into Lexa and put the pacifier back in his mouth.

"Can I sit?" Clarke asked Aden but glanced at Lexa anyway. She got a nod and moved to the other side of the bed. She unzipped her backpack and took out the books.

Aden remained still, but his eyes gave away his curiosity. "You didn't have to buy him books," Lexa interrupted.

Clarke smiled. "I wanted to. Besides, I've seen his book shelf and I wanted to add more stories to it. I also found books I used to read when I was little. Do you know Franklin, Aden?"

He shook his head.

"He's a turtle." Clarke reached for the book on top and placed the rest on the nightstand.

"Jesus, Clarke, did you leave any for the rest?" Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed. "I only bought my favorite ones. Can I read one?"

Lexa nodded, and Clarke laid back on the pillows and stretched her legs on the bed. This one was even more comfortable than the one in the penthouse. "It's called Franklin wants a pet," Clarke said, starting with the title.

"Wants a pet?" Aden repeated.

Clarke realized how congested he sounded and her heart broke a little more for the poor toddler. "Yes. Want to lean closer so you can look at the pictures?" Aden squirmed closer and Clarke looked down at him when he nestled onto her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair, feeling how clammy his forehead was.

They only got through half of the book before Aden fell asleep again.

Now Clarke was the one stuck to the bed. "He's like a little heater," she whispered.

"Yes, we've had a rough night. He slept for maybe four hours. I even ran him a bath at three in the morning. I called the pediatrician, just in case, but his fever isn't too high and as long as he's keeping fluids down and getting rest there's no reason to bring him in," Lexa said sympathetically. "I'm hoping he'll feel better by Monday."

"It kind of breaks your heart," Clarke admitted, just as Aden wheezed in his sleep. "Awh."

Lexa leaned closer, rubbing Aden's back. "He's been so good though. We've been watching cartoons pretty much all day. Want to watch a movie? A PG13 one. I don't think I could handle anything animated right now."

Clarke laughed. "Sure."

"You know you didn't have to come, right?" Lexa asked.

"I know. I wanted to."

Lexa changed the channel to something that wasn't animated, and Clarke couldn't stop giggling at Aden's snoring. She remembered the chocolate milk in her backpack and almost jumped. "Oh, can you grab the chocolate milk out of my backpack?"

"You were serious?" Lexa asked with raised eyebrows.

Clarke nodded. "I take my chocolate milk very seriously."

Lexa laughed. She reached for Clarke's backpack, as instructed, and crease appeared between her eyebrows. "You bought me one too?"

"Obviously. Can't let you miss out on all the fun Aden and I will be having later."

They laid there for almost an hour and Clarke found herself nodding off. Aden was still warm and tucked in her side. The television made for an excellent background noise. Lexa's hand was still on Aden's back and her fingers brushed against Clarke's every once in a while. But then Aden woke up and started coughing again. Clarke allowed him to scoot away and back towards Lexa while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You're not feeling as warm," Lexa said, feeling Aden's forehead. "Would you like some lunch?"

Aden stubbornly shook his head and laid back down.

"You haven't eaten yet," Lexa reminded him.

"No," Aden whined in a high-pitched tone and moved to the foot of the bed.

Clarke sat up. "Hey, Aden, if you eat your lunch I have a treat for you." That got him interested, even with his runny nose and pouty lip. "It's chocolate milk." Aden leaned back down. "Or we can finish the book."

"Turtle Franklin?" Aden asked.

Clarke was impressed that he remembered. "Yes."

"Okay," he agreed.

They walked downstairs in the kitchen. Aden was being clingy, and he asked Clarke if he could sit on her lap. He didn't want to eat, even if it mac cheese which was his favorite, and Clarke ended up feeding him.

Clarke read him the rest of the book on the couch while playing with his hair at the same time. Aden was interacting more this time, pointing at the pictures and eagerly flipping the pages when Clarke told him to. She was almost worried he was going to tear the pages. He scooted down on the floor after the book was finished to play with his blocks.

"Thank you," Lexa said.

Clarke smiled. "For what?"

Lexa glanced at Aden before her eyes settled back on Clarke's. "For being kind to him."

"He's my favorite Woods," Clarke stated with a mischievous smile.

Lexa laughed. "I'm sure he is everyone's favorite Woods."

Clarke glanced at the time on her phone. "I have to go, I have some studying to do today," she said regretfully. She ruffled Aden's hair. "Feel better soon. And tell mama that I ordered you to drink some chocolate milk before bed."

Aden giggled.

"Thanks for stopping by," Lexa murmured, leaning on the door.

Clarke found herself not wanting to leave as well. She didn't get the chance to appreciate Lexa in sweatpants and a college sweatshirt before. Somehow, she still looked breathtaking. "You don't have to thank me."

"I hope you don't get sick."

Clarke shrugged. "I don't get sick."

Lexa laughed. "That's what everyone says before getting sick."

"I'm a Supergirl," Clarke stated.

"Is that so?"

Clarke nodded. "Yup. Raven confirmed it."

"And which character does Raven represent?"

"Definitely Alex. She might not be my biological sister but she's family. Also, a genius and kind of a badass."

Lexa smirked. "And do I exist in this universe?"

It took Clarke back to the conversation she had with Raven, when she said Lexa was like Lena Luthor. Clarke didn't know how familiar Lexa was with the show and she doubted Lexa was even familiar with the fan made ship. "I'll have to get you back on that," Clarke ended up saying. She beamed at Lexa before she reached her bike.

When Clarke went to bed that night she had the tiniest of headaches, but she blamed it on the lack of water she had during the day.

When she woke up everything ached.

Clarke tried to inhale but her nose was stuffed. Her temples were throbbing. Her throat was scratchy. She felt more exhausted than she was before she went to bed. Clarke rolled over and whimpered pitifully. It was only eight in the morning, which was early for Clarke to wake up at on her days off.

Raven was in the kitchen humming to herself as she made breakfast. Clarke shuffled out of her room, grimacing at the brightness. She was wrapped in a blanket. "Good morning. You're up very early," Raven spoke cheerfully.

Clarke sniffed.

Raven frowned. "Clarke?"

"I'm sick," Clarke rasped, her voice croaky.

"You rarely get sick." Raven felt for Clarke's forehead before gently pushing Clarke back in the direction towards her bedroom. "Back to bed you go," she ushered. When Clarke was tucked back under the duvet, her pillows fluffed, and her temperature taken Raven sat by her side. "Do you want me to stay home? Take a sick day?"

Clarke laughed weakly. "I'm the sick one."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone." It was one of Raven's last days working. She worked out a schedule with her boss that allowed her a few more weekends.

"I'll be okay," Clarke murmured before clearing her throat. "Can I get some coffee?"

"Tea," Raven corrected.

Clarke's phone vibrated on the nightstand and with a heavy heart Clarke reached for it, shivering when the cold air hit feverish body. She smiled when she saw it Lexa though.

**Lexa (8:13AM)  
Good morning Clarke. I hope you have a good day.**

She wasn't sure when it actually started happening, but some days Lexa would text her in the wee hours of the day to wish her a happy morning or tell her to have a good day. It was endearing. And it made Clarke happy.

**Clarke (8:13AM)  
Good morning!**

**Lexa (8:14AM)  
You're up early for Saturday. How come?**

**Clarke (8:15AM)  
I'm sick **

Clarke felt a little guilty admitting that. She didn't want Lexa to think she was blaming Aden for it. She probably caught the cold from him, but it could have happened just as easily in university or in a grocery store.

**Lexa (8:17AM)  
Oh no. Aden's sniffies got to you? I'm sorry :(**

**Clarke (8:17AM)  
Don't worry about it. How's Aden?**

**Lexa (8:19AM)  
Better, fortunately. He had a rough night but is feeling better now. He asked me when you can read him another turtle book.**

Clarke's smile widened. Not only did Aden enjoy the first book, he even asked for her to read it. It made her feel a little better.

**Clarke (8:20AM)  
Can you not read the book to him?**

**Lexa (8:22AM)  
I tried but according to Aden my turtle voice is just not accurate. Shame on me.**

**Clarke (8:22AM)  
LOL he's the best**

Lexa sent Clarke a picture of Aden cradling one of the books Clarke bought. Clarke saved it without hesitation. And just in time for Raven to bring in a tray with tea, some cookies, a glass of water and a box of ibuprofen.

"Maybe I should get sick more often."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm only doing this because I have to leave now. I gotta be in the shop by nine. I'll keep my phone on, so just call if you get worse."

"I'm not dying," Clarke stated before falling in a harsh coughing fit that made her lungs burn and her throat ache. "Possibly."

"Do you need anything else?" Raven asked.

Clarke shook her head. "Thank you."

"I would hug you, but I don't want to get sick as well. I'm going to open your window though so that you don't suffocate in your germs." Raven opened the window just enough to keep the air fresh. Luckily there was a park where Clarke's window was facing and not a busy road.

Raven left, and Clarke drank the tea and took the pills. She was bored but scrolling through her phone made her headache worse. She didn't have a TV in her room either. Clarke was still exhausted and after blinking at the ceiling for thirty minutes she fell asleep.

Rhythmic knocking on the door brought Clarke from her slumber. At first, she thought she was dreaming but as her eyes fluttered opened she realized it was actually coming from outside of her room. Clarke's steps were heavy, and she still felt like utter crap when she opened the door. The sight made her heart race just the slightest. "Hi," she whispered.

Lexa was staring at her worryingly, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. She released it and Clarke had to force her gaze back up to her eyes. "Hey. You look pale."

"I do?"

Lexa nodded. "May I come in?"

"Why are you here?" Clarke asked dumbly.

"To make sure you're okay," Lexa admitted. "Aden's home with his grandma and I wanted to see how you're doing."

Clarke managed a small smile. "I'm okay." The coughing fit that followed proved the opposite. She couldn't catch her breath and ended up leaning on her knees to catch her breath.

"Where's your room?" Lexa asked, stepping inside and closing the door.

Clarke pointed towards the direction of her room and then let out a squeal when Lexa swept her off her feet, literally, and carried her towards her room. "My legs are fine. It's everything else that hurts."

Lexa placed Clarke on her bed and eyed the empty glass of water. "Do you want me to refill that for you?"

"It's okay."

"You need plenty of fluids," Lexa ordered.

Clarke pulled the duvet up to her neck. "Okay then," she agreed tiredly.

By the time Lexa came back with her glass of water Clarke was shivering while simultaneously sweating. She let out a small whimper when Lexa placed her cool hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I'm s-so co-o-ld," Clarke stuttered out, teeth chattering.

Clarke was trembling almost violently.

Lexa kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed, on top of the duvet, and pulled Clarke into her hoping to stop her shivering. "It's okay, you're okay."

Clarke turned around, so she could bury her face in Lexa's neck. It took her almost twenty minutes before she stopped shivering and she refused to move away from Lexa and the warm cocoon she was in. Her hair was being played with and Clarke fell asleep shortly afterwards.

When she woke up she was still wrapped in Lexa. Clarke sighed, her hand finding its way into Lexa's and their fingers intertwined.

"Hey," Lexa whispered. "You're cuddlier than Aden."

Clarke smiled. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. An hour or so," Lexa answered, brushing strands of Clarke's hair away from her eyes. "I have to go soon," she said regretfully.

Clarke nodded. "Wait until I fall asleep?" she pleaded.

"Of course."

Clarke closed her eyes, scooting even closer to Lexa. It didn't take her too long to fall back asleep and she didn't even stir when Lexa replaced her body with a pillow.

Raven came home just in time to see Lexa emerge from Clarke's bedroom. "Oh, I wasn't aware we were having guests."

"I was just leaving."

"Is she okay?" Raven asked.

Lexa nodded. "She's asleep."

"Good. That's good." Raven eyed Lexa suspiciously. "Goodbye miss Woods."

Lexa's lips twitched into an amused smile. "Goodbye miss Reyes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to update next because I'm currently going through a lot of personal issues and will be in a safe house. I don't know what's going to happen next and I'm terrified but I hope you'll stick with me if I ever update again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me
> 
> coincidentally, it's also my birthday and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait

It was raining. Clarke hated the rain. Scratch that, Clarke hated the rain only if she had to leave the apartment. And because it was Tuesday morning and she had to be at the university in thirty minutes she hated the rain. She couldn't take the bike, not when there was no way she could hold an umbrella and pedal and the bike racks were outside which would leave her bike exposed. She didn't want to take a bus either, it was filled with sniffing, soaked people and Clarke wanted to avoid getting sick again.

"We need a car," Clarke whined, staring out at the window.

"Why?"

"Because of stupid weather," Clarke complained.

Raven shrugged. "It only rains like three times a year here. We're fine. Come on, I'll walk with you to the uni."

Clarke sighed. "But it's so gross outside. And it's so dark and grey and I swear I heard a thunder before."

"That was just my fart."

"Why are you against a car?" Clarke asked.

"I'm not against it," Raven stated. "I just think we don't need one. University's like fifteen minutes away. We're in the middle of the city. It would take us years to get anywhere in this traffic. And the gas is fucking expensive."

Clarke wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I hate it when you're being logical."

"Well, someone has to be. With your compulsive need to buy everything you think is pretty it's a miracle you still have a working Netflix account," Raven stated.

Clarke huffed. "It's not that bad. I haven't bought anything stupid in forever."

Raven crossed her arms. "Eye shadow palette that you ended up giving to Monty. A vape that you thought was cute, but it ended in Jasper's hands. Also, that butterfly knife you wanted because you saw a video of someone doing tricks with it and then you cut your finger and gave it to Octavia. And then there was a DVD for Pitch Perfect 3 that you threw away when you realized the Bechloe kiss wasn't on it and that video game you never finished because you got frustrated and also a pack of pacifiers which we certainly don't need."

"They were cute," Clarke argued. "And I gave them to Aden."

"Exactly. Come on, grab your umbrella and get your ass on the road."

Clarke plopped down on the couch instead. "Hey, you don't need a new toothbrush by any chance, do you?"

Raven eyed her. "Why?"

"No reason."

"You bought a new one?"

Clarke shrugged. "It was a buy one, get one half off discount. I couldn't help myself. They're also really cool colors. Mine's black, but the other one is yellow."

Raven smacked her palm against her forehead. "You're a dork. Now stop procrastinating and go to school."

Clarke was just about to stand up when her phone rang. She beamed at the welcome distraction while Raven groaned dramatically.

**Lexa (7:24AM)  
I love rain.**

**Clarke (7:24AM)  
I hate it.**

Lexa sent Clarke a very aesthetic picture of rain splattering down the window of her car.

**Clarke (7:25AM)  
See, it's dark and gloomy and wet and people in cars don't care about those who have to walk **

**Lexa (7:26AM)  
I think it's beautiful. It's like a cleansing ritual for the earth. **

**Lexa (7:26AM)  
Do you need a ride to the university?**

**Clarke (7:27AM)  
That's way too deep for such an early hour… Also, maybe? But I don't want to bother you or make you go out of your way for me.**

**Lexa (7:28AM)  
I'm offering. I just dropped Aden off at the daycare, so I can be there soon.**

Clarke felt slightly annoyed by the rain and grabbed her backpack. She sat down in the hallway to put on her shoes.

"Wait, you're going?"

"Well, yes. I don't want to skip uni," Clarke said.

Raven cocked her head to the side. "You're not going to take your bike, are you? Because that's just a dumb idea."

"Nope."

"Are you taking the bus?"

"Nah."

"Are you walking?"

"Nu-uh."

Raven bent down and undid Clarke's laces. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Hey, I just tied those," Clarke pointed out and smacked Raven's hand away. "Lexa's picking me up."

"Ah, so romantic."

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Raven's wrist before she could untie her laces again. "You know it's not like that."

"Do I? Because you haven't slept with her since you found out about Aden, but somehow you're still hanging out with her and babysitting the kid and she came over to take care of you when you got sick and now she's giving you a ride."

"We're just friends," Clarke said. "I think. I don't know, it's been… different lately."

Raven gasped. "You're catching feelings."

Clarke jerked away with wide eyes. "No, I'm not!"

"You are," Raven accused. "Holy shit."

Clarke shook her head and reached for her jacket. "You're an idiot. No feelings. I'm not feeling anything."

"Our Clarkey's in love!" Raven yelled after her and Clarke groaned when she heard her best friend's voice echo through the empty hallway. She prayed none of their neighbors heard her.

Lexa pulled over just in time for Clarke to push through the main door of the apartment building. The paved path was wet, and Clarke scowled as soon as she felt rain drops on her shoulders and head. She ran to the car and let out a long breath when the door closed, and she was dry and warm.

"Wow, you really don't like rain."

"It's disgusting," Clarke stated. "Look at it."

Lexa laughed. "I see it. It's really not that bad."

Clarke pouted. "Gross rain," she mumbled under her breath.

Watching Lexa drive became one of Clarke's favorite things. She was just so collected and fast. Abby had a temper when it came to the road and Bellamy always followed the speed limit. At least Lexa gave her a bit of a rush by pressing harder on the gas pedal if nobody was around.

"You're not scared, are you?" Lexa checked.

Clarke laughed. "No. You make me almost enjoy the rain."

They reached the campus shortly afterwards and Clarke remembered something and reached inside her backpack. It was a folded piece of paper. She had been carrying it around for a week now. She was certain she wouldn't have the guts to pass it to Lexa. "Um, there's this exhibition at the smaller gallery this Friday that the university is hosting."

Lexa nodded but stayed quiet, silently urging Clarke to continue.

"The professor picked out a painting from the top five students in class, so um, my work's going to be displayed there too. You should come, if you want." Clarke swallowed nervously and handed Lexa the invitation.

"When is it?" Lexa asked, asking even though she could have just checked the invitation.

"This Friday at seven. I know it's a little last minute, but I know you're very busy and there's also Aden and you probably can't even make it."

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's thigh to make her stop talking. "I'll try. I'm not making any promises because the last two weeks have been quite intense, but if my schedule will allow it I will definitely be there."

Clarke nodded. "Good. That's good. Works for me. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

Clarke gave Lexa one final smile before she jumped out of the car and jogged towards her building. At least the rain calmed down somewhat, and she wasn't completely soaked when she shrugged the hood of her jacket off.

Friday came sooner than expected and although it was usually the day Clarke had no classes, she still had to go to the university to talk to the professor and wrap her painting to have it transported. And then she had to go to the gallery and help set it up. It was a very involving process, which Clarke appreciated, but it also felt like it was taking over. At least the gallery offered them drinks and granola bars.

Clarke didn't get any messages from Lexa, so she was still clueless about whether Lexa was going to be there or not. It didn't help that Raven couldn't make it and Clarke's second choice was Bellamy. At least he had a knack for appreciating art.

"You're wearing that?" were his first words when Clarke opened the door.

Clarke looked down at the red dress she was wearing. It wasn't too short, and she wasn't showing too much cleavage, but it also didn't look too fancy. "Is there something wrong?"

"I feel underdressed," Bellamy complained.

He was wearing jeans and a simple button-up shirt. "You're fine."

"Yeah, but why are you so fancy? It's just the downtown gallery and it's only for students and people who get invitations."

Clarke shrugged. "I felt like it. Come on, I don't want to be late." Clarke grabbed her clutch and keys and locked the apartment. She hated carrying clutches or purses, but she wasn't going to show up with a backpack.

They found a parking spot on the other side of the road from the gallery, but it worked, and Clarke entered with nerves bubbling in her stomach. It wasn't nowhere near as important as the gallery where she auctioned her painting at, but it was a big deal for her. Plenty of people who had experiences were showing up and Clarke needed to shine. She only needed to stay for an hour or so.

Bellamy got bored of standing next to Clarke and started making rounds around the gallery, to check other paintings.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Clarke was talking to a senior student in the art program who thought her painting was gorgeous.

Thirty minutes passed, and Clarke was approached by one of the invited people who owned a gallery in New York and thought her piece was unique.

Forty-five minutes passed, and Clarke was convinced that Lexa wasn't going to come. She was still thrilled to be there and proud of herself for being one of the top five students which got her work displayed in the gallery. But she wanted to share this milestone with Lexa.

Fifty minutes passed when the gallery door opened.

Lexa was wearing a dark suit with a red tie. Oddly enough it matched the color of Clarke's dress. Clarke hadn't noticed her entrance until a hand touched her lower back and her eyes snapped towards the person next to her. "Oh, hi," she murmured. "I didn't think you would make it."

"I almost didn't. But I'm glad I did." Lexa removed her hand to stare at the painting in front of her. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Is this the view from my balcony?"

Clarke smiled widely, feeling proud that Lexa recognized it. "Yes, it is." It was a sort of a panorama painting, starting with dawn on the far right and slowly progressing towards the dusk. "Do you like it?"

"It's incredible."

"Miss Woods? What a pleasant surprise," an older man said. "May I have a word with you."

Lexa turned towards Clarke and made a displeased face. It was only there for a fraction of a second, but Clarke still caught it and held back a laugh. Lexa trailed her fingers down Clarke's arm before walking away.

Bellamy walked towards Clarke with his mouth wide open. "Was that?"

"Lexa?"

"Alexandria Woods," he whispered harshly and looked around as if it was a crime to say her name. "She talked to you."

"Bellamy, I know you know that I'm friends with her. Raven told you," Clarke said, confused about his reaction.

Bellamy was still whispering. "But I thought she was joking or lying."

Clarke smirked. "Nope. We're good friends."

"That's weird. She's like a millionaire. She's so popular. And she's hot."

Clarke glared at Bellamy when she realized he was staring at Lexa. "Hey, don't be a jackass. You have a girlfriend, remember?" It was a rather recent development so Clarke hadn't met her yet.

"But I'm not blind," Bellamy argued. "Why are you staring at her?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." And because Clarke knew exactly how Lexa's body looked underneath her suit. Clarke caught Bellamy glancing at Lexa a few more times and she felt possessiveness boil inside of her. He didn't mean it more than just curiosity and wonder, but Clarke still hated it.

Once Lexa was finished chatting to the people in charge of the gallery and exhibition she returned to Clarke. "My apologies."

"You're an important woman," Clarke retorted, stepping closer when Bellamy eyed Lexa.

"For being late," Lexa clarified. She caught Bellamy's gaze and raised her chin. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Lexa Woods."

Bellamy stiffened. Clarke nudged him in the shoulder to get him to stutter out an answer. "Bellamy Blake. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I need something to drink," Bellamy muttered and spun around. Clarke laughed at how ridiculous he was being. She quite enjoyed watching Lexa intimidate him.

"So," Lexa started, "is he your date?"

"No," Clarke snorted. "Well, technically I guess, but Raven had a class tonight and he's kind of a history and art nerd, so I knew out of all of my friends he would appreciate coming the most. I think you scare him because I've never seen him this awkward before."

Lexa smiled. "Should I apologize?"

Clarke grinned. "No way."

"Care to show me around?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. She sighed when Lexa subtly reached for her hand before they disappeared into the crowd. Clarke made up stories for paintings they saw, just enough to keep Lexa smiling and laughing. Nobody paid attention to them and she caught a glimpse of Bellamy talking on the phone. With the face he was making she could only assume it was his mom or his sister.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked once Bellamy returned.

"No. Octavia got stranded on her motorbike and she needs me to pick her up. I told her that thing's a deathtrap. At least she could check her gas meter before going anywhere. Anyway, we have to go," Bellamy rambled.

Clarke pouted. "I don't want to go yet."

"Sorry, Clarke. I'd say no rush but it's dark out and I don't want to leave O alone for much longer."

"Sorry to interrupt," Lexa said, ever the polite one, "but I could give Clarke a ride home afterwards."

Clarke smiled.

"If you're sure?" Bellamy asked hesitantly.

"Go save Octavia," Clarke ushered him.  "And tell her I said hi."

Clarke and Lexa stayed a little longer. Lexa was pulled away once again by some business man and Clarke walked aimlessly around the gallery. She was happy though. Her painting was on a white wall, her name underneath, and Lexa was there standing proudly next to Clarke's painting. Nobody but them knew it was a view from Lexa's balcony.

"Are you ready to leave?" Lexa asked, watching Clarke observe someone else's painting. It was a brilliant work but a little blend. A flower vase was so been there, done that.

Clarke turned around and nodded. "Are you all set miss Woods? You're awfully popular."

Lexa chuckled. "Work never rests."

Clarke was happy to leave.

Lexa was feeling playful as well, bowing slightly in front of the car as she opened the door for Clarke. "Your chariot awaits."

They drove to Clarke's apartment building, but Clarke wasn't eager to leave Lexa's presence. "How about we go somewhere else instead? Raven's not home and I'm not ready to end the night yet."

Lexa hesitated before nodding once. "Alright. I have an idea."

She drove them back to her house and Clarke didn't mind because Lexa's house became one of her favorite places to spend time at. "Where's Aden?" Clarke asked as they stepped inside, and the silence consumed them.

"He's with his uncle."

Clarke frowned.

"Costia's brother," Lexa clarified. "I'm an only child."

"I'm an only child too. I've always wanted a sibling, just someone to have my back you know, but then I got to high school and I realized I don't need blood relatives for that. Raven's the closest thing to a sister I have and even she gets on my nerves sometimes," Clarke said, laughing slightly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lexa offered.

Clarke nodded. "Surprise me," she said, taking a sit on the couch. She didn't expect Lexa to return with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Planning on getting me drunk?"

Lexa shook her head with a small smirk. "We're celebrating."

"We are?"

"Yes. You got your painting hanging in a gallery. Which is worth celebrating." Lexa opened the bottle, her biceps straining against her shirt. Clarke realized she must have taken her jacket off while getting the wine. The bottle popped, and Lexa carefully filled their glasses.

Clarke wanted to bring her feet up, but the dress was restricting. She accepted the glass with a smile. The wine was expensive, that much was obvious just from the bottle, but Clarke held back a grimace after her first sip.

Lexa laughed, clearly noticed. "I agree. I got this as a gift and it's quite honestly shit."

"We forgot to toast," Clarke blurted out.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Let's ignore your first sip then. To what shall we toast?"

Clarke couldn't stop smiling. "I don't know. You choose."

"Let's toast," Lexa started and took a long pause, eyes boring into Clarke's, "to you."

"To us," Clarke corrected, fluttering her eyelashes.

Lexa leaned back against the couch, her left hand dropping on Clarke's thigh. Clarke's eyes moved towards it for a second before she met Lexa's green eyes. They were leaning more towards grey in the dim lightning and Clarke couldn't help herself. She moved her gaze lower, watching Lexa's lips part. Fuck. They were both frozen, hooded eyes gazing into each other but neither didn't make the first move.

Lexa leaned forward to place her wine glass on the coffee table and Clarke's resolve broke. She straddled Lexa's lap and crashed her lips onto Lexa's making both of them moan. Her skin tingled form where Lexa placed her hands on her hips and she tangled her fingers in her hair.

The kiss started fast and rough, but Lexa ran her hands up Clarke's side, towards her shoulders and then cupped her face. She pulled her back, allowing them to take a moment to breathe before gently pressing their lips together.

Clarke melted against her, moving her hands behind Lexa's head. Even as the kiss slowed down the need inside her built. Clarke rocked her hips into Lexa's, drawing a breathy gasp. She smiled but then Lexa pulled away, moving her lips to her neck. Clarke arched her neck, pressing herself against hot lips. She whimpered when Lexa brushed a particularly sensitive spot with her tongue. Lexa's hand traveled down her body to her thighs and squeezed. Clarke moved her hips impatiently.

Lexa stopped kissing Clarke's neck and met her eyes. They didn't stay long, Lexa moved her gaze lower to Clarke's lips and then past her collarbones and Clarke chuckled breathlessly. When Lexa finally gathered enough control and green met blue Clarke couldn't stop her pounding heart. They had done this before and it was the best sex of Clarke's relatively young life, but this felt different. It felt more. Still surged with electricity, want and need, but there was also affection.

Clarke was gently pushed off of Lexa's lap and before she could protest Lexa was offering her a hand. They wordlessly walked up to the bedroom. The moment the door snapped close Lexa had Clarke pinned against it, hands low on Clarke's back and swollen lips finding pink ones. Clarke out a moan when Lexa gripped her ass, bodies impossibly close. Lexa hitched up her dress and lifted her up, Clarke immediately locking her legs around Lexa's waist. Lexa shifted, and Clarke let out an approving moan when a thigh settled in between her legs.

The kiss broke, and Clarke drew in a shaky breath, clawing on Lexa's shoulders and trying to pull off her shirt. It was tucked in Lexa's pants and Clarke was too distracted by Lexa's thigh to find the strength to pull it off. "Bed," she moaned out.

Lexa effortlessly moved them to the bed, climbing on top of Clarke immediately but before she could go back to kissing her Clarke flipped them around. Lexa was momentarily speechless before allowing Clarke to take charge.

It was different this time, Clarke couldn't stop thinking. The kisses were slower but deep and their touches were gentler but hungrier. Clarke couldn't get enough of touching Lexa's arms once the shirt was off and Lexa was gripping her ass, their hips rocking but not finding enough pressure.

Clarke cried out when Lexa gently bit into her neck. She felt sudden coldness over where Lexa's body was before and then she was flipped on her back and her dress was moved up to her hips. There was no pause or hesitance before Lexa slipped Clarke's underwear off and buried in her face in between pale thighs. Clarke rested her hand on her stomach and arched her back when Lexa reached up to intertwine their fingers. Clarke was on the brink of an orgasm when Lexa pulled away and she bit her lip in frustration.

"I just want to get you out of this dress first," Lexa husked. Her clothes soon followed.

Clarke trembled slightly when Lexa placed her body on top of her, her chest bubbling with something she couldn't quite name.

"You okay?" Lexa asked, trailing a finger down Clarke's cheek.

Clarke nodded, leaning upwards to kiss Lexa and forget about the feelings boiling inside of her. It wasn't helping that Lexa was being tender. Clarke raked her nails over Lexa's back down to her ass and then back up, enjoying the way it made Lexa shudder.

Lexa dropped her face on Clarke's shoulder, kissing her way to her collarbones. She rolled her hips into Clarke's and hummed at Clarke's gasp. "Does that feel good?" she breathlessly asked.

Clarke nodded, eyes falling shut. She spread her legs and slightly raised her knee for Lexa to have something to grind on. The wetness she felt on her skin made Clarke that much aroused and she ground on Lexa, hands gripping her shoulders. Lexa's breasts were pressed against her own, her breath hot on Clarke's neck and Clarke found herself spiraling towards an orgasm much faster than she would have wanted. Lexa's pants were in synch with her moans and Clarke grabbed her ass to pull her tighter against herself. It wasn't an explosive orgasm, but it washed over Clarke with warmth.

Lexa immediately slid down her body however and settled in between her thighs, eager for more. Her tongue was dancing around her Clarke's clit and she slowly slid her middle finger inside. Clarke was still sensitive, and it only took her a few minutes before she was arching and moaning out in ecstasy.

Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss, whimpering when she tasted herself. But then Lexa settled on her side and Clarke wasn't sure if she should leave. Lexa's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against her and tucking them under the duvet. Clarke heard Lexa's breathing deepen and her hold loosen before she was able to fall asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it worth the wait? I struggled pretty hard with balancing smut and also softness


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this year has been such a roller coaster but I'm still here and I haven't given up on this fic yet, if it all goes well expect more regular updates from me. much love and gratitude to everyone still reading

Clarke woke up to rustled sheets, arms wrapped around a fluffy pillow and alone. She blinked sleepily until her eyes adjusted to the light coming through the window. Clarke felt well rested, but it didn't feel that late in the morning. She rolled over and found her phone on a nightstand, a piece of paper next to it.

**Good morning, Clarke.**

**I'm terribly sorry to have left you alone, but I had early errands to run. I hope you slept well.**

**Have a great day.**

Clarke fell back on the bed, yawning. It felt strange waking up in Lexa's bed and her waking up alone only worsened it. She remembered she wanted to check the time and reached for her phone again. It was just nearing nine o'clock in the morning. Clarke rolled out of the bed ten minutes later and went in the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at her reflection. She was still naked. There was a mark on her neck that Clarke touched gently. If she closed her eyes she could still smell Lexa, feel the warmth of Lexa's body on top of hers.

But the purple mark on her neck was going to be a problem. Clarke wondered if she could straighten her hair and pass the hickey as a burn from the straightener. It would probably work. And Clarke wasn't in the mood to explain what happened to Raven.

After a long shower Clarke blow dried her hair and then found a hair strengthener in a box in the first drawer. It was still unpacked but she figured Lexa wouldn't mind. The last time she had done this was for her high school graduation.

Clarke had no spare clothes and going through Lexa's closet felt wrong, so she ended up calling an Uber to avoid walking home. Gustus chuckled at her when she stumbled in the stranger's car, wearing what she had wore the day before, but Clarke just rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze.

Much to Clarke's dismay Raven was at home. And waiting for her.

"Where have you been missy?" Raven asked as soon as Clarke opened the door. "I have been waiting for you all night. Have you any idea how worried I've been?"

Clarke snorted. "Nice to see you too, mother."

"Where were you last night? And what is that thing on your neck?"

Not even a minute of being home and Raven was already suspicious. "I was at a friend's house. And I accidentally burned myself with a hair straightened.

"You fucking liar," Raven accused with a grin. "Who were you with last night? Because that's a walk of shame if I've ever seen one."

"No one," Clarke lied, her voice high pitched.

Raven smirked. "Mhm. Listen, I've seen you straighten your hair more times than I've seen my mother in high school and I know you're not clumsy enough to burn yourself. That's definitely a hickey. So, who gave it to you?"

Clarke just rolled her eyes.

"Ew, please don't tell me it was Bellamy."

Clarke cringed. "Okay, first of all, he has a girlfriend. And second of all, you slept with him, so I don't understand why you feel the need to say ew."

"Oh. I did. Huh, I forgot about that."

"Don't tell him that."

Raven shrugged. "He's got a big enough ego as it is. His dick not so much. But he knows how to work it."

Clarke slapped her hands over her ears. "La, la, la," she shouted, trying to block out the unnecessary information Raven was feeding her with. "My ears are bleeding!"

Raven let out an evil laugh and then grabbed Clarke's hands. "I'll stop if you tell me who gave you that hickey."

"A hair straightener."

"And whose straightener was it?"

"Lexa's," Clarke said without thinking and froze.

"Aha!" Raven squealed and waggled her index finger in front of Clarke. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you've been hooking up with Lexa."

Clarke shook her head. "We haven't been hoking up. Not since I found out about Aden. Yesterday was just… I don't know. We were there, and it just happened."

"So, what changed?"

"Nothing. I don't know. You know I invited her to the gallery, right?"

Raven nodded. "You told me that, yes."

"And she came."

"Well, considering you left with her and Bellamy sent me a million text messages freaking out about how he met the hottest woman on Earth I kind of figured. So, how did you end up going home with her?"

Clarke cleared her throat. "Octavia got stranded with her bike and Bell went to pick her up. And I didn't want to leave yet so Lexa offered to drive me home."

"Yes, yes, I know all of that already. How did you end up having sex? Give me the details, woman," Raven demanded.

"I don't know, to be honest. We were in her house and she opened a bottle of wine to celebrate that I've had my painting in the gallery and then it just… happened."

"Just happened?"

"Yeah," Clarke breathed out and then swallowed hard when she remembered Lexa's dark eyes, her warm hands on her cheeks when she moved to slow down their kiss. Clarke really was in too deep and she suddenly couldn't breathe. "I'm going to the store to get something for breakfast. Want anything?"

"In the dress?" Raven questioned it.

"Oh, right," Clarke muttered.

"You get changed and I'll write you a shopping list. We're low on milk and I need more of my granola bars. And Pringles," Raven rambled, walking off into her room while still listing snacks she wanted Clarke to buy.

Feeling lazy Clarke changed into dark sweatpants and put on a grey t-shirt. The store was eight minutes away anyway and it wasn't overly crowded. She accepted Raven's way too long shopping list and headed out. She only bought Raven's favorite snacks and not every single listed item. Raven would thank her later.

Clarke had two bags worth of groceries when her phone vibrated in her pocket and she made a mental note to wait until she got back to the apartment. Raven was waiting by the door, eagerly tapping her foot and immediately going through the contents.

"Hey, I wanted more."

"We're trying to eat healthier remember?"

"Fuck healthy. I wanted pretzels," Raven pouted.

"You have Pringles."

Raven sighed dramatically. "I'll just grab chocolate instead."

The door slammed behind Raven and Clarke looked at the mess Raven made. "Thanks for putting the groceries away," she mumbled sarcastically under her breath. She put everything away and then grabbed a pan to fry two eggs. She was rather starving.

It wasn't until she was halfway through breakfast that she remembered the text message.

**Lexa (10:37AM)  
Do you have any spare time today?**

**Clarke (11:06AM)  
Sorry for the late reply I was at the store. And yeah I don't have any plans**

Raven had a dentist's appointment later and Clarke's only plan for the day was to watch Junior MasterChef with her before they went to bed. Raven was obsessed with watching kids cook. She even made notes in her phone about cooking techniques and recipes that neither ever ended up using.

**Lexa (11:08AM)  
Are you interested in doing something with me? Let's say at two? **

**Clarke (11:08AM)  
Way to be cryptic. Depends on what ;)**

**Lexa (11:09AM)  
Meet me here**

There was an address below the message and Clarke raised her eyebrows.

**Clarke (11:10AM)  
That's an airport.**

**Lexa (11:10AM)  
I'm aware.**

**Clarke (11:10AM)  
Do I need to bring my passport?**

**Lexa (11:12AM)  
No, we won't be going far.**

Clarke loved spontaneous adventures and a little bit of mystery. Her dad used to be big on road trips. They would rent an RV for a week and travel without destination. Octavia was big on camping and they did nightly hikes through unknown woods when in high school. It was terrifying exhilarating. But now all of their outings have to be planned due to school. Clarke couldn’t wait till semester was over and she could take a little break just to stop planning everything for a little bit.

Clarke wasn't entirely sure what to wear. Especially to an airport? It was the smaller one, where recreational planes were sometimes doing stunts. Clarke only knew that because Jasper and Monty dragged her to a show once. They were high and couldn't stop laughing. Clarke was just laughing at them.

"Leaving me already? I thought you didn't have to be anywhere today. It's Saturday."

"You're the weirdo who scheduled a dentist appointment on a Saturday," Clarke pointed out.

"Well, when the wisdom tooth calls," Raven sang. "But seriously, where are you going?"

"To the airport."

Raven eyed Clarke from head to toes, glancing behind her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Lexa invited me. And no, I don't know why. And no, I don't know what's going to happen. But also, no, we're not going to have sex. I'm really meeting her at the airport."

"Why are you going to the airport?"

"I don't know. I'll find out when I get there."

Raven wrinkled her nose at Clarke's grin. "Fine. Go then while I suffer in horrible pain, awaiting the death of my tooth."

Clarke kissed Raven's cheek. "Your wisdom teeth are so perfect they don't even have to be removed."

"Yet!"

"Bye, crazy lady."

"You're ignoring your wife duties, I'll remember that."

Clarke laughed. "Bye. Have fun at the dentist."

The airport was deserted. No people or planes. Well, that was odd. Clarke was at the right address. There was one woman, looking entirely too bored. It really wasn't that much of an airport as it was a hangar with a couple of planes.

"Clarke."

Clarke turned around and then froze slightly. Lexa was wearing sunglasses. Nobody was allowed to look that good wearing sunglasses. "Hey. I was worried I got the wrong address for a second. Nobody's here."

Lexa smiled. "I'm here. Come on."

Clarke followed her through the airport and back outside where the runway was. And a shiny black helicopter. "That's a helicopter."

"It is. Looks like your years at university are paying off."

Clarke whined and playfully slapped Lexa's arm. "Do you know how to fly it?"

Lexa smirked. "I sure do. But, I won't be flying today. We're getting a tour."

"You do? And we are?"

"Yes. And yes. I remember you said you were born here but you're not really familiar with your home city and I haven't seen much of it aside from the company, the daycare and some restaurants. Are you up for it?"

Clarke nodded.

Their driver handed them their safety gear and they climbed in the helicopter. Lexa put on her headset and then helped Clarke with hers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Feels alright?"

"Mhm. This is kind of crazy though."

Lexa laughed. "It's going to be fun. Is this your first time?"

"You're really in no position to ask me that," Clarke said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Every time," Lexa muttered. "It's going to get pretty loud, but the view should be incredible."

The pilot started the helicopter and Clarke's heart was pounding in anticipation. They were still but the helicopter was vibrating, and the rotor blade started spinning faster and faster. They started ascending and Clarke reached for Lexa's hand. Planes moved before ascending, but the helicopter went straight up.

"Are you okay?" Lexa mouthed. She didn't want to use the intercom because the pilot could hear them as well.

Clarke nodded, grinning.

The pilot flew them over all significant monuments of the city and hovered to allow Clarke and Lexa to take them in and take pictures. And Clarke took a lot of pictures. Not just of the view, but also of herself, because otherwise Raven would never believe her. And then pictures of Lexa when she wasn't aware because she looked breathtaking. Lexa used her own phone to take a picture of them together and Clarke was laughing because the pilot just used a really corny pun.

The landing was smooth, but Clarke still held her breath and she was quite happy to be back on the ground. She took one last picture of the helicopter, just to rub it in Raven's face later.

"Did you have fun?" Lexa asked, some nervousness in her tone which Clarke didn't understand the origin of.

Clarke nodded eagerly. "That was certainly an experience. I've never flown with a helicopter before and I honestly had no idea just how big the city is. I grew up on the outskirts and the only places I'm very familiar with are the cinema, the mall and two Starbucks cafes."

"I'm glad to be of help then."

Clarke swallowed nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

Clarke shrugged. "I don't know. I'm probably overstepping, sorry."

Lexa shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Clarke asked with eyebrows furrowed. They were now at the front of the airport, where Lexa's car was parked.

"I didn't mean to leave you in the morning."

"Oh. It's fine, though. Don't worry about it." To be honest, waking up alone was less terrifying than waking up next to Lexa. Clarke wasn't sure how either of them would react. She couldn't quite imagine morning Lexa with sleepy smiles.

"Alright." Lexa paused. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"I know about this great Italian restaurant? Are you up for it?"

"Pizza," Clarke blurted out excitedly.

Lexa chuckled. "I guess that's settled then."

It was a fairly small Italian restaurant and it was nearly empty. Clarke was surprised because she had never heard of it before. "How did you even find this place?" she asked as they sat down in the corner.

"Um, it's Costia's brother's favorite restaurant," Lexa admitted.

"It's beautiful so he has great taste. I just hope the food's good as well."

"I heard it's splendid."

Clarke ordered pizza and Lexa went with some complicated ravioli dish. "How's Aden? I feel like I hadn't seen him in forever. He must have grown two feet and is about to head off to college."

Lexa laughed. "Almost. He loves the daycare. Sometimes it's hard to get him to come home. He's learning so many words and I ran out of space on the fridge for all the drawings he makes so now I've set up a little gallery in his room and we just pin them to a bulletin board."

"That's really smart. My dad used to frame my paintings before he realized it was way too much work and that I wasn't going to stop painting. When I was still using paper, he would just store them in his nightstand drawer, but then I got familiar with canvases and we put most of them in boxes and on the attic," Clarke said, fondly thinking of the memories. They still hurt, but they no longer made her chest ache.

"You don't have to answer, but… What happened to your dad?"

Clarke looked down at her napkin, twirling it around. "He was an engineer and they found a flaw on one of the components. Dad felt responsible as it was his main project, but he wanted to fix it alone. He got electrocuted. Mom was hysteric when they called her to identify the body and I was never allowed in the room."

"I'm sorry I asked," Lexa spoke softly, feeling guilty. "I didn't want to make you sad."

"You never talk about your family," Clarke noticed.

Lexa leaned back on her chair. "There's not really much to tell. My parents are alive, but they've never been particularly active in my life. Dad had this big dream of sending me off to military school and mom wanted me to marry off rich and be a stay at home mom. When I came out I was seventeen and I had a girlfriend at the time and I don't think they've ever really believed it was serious. And then I met Costia and she wanted me to have a good relationship with my family, so I tried for a little bit. They liked Costia, as in she's pretty and she might put you on the right path sort of way, but never as my person. And then Aden happened. They've only seen him once, when he was still in the hospital. They don't want to be involved and I'm not expecting them to be."

"Yikes. I know it's a really shitty thing to say, but it's honestly their loss. Aden's amazing. You're kind of okay."

"Kind of okay, huh?"

"I might bump you up to almost okay if the pizza will taste great."

Lexa laughed. "Deal."

"My mom had a hard time coming to terms with me being bi as well. I think it's because I mostly dated boys in high school and she didn't understand why I would suddenly like girls. And Raven's not straight either so I think she assumed I wanted to be more like her. But dad never questioned it. He was the pacifier in our family. My mom and I are too alike," Clarke confessed. "I think we're okay now. I still think it's weird that she has a boyfriend, but I can't blame her."

"Is she happy with him?"

"Yeah. He seems alright. Kind of corny, I guess, but I think he was just nervous about meeting me. I haven't met his daughter yet, but mom's been hinting at it, so it might happen soon," Clarke said.

"Does that worry you?" Lexa wondered.

Clarke shook her head. "I'm happy for her. It took me a while to understand it, but she's so much happier now. She's less controlling and more easy-going. Not the way she was with dad, but close."

"I worry," Lexa said and bit her lip, "with Aden. It breaks my heart that he never knew his mom and I can only tell him so much before he gets bored."

"I think you're doing a great job, especially with pictures. He's going to remember her and all the stories you tell him," Clarke reassured her. She had no experiences with children, but she knew love when she saw it.

They talked for almost two hours. A lot about Aden. But also, about each other. Clarke asked about Lexa's high school experience and Lexa was curious about Clarke's university program. Raven sent three text messages by the time they left the restaurant.

Lexa drove Clarke back to her apartment.

"Do you want to come inside?" Clarke asked, not wanting to part with her yet.

"I'd love it, but I should head home. I promised Aden I'd read him two stories and I don't want to be late. I'll walk you to the door though."

Clarke thought that the request was a little odd, but she didn't argue. "Well, I better head inside. Raven's waiting with MasterChef Junior."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. She cries when the smallest ones get kicked out of the competition."

For a moment Clarke thought Lexa was just going to turn around and go back to her car but then she made a step forward and Clarke licked her suddenly dry lips. Lexa cupped her face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. It made Clarke's stomach flutter and she leaned into Lexa when the kiss ended. Lexa ran her thumb over Clarke's cheek with a smile.

"Was this a date?" Clarke asked.

Lexa's smile widened as she walked backwards to her car. "Have a good evening, Clarke."

Clarke stepped inside the building and watched until Lexa's car was out of her view before making her way upstairs. She opened the door and then leaned her back on it with a sigh. She was so, so screwed.

"You're finally back."

Clarke couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. She was happy. "Yeah. Come on, let's watch your stupid tiny chefs."

"Excuse you, they're brilliant. They're a quarter of my age and can cook better than I ever will," Raven proclaimed, already reaching for a tissue.

Halfway through their marathon Clarke's phone vibrated next to her thigh. She peaked at it and then immediately smiled.

**Lexa (8:27PM)  
It was a date if you wanted it to be.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coincidentally today also marks exactly 4 years since Lexa's very first scene on t100, I miss my baby


	17. Chapter 17

It was Thursday. And Clarke was sleeping in. The school year had finally finished, and Clarke was on a summer break. Granted, she still needed to do a few assignments for the semester she missed, but there were no lectures and she was able to do it from her home.

They hadn't celebrated it properly yet, but Clarke wasn't in a rush. She had a celebratory dinner with her mom, mostly because they hadn't talked in a while and Abby wanted Clarke to know she was still proud of her, despite the disagreement over Clarke changing her major.

Raven had a tequila shot ready for Clarke when she came back from university. One, because Clarke finished her first year; it should had been Clarke finishing her third year but knowing it was what she actually wanted to do felt just as rewarding. And she didn't entirely regret her two years she spent on a pre-med degree. And two, because she was finally able to relax and not drive Raven crazy with her erratic schedule.

The boys did a boy night which meant spending an entire day and night gaming and Raven complained their outing was sexist, but only because she wanted to play games with them as well. Clarke knew she wanted to celebrate the beginning of the summer with Raven and Octavia, but she didn't know how yet.

Luckily, somebody had an idea for her.

Clarke's phone rang, and she immediately smiled when she saw Lexa's name lighting up her screen. They had both been busy. Lexa with the company and Clarke with her finals. They texted each other constantly though and Lexa occasionally sent pictures of Aden and sometimes they sent each other sleepy selfies instead of goodnight messages.

"Hey," Clarke said.

"Hello. I hope you're not busy."

Clarke smiled to herself. "Nope. School's over."

"Yes, I've heard. Have you celebrated it yet?" Lexa wondered.

"No. I was thinking of doing something with Raven and my other friend, Octavia, since the boys already celebrated the end of school year, but I can't think of anything. They would be okay with going to a club, but I'm really not in the mood to get drunk," Clarke explained.

"I have an idea," Lexa said.

Clarke raised her eyebrows and rolled over on her stomach. "You do?"

"Yes. You don't have to, but I was requested to host a barbecue at my house tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come? You can invite your friends. It's only going to be me, Aden, his uncle and Anya."

"Your assistant?"

"She's also my friend."

"I'm going to have to ask Raven and O, but if it was just me I would say yes without hesitation," Clarke said.

"We can always schedule another one if you won't be able to make it," Lexa promised. "Give me a call or text me when you know the answer. Or just because."

Lexa sounded nervous, but Clarke understood. She missed her too. "I will. Say hi to Aden from me and tell him I've got two more books for him."

Lexa chuckled. "You really shouldn't. We're re-reading the pet one again. He's been asking for a puppy now."

Knowing Aden loved the books as much as Clarke once had made her stomach flutter. "Maybe we should steer clear of the one where Franklin gets a sibling, huh?"

"Probably a good idea," Lexa murmured. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

Octavia came by in the afternoon and Clarke really hoped they would agree. She was almost certain Raven would because she had been wanting to see where Lexa lived, but Octavia was more out of the loop. Bellamy told Clarke that Octavia thought Lexa was taking advantage of her.

"What do you think of a barbecue?"

"Barbecue? I thought your mom sold the grill," Octavia said, confused at the randomness of the question.

Clarke nodded. "Yeah, but I meant somewhere else. You, Raven and I at Lexa's house."

"Lexa's house? Alexandria Woods' house?" Octavia repeated.

"Yeah."

"She allows you to use her house?"

Clarke scratched her neck. "She would be there. With two of her friends." Octavia knew about Aden, but she wasn't sure how to explain Lincoln without explaining Lexa's marriage.

Octavia made an unreadable face. "What?"

"We've been wanting to celebrate the end of school year, right? But we haven't made any plans yet and Lexa invited me to this barbecue and said I can bring you two," Clarke explained. "I know it's not the party you wanted, but I thought it would be kind of nice."

"Say yes!" Raven shouted. "I've been dying to see Lexa's house. Please, please, please."

"It's going to be us and Lexa and her friends?"

"And her son," Clarke quickly added. "But yes. Please?"

"It's not exactly what I envisioned," Octavia admitted.

"We can go to that club you've mentioned next week," Clarke promised. She could tell Octavia was about to give in and she could barely contain her excitement.

Octavia sighed, and Clarke grinned triumphantly. "Fine. But I've got my eyes on you. And her. I don't trust her."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "She's great, you'll see."

"Mhm," Octavia hummed suspiciously. "Bellamy was not impressed."

"When is Bellamy ever impressed?"

"That's true. But, still. Something's going on."

Raven smirked knowingly, but fortunately for Clarke stayed quiet.

**Clarke (5:17PM)  
They agreed. What time should we be there?**

**Lexa (5:19PM)  
Around 1pm? Or earlier if you want, but Aden's having his morning nap around that time.**

Octavia was going to sleep over anyway, and she had her bike. Only one other person could fit on it. As Raven had no motorbike or a bicycle, it was the logical choice that she was the second passenger.

**Clarke (5:19PM)  
I'll come earlier.**

When Clarke woke up the next day Raven and Octavia were in her bed. Octavia had Clarke on the tiniest patch of the bed due to how spread out she was, and Raven was laying on her back, snoring. At least they slept like rocks and Clarke was able to sneak out without being noticed.

The weather was always warm which meant that summers were almost unbearable. Even with shorts and a white t-shirt, Clarke still felt like melting when she stepped outside of the air conditioned building. She made sure to pack a bottle of water to bike to Lexa's house.

Clarke arrived a little after eleven. She was eager to see Lexa. And Aden. She parked her bike and knocked, remembering that Aden was taking a nap.

Lexa opened the door and leaned against it. "Hey. You're early."

"I said I'll be," Clarke beamed. Lexa looked absolutely stunning in a tank top and black Nike running shorts. "Can I come in?"

Lexa let Clarke pass through and when Clarke turned around Lexa's eyes were down at her feet and she smiled at the knowledge she was just checked out. "Is Aden napping? I brought him something."

"He's having quiet time in the living room because he didn't want to go down for a nap. You can go see him," Lexa assured her and even gave Clarke a little nudge towards the direction of the living room.

Clarke took out the books of her backpack and left it in the hallway. Aden was laying on the couch, head propped up on the pillow and a thin blanket over him. There was a cartoon on the TV. "Hey buddy," she whispered.

Aden turned his head. "Clak," he murmured quietly. "We play?"

"We'll play later," Clarke promised. "Are you sleepy?"

Aden stubbornly shook his head. "Books?"

"It's more Franklin stories. Do you like them?"

"Mama read them," Aden said.

Clarke ruffled his hair and Aden tiredly reached for his pacifier. His plush octopus was being hugged tightly but he was still fighting sleep. "Have a good rest, yeah? We'll play afterwards."

Aden nodded, eyes glued to the cartoon.

Clarke stood up and went in the kitchen where Lexa was cutting up vegetables with a concentrated look on her face. Clarke kind of wanted to kiss her. "He's so cute," she said instead.

Lexa looked up with a soft smile. "Want to help me?"

Clarke nodded and accepted the knife. She chopped cucumbers and carrots in round pieces while Lexa seasoned the meat. She felt a hand on her waist when Lexa moved behind her to reach for a plate in a cabinet above her and she smiled to herself. "All done," Clarke announced.

Lexa peeked over Clarke's shoulder. "Looks good."

Clarke slowly turned around until Lexa's hands came to rest on either side of her on the counter. "Thanks," she rasped out.

Lexa leaned closer, eyes drawn to Clarke's lips. She rocked backwards and then back into Clarke's personal space. "I know we've been on a date," she spoke, voice low, and Clarke fought a smile, "but Aden's uncle doesn't know and neither does Anya and-"

The sentence remained unfinished because Lexa leaned forward to kiss Clarke. The kiss didn't go anywhere because Clarke laughed and then Lexa smiled against her lips. She shook her head, nose nuzzling against Clarke's.

"Not what I meant to do," Lexa murmured but this time properly kissed Clarke, gently pushing her against the counter. Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa's hair to keep their bodies close. Lexa brushed her tongue against Clarke's lower lip and Clarke opened her mouth. But then Lexa pulled away, leaning her forehead against Clarke's. "You're very distracting."

"Me?" Clarke questioned it with a husk in her voice. "You're very distracting in this tank top." She brushed her fingertips against Lexa's collarbones and then realized something. "You're wearing a swimsuit."

"I do have a pool."

"Do you plan on swimming?" Clarke asked, eyes glimmering at the thought of Lexa in a bikini.

Lexa hummed, leaning into Clarke's touch. Clarke was gently scratching the side of her neck and all words died in her throat.

Clarke smiled and then softly kissed Lexa's cheek. "I'm hungry," she stated.

Lexa swallowed down the knot in her throat and took a step backwards. "Would you like a light snack? A sandwich?"

"I can wait as long as Rae and O won't be late. They don't really have a thing for punctuality." The noise from the living room reminded Clarke that they weren't alone, and she went back to helping Lexa.

Aden came into the kitchen half an hour later, sleepy eyes and pouty lips. He crashed into Clarke's hip as she was closer than Lexa.

"You look like you could still use a nap," Lexa murmured as Clarke scooped him up.

Clarke saw him eyeing the sliced red bell pepper. "Would you like a bite?"

Aden nodded, and Clarke sprinkled a bit of salt over a tiny cut piece and handed it to him. Aden eagerly ate it and then reached for another.

"You have to add some salt," Clarke said, interrupting Aden before he could put it in his mouth. She sprinkled a bit on it and placed him on his feet. When Clarke turned around Lexa had an odd look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… you gave him pepper. And he ate it."

Clarke's eyes widened. "Is he not allowed? Allergic? Shit, I-"

"No, no," Lexa quickly interrupted, shaking her head. "It's just that lately I haven't been able to get him to eat anything besides nuggets and mac and cheese. He's refusing all the vegetables and only eats raspberries and bananas out of fruits. But you just gave him the piece and he ate it without a question asked."

"Maybe he was hungry," Clarke tried to reason.

"Maybe."

The sound of Octavia revving her bike outside of Lexa's house was easily heard as well as the sound of another car.

"I guess they're not late."

"That's probably Lincoln. Anya has a tendency to show up late intentionally."

Clarke laughed at that.

The doorbell rang. "I'll open the door," Lexa said. "Why don't you take this outside?"

Clarke nodded and carried the tray with vegetables outside. She hadn't been in Lexa's backyard and she had the sudden itch to draw. There was a sandbox shaped like a turtle filled with sand and plastic toys. Next to it was a swing set. Toys were scattered around the grass. Stone steps led up to a built-in pool and a hot tub. A designed sitting area with a grill and a dining table was there as well. Clarke set down the tray just in time for the backyard door to slide open. She heard her friends before she saw them.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Is that a real pool?"

"Of course, it is, dumbass."

Clarke had to intervene before Raven could get even louder with her curse words. "Glad you could make it."

"Holy shit, Clarke, did you see the house?" Raven asked.

Clarke cringed. "Don't use so many bad words, there's a kid in the house. And yes, I've seen it."

Lexa came out of the house with a tall man, Lincoln presumably, who had Aden perched up on his shoulders.

"Who's that?" Octavia whispered.

"Aden's uncle."

Octavia frowned. "Lexa has a brother?"

Clarke laughed nervously and explained in a hushed tone. "No. It's her brother in law."

Octavia's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to what Clarke presumed was going to be a rather loud question.

"Lexa's wife passed away," Clarke whispered. Octavia clamped her mouth shut immediately. "She doesn't really talk about it. Thought I should tell you before you blurt something out though."

"Sorry," Octavia winced. "I won't say a word."

Aden found his way to Clarke, curiously looking up at the strangers. Clarke picked him up to put him on the same eye level. "These are my best friend. Raven and Octavia. Tell them your name," she gently encouraged.

"I'm Aden," he said and then stuck up his thumb. "I'm two."

Clarke chuckled and helped him straighten his index finger. "That's two."

"Yup," Aden agreed and then Clarke put him down as he started wriggling. "Play in sand," Aden demanded, wriggling his hands for them to grab.

Raven and Octavia both turned towards Clarke who just shrugged. Her friends followed Aden, but Clarke was stopped by a gentle grasp around her wrist. "Anya just pulled up in the driveway and she said she needs help bringing in the dessert. Would you mind helping Lincoln?"

Clarke couldn't resist Lexa's gentle plea and nodded. Lincoln was standing by the grill, watching over the smothering fire. Clarke awkwardly approached him, wondering how she should introduce herself.

"You're Clarke, right? I'm Lincoln."

Clarke already knew that. Which made her nervous. She nodded anyway.

"I've heard quite a lot about you."

"You have?" Clarke asked cautiously.

"Lexa mentioned you which is a lot coming from her. And Aden couldn't stop talking about Clarke, turtles and books, but I had no idea what he meant."

Clarke laughed. "I bought him Franklin books when he was sick. He seems to like it."

Lincoln nodded. "This might not seem like a big deal, but Lexa telling me about you is significant. Lexa's relationship with her family isn't great, but she formed a new one with my sister. She was always a little reserved when it came to us. She tried so hard to impress our mom, but it never worked. And then Costia passed away and Lexa stopped coming around. I understood at first. She was alone and raising a newborn, but then we realized it's because she thought she was no longer allowed. Sometimes I still have to force conversations out of that one. But she's been… lighter, happier lately."

"W-we're not," Clarke stuttered, not knowing how to explain what she was to Lexa. Truth be told, she didn't know the exact definition either.

"Doesn't matter what you are or aren't. You're good for her. And for Aden."

Clarke's eyes found Aden who was being chased by Raven. It was an amusing sight especially since Raven was pretending to be a zombie. "He's great." She paused briefly, sobering up. "I'm very sorry about your sister."

Lincoln smiled kindly. "Thank you. It's strange because Aden never met her and yet I see so much of her in him."

Clarke just bit her lip. She didn't know Costia, only saw a few pictures of her. But she believed Lincoln.

"Okay, the grill is ready so if you want you can start putting things on it. I'd go with the steak and sausages first."

"Um," Clarke started, feeling slightly awkward at being in charge of something as important as grilling. But she nodded. "Sure. My friends are kind of idiots, so I don't know if they'll properly introduce themselves. The one with the ponytail is Raven. The other one's Octavia."

"We're adults, I'm sure we can figure out a way to introduce ourselves," Lincoln replied teasingly.

Clarke started placing the food on the grill, enjoying the hiss and the first smell of it. She just emptied the first tray when fingers brushed against her hip. She knew it was Lexa without turning around.

"Lincoln left you alone?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. She turned around and saw a blonde woman sit down next to the sandbox. It looked ridiculous with Aden playing inside it and four adults sitting around him. "They're all kids."

Lexa chuckled. "Ah, yes, you're the adult."

"I'm not playing in a sandbox," Clarke pointed out. She was slightly jealous.

"You can do it later after everyone else leaves," Lexa said, her voice low as if she was telling Clarke a secret.

"Does that mean I'm staying the night?" Clarke asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She glanced in the direction of Raven and Octavia, just to make sure they weren't staring, but they seemed preoccupied with Aden, Lincoln and who Clarke figured was Anya.

Lexa's smile appeared as quickly as it disappeared. "If you want to."

Clarke grinned. Her smile widened when Lexa sat down on the chair next to her instead of joining the group. "Are you supervising me?"

"Someone has to. That's our dinner."

Clarke carefully started flipping around the steaks when Aden came running to Lexa. He was sweaty and red in face. His curly hair was sticking to his forehead.

"I'll get you some water," Lexa said and attempted to put Aden down but he loudly protested. "Come on sweetie, you're covered in sand. I'll just be a minute."

Clarke placed down the spatula. "It's okay, I can take him. Want a cuddle, Aden?"

Aden protested but then reached for Clarke anyway. She perched him up on her hip. "Are you hungry?" Clarke asked as Aden wanted to reach out to touch the food. Luckily Clarke was far enough that he wasn't able to reach the grill.

"I want cheese."

"We have cheese," Clarke said, pointing out at the cheese squares waiting for their turn.

Aden sighed dramatically. "Cheese now."

"You'll get cheese once it's finished," Clarke promised with a bounce. Lexa returned with his water bottle, but he didn't want to go back to her so Clarke traded places and sat down on the chair while Lexa took over the grill.

Clarke's phone vibrated and when she unlocked it she rolled her eyes. Raven sent her a picture of Aden sitting on her lap. When Clarke looked towards the sandpit Raven and Octavia were conveniently avoiding glancing at her direction. Aden wanted to play with her phone and Clarke ended up playing a cartoon on Netflix which kept him content and quiet while Lexa finished grilling.

"It's cheese time," Clarke announced and tried to reach for her phone.

"No!" Aden shrieked and then immediately teared up. "No, no, no." He started reaching for the phone, thick tears threatening to spill across his cheeks.

"Aden," Clarke said softly, turning him around so that he was facing her. His scrunched up red face was heartbreaking, but Clarke knew he wasn't sad or hurting. "We're going to eat now and then you can watch some more. Or we can play in the sand. Or pool. But we have to eat first."

Aden sniffed, pouting. "Cheese?"

"That's right. Come on," Clarke said, standing up. She swung Aden off the chair which made him squeal. She was forced to sit between Raven and Octavia and Clarke was just a little mad about it. She wanted to sit next to Lexa or Aden.

It was supposed to be a celebration for the girls successfully finishing another semester, but Clarke was craving to be alone with Lexa. Especially since she was taking laps around the pool. Every time Lexa emerged from the water, with her hair sleeked back, and water droplets sliding down her collarbones towards her chest Clarke lost her breath a little. She was sitting by the edge, watching Raven and Octavia build sandcastles, Lincoln playing with Aden in the shallow water on the steps and Anya tanning on a towel.

Lexa resurfaced near Clarke and shook her hair, sending water all over Clarke. Clarke squealed and jumped back. "Hey, you got me all wet."

Lexa laughed and pulled herself out of the pool. "Hopefully not for the last time tonight," she murmured, voice dropping a few octaves before she stood up and walked away as if nothing happened.

They stayed outside for so long that everyone got hungry again and they finished all the food they grilled. Lincoln left first, but not without passing his number to Octavia which Clarke noticed despite how subtle he was trying to be. Anya left after him and Raven and Octavia soon followed. Aden was getting very tired, rubbing his eyes and not wanting to walk by himself. He never did take a nap and a tired toddler was a very cranky toddler.

"I'll give him a quick bath and put him down," Lexa said.

Clarke didn't want to be alone. "I'll join you."

At the end Clarke ended up reading one of the books she bought while Aden was in the bath. Usually he splashed or played with his toys but this time he was sitting still and silent, eagerly listening to what Clarke was saying. Lexa tucked him in afterwards and he went to sleep without a complaint.

"We're not going to bed yet," Lexa said, reaching for Clarke's hand and leading her away from the bedroom.

"We're not?"

"It's not even eight," Lexa pointed out.

"Not even for sex?" Clarke wondered.

Lexa grinned. "Not even for sex. Come on, we can watch a movie."

They walked downstairs, living room lights dimmed and Lexa living it on some rather boring, romantic movie as they cuddled. Lexa had her back against the couch while Clarke was squished against her.

"Did you have fun today?"

Clarke nodded, reaching for Lexa's arm to wrap it around her stomach. "Did you have fun today?" she repeated the question.

"Yes. I always have fun with you. And your friends are funny."

Clarke wrinkled her nose, turning her head to look at Lexa better. "They're crazy. I think Lincoln gave his number to Octavia."

Lexa nodded, placing a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek. "I saw."

Clarke moved even closer to Lexa and focused on the television. Lexa slipped her hand underneath her t-shirt, gently tracing around her bellybutton. It was distracting however, and Lexa's short nails scratched against her skin. Clarke felt her heartbeat pick up and her nipples tighten when Lexa reached higher. Lexa could feel her responding and leaned down to kiss her neck. Clarke sighed, reaching behind her to tangle her fingers in Lexa's hair.

"I thought you said no sex," Clarke rasped out, craning her neck.

Lexa smiled against Clarke's throat. "I said no sex in the bedroom yet. I didn't say anything about the couch."

Clarke moaned in response as Lexa cupped her boob. Long fingers pulled on her nipple and she gasped as Lexa's other hand played with the waistband of her shorts. Lexa pulled up her t-shirt and wrapped her lips around the closest nipple while she thumbed the other one.

Clarke's eyes were refusing to stay open, but she was very aware that they were in the living room. "Lex," she murmured breathlessly. "Bed?"

Lexa pulled away to look at Clarke. "Are you not comfortable here?"

"It's kind of a tight space."

Lexa tangled their legs together. "I don't know, it seems big enough."

Clarke turned around and Lexa had a hand on her back to make sure she wasn't going to fall off. The couch was pretty big though. "I'm not convinced."

Lexa smiled and leaned forward until the tip of her nose touched Clarke's. "You're very pretty, did you know that?" she whispered.

"You're gorgeous," Clarke said back before Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke's. It was gentle and sweet. A promise of more. Lexa's hand on Clarke's back firmly pushed her closer until they were touching from head to toe.

Lexa moved her lips down Clarke's chin and towards her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin and enjoying Clarke's whimper. She reached under Clarke's t-shirt, raking her nails over the skin and leaving goosebumps behind. She cupped Clarke's boob and Clarke arched into her touch.

Clarke's t-shirt was being raised and Lexa immediately wrapped her lips around Clarke's nipple. Clarke groaned, running her fingers through Lexa's hair. She tugged gently and let out a throaty moan when Lexa tweaked her other nipple with her fingers. Clarke never thought her breasts were particularly sensitive but with Lexa's lips on one nipple and her slightly rougher touch on the other was slowly driving her wild. "Lex," she moaned.

Lexa smiled involuntarily. She loved when Clarke said her name. She loved it even more when it sounded like this; breathless and desperate. "Close your eyes," she instructed, pleased to see Clarke obeyed immediately. "Do you remember our first night?"

Clarke nodded, her upper body arching towards Lexa's mouth but in vain as Lexa was talking.

"Do you remember how excited you were? How wet you got?"

Clarke moaned canting her hips towards Lexa, but she didn't find any relief. "I remember," she said breathlessly, hoping it was what Lexa wanted.

Lexa slid her hand down towards the waistband of Clarke's shorts, fingers dipping underneath but never close to where Clarke wanted her. "You came so fast. Just one touch."

"Lexa," Clarke whined. "Please."

"Please what?" Lexa asked before rolling her tongue around a stiff nipple.

"Please make me cum."

Lexa released a shuddering breath. "When you ask so nicely."

Clarke couldn't hold back the sudden yelp that had Lexa clamping a hand over her mouth when Lexa unexpectedly slid a finger inside of her. She bit on Lexa's finger and shut her eyes, arching into Lexa. There was limited movement due to them being on the couch and Clarke still fully dressed but the feeling of Lexa's finger reaching for that spongy spot made her toes curl.

"Shh," Lexa shushed her. "You'll wake up Aden."

It should had been a painful reminder that they weren't alone in the house but instead Clarke was just that more eager to reach her orgasm before any interruption could disturb them. "Two," she begged, her voice muffled by Lexa's hand.

Lexa couldn't understand her, only felt the vibrations of Clarke's voice, but she knew what Clarke's body wanted. She pressed the heel of her palm against Clarke's clit, her hand luckily blocking all the sounds that would have otherwise filled the quiet house. "I can feel how close you are. Are you gonna cum for me?"

Clarke gripped the wrist of the hand over her mouth, not pulling it away but using it to ground herself. Her hips moved to the rhythm of Lexa's fingers and Lexa's raspy murmurs in her ear were pushing her over the edge.

"Cum for me, baby."

Clarke moaned, rocking hard into Lexa's hand and then stilling completely as her orgasm washed over her. Lexa was barely able to block her moans to the point Clarke could hear how loud she was being. She was brought down from her high with gentle kisses on her neck, up her jaw and her cheek.

"Still think couch isn't big enough?"

Clarke laughed before hissing when Lexa removed her fingers. Lexa went to wipe them in her t-shirt but instead Clarke took a hold of her hand and sucked on the two fingers.

"Fuck," Lexa breathed out. "We're going upstairs."

Clarke smirked. "I like it downstairs now."

Lexa found a way to move over Clarke and then picked her up. "Oh, we're going upstairs. I have big plans for you and this time the couch is not big enough."

Clarke laughed, happily wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck and allowing herself to be carried.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to 20biteen, may it yield you many girlfriends

It was the feeling of warm sunshine on her bare back that roused Clarke from her sleep. She stretched her toes, eyes still shut as she remembered how she fell asleep in Lexa's arms. Clarke rolled over, feeling pleasantly sore and finally opened her eyes. Lexa was sitting on her side of the bed with laptop perched on her lap and glasses on her face. "You're already awake?" Clarke asked, voice raspy and eyes still droopy.

Lexa smiled and placed her laptop on her nightstand. "It's already quite late in the morning. I had some work to do."

Clarke groaned and then scooted closer, clinging onto Lexa like a koala. She frowned and raised the comforter before taking a sniff of Lexa. "You showered. And you're dressed. Why?"

"I had a business phone call and it feels weird doing them naked," Lexa explained, wrapping an arm around Clarke. "Plus, Aden should be up soon. I guess yesterday really wore him out because usually he's eating breakfast by now."

Clarke hummed, eyes closing. She slipped a hand underneath Lexa's t-shirt, groaning in frustration when she realized she was also wearing a bra. She let out a choked noise of surprise when Lexa suddenly had her pinned on the bed.

"Have you not had enough?" Lexa asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Memories of last night caused a blush to appear on Clarke's cheeks. She wasn't sure what time it was when they stopped but they must had fallen asleep purely out of exhaustion. Because Clarke never wanted to stop. "Of you? Never."

Lexa shook her head fondly. "Cheeky," she murmured before leaning down and kissing her. She wanted to keep it slow and sweet. Their first morning kiss. But Clarke's naked body was beneath her and her hands wondered. Clarke started tugging on Lexa's t-shirt and Lexa's fingers just brushed past Clarke's hipbone when the jiggle of door knob made them freeze.

"It's okay, it's locked," Lexa said calmly. "But it means he's up."

"That's okay," Clarke said, leaning up to kiss Lexa once more. "I need to get dressed."

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked, biting her lip anxiously as she sat up. "I know this isn't probably what you had planned and-"

"Mama," Aden shouted from the other side of the door, pulling on the knob harder.

Clarke smiled. "I'm sure. Now get the kid before he breaks the door."

Lexa chuckled and stood up. "I'll take him to the bathroom and get started on breakfast. Will you join us later in the kitchen?" She sounded almost nervous, like Clarke was going to say no.

"Of course. I'll just steal some of your clothes first."

Lexa unlocked the door and stepped outside before Aden could get a peak of Clarke in the bed. Clarke understood. She stayed in the bed for another minute before moving in the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then rummaged through Lexa's drawers. She found a grey t-shirt that she had seen Lexa wear before and put on her own shorts from the previous day.

Aden was sat on a kitchen counter, Lexa's left arm protectively in front of him so that he wouldn't fall if he leaned forward too much while she flipped the pancake with her other arm.

"That's impressive," Clarke complimented. Lexa was busy too busy to turn towards her, but she could see the smile on her face.

"Clak," Aden squealed, reaching out for her. "Fest?"

Clarke easily picked him. His hair was still disheveled from sleep and he was still in his pajamas. "Do you mind if I have breakfast with you and your mama?"

"Pancakes for fest," Aden stated.

"I love pancakes. With lots of gooey maple syrup on top."

Lexa cringed. "Oh no. You're one of those who put more syrup than pancakes on plate, huh?"

Clarke feigned offence. "I'll have you know that's the only right way to eat them."

"We put chocolate chips on them," Lexa said, taking Aden back in her arms once the last pancake was finished. "Don't we, sweetie?"

"Chocolate," Aden confirmed with a serious nod.

Clarke crossed her arms. "I feel like you two are ganging up on me. But I'll take Aden's word for it, seeing as he is my favorite Woods."

Lexa placed Aden down and then carried a plate of pancakes past Clarke, shoulders brushing. "That's not what you were saying last night," she whispered.

Clarke ignored her pounding heart and took a seat at the dining table. It was ridiculously long, but most of the space was used by potted plants. Clarke smiled at the large collection and sat down on Lexa's left side. Aden's booster chair was on Lexa's right.

"Up," Aden begged, tugging onto Clarke's pants. "Please. Up."

"Aden, that's not your seat," Lexa reminded him calmly.

"Please," Aden pouted, "I sit with you, Clak."

Deciding not to glance at Lexa in case she was disapproving Clarke scooped Aden up and sat him on her lap, their plates of pancakes in front of them. When she finally met Lexa's eyes they were soft and warm, and Clarke immediately smiled. She helped Aden cut up his pancakes and tried not to be bothered by the chocolate chips going everywhere on the table. Lexa did have a bottle of maple syrup hidden in a cupboard and Clarke's arms were sticky up to her elbows with the way Aden was munching on his breakfast.

"Is it good?" Clarke asked after she showed Aden how to dip pancakes in the syrup.

"Yum," Aden nodded and took another large bite, this time from Clarke's stack of pancakes.

Lexa chuckled. "Easy there, we don't want you to have a stomachache, do we?"

Aden shook his head but took one more bite. Clarke held back a giggle. "All done," he announced, raising his sticky hands and licking the syrup from around his mouth.

Clarke couldn't resist one final squeeze of the toddler before she helped him down. She finished the rest of her pancakes and smiled at Lexa when her leg knocked into her own. Clarke stood up and started collecting plates.

"Hey, you're the guest here. You don't have to do that," Lexa interrupted and tried taking the dishes away from Clarke.

But Clarke was nothing if not stubborn. "I know. I want to. You already cooked so it seems fair."

"If you insist. I'll get Aden cleaned up and dressed for the day. When do you have to leave?"

Clarke searched for the clock on the wall. "In an hour or so. Mom begged me to come over for lunch today, so I assume I'm meeting her… boyfriend's daughter. Or something like that. She mentioned Markus, but she was acting weird about it."

"Markus is the guy from Aden's daycare, right?"

Clarke nodded. "Small world, huh?"

Lexa laughed. "Yes, it really is."

Clarke busied herself with the dishes. She used to hate doing them but now she actually found it peaceful. It gave her the time to think. Whether to reflect on the day she had or think about everything she still needed to do. She was also taken back by how comfortable it felt them doing in Lexa's house. She didn't feel like a maid.

Aden came storming in, wearing striped shorts and a cute t-shirt with a bunny on it. "Come, Clak," he insisted, already grabbing Clarke's hand and leading her outside.

And that's how Clarke ended up with her feet buried in the scratchy sand and Aden making a sandcastle on top of them. He was doing pretty well. He was very patient with filling up his little bucket even though he was scooping sand with his hands.

Afterwards Lexa jokingly competed against him in sand castle making to get Clarke's feet freed and even though she attempted to lose, Aden ended up disagreeing on which castle was the prettiest. Lexa's was just an upside bucket.

"Mama, yours is the prettiest," Aden said in his sweet little voice that had Clarke's heart absolutely melting. God, she loved that kid. It was terrifying how attached she was getting.

She must had been lost in her thoughts for a while because Lexa had to nudge Clarke with her knee and she looked utterly lost.

"Aden asked you something," Lexa murmured.

"Oh." Clarke shook her head. "What did you ask me, buddy?"

"Dinner with Aden?" he asked excitedly.

Clarke frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't. Not today, at least. See, I have to have dinner with my own mom because I promised her a while ago."

Aden pouted.

"How about next time? We can have dinner and a movie night," Clarke suggested. "As long as it's okay with your mama."

Aden immediately looked up at Lexa, puppy eyes at full force. Lexa just nodded and kissed the top of his head. "How about we uncover Clarke now so that she can leave?" Lexa asked. Aden didn't seem too excited about it, but he obeyed anyway. They left the sandpit and Lexa sprayed the sand off their feet with a water hose.

"Do you want me to drive you back?" Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I have my bike. I need to stop at the apartment to change clothes anyway. Mom said I need to look presentable and not like a starving artist. Whatever that means."

Lexa smiled back. "You'll call me later, right?"

"Text, yes. Call? We'll see about that," Clarke teased.

"Asshole," Lexa murmured quietly to make sure Aden wouldn't hear her.

Clarke snorted with laughter and Lexa stared at her in amusement. "Shut up," Clarke ordered.

"I didn't say anything."

Clarke gathered her things and then returned back down to the living room. Aden was playing with a heap of the toys, mostly crashing them together or stacking them on top of each other. "Can I get a goodbye hug?" Clarke asked.

Aden nodded and wrapped his arms around Clarke's legs for a hug. Clarke ran her fingers through his curly hair and tickled his sides before letting him go. Lexa walked her to the bike. Clarke tightened her backpack straps and straddled her bike, but Lexa's hands on the handles kept her still.

"I'll call you later?" Clarke asked, wondering if Lexa would even have time.

"If you want to. My only plan for today is exhaust Aden for bed time anyway," Lexa joked.

Clarke smiled and placed her feed on the pedals. Lexa was keeping her bike upright anyway. "Thanks for yesterday. And today. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah?"

Clarke nodded.

Lexa stepped closer and slightly hesitated. But then Clarke glanced up at her with expectant blue eyes and she didn't move away. Their lips met in a sweet goodbye kiss. Lexa tightened her grip on the bike handles and Clarke moved her hands to the hem of Lexa's shirt.

"Bye, Clarke," Lexa whispered.

"Bye," Clarke echoed breathlessly.

Lexa chuckled. "You have to let go of me in order to go."

Clarke realized her hands were still on Lexa and finally let go, putting one foot on the ground to balance herself. She backed down the driveway and then finally turned around.

The apartment was empty, which Clarke wasn't surprised by, and there was a note left by Raven that said she was hanging out with Monty and Jasper. Under the note was a rather pornographic drawing of two faceless women caught in some sort of sexual act. It wasn't detailed, but it was the best Raven could do and Clarke laughed.

**I'm sure you had fun last night ;)**

Clarke took a picture of the drawing and sent it to Lexa.

**Clarke (12:08PM)  
I came home to this brilliant drawing made by Raven.**

She wasn't expecting a reply, but Lexa didn't disappoint.

**Lexa (12:10PM)  
Is that what we did?**

**Clarke (12:10PM)  
My memory's feeling a little weak. Care to remind me?**

**Lexa (12:13PM)  
I think you and I both know you don't need any reminds of last night. Feel free to think about it, however.**

Oh yeah, Lexa being flirty through text messages was sexy. And Clarke was really, really weak for flirty Lexa. But she had no time to dwell on the wonderful memories of her night and instead quickly changed into jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

Done with biking for the day Clarke decided to hop on a bus instead. It took a little longer than it would have with a bike due to traffic, but at least she wasn't sweating and out of breath. She also wasn't surprised to find Marcus's car in the driveway. Clarke figured it was to have lunch with him as well. Abby was trying to subtly get Marcus and Clarke closer but being discreet was never one of her strongest skills.

Clarke unlocked the front door and stepped inside. It smelled like her favorite meal and… homemade cookies? She dropped her backpack in the hallway and kicked off her shoes. Her slippers were waiting for her. She paused slightly, glancing down at two pairs of shoes that she didn't recognize. One was distinctively smaller.

It shouldn't had been a surprise to find the girl, Marcus's daughter presumably, in the dining room with Abby and Marcus.

"You've made it," Abby said, almost surprised.

"Sorry for being late, I took the bus instead. It's really hot outside," Clarke explained.

Abby stepped closer and placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "This is Clarke, my daughter. And that's Charlotte. Marcus's daughter."

"Nice to meet you," Clarke offered, hoping it didn't sound as awkward as she was feeling.

The younger girl smiled and waved. "Hey."

Clarke nodded. She turned towards her mom. "Are you making cookies?"

"Actually, Marcus is making cookies," Abby corrected. "Come, help me set the table since you're late."

Clarke wrinkled her nose but followed her mom in the kitchen anyway. "Oh lasagna," she cooed, reaching out to touch it. But Abby smacked her hand away before she could reach it. "Hey! I just wanted a taste."

"Wash your hands first. You're not a child anymore, Clarke."

"Yes, ma'am."

Abby narrowed her eyes. "So, where were you this morning?"

Clarke swallowed nervously. "Excuse me?"

"I called Raven, so she would remind you to come over because I know you like to "forget" and she told me you weren't home. I was certain you would still be asleep, that's why I didn't call you."

"I was, um, having breakfast," Clarke said. "So, that's Marcus's daughter, huh?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Yes. She's a very sweet girl. You'll get the chance to talk at some point."

Clarke washed her hands and set up the table. The table in her childhood home only held space for four people and Clarke grew accustomed to seeing empty spaces. Especially after her father's death. But now it suddenly felt crowded. She took a seat next to Charlotte as it was the only one empty and waited for everyone to have a turn before grabbing a piece of lasagna. The conversation was mostly initiated by Abby and Marcus asking each other's daughters about school, hobbies, friends.

When they were finished with lunch Abby collected the plates and Marcus followed her in the kitchen, presumably to give the girls some space. To talk if they wanted to.

Charlotte was the first to break the silence. "What's university like?"

"Good. It's good, I like it. As long as you choose the right major it's not as hard as you'd think. Do you know yet what you want to study?"

"No."

"That's alright, you've still got plenty of time."

Charlotte nodded. "Why didn't you want to be a doctor like your mom?"

"I tried actually. For over a year I was studying to become a doctor but then I realized it's just not something that makes me happy and I don't see myself spending the rest of my life doing that," Clarke explained.

"Makes sense." The silence between them was rather awkward but not uncomfortable. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Clarke choked on the sip of water she just took and coughed a few times. "Um, no, I don't. Why?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I was just wondering. I don't have one either. Lots of my friends do, but I'm not really interested. Dad said I will be eventually."

Clarke's thoughts wondered some time after Charlotte finished that sentence and realized that her mom's boyfriend was probably clueless of her sexuality. Not that it mattered, but Clarke did like to think of herself as someone who was proud of their identity and if Lexa was as serious about her as Clarke was about Lexa then it was also inevitable that Lexa would be introduced as Clarke's girlfriend. Hopefully. Eventually.

"Your mom's asking for you," Marcus announced when he returned to the dining room with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk.

Clarke nodded politely and went to see what her mom wanted. "You asked for me?"

"How do you make that hot chocolate again?" Abby asked, shaking the bag with the powder for hot chocolate.

"It's like a billion degrees outside. Cold milk goes best with cookies," Clarke reassured her. "Hey, mom, can I ask you something?"

"What's up, sweetie?"

Clarke awkwardly scratched her chin. Discussing relationships and sexualities with her mom was as awkward at twenty-one as it was when she was fifteen. "Does Marcus know I'm bisexual?"

"No. I guess it just hasn't come up. And it's not like you're dating anyone." Abby paused, tilting her head. "Are you?"

"No," Clarke responded automatically, but then felt guilty. She really needed to have this conversation with Lexa at some point, but she was scared Lexa thought their relationship was never going to be anything serious. "Well, yes. I'm seeing someone, actually."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Huh. Is it serious?"

"Ugh, mom, I don't know. I literally just told you I'm seeing someone." But if Clarke was being honest she wanted it to be serious. And she knew Lexa well enough by now to know that Aden came first, and they weren't just fooling around.

"But you never tell me things like that. The last time you dated I didn't know until you broke up. And even then, it was from Raven. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Clarke shrugged awkwardly.

"Are they… nice?"

"Yes," Clarke replied easily. She knew her mom was fishing for gender pronouns or even a name. "They're great." Lexa was great. Aden was great.

"And do I know them?"

Clarke shook her head. "Not really." They saw each other one time. And it technically didn't count because Abby met them as a patient and patient's mother, not Clarke's friend or significant other. "It doesn't really matter who I'm currently dating, I just… if he's someone of importance to you I don't want something like my sexuality be an issue."

"It's not. And it won't," Abby promised. "You're my daughter and you come first. I care about Markus, but I love you. If he said anything that made you uncomfortable I want you to tell me."

Clarke sighed. "It's nothing he did. Maybe I'm just being silly and paranoid, but dad knew so I never had to worry with him. It's just that his daughter asked me about a boyfriend and stuff and I didn't really know what was appropriate to say."

"Ah, so it's a girl."

"That's all you got from that?" Clarke asked with a groan. "Yes, it's a woman. But I didn't answer Charlotte's question."

Abby nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I understand that this is a very new situation and that it's a bit uncomfortable, but I don't want you to lie about things that matter to you. She's almost fourteen. It's normal for her to be curious about who you're dating and if you lied to protect yourself that's alright, but you don't have to protect her. If it's something that bothers her she'll take it up to Markus and then he'll discuss it with me."

"Yeah, alright."

"Anything else bothering you? You seem preoccupied."

Clarke hummed. "Is it weird? Dating someone who has a child?" It was a hypocritical question of Clarke to ask. She was in a similar situation herself, but she wanted to know what her mother's thoughts were. If she was at ease with Charlotte, the way Clarke was with Aden.

"Not really, no. She's a sweet girl, always curious and asking me about work. And Markus is an excellent father. I suppose it's different with you because you're older and no longer live with me, but we make it work. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," Clarke replied with a sweet smile that knew would stop Abby from asking any further questions. "Can I have some cookies now?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot and I hope I'll get to post more frequent updates. I still have no idea how long this story will be as I'm currently on chapter 30 and still have a lot of plans, but I hope everyone is still enjoying it. I've been writing mostly fluff and smut, so worry not.

The days when Clarke didn't know how to stop painting were her favorite days. They didn't come too often, but her walk-in-closet already held more canvases than it could handle. And these days her most used color was green.

"Here," Raven said, placing a shopping bag by Clarke's feet. She had just come back from running to the city to buy paints for Clarke. It wasn't her first time doing it and judging by the sheer force that Clarke was using for brush strokes it wasn't going to be the last time. She just hoped it was enough for the day. Raven took a few steps backwards and stared. "That's… intense."

Clarke turned her head for a second and smiled. "I know, right?" The painting in front of her was all kinds of green and blue; as if the ocean was swallowing the forest. "Thanks for the paint, by the way."

Raven shrugged. "No worries. So, what got you so inspired?"

"Shit if I knew," Clarke admitted. "I just can't get enough. Do you have any favorites?"

Raven thoroughly looked through Clarke's newest paintings. They were all good. "There's so much green in there though. You usually work with warm colors."

Clarke shrugged. "I like green." That was a new development and had absolutely nothing to do with Lexa's green eyes. Nothing!

"Sure, you do. What about those covered with sheets?" Raven asked.

Clarke froze. The paintings she was particularly fond of were usually hidden and they were either presents or just paintings Clarke didn't want to share with anyone. "Nothing for you to know," she sassed.

"Birthday present?"

"Nope."

"Christmas gift?"

"Nuh-uh."

Raven arched her eyebrows. "Porn?"

Clarke stopped painting for a moment. "When have you ever seen me draw or sketch porn, Raven? And I'm not counting the dicks I drew in your notebooks in high school."

"I don't know, it's not like it would be impossible. You are probably even good at it and you don't even know. Think of all the talent you're wasting, Clarke"

"With all the access to the internet surely you don't need my talent to get off," Clarke teased.

Raven grinned. "We won't know until you try."

"You have way too much time on your hands."

Raven sat down on the floor, watching Clarke paint. It was very soothing watching her best friend in her element. "Don't you have any plans with your girlfriend today?"

Clarke sighed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Only because you're too afraid to ask her. You're dating. You know that, she knows that. You're starting to spend more time there than here. I hate to break it to you but that's what girlfriends do. Just talk to her about it."

Clarke placed down the brush. "Do you have any idea how ballistic my mother would go if I suddenly introduced Lexa as my girlfriend?"

"You're not giving Abby enough credit. She's a cool mom."

Abby might had been a cool mom, but Clarke knew her mother very well. And the news that she was dating an older woman with a child would not sit well with her. But Clarke held back a remark, knowing just how much Raven looked up to Abby. Just as Clarke was about to go back to painting her phone chimed.

**Lexa (1:39PM)  
Can I call you?**

Instead of replying Clarke pressed on the call button herself.

"Hi, Clarke," Lexa answered softly.

"Hello you," Clarke purred.

Raven stood up, looking absolutely disgusted. She mouthed "hello you" to herself and then stuck her finger in her mouth while making vomit noises. "Hello, you," she repeated, mocking her best friend. "What the fuck, Clarke?"

Clarke shot her a glare before pushing Raven out of her room and closing the door with a slam. "Sorry, that was just Raven being an absolute ass. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you would mind picking Aden up?" Lexa asked with some hesitance. "He's in the daycare till three but I had a late morning today which means I have to stay a little later."

"That's okay. I've picked him up before. And I promise not to feed him any peanuts," Clarke teased, memories of Aden's allergy reaction no longer mortifying.

Lexa laughed. At least Clarke no longer felt guilty about what happened that day. "I appreciate that. But I was hoping instead of taking him to my house why don't you come to my company? I have a play area set up for him, so he wouldn't be bored."

"To your company?" Clarke double checked.

"Yes. I'll send you the address. A driver too, if you want one?"

"Um, yes, I guess. Unless there's a bus route between daycare and your company."

Lexa chuckled. "Driver it is. "

"I can get to the daycare by myself, it's the part of getting from there to your company that I need help with," Clarke admitted.

"Don't worry. And, thank you. I really appreciate it."

Clarke smiled to herself. "As if spending time with the coolest two-year-old in town would be hard work. Plus, I'm excited to see what your mighty company looks like."

"I hope it's going to live up to your expectations."

"We'll find out soon."

They said their goodbyes and Clarke finished her painting. She resisted the urge to start another one and instead cleaned her brushes and her space. She still had plenty of time, but she was also covered in paint and needed a shower before leaving.  

It was a new feeling, being giddy over picking up Aden, but Clarke found herself at ease. She wasn't anxious about spending time with him or stressed out over what to do with him; if anything, Clarke enjoyed spending time with Aden. Clarke put on jeans and a slightly nicer t-shirt. If she was visiting Lexa at work, she didn't want to look sloppy or lazy even if it was in the middle of a heatwave.

"Um, hello," Raven exclaimed, staring at Clarke who just walked past her, going straight for the door. "Are you forgetting something?" she asked, tapping her left cheek.

Clarke rolled her eyes but kissed her best friend's cheek. "Satisfied?"

"Not really. I haven't gotten laid in so long," Raven whined.

"You were gone the entire Saturday," Clarke pointed out.

Raven nodded. "Yup. But unfortunately, it wasn't for sex. I had some other matters to attend."

Clarke snorted. "Matters to attend? Who are you and what have you done to Raven Reyes?"

"Hey, I'm a freaking genius! Now go. And use protection. Do you still have those dental dams I bought you or do you need more?"

Clarke cringed. "Please stop with the dams. I know you mean well but they freak me out. I go drier than desert just thinking about it. Besides, I'm picking up Aden first, so no protection will be needed."

"Well, don't blame me for trying to protect your vagina. And take pictures of the company, I want to see what it looks like."

"Yes, ma'am."

Clarke took a bus to the daycare center. It was practically empty, and she found her seat in the back, phone in her hand and earphones in her ears. She was listening to the 'public transport' playlist Raven made for her on Spotify. If Clarke was being honest if it wasn't for Raven, she would be stuck listening to the same ten songs she really liked over and over.

The bus stopped just down the road from the daycare and Clarke carefully crossed it. She heard the laughter of older kids and saw them running around in the fenced playground. The younger kids had their own gym inside and a smaller playground on the other side. Clarke walked inside and marched straight towards Aden's classroom. She knocked three times.

Markus opened the door with an easy smile. "What a lovely surprise, Clarke."

Clarke smiled back, though a little nervously. She wondered if he was going to tell Abby about it. Clarke wasn't ready to discuss her place in Aden's life with her mother yet. "Hi. I'm just here to pick up Aden."

"Yes, Miss Woods called," he nodded. "He's in the back playing. Good luck trying to pry him away from the doll house."

Clarke laughed and stepped inside the colorful room. A few kids were looking through the books on the carpet, some were building blocks, a few were seated behind tables and were coloring but most of the were scattered around the room with heaps of toys. Clarke found Aden by the doll house where he was putting all the dolls to sleep. "Hey, bud."

Aden immediately looked up and smiled. Clarke ruffled his hair and he went back to playing. A little girl next to him was doing the opposite, she was waking all the dolls up. But it didn't seem like they were upset about the way they played.

"Don't you want to go home?" Clarke asked.

"Nu-uh. Dolls with Chlo," Aden insisted.

Clarke knelt down next to them. "Don't you want to go home to mama?"

That made Aden stop for a short moment. "Later," he decided and put another doll to sleep. This time in the bathtub and Clarke had to fight back a snicker.

Clarke reached out and tickled Aden's sides making him squirm and laugh. "I'm sure your mama would be very sad if she found out you would rather stay here than go home."

"Okay," Aden pouted. He hugged the little girl next to him and Clarke melted a little seeing two toddlers hugging. "Bye, Chlo."

"Bye, Aden," the girl waved.

"Is that your friend?" Clarke asked, taking Aden's hand.

"Best friend!" Aden corrected.

Clarke smiled. "Can you wave goodbye to Markus?"

"Bye, Markus," Aden obeyed, waving at his teacher. He led Clarke to his cubicle and dutifully sat down. By now Clarke knew him well enough to know he wanted a go at putting his shoes on by himself.

"That's the wrong foot, bud," Clarke softly reminded him and tapped his little foot.

Aden frowned at the shoes but then managed to correctly put them on. Clarke redid the Velcro straps to make sure they were nice and snug. She made sure all of his things were in his backpack and put his slippers back in his locker.

"Do you know where we're going now?" Clarke asked.

Aden shook his head.

"To your mom's company. Have you been there before?"

"So big," he stated and stretched his arms as far as possible. "Anya play with me. You play?"

"I'll play with you. Will you show me around?"

"I'm only little," Aden said and shrugged.

Clarke laughed and spotted their ride. She opened the door and strapped Aden in his car seat before making her way around the car. She wouldn't mind sitting in the front, but she wanted to be available for Aden if he needed her. Thankfully he loved car rides and never made a sound. In fact, he even fell asleep and when the car pulled to a stop that Clarke struggled with getting him out of the car seat. However, Lexa thought of everything and the driver helped take out a stroller.

Clarke sat Aden in the stroller and buckled him in. She made sure his plush octopus was by his side before she finally took her first look of the company. The entrance was modern and shiny, with full height windows and sliding doors. Clarke pushed the stroller inside and was going for the elevators. She knew exactly where she was going, courtesy of Lexa and her detailed directions, but was stopped by the woman at the front desk.

"Miss, may I ask what your business here is?"

"I'm here with Le- Miss Woods' son," Clarke answered and glanced down at Aden who was napping. "Surely she would like to see him."

The woman cleared her throat and nodded. "She is on the thirteenth floor. Her assistant will provide you with further instructions."

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes and pushed the stroller towards the elevators. She made sure to keep her eye an Aden, even if it was just the two of them and he was still asleep. He must had been pretty tired. They reached the thirteenth floor and Clarke pushed the stroller out. She caught sight of Anya on the phone but went for the large windows first. The view was marvelous. Clarke could only imagine how incredible it looked at night when the city lights were on.

"Lexa picked a great spot, didn't she?" Anya spoke up.

Clarke nodded and finally dragged her eyes away from the view. "It's gorgeous."

Anya hummed. "Her office is down the hall to the right. She's running a meeting, so she won't be back for another half an hour but feel free to get comfortable. There's a mini fridge in there and a vending machine in the lobby."

"Thanks," Clarke said gratefully. She led the stroller down to Lexa's office and gasped. "Holy," she paused, making sure Aden was still asleep, "shit." The office was painted white, just like all the other walls she had seen, but there was a good amount of expensive-looking decoration. And Clarke's painting, the one Lexa bid on. Clarke's chest filled with warmth as she took it in. It was on the opposite site of Lexa's desk which meant she saw it every time she was sitting there. Clarke made a few steps towards the windows, her fingers trailing over the back of a leather couch. It overlooked the city and Clarke imagined it to be the perfect spot to relax. In the corner of the office was a little spot for Aden. A small yellow desk and an even smaller yellow chair. A stack of white paper was on the desk along with boxes filled with crayons and colored pencils. Lexa even had a toy box next to the desk.

Aden was still asleep and would stay asleep for a while. So, Clarke made sure he was comfortable before grabbing a few papers and the black colored pencil and settled on the leather couch. Her first paper was nothing but outlined buildings she could see through the window. The second drawing was of Lexa's office. And then Clarke repeated her first drawing and started adding random characters in unrealistic places; pigs in the clouds, flying octopus, a sheep standing on its back legs and leaning against a balcony.

Forty-five minutes passed, and Clarke was on her eight sketch, humming to herself. At some point she kicked her shoes off and now her feet were resting on the coffee table. She was so entranced in drawing that she even missed Lexa returning. Clarke jumped a little, ruining her drawing with an accidental line when Lexa took a sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," Lexa apologized, an amused smile on her lips. "I called your name three times."

Clarke relaxed, though her heart continued to race when Lexa reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt. "Has it already been half an hour?"

"Even longer. The meeting rang long," Lexa explained. "Has Aden been asleep the entire time?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep in the car." Clarke turned her head just to make sure he was still asleep. "The stroller doesn't look too comfortable, but I didn't want to move him too much." Clarke sheepishly put her feet on the floor and placed the drawings on the coffee table before turning towards Lexa. Her navy-blue shirt was tucked into her grey pants, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a very expensive looking watch adoring her wrist. "You look," beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, breathtaking, "good."

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Good?" she rasped out.

Clarke swallowed down the arousal that was threatening to take over. "Love this shirt," she breathed out, reaching towards it and tracing the exposed skin.

Lexa hummed and scooted closer. She draped one arm over the back of the couch, fingers tickling Clarke's shoulder while her other hand moved to Clarke's cheek and she gently pulled her in for a kiss. Clarke made a noise of content and locked her hands behind Lexa's neck, playing with the baby hairs there. Lexa deepened the kiss, leaning even closer to Clarke. A moan was swallowed before someone cleared their throat.

Lexa parted their lips, quickly taking in the sight of flustered Clarke with blushing cheeks and turned towards her assistant.

Anya was doing a poor job at hiding her smirk and Clarke buried her face in Lexa's neck to hide from her. "They need you on the eleventh floor in fifteen minutes," Anya announced.

"Thank you," Lexa said, wrapping her arm that was previously on the couch around Clarke. She chuckled when Clarke shyly peaked up to make sure Anya left. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not. I'm just weird about PDA," Clarke said. Lexa kept looking at her and Clarke sighed. "An ex-boyfriend of mine, he was always very big on kissing me in public, to the point it felt more like possessiveness instead of just doing it because he wanted to. It creeped me out, to be honest. And I know you didn't mean it that way, but I panicked for a hot second."

Lexa was frowning now, a crease between her eyebrows. "I hope you understand that the reason why I kissed you is because I wanted to. And hopefully I didn't misread your signals."

"You didn't," Clarke confirmed. She leaned forward to peck Lexa's lips.

Lexa smiled. "Unfortunately, I have to go again. Everyone gets a bit crazy before I leave and wants to go over things." She stood up and realized Aden was awake. He was silently laying in his stroller, but his eyes were opened, and he was squeezing his plush animal. "Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" she cooed and picked Aden up. He leaned his head on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa sat back down for a few minutes to soak in his warmth. "I have to go now. Aden, will you be good?"

Aden nodded confidently and when Lexa sat him next to her he kicked into the couch twice to confirm it some more. Lexa kissed the top of his head and then buttoned her shirt back up. Clarke stood up to straighten Lexa's collar. "There, now you look all bossy and CEO like."

Lexa laughed and with a quick glance in Aden's direction pressed a kiss against Clarke's cheek. "If he gets cranky there's some snacks in the mini fridge and his favorite juice."

"Don't worry about us," Clarke reassured her. She watched Lexa leave and then Aden whined a little, hitting the couch some more. "Hey, bud, would you mind coloring in some of the drawings I made?"

That got Aden's attention. "I color," he agreed.

It occupied Aden for just the right amount of time. Lexa returned just as Aden decided he was done coloring by throwing the pencils on the floor. Once he realized Lexa was back in the room he wordlessly picked them up. Though he did pout a little.

"Do you want to go to a park?" Lexa asked as she folded the stroller and carried it in one hand while holding Aden's hand with the other. Now that he was well rested he refused to go back in the stroller.

"Am I invited?" Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled. "Of course. There's a great park nearby."

Aden was still at that age where most activities were just slightly out of the reach for him. He was able to swing, and he did well on the small slides, but mostly he just ran around the park and dug in the sandpit.

The park was pretty much empty. Some older kids were hanging around by the monkey bars, but the swings were deserted. "Aden, want to compete in swinging?" Clarke asked.

"Mama push," Aden demanded, dragging Lexa to the swings.

He might have had an advantage, but Clarke was able to swing herself much higher which left him in awe. Once Clarke came to a stop he insisted to sit on her lap, so he could swing that high as well. The look on Lexa's face told Clarke not to do it.

"Are you holding on tight?" Clarke asked, checking Aden's grip on the swing. She had one arm around him and held onto the swing with the other one. She didn't swing as high as she had when it was just her, she wouldn't dare with Aden on her lap, but he thought she was and was squealing the entire time.

"Slide time," Aden announced as soon as the swing came to a stop and practically leaped off of Clarke's lap to the point her heart rate picked up dangerously.

"You can go down the slide with him," Lexa offered.

Clarke shook her head. "I did some research and a lot of accidents happen when kids go down slides with grownups. It's safer for him to go on his own."

Lexa smiled fondly at the knowledge that Clarke looked something up just because she wanted to learn more about how to take good care of Aden. Even if Lexa never expected that of her. She reached for Clarke's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting go.

Clarke walked Lexa and Aden back to Lexa's car and talked to Aden while Lexa buckled him in. "Give me a kiss," Clarke murmured and Aden kissed her cheek wetly and she laughed and blew a raspberry in his neck. He laughed delightfully, waving the entire time Clarke was closing the door.

"Want to come back to my house?" Lexa asked, leaning against the car door.

"I want to. But I can't. I promised Raven I was going to take her out for dinner because she was the one cooking for the last two weeks," Clarke explained. She mirrored Lexa's smile, feeling at ease that Lexa didn't think her friendship with Raven was odd or something to be jealous over.

"In that case would you go on a date with us sometime soon?"

"Us?" Clarke echoed.

Lexa nodded. "Aden and I," she clarified. "If you think it's too soon or if it's something you don't want to do, I completely understand, but I figured we could spend some time together outside of this house. All three of us."

"We've just been to a park," Clarke pointed out.

"I know, but I was thinking something more… date worthy. Aden's too young for movies, but he's been doing well at dinners, so I thought we could go out to eat," Lexa suggested. "Unless you don't want to."

Clarke beamed. "I want to. What could be better than spending more time with my favorite Woods?"

Lexa huffed out a laugh. "Alright. I'll text you with the details?"

"Call me instead," Clarke said. "I kind of like hearing your voice."

Clarke's admission was followed by an intense staring contest. Both women wanted to kiss but Aden was watching them through the car window and Clarke wasn't sure where the boundaries were yet. Lexa settled for a kiss on the beauty mark above Clarke's lip. "I'll call you."

"Bye," Clarke whispered. She turned towards the car window and waved. "Bye, bud."


	20. Chapter 20

Going on dates was definitely not a new experience for Clarke. But going on a date with her thirty-year-old maybe-girlfriend and her two-and-a-half-year-old son was. Clarke was told to dress fancy, but still comfortable. And she wasn't sure what exactly that meant.

"Rae!" Clarke whined loudly, standing in her room in nothing but a bra and matching underwear.

"You called madam?" Raven asked, entering Clarke's room. She cringed at the heap of clothes thrown over Clarke's chair, a wrinkled dress on the desk and two pairs of jeans laying on the floor turned inside out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helpless," Clarke decided. "I have a date with Lexa and Aden and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to wear. What does fancy but comfortable mean? Blouse on top, sweatpants on the bottom? Jeans? Am I allowed to wear skinny jeans? Shit, I have nothing expensive that Lexa hasn't seen yet."

Raven walked closer, stumbling over a heel that Clarke had left in the middle of the room and kicked it away with a groan. "Fancy doesn't equate expensive. You have plenty of good clothes. You have blouses and skirts. Those black suit pants also look good on you."

Clarke threw herself on the bed instead. "Thinking about getting dressed is giving me a headache."

"Do you want to cancel?"

"Hell no!"

"Then you have to get dressed," Raven stated, patting Clarke's knee. "Come on, I'll pick something out for you. Would you rather a dress, a skirt or pants?"

Clarke sighed, overwhelmed. "I don't know? Which one would look best on me?"

"Babe, you're overthinking this. You've been out with her before. And you've hung out with the kiddo as well. On your own, may I point out."

Clarke sat up. "But this is different. It's my first date with both of them and I know if Lexa and I want to continue whatever we have going on I need to feel secure about my position in Aden's life. I shouldn't have to be afraid of him, but I also know I'm not his peer and need to establish some sort of nurturing relationship. He needs to know I'm not his playdate, but I'm also not here to parent him."

Raven stared at Clarke's clothes before slumping her shoulders. "Well, you don't have any clothes that say that. But you do have that really nice black crop top and pants."

Clarke finally moved off of the bed. "Alright. I'll try it on. But if I don't like it I'm taking something from your closet."

"I would hate to be the reason of your girls' asphyxiation but okay," Raven teased. "After you get dressed I'll do your makeup. I've been watching some youtube tutorials and I think I finally know how to do that winged eyeliner."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm concerned."

"As much as I love staring at your ass please put some clothes on. Lexa will be here in thirty minutes or so," Raven pointed out and then threw herself on Clarke's bed and grabbed her laptop. She aimlessly scrolled through Clarke's Facebook, Instagram and then Tumblr before Clarke interrupted her.

"How does this look?" Clarke asked and spun around. She was wearing a black crop top which was lacy at the top and at the bottom, but the fabric was solid across her chest. She was thinking of wearing black skinny jeans but changed her mind and went with black pants. Clarke felt a little self-conscious about her exposed stomach as she wasn't used to it but otherwise thought she looked good.

Raven whistled. "Oh, wow mama," she complimented. "Lexa's going to have a seizure over that patch of exposed skin, I'll tell you that. You look really good."

"You think?"

"If you weren't going on a date I'd do you myself," Raven insisted.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Do my makeup instead."

Raven threw the clothes on Clarke's desk chair on the floor and pushed her best friend in a sitting position. "I'm not gonna do much, I know you don't like the way foundation feels on your face or the way blush makes you look."

Clarke sat still as Raven worked on her eyes. She cringed a little when the eyeliner was applied, but Raven's hand was as steady as they came. Except when it came to winged eyeliner.

"Oh shit," Raven cursed.

"What?"

"It's just the left one is now longer than the right one, so I have to fix it," Raven explained. She had her tongue sticking out in concentration and then groaned. "Well, now the right one is longer."

Clarke started laughing.

Raven moved away when Clarke started shaking. "Clarke, stop, you're going to ruin it."

She only laughed harder. "Well, you already did. I don't want to look like I have two inches of eyeliner on my face."

Raven huffed. "You don't. Just stay still for another ten seconds." She finished the winged eyeliner and then took a step back. "They're even, see. And the blue in your eyes is really popping so you will definitely get laid tonight."

Clarke stood up to look at the mirror next to her door. "Your eyeliner work might not be total shit, but we all know it's my dazzling girls that will get me laid."

"Confident, are we?"

Clarke beamed. "I just know what Lexa likes."

Raven wrinkled her nose. "Too much information, Clarkey. Too much information."

"No, too much information was that time you got a rash on your ass and you showed it to me," Clarke argued.

"Well, I couldn't see it," Raven defended herself. "And let's not pretend you haven't flashed me your vagina when you thought you had an STI. And you weren't even having sex with anyone around that time."

"I panicked!"

"Exactly," Raven murmured. "Anyway, off you go."

"Lexa's not here yet," Clarke complained and then stilled in front of the mirror. "Do you really think I look okay?"

"Yes. Your ass looks great, your boobs look great, your tummy looks sexy. You could do with a bit of tan but it's not that big of a deal," Raven said and shrugged. "I might not know Lexa the way you do, but if she's half as great as you say so then you also know she's with you for far more than the way you look. And the kiddo just wants your attention. You could literally wear a trash bag and they would both still like you."

Clarke nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. She just wanted to make a good impression. The doorbell rang, but before she could get to the door Raven bolted out of the room.

"Miss Woods," Raven greeted, leaning on the door.

"Miss Reyes," Lexa acknowledged with a nod. "Is Clarke ready yet?"

"Yup. She looks fabulous and you have me to thank for that winged eyeliner." Raven narrowed her eyes. "So, should I wait up for her or do I assume you have it covered?"

The tips of Lexa's ears turned just a shade red.

"I won't wait up," Raven concluded with a laugh. "Here she comes. Don't forget to breathe."

Lexa was going to ask Raven what she meant by that until the sight of Clarke took her breath away. And she was pretty sure her jaw dropped a little. Clarke's reaction wasn't much different, she came to a stop right in front of the door just to take Lexa in. Lexa was wearing a black dress with thin spaghetti straps and it left a lot of her tanned skin exposed. Clarke had to lick in her lips to stop salivating.

"Gross, stop eye-fucking in my apartment."

"Our apartment," Clarke corrected absentmindedly, still staring at Lexa.

Raven gently pushed Clarke towards Lexa and outside. "Clarke, text me later so that I know you're safe," was the last thing she said before slamming the door closed.

Lexa cleared her throat, finally speaking up. "Hi. You look beautiful."

Clarke smiled bashfully, taking a step closer and reaching for Lexa's hand. "Hey. You look gorgeous. Won't you be cold though?" She ran her hand upwards to Lexa's shoulder.

"I have you to warm me up," Lexa spoke in a low tone.

Clarke wiggled her eyebrows. "We'll see about that Miss Woods."

Lexa laughed and unexpectedly pulled Clarke in for a kiss. It was short-lived, her son was in the car just meters away after all, but Clarke's wide smile when they parted made it worth it. "Come on, we don't want to keep Aden waiting for too long."

Too caught up in Lexa, Clarke almost forgot that Aden was joining them on their date. She smacked herself on the head once Lexa turned around and then found her way to the passenger's seat. "Hey, bud," she cooed at Aden on the backseat.

Aden waved at her and tried to reach forward.

Clarke stuck her hand back towards him and chuckled when he tickled his palm. Once Aden pulled away she retrieved her hand and leaned comfortably back on the car seat. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking of an Italian restaurant? Aden loves pasta and I'm sure we'll find something to enjoy," Lexa answered. "Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

Clarke reached across the console and laced her fingers with Lexa's. She was still careful because of Aden but she wanted to reassure Lexa. "I'm not that picky. I would have went to McDonalds if you asked me."

Lexa smiled, glancing at Clarke for a split second. "In that outfit?"

Clarke untangled her fingers from Lexa's just to place her arm on Lexa's thigh. "I think we're about even. I love your dress, by the way."

"Thank you. I felt a bit awkward putting it on," Lexa admitted.

"Why?"

"I'm so used to pants and suits, to be honest. It feels different."

Clarke hummed and leaned over the console. "It looks sexy," she whispered.

They parked next to the Italian restaurant that Lexa had chosen, and Clarke happily reached Aden first. She was very efficient in getting him in and out of the car seat by now. And when she saw that he was wearing a little button up and jeans Clarke nearly squealed. Toddlers in jeans are just too stinking cute.

"Clak, you look vely beautiful," Aden recited when Lexa gave him a look.

Clarke laughed. "Did you tell him to say that?" she asked Lexa.

"I'm neither confirming nor denying it."

Clarke hoisted Aden on his hip. "Well, thank you. And you look very handsome," she complimented, kissing his cheek wetly. He also had his hair up in a bun, a look that Clarke was starting to love. She put him on his feet and held his right hand while Lexa took his left hand.

The restaurant smelled incredible. The sophisticated look of the restaurant let Clarke know it was more expensive than any family restaurant, but it still had a very comforting feeling to it. Lexa made reservations for a table in one of the more private rooms, which just meant that they were seated upstairs in a walled room and an arched doorway.

"This looks gorgeous," Clarke said, looking out the window. The sun was setting which meant the city lights were starting to come through. She helped Aden on a chair with a booster seat on top and beamed when Lexa pulled a chair out for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lexa replied, matching her smile. "I've only been here once before, but it was one of the best Italian food I've ever had."

There were flowers in the center of the table and the menu was written in a nice leather book. Lexa was sitting close enough for Clarke to be able to reach out and seek contact. Whether it was a hand on a thigh, their legs touching, or their fingers intertwined they couldn't seem to part.

But then everything started going downhill.

Aden wanted macaroni and cheese, but Lexa ordered something different for him because she wanted him to try something new. And then he was whining from being stuck in the booster seat and not being able to move or walk around.

Clarke managed to calm him down by drawing for him on the activity paper and he happily colored over her drawings while waiting for food.

The beginning of their meal was great. Aden was satisfied with what he got it and Clarke and Lexa split their dishes so that they could enjoy both. "This is incredible," Clarke complimented. "We are definitely coming back here."

"Confident, are we?" Lexa teased.

Clarke just wiggled her eyebrows and put another spoonful in her mouth. One second Aden was feeding himself nicely and seemed content when the next second he decided he had enough and violently pushed his plate away. Luckily nothing spilled or broke but Aden got very upset.

"No cheese," Aden sobbed.

He specifically asked for cheese in his pasta when Lexa was ordering.

Lexa took him out of the booster seat in attempt to soothe him, but then he remembered about his favorite plush animal. They didn't bring it with them. Clarke kindly asked the waitress to pack their food while Lexa attempted to cool Aden off. He was still in the middle of a tantrum when they got in the car.

"I'll sit with him," Clarke offered, hoping she would be able to entertain him.

Lexa sighed. "He gets really aggressive sometimes with kicking. You don't have to."

"I want Octopus," Aden wailed.

Lexa gently bumped her head against the car door and letting out a long breath. "Aden, honey, we left your octopus at home because you said you didn't want to bring it with you," she tried to reason.

Aden's bottom lip wobbled. "I want octopus!"

"We'll go home," Lexa promised and pressed a kiss on Aden's sweaty forehead. He shoved her away a second later.

Clarke sat in the back and tried to interact with Aden, but he kept sulking and occasionally cried out for his beloved plush animal. Nothing Clarke offered was helping, most of the time he was simply ignoring her.

"Clarke, do you want me to drop you off at home?" Lexa asked, voice strained as she looked at Clarke through the review mirror when they stopped at a red light.

Clarke frowned. "No. Why? Do you want me to?"

Lexa gently shook her head. "I just thought you would."

The car pulled into the garage and Clarke could immediately tell Lexa was getting distant from her. Clarke frowned when she was left alone in the garage. Lexa whisked still crying Aden away as soon as possible. Clarke slowly made her way upstairs through the garage and then made sure to turn off all lights and close the door. Clarke placed the takeaway boxes on the counter in the kitchen and then walked up the stairs where she took a seat on the top by the opened baby gate. She could hear Lexa trying to quiet Aden and Aden finally calming down. But it must had taken half an hour before she heard the flick of a light turning off.

Lexa made her way to the stairs and sat down on the same stair but as far away as possible from Clarke. "I can still take you home, if you want."

"I don't want to go home," Clarke said surely. "But if you want me to go, I will."

"I just wanted us to have a great night out," Lexa said defeatedly, her voice cracking to the point where Clarke's heart clenched in worry. She let out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry."

Clarke scooted closer and waited if Lexa was going to pull away before putting her hand on her thigh. "You have nothing to apologize for. I've still had a wonderful time with both of you." The look of disbelief she got in return caused her to move even closer. "I did. I love your dress. And the food was good, there's still some in the kitchen. I liked spending time with Aden."

"Not today you didn't," Lexa mumbled.

"I did," Clarke said reassuringly. "So, what? He threw one tantrum, that doesn't make him any less of the Aden I've been getting to know."

Lexa sniffed. "It's not just this one tantrum, Clarke. It's a daily battle with a toddler about breakfast, which shoes he wants to wear, sometimes he won't let me brush his hair, there are days when he refuses to go to daycare and I feel horrible having to carry him to the car. It's getting to take his shoes off when we get home and making him take a bath. And then it's which cartoon he's going to watch and which book he wants me to read."

"I'm not going to pretend like I know anything about parenting," Clarke said which finally got Lexa to meet her gaze, "but I do know that Aden's well raised. He's the sweetest, cutest little dude I've ever met and I'm not going to resent him for getting frustrated at dinner."

"But our romantic din-"

"It was still romantic," Clarke stated and left no room for argument. She was just about to lean in when a door opened.

Lexa turned around with a frown. "You were sleeping. Are you okay, honey?"

Aden walked closer to them and stretched his arms out for Clarke. "Cuddles?"

Clarke grinned and scooped him up. She stood up and looked at Lexa. "Open a bottle of wine, yeah?"

Lexa stared at them in confusion but nodded.

Clarke entered Aden's room, his glowing light projecting stars on the ceiling. She placed him in his toddler bed and slowly stroked his hair. It took a couple of minutes before his eyes started drooping. "Are you ready for sleep now?"

"Franklin?"

"We can read Franklin tomorrow. You have to get lots of rest first so that you'll grow tall and strong like your mama," Clarke told him, voice hovering around a whisper so that Aden would stay in his sleepy state. "Okay?" Aden nodded, and Clarke leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Sleep tight, bud."

"Love you," Aden mumbled, eyes closing.

Clarke smiled. "I love you too." She watched him turn on his side before leaving his room, closing the door gently.

Just as Clarke entered the kitchen Lexa got a bottle of wine opened with a loud pop. Clarke smiled at the sound. Lexa noticed her and smiled at her back, pouring them a glass each. "So, why did you want me to open this wine?"

"Because we're going to finish our food, drink some wine and then I'll wash your hair," Clarke explained.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Wash my hair? Is it dirty?"

"Nope. I just want to do it." Clarke raised her glass. "Come on, let's toast."

"To?"

"You."

Lexa frowned. "Me? I haven't done anything to deserve a toast."

"I want to toast to you because I like you," Clarke said simply. "And because I still had a nice time with you and Aden."

Lexa clinked her glass with Clarke's and then carefully pulled her in, mindful of their full wine glasses. She had her arm around Clarke's waist, where her skin was uncovered. "Thank you for being so patient today. It's frustrating sometimes."

Clarke placed her wine glass on the table next to her and hooked her arms around Lexa's neck. She licked her lips and glanced down to Lexa's lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met and she sighed softly, curling her finger around a baby hair on the beck of Lexa's neck. It started off soft and sweet, but the intensity picked up once Lexa swiped her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip. Lost in the kiss and the feeling of Lexa's hands sneaking under Clarke's top she found herself pressed against the dining table. Lexa parted their lips and kissed her way down Clarke's neck.

"Lex," Clarke moaned, leaning her head backwards. She let out a louder moan when Lexa found her sweet spot and shakily reached for her shoulders to push her away. "Lexa, wait."

Lexa's lips were shiny and swollen and her pupils dilated with want, but she waited patiently.

"Let's eat and drink our wine first."

"Okay," Lexa agreed. She couldn't resist one more kiss and she found it hard to pull away until Clarke was laughing. She smiled back, deciding there was no better taste than Clarke's smile.

They ate in a dim light with a candle in the middle of the table, Lexa insisted it was romantic. They had kicked their shoes off by then and were playfully kicking each other. It was better than in the restaurant, but only because it felt more intimate. They didn't talk about Lexa's day until they were in the shower.

Clarke loved Lexa's body. It was lean and tan. It wasn't without stretchmarks or blemishes and she found freckles scattered across Lexa's back that she hadn't noticed before. There was a scar on the back of Lexa's thigh and a scratch on her shoulder. She kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry about Aden's behavior today," Lexa sighed, finding it easier to talk about it when she was staring at a tiled wall and not Clarke. "He had a good morning and I even got him to take a nap because I thought he could stay up a little longer today, but I guess he was just in one of those moods."

Clarke reached up to run her fingers through Lexa's wet hair, sleeking it back. "Don't think about it, yeah? Just focus on me." She stepped closer, pressing her naked chest to Lexa's back and enjoying the hitch in Lexa's breath. She reached for shampoo and squirted some on her hand. "You have the prettiest hair."

Lexa huffed out a laugh. "Really?"

"Mhm. It's so soft and long. I never want to stop touching it." She washed it carefully before rinsing it and washing it once more. Clarke wasn't sure if she enjoyed washing the hair more or the strangled moans from Lexa. Once conditioner was rinsed out of Lexa's hair she was almost upset that she had to stop touching it. "Will you let me do this again sometime?"

"Mm, yes. Nobody's ever actually done this before. Like this," Lexa admitted.

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Washed your hair?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait till I get to do it again," Clarke murmured giddily. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's stomach, fingers teasing the skin below her bellybutton but never moving lower. It started with kisses on her shoulders, a playful drag of her tongue towards her neck and then a gentle bite over Lexa's pulse point. Her hand slid lower and her fingers brushed against the small patch of pubic hair. "Can I go on?" Clarke asked, aware of how different their positions were suddenly.

Lexa parted her legs just the slightest and reached backwards to find Clarke's hip. "Yes, please," she whispered hoarsely.

"So polite," Clarke murmured teasingly and ran her tongue over the fading mark of teeth she left earlier. Her fingers finally moved lower and she found Lexa wetter than she anticipated. "Fuck, you're so hot," she muttered, leaning against her for a second to recover. She teased her, played with her. Her touch was never anything more than a graze or just seconds of pressure on Lexa's clit. This was the first time Clarke was in control with any of her female partners and she wanted to take her time.

Lexa, however, was impatient. "Clarke," she begged, digging her fingernails into her hip.

Clarke smirked mischievously but then hissed when Lexa scratched over her hip.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop teasing me."

Having mercy on Lexa, Clarke decided to stop teasing and dragged a single finger through Lexa's folds before sinking it inside of her. Lexa's knees buckled ever so slightly, and she braced herself against the wall with her free arm. Clarke closed her eyes to heighten her senses and added a second finger while pressing the heel of her palm against Lexa's clit. Due to their position and the fact that Lexa was taller it made for an awkward angle, but Lexa's shallow breaths and raspy moans made the burn in her wrist worth it. Clarke contemplated on sinking to her knees and just using her mouth, but Lexa placed her hand over Clarke's and pressed harder against herself. "Are you close?"

Lexa nodded shakily, too breathless to respond with words.

Clarke withdrew her fingers and focused on Lexa's clit. She circled it a few times before rubbing it in frenzy and Lexa whimpered and collapsed against the wall. But then Clarke slowed down.

"No, so close," Lexa whined, arching her ass into Clarke.

"Sshh, I know," Clarke soothed her with kisses over her back. She moved her fingers lower to tease Lexa's entrance and dragged the slick back towards her clit to make the friction smoother. After a few slow strokes Lexa was bucking into her and this time Clarke didn't stop or slow down. Her own breathing was ragged, and Lexa's whimpers turned into moans before she stiffened and gasped. Clarke happily licked her fingers clean and shook her hand to alleviate some of the pain. She chuckled at Lexa who was trying to straighten her back and lean on her wobbly legs. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm. Are you?" Lexa asked, glancing at Clarke's shaking wrist.

"Oh yeah, totally worth it."

Lexa smirked. "Good, cause we're nowhere near done."

Even while they were drying they never stopped touching or kissing. Clarke spent way too long brushing Lexa's hair because she was constantly being distracted by either her naked body or Lexa's wandering hands.

"No pajamas," Lexa said, snatching Clarke's underwear from her hand when she went to put it on.

"Lexa! I can't walk around naked," Clarke squealed and ran after her to the bedroom. She knew Lexa was being sneaky when she couldn't see her, due to Lexa hiding behind the door, but she wasn't quite prepared for the impact of Lexa throwing both of them on the bed and grunted while laughing. "I think you're the one who's twenty-one today."

Lexa laughed, hovering above Clarke. She pressed a teasing kiss on the corner of Clarke's mouth and kissed her way down her neck. They were both still naked and Lexa intended to keep her promise. Clarke had a sensitive stomach and with every nibble, scratch, lick and kiss she was squirming and couldn't quite decided whether to push Lexa away or press her closer. Lexa scooted lower until she was between Clarke's thighs and then rolled her over.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked, arching her neck to look at Lexa.

"Admiring your ass," Lexa said bluntly and smacked it. Clarke's answering moan only spurred her on. She hooked one arm around Clarke's thigh and without a warning gave Clarke's pussy a broad lick.

Clarke loudly cried out, arching backwards. She pulled her knees under her stomach, face buried in the pillow to make as little noise as possible. She was already plenty wet from the shower shenanigans and the added lubrication from Lexa's mouth made her drip down the bed. Lexa teased her clit with the tip of her tongue while working her middle finger between her folds. Clarke relaxed with anticipation of Lexa's long finger and squirmed when Lexa only teased her. She could feel the tip of her finger slipping inside but it never went past the first knuckle. She kept her tongue around or on Clarke's clit, keeping her stimulated. "Babe," Clarke moaned, rocking backwards.

Lexa paused just for a second at the pet name. Clarke didn't appear to notice, thought it was just a part of the teasing, and only wiggled impatiently. Lexa gave in and pulled Clarke by her hips towards her mouth. She ate her out feverishly for a few seconds before licking her index and middle finger. "You ready?"

Clarke nodded excitedly and then bit hard in her own hand when she felt Lexa's fingers stretch her in the most delicious way. Lexa found that spot that made her toes curl in record time and with each press and stroke Clarke only got louder. Aden might had been down the hallway, but Lexa didn't want to risk her waking him up. She moved her mouth away and scooted upwards just enough that her hand was over Clarke's mouth before setting a rapid pace with her two fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Clarke moaned, words coming out muffled before she could no longer speak and all they could hear in the room was Clarke's heavy breathing, Lexa's shallow puffs and the squelching sounds Clarke's pussy was making.

Lexa could feel Clarke tighten around her fingers and rubbed the soft spot inside of Clarke just right. Clarke stiffened and moaned loudly as her orgasm crashed over her. She collapsed on the bed and stretched her arms. Lexa smiled and laid down next to her, pulling the covers up to their shoulders. Clarke turned on her side and reached for Lexa's arm to drape it over her waist, essentially making her spoon her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lexa asked in a muffled voice from where her lips where pressed against Clarke's bare shoulder.

Clarke smiled and wiggled backwards, not bothering to turn around. "Yes. Will you be mine?"

Lexa's response was a hum and a kiss on pale skin but that was all Clarke needed.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone still reading this? I'm always writing, but I keep forgetting to update

Falling asleep and waking up next to Lexa started to become a familiar experience for Clarke. She always slept better at Lexa's, must had been the incredible bed or the set of comforting arms holding her until she dozed off. She tried not to make a habit of it, mostly for Aden's sake and because she didn't want to find herself struggling to sleep in her own bed.

Most mornings they were woken up by Aden or in some cases Lexa and Aden would already be up and Clarke would join them later, but this was one of the rare times when Clarke wasn't woken up by anyone or anything. She stretched sleepily and opened her eyes. A smile immediately appeared on her face when she found Lexa still asleep. Her facial features were relaxed and soft, her long wavy hair cascading her face. Her bare shoulders and smooth back were on display as the covers slid down to her waist while Clarke had the ones on her side pulled up to her neck. She scooted closer and leaned into Lexa.

Usually, that kind of movement would cause Lexa to stir or even wake up, but she remained still, and her breaths were even. She must had been really exhausted. Clarke couldn't help but smile wider as the memories of their previous night flooded her brain. It started in the bath, which was a first for Clarke. It continued in the bathroom and then the bedroom and it didn't stop until Clarke could see number one blinking steadily at her on the alarm click.

Clarke yawned and lazily threw her arm over Lexa's lower back. She stayed like that for a few minutes before tracing the tattoo adoring her spine. She nuzzled into Lexa's shoulder and trailed her fingers back down her spine. This time she dipped them under the covers and over the swell of Lexa's ass.  Lexa trembled and scrunched her nose but stayed asleep. Clarke carefully lifted one of Lexa's arm and snuggled closer, letting Lexa's arm fall over her shoulders. Despite Clarke never being an early riser and having no trouble settling she still couldn't fall back asleep.

Feeling frisky Clarke slowly rolled Lexa over until she was on her back. Clarke felt her stomach flutter at the sight of her girlfriend. Girlfriend, yeah, she was still getting used to that. She leaned in and kissed the freckle on Lexa's lip. "Morning, pretty girl," she whispered.

Lexa mumbled something incoherently and Clarke stifled her laugh. She slowly walked her fingers down Lexa's stomach followed by her lips tracing the warm skin. She could feel Lexa's breathing pick up and then a hand reach into her hair.

"Good morning," Clarke spoke against Lexa's stomach.

"Mm, morning. Why are you already awake?" Lexa asked in her raspy morning voice. Clarke dragged her tongue across Lexa's navel and felt the hand in her hair tighten. "You're in that kind of mood, huh?"

Clarke just smiled and dragged the covers down Lexa's legs to her ankles before settling between her legs. One look at Lexa and she knew she wasn't the only one. "As are you."

"I had really good dreams," Lexa said hoarsely.

Clarke hummed. "And what did you dream about?" She kept her eyes trained on Lexa's while licking her lips and then pressed a wet kiss just above Lexa's clit.

Lexa sighed and raised her knees. She tried to focus on Clarke's question but all she could feel was her tongue. "You."

Clarke sat up on her knees and watched Lexa devour her with her eyes while she tied her hair up with a black tie which was previously around her wrist. "And what was I doing in your dreams?"

Lexa raised herself on her elbows while Clarke leaned back down and hooked her arms around Lexa's thighs. "This."

"Really? I was just looking at you?" Clarke teased.

"Oh, you know what you were doing. But I very much don't mind telling you," Lexa said in a sultry but very firm voice. She propped herself on the pillows and threated her fingers in the loose hair at the front of Clarke's bun. "Or show you."

Clarke's eyes glimmered at the proposition. Lexa gently pushed her head down, but Clarke didn't budge.

Lexa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?"

Clarke smirked. "What you want me to do."

The growl that came out of Lexa's mouth left Clarke open mouthed with arousal. This time Lexa barely put any pressure on her head as Clarke eagerly leaned in. Their short game of powerplay was clearly over but neither complained as Lexa sunk back in the bed and Clarke worked her tongue around Lexa's clit, gently working her up. Clarke knew they didn't have a lot of time left but she was determined to get at least one orgasm out of Lexa.

What Clarke loved about Lexa was that whenever Clarke hit a particularly pleasurable spot Lexa wasn't afraid to let her know. And Clarke found it incredibly sexy when Lexa held her head in place and moved her hips to maximize her pleasure. Clarke gripped Lexa's hips tighter and made slow circles around the clit. Clarke dragged her tongue over the hood of the swollen nub, causing Lexa's hips to jerk, down her slit until she reached her entrance. Clarke felt it contract under her tongue and dipped her tongue inside until all she could taste was Lexa. Her thumb provided a feather light touch to the clitoris while Clarke sunk her tongue inside of Lexa's pussy.

"Fuck," Lexa breathed out, struggling to keep her eyes opened and focused on Clarke. She kept her hand on Clarke's head and moved the other one to gently scratch Clarke's shoulder.

Pleased with the reaction Clarke greedily moved her tongue in and out of Lexa's pussy feeling the silky, wet walls flutter around her tongue while her thumb rubbed the clit. It didn't take long until Lexa's thighs were trembling, and Clarke moaned when she could feel slickness drip past the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Her tongue rapidly plunged in the wetness while her thumb rolled around the clit.

"Clarke," Lexa moaned as a warning that she was close.

If they weren't in a rush and had the whole morning for themselves Clarke would have stopped to tease but in that moment she rapidly flicked Lexa's clit and curled her tongue. Lexa's thighs shook and almost closed around Clarke's head while her back arched high. She pulled on Clarke's hair, but Clarke wasn't done yet. She gently dragged her tongue upwards to the red bundle of nerves and paused each time a tremor passed through Lexa's body. After an orgasm Lexa was the most sensitive but with the right approach Clarke could get her to cum again in less than a minute.

Lexa wasn't sure whether she wanted to shove Clarke's face closer or pull her away completely. Her chest was still heaving, and her stomach muscles were rippling with the after effects of her orgasm. "Clarke," she croaked, unsure if it was going to work.

"It's okay," Clarke soothed, her tongue nothing more than a tickle. "If you get uncomfortable pull me away," she murmured. Lexa was unbelievably wet, and Clarke couldn't pass the opportunity to suck around Lexa's clit. The reaction was immediate, a strong jerk and a strangled whimper. Clarke hissed at how strongly Lexa tugged on her hair, but she wasn't actually pulling her away. She closed her mouth around the clitoris and at first just gently traced with her tongue before sucking it in her mouth.

Lexa inhaled sharply and groaned. "Jesus fuck," she cried out.

Clarke didn't take the opportunity to act smug and flickered her tongue over the bud. She gasped when Lexa raised her hips while nearly smashing Clarke's face into her. Clarke kept still and rapidly sucked, gliding her tongue over the nerves to keep it wet, while Lexa rocked into her.

Suddenly Lexa stiffened and whimpered. She held Clarke still for nearly half a minute before gently pushing her away. Clarke couldn't help the cocky grin that took over as she nuzzled into Lexa's thigh. Lexa shuddered a few times but remained silent and her limbs still. Her green eyes were unfocused and turned upwards at the ceiling.

"Best girlfriend ever," Clarke praised herself and Lexa slapped her shoulder with a breathless laugh. She sat up and glanced at the baby monitor just in time to see Aden leaving his bed. "He's up," she murmured and quickly Lexa's lips.

Lexa groaned and attempted to sit up, but she just fell back on the bed. "I can't," she sighed.

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa's cheek before rolling out of the bed. She found her underwear and quickly pulled it while hopping on one leg before grabbing Lexa's nearest t-shirt. The door knob moved.

"Mama?" Aden called.

Clarke moved the covers over Lexa. "Have a lay in, I've got this." Clarke walked to the other side of the bed to kiss Lexa one last time. She intended to keep it short, but Lexa reached for her elbow and pulled her closer.

Aden knocked on the door. "Mama!"

Clarke pulled away with a chuckle. She opened the door just wide enough to slide out. "Hey, bud. Are you ready for your day?"

Aden raised his arms. "Mama and Clarke sleepover?"

"We did have a sleepover," Clarke confirmed enthusiastically and picked Aden up. She wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but her name was no longer toddler botched coming from Aden. "Are you hungry?"

"So hungry. Pancs?"

"I'll see what I can do," Clarke suggested. While very familiar with the rest of the house Clarke was still clumsy in the kitchen. She sat Aden on the counter and opened the fridge. "How about some eggs instead?"

"Okay. I help."

Clarke grabbed a sheet pan and laid the bacon on aluminum foil. "This is a trick my mom taught me. It makes the bacon super crispy," she explained before sticking the bacon in the oven. She showed Aden how to crack eggs into the bowl and whisked them together.  "The secret is a little bit of salt," she whispered and sprinkled some salt in the bowl making Aden giggle. She grabbed two pieces of sandwich bread and stuck them in the toaster before returning to her egg mixture. "Do you think these are ready for our pan?"

"Yup," Aden agreed. He went to reach for the mixture, but Clarke quickly stopped him.

"We have to cook them first," Clarke reminded him. She waited until the pan was nice and hot before pouring her eggs in with a sizzle. "And what do we do now?"

"Mix?"

"That's right, we gently and slowly mix," Clarke confirmed. She grabbed the spatula and started pulling the cooking eggs away from the edges of the pain. Clarke turned off the stove just as the oven let them know bacon was ready. "How much eggs do you want?"

"So much," Aden said, stretching her arms as far as they went.

Clarke laughed. "That's all the eggs," she teased him. She grabbed his place and scooped a good portion of scrambled eggs. She reached inside the oven to pull out the pan, placing it on the counter behind her where Aden couldn't reach it. She put two pieces of bacon on his plate and lightly spread some butter on his toast before cutting it in half. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Milk," Aden reminded her.

Clarke put Aden down. "Let's take your plate in the dining room and I'll bring you your milk later," she suggested. She helped Aden in his booster seat.

"Where's mama?" Aden asked.

"She's still in her bed, but she'll be here soon," Clarke answered him. She returned in the kitchen to put two more pieces of bread in the toaster and get Aden his milk. He had two straw cups, one for water and one for milk. Clarke filled it halfway with milk and carried it to Aden. "Good job," she praised, watching him eat enthusiastically. "Is the bacon good?"

"Very good," Aden praised.

"I'll get you some more," Clarke said, smiling at his food stuffed face. She was just putting food on her own plate when Lexa entered the kitchen. She was wearing jeans and a white V-neck, and her hair was brushed. "Hi."

Lexa smiled widely and looked at the mess in the kitchen. "You've made breakfast."

"Yeah. Aden's already eating, and he's been asking for you so go keep him company while I bring food to you," Clarke ordered.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "You're bossy today. I like it."

"Breakfast," Clarke ordered with a strict voice and slapped Lexa's butt to get her out of the kitchen.

"This is my house," Lexa stated loudly while she made her way to the dining table.

Clarke laughed and filled one more plate for Lexa. She filled it with food and grabbed a few more pieces of bacon for Aden. They had breakfast together and got ready for the day. There were only a couple of weeks left before Clarke had to go back to university full-time and she promised herself to make the most of it. And that's why she spent the next three hours in Lexa's backyard, playing with Aden in his sandpit and running around the sprinkler. Lexa had to hose them down before they were allowed back in the house for lunch.

"Mama, can we go to park?" Aden asked.

Lexa picked him up and poked his little button nose. "Will you take a nap first?"

Aden pouted, his lower lip close to trembling. "Okay," he agreed with a heavy sigh which made Lexa chuckle and kiss his forehead.

Once Aden was settled in his bed and all the toys have been put away and dishes were clean, Clarke and Lexa cuddled on the couch and watched some silly reality show. Clarke wasn't even looking at the television, her face buried in Lexa's neck while Lexa rubbed her back. It turned out that Aden wasn't the only one who ended up having a nap.

Clarke was still drowsy when Lexa carefully extracted herself from the embrace. "I'll get Aden," Lexa whispered, kissing her cheek.

Five minutes later Lexa's phone rang with a company emergency. It was supposed to be her day off, but they needed her on floor eight as soon as possible.

"Drop me and Aden off at the park and we'll meet later," Clarke reassured her. "Nothing to worry about."

Lexa hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't know how long it's going to take."

"I'm sure," Clarke promised. "I'll help Aden pack his backpack to make sure we'll have everything, and my phone is on me all the time. I'll take care of him."

"I trust you," Lexa said softly. "I just worry."

Clarke nodded with a small smile. "I know."

They parted their ways, Lexa went in her room to change into something more business like and Clarke helped Aden pack his backpack. She wasn't sure how much to take, but she made sure his octopus was in there, his pacifier was neatly zipped up, he had his water bottle and a couple of smaller toys and one of Franklin books. And just in case she also grabbed two pull ups. Aden was doing okay with potty during the day, but he still had occasional accidents, so Clarke didn't want to risk it.

Lexa dropped them off at a park. It was a different one than the one they've been to before and Aden was all wide eyes when Clarke unbuckled him. Lexa exited the car just to say goodbye.

"Aden, listen to Clarke, okay? She'll let me know if you've been naughty," Lexa informed him. "But also, have fun and run lots so that you'll fall asleep easy." She kissed him on the top of his head and gave him a quick squeeze.

"My phone is on full volume and in my pocket," Clarke said, patting her thigh while she held Aden on her hip with the other.

"I know. And if you need to call me, don't hesitate. Company might be important, but Aden and you are more important," Lexa said with a nervous swallow. Aden seemed content on Clarke's hip and Lexa wasn't going to leave without a goodbye kiss, so she leaned forward for a quick peck. Clarke smiled back at her.

Aden saw the interaction and puckered his lips. "Mama."

Lexa laughed, giving him a kiss too. "I love you," she told him. "Be a good boy."

They watched Lexa leave, both waving at her, before Clarke took Aden's hand and led him to the playground. She pushed him on the swing, they slid down the slide, played in the sandpit, used the swings some before. Aden kept changing his mind on activities, but Clarke was happy to keep up with him. They took a small water break just as the weather changed drastically. It started drizzling very lightly.

Clarke contemplated between going to Lexa's company, returning to Lexa's, going to her own apartment or making a quick stop at her mother's house which was only ten minutes away. "Hey, Aden, would you like to meet my mom?"

"Your mom?" Aden asked interested.

Clarke tried to walk as fast as possible while carrying Aden's tiny backpack and holding Aden's hand. He was much slower, so it took them fifteen minutes instead of just ten. "This is my mom's house," Clarke said, opening the gate and allowing Aden to go through them first. She wasn't sure if her mom was home, so she used her key to unlock the door. She was met with a stroller in the hallway.

Aden looked up at Clarke and then peaked inside the stroller. It was empty. "Yours?"

Clarke shook her head, running her fingers through Aden's hair. "Not mine."

"Clarke? Is that you?"

"Come, Aden," Clarke said softly, reaching for his little hand. She maneuvered him down the hallway and in the living room. She paused in the archway, hands on Aden's shoulders. Abby wasn't alone, her best friend Callie was there with a baby in her hands. "Hey, mom. Hey, Callie." She dropped Aden's backpack on the floor and knelt down. "Do you remember my mom?"

"From hospital," Aden whispered.

"That's right. Her name is Abby. And that's her best friend Callie."

"Best friend?"

"Yes, like Chloe is to you."

Abby gave Callie a questioning look but figured it was an appropriate time to ask question. "You haven't met Callie's grandson yet. Come look. He's so cute," Abby cooed.

Clarke wrinkled her nose and stepped further in her room. Before she realized Callie was standing and pushing the innocent bundled up baby in her arms. Clarke stuck her arms out, out of instinct more than anything else, and then stared in awe. "He's so small. What's his name?"

"Ryan."

"That's cute," Clarke agreed. She noticed Aden looking up at her with interest. "Want to hold the baby, Aden?"

"Yes!" Aden squealed.

"Come sit," Clarke encouraged him. Aden climbed onto the couch and Callie placed a pillow in his lap. "Hold out your hands. And remember you have to be very gentle, okay? He's very small and can get hurt quickly." She placed the baby in his arms, surprised at how natural it felt. "Good job," she praised and corrected his hold. "Do you like him?"

"He smells weird," Aden commented.

Clarke laughed. "Can I take a picture for mama?" She took a few steps back and pulled out her phone. "Show me your cheese face." Aden had the biggest, toothiest grin on his face as he stared at the camera while the baby's wide eyes were directed at him. Clarke took a few pictures and then sent a message to Lexa to let her know they were at her mom's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"I was watching Aden and we were in the park and it started raining. Your house was closer than any other option. Is that okay?" Clarke asked, suddenly nervous. Abby still didn't know Lexa was her girlfriend.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Abby answered sincerely. "Besides, Callie was just about to leave, she only came to pick up some baby things I had in the attic from when you were little."

After Callie left Clarke, Aden and Abby spent a little while browsing through Clarke's childhood belongings. The drizzle transformed into heavy rain with occasional lightning. "Mom, can you watch Aden for a second? I just need to call Lexa."

"Sure."

Clarke walked up the stairs to her childhood room. The rain was even louder in there, thumping heavily against her window. She could see the trees in the neighborhood bending from the wind. She called Lexa, but only got the voicemail. "Hey, Lex, I don't know if you got my message, but Aden and I are at my mom's house. It's raining really hard so we're just going to wait for you. I'll text you the address. Call me back when you can." She sent her mom's address to Lexa and frowned when she saw the message wasn't delivered.

They played downstairs for a while. And then the thunder started. It scared Aden and he burst into tears. Clarke sat on the couch and rocked Aden, doing her best to console him.

"Mama," Aden sobbed between tears. "I want mama."

"I know, buddy. She'll be here soon." Though, Clarke wasn't sure because it was dinner time for Aden and Lexa still hadn't called back. She was getting anxious and there was a knot in her stomach that just wouldn't disappear. "Are you hungry?" Aden shook his head, burying it in Clarke's neck. Clarke sighed and rubbed his back.

"I made gnocchi with tomato sauce," Abby told Clarke. "Would he like that?"

"We can try. Thanks." She moved Aden so that she could look into his eyes. "Let's try eating, yes? And then we'll read a book and your mama will be here." Clarke hoped so, anyway.

Aden protested loudly and the only way to get him to eat was with him sitting on Clarke's lap. But at least he managed to get some food in him and he enjoyed gnocchi. Clarke nuzzled in his hair while praising him for eating his dinner.

"Clarke, where is his mother?" Abby asked concerned.

"She was supposed to be back. There was an issue with the company," Clarke said. "I called and texted so she knows we're here."

Abby frowned. "You seem very attached to Aden."

Clarke just shrugged. She picked Aden up and carried him upstairs. She washed his face and hands and Aden even managed to use the toilet like a big kid. Because Abby brought Clarke's baby and toddler things down from the attic Clarke even found some pajamas that would fit Aden. It was pink and had unicorns printed on the front but it was freshly washed, and Aden loved unicorns. Clarke tucked him in her bed and laid down next to him to read a story.

"Clarke?" Aden asked sleepily.

"Yeah, bud?" Clarke whispered back to not rouse him from his sleepy state.

"I want baby."

Clarke nearly choked on her own saliva. "You'll have to talk to your mama about that."

Aden didn't say anything and waited for Clarke to finish the story. He fell asleep shortly afterwards in his pink jammies and his octopus safely in his embrace. Clarke stayed by his side, constantly checking her phone and watching minutes tick by. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she heard the doorbell ring. Abby was still awake working in her office, but once Clarke was sure Aden was still asleep she ran downstairs to get to the door first.

Clarke's shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh, thank god."

"I'm so sorry," Lexa apologized breathlessly, leaning forward and bracing herself on her knees for a few seconds and straightening her back. Her hair was wet from the rain and her blazer was soaked through. "There was an issue with power in the company, so I had to stay until we resolved it and then there were like three car accidents on the highway so I was stuck in traffic and I realized I was low on gas and of course the closest stupid gas station was closed so I had to drive all the way to the other side of the cit-"

Clarke surged forward and crashed her lips onto Lexa's effectively stopping her rant. Lexa's hair was wet from the rain and Clarke could feel it drip down her neck, but in that moment all she cared was that Lexa was safe. She cupped Lexa's cheeks and pulled away just enough to drew in a deep breath and brushed her nose against Lexa's before going after her lips again.

"And also, my phone died right after I read your message," Lexa blurted out, though her voice was lower than before.

Clarke couldn't help but let out a snort and leaned her forehead against Lexa's. "I'm just glad you're okay. I thought something bad happened to you. Come inside." The storm showed no sign of ceasing. "Aden's already asleep in my bed."

Lexa glanced down at her watch with a frown. "I'm so sorry, Clarke, you practically spent the whole day with him."

"It's okay," Clarke reassured her and took her hand. "You know I love him. Come on, you can go say goodnight before taking a hot shower. I don't want you to get sick."

Lexa seemed reluctant. "I should go home."

Clarke shook her head. "No way. If you're uncomfortable because it's my mom's house, don't. There's a guest bedroom, but I want you near me. I was so worried."

Lexa pulled Clarke into her side and kissed her temple before she followed her up the stairs. Neither of them noticed Abby staring at them with open mouth and furious eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke was pretty certain her mother had been avoiding her. At first, she thought it was just a coincidence that Abby was gone by the time they woke up the next morning. She was a surgeon after all, so maybe she was just paged early to the hospital. And then a few days passed by and Clarke didn't receive any calls from her. And Abby loved catching up with Clarke. Then weekend arrived, and Clarke wasn't invited over for lunch or dinner. By Tuesday, Clarke was starting to question her mother's motives.

It had to be serious. Abby was never one to back away from confrontation. And Clarke had an inkling suspicion that it had something to do with Lexa. She seemed nice enough with Aden, but Clarke could tell it made Abby uncomfortable. With only a week left of summer break, Clarke grabbed her backpack and took her bike to the hospital to talk to her mom about whatever happened that caused her to react like that.

Clarke walked in the hospital with her backpack hanging off of one shoulder and took the elevator to her mother's floor. She leaned against information desk with a bright smile. "Hey, is my mom in surgery?"

The woman clicked through the computer. "She should be finishing soon. You know where her office is, and I'll let her know."

"Thanks," Clarke said and pushed herself away. She walked down the hallway with confidence and stopped in front of the door. "Abigail Griffin, MD," she read out loud, still in awe of the silver plaque, and entered. It was a consultation office. A long desk with a couple of chairs on each side and a black leather couch in the corner. Clarke remembered napping on that couch more than anywhere else. She threw her backpack on the couch and sat in one of the rolly chairs.

Clarke spent a few minutes rolling around in the chair and thinking about Lexa. They hadn't seen each other since Saturday as Lexa and Aden spent the Sunday with Costia's family and on Monday it was back to business. Clarke did plan on dropping by later in the day however as Lexa only had a half day.

Abby entered her office and found Clarke spinning in the chair. "Oh, Clarke. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by. I feel like it's been weird lately and I don't understand. Have I done something? Is it something else?" Clarke asked. She briefly thought if Abby was having issues with Marcus but that had nothing to do with her.

Abby cleared her throat. "It's just… What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"With miss Woods. What are you doing with miss Woods?" Abby clarified.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and tried to ignore the pounding in her chest. Shit, shit, shit, this could be bad, she couldn't stop thinking. "I'm not doing anything with her."

Abby looked uncomfortable. "I saw you, okay? I know."

"And?" Clarke challenged.

"And?" Abby repeated. "Clarke, you're twenty-one. I understand you're interested in casual relationships and Lexa is very beautiful, but do you have any idea what you're actually doing? She's thirty years old. And she has a son."

"Casual? Lexa and I are dating."

Abby froze. She stared at Clarke for a minute trying to decipher whether she was joking or not. She walked around the desk and sat down. "That's even worse. Clarke, do you understand what you're doing?"

"Yes? Why are you being so patronizing?"

"Alexandria Woods is a chief executive officer," Abby stated. "One of the most influential company owners in our city. You're a university student, Clarke. You're still a child."

Clarke snorted. "I haven't been a child in a long time, you know that. So, what if I'm still in school?"

"Lexa has a son. A young one, but one that's old enough to understand what is happening around him. Every decision she makes will shape him into the person he grows up in. And in this case, every decision you make as well. You just told me you weren't interested in a family and now you're rushing into a relationship with someone who has a family?"

"I never said that. I care a lot about Aden and I want to be someone he can look up to," Clarke argued.

Abby let out a frustrated groan. "You're not hearing me. You're young, you're irresponsible. You don't even have a job."

"I have money!"

"That you got from miss Woods because she bought your painting!"

Their discussion transformed into a screaming match. "She doesn't care," Clarke yelled out.

"She will, eventually. She's going to have her fun with you, have you believe she can buy your affection, but she'll eventually want a real, mature relationship and when she breaks up with you it's going to be two hearts that she will break. Yours and Aden's."

Clarke scoffed. "Then you don't know her at all."

"What would your father think?" Abby suddenly asked, and the silence hung heavily over them.

"I'm leaving," Clarke said in a monotone voice and grabbed her backpack. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the tears welling in her eyes, but she refused to let her mom see her cry. "Don't bother talking to me again."

"Clarke, you're being dramatic. You know your relationship with Lexa Woods could never be anything serious."

"What I know is that I love her," were Clarke's last words before she slammed the door of her mom's office. She leaned against the wall for a second to gather her thoughts and regain her composure. It hurt. She knew her mother wasn't exactly going to parade her relationship with Lexa, but she thought now that it was more serious she would at least support Clarke.

Clarke stormed out of the hospital and grabbed her bike. She planned on going back to her apartment and vent to Raven, possibly cry, but instead she found herself pedaling towards Lexa's house.

Lexa's SUV was parked in front of the garage. Clarke dropped her bike by the stairs, too upset to be mindful of it, and walked up the stairs. She stood there for a few seconds, chewing on her bottom lip before ringing the bell. Almost immediately the guilt hit her, and she made a step back just as the door opened.

"Clarke?"

Clarke shook her head. "I shouldn't have come," she murmured and turned around.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's wrist and spun her around. She frowned when she realized Clarke's eyes were glossy and weren't meeting her gaze. "Hey, what's going on?"

Clarke yanked her arm free and clenched her fingers into fists. "Am I just some sort of charity case for you?"

"What? Clarke, no. Where is that coming from?"

"Are you only with me to have fun? Do you plan on breaking up with me?" Clarke continued, filled with anxiety, uncertainty and insecurities which her own mother put in her head. She wasn't having doubts before.

Lexa took a deep breath to stay calm. "I'm with you because I want to be. Clarke, who got into your head?"

Clarke's shoulders slumped in defeat. "My mom. She saw us when you and Aden slept over at her house and has been avoiding me ever since. And today she told me that you're basically just using me for sex because I'm not worthy of a mature relationship with someone like you."

"Clarke."

"And now I feel like an idiot for believing her."

"Clarke."

"Because I know you and I know that's not what you're thinking. I'm sorry." Clarke rubbed her forehead and sighed. What she wasn't expecting was Lexa pulling her into a hug. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and buried her face in her neck. "You're hugging me. I've been mean to you and you're hugging me."

Lexa let out a laugh and squeezed Clarke tighter. "You're not the enemy, Clarke. You're my girlfriend."

Clarke smiled at that and took a deep breath, inhaling Lexa's comforting scent. "You're my girlfriend."

"In conclusion, we are each other's girlfriends," Lexa teased.

Clarke raised her head. "Have you ever imagined it was going to turn out like this?"

Lexa shook her head. "No. I honestly haven't."

"Really? So, your plan was to just have amazing sex with me?" Clarke asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Come inside and then we can talk about amazing sex," Lexa suggested and took Clarke's hand to lead her inside. She closed the door to make her way to the living room. They sat down on the couch, Lexa pulling Clarke's head in her lap to play with her hair.

"Will you tell me now?" Clarke asked with curious eyes and Lexa realized just how similar her expression was to Aden's when he wanted to know something. "About what you thought when we first met?"

"What did you think when you first saw me?" Lexa asked instead.

"That you were really, really hot. And you stood out from the crowd."

"I did?"

Clarke nodded. "You looked way less snotty than anyone else in the room. Your unbuttoned shirt and your sleeves pulled to your elbows," she remembered with a dreamy sigh.

Lexa laughed. "So, that did it for you, huh?"

"A bit. But why did decide to talk to me?"

"I could feel your eyes on me," Lexa confessed. "You looked so beautiful that night. You always do, but I just couldn't look away that night. Normally I would have never gone out of my way to talk to someone let alone try to take her back to my hotel room."

Clarke scooted backwards until her legs were in Lexa's lap and she was sat up. "So, your plan wasn't to hook up with anyone?"

"No. I didn't actually even think about sleeping with you until we were in the restaurant."

"I'm a little offended by that."

Lexa shook her head with a smile. "It was the first time since Costia that I felt like I wanted someone. Spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on an auctioned painting, asking the unknown artist out for dinner and sleeping with her was never my intention. I wasn't exactly the most spontaneous person then."

"Really? Surely, with a baby in your house you were spontaneous."

"No. Costia and I made a schedule before Aden was born and I just stuck to it. It made me feel like I wasn't doing it alone since it was written down in her handwriting, but it also worked really well. He's been on the same schedule pretty much since," Lexa explained. She started rubbing Clarke's calves. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry about the freak out."

Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke's legs. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you got into an argument with your mother."

"She thinks I'm a useless, broke university student who's incapable of taking care of a child. And I know that my relationship with Aden is basically just being his friend and playing with him and occasionally attending to his needs and that I'm in no way a maternal figure, but am I really that bad?"

"Of course not," Lexa denied it. "Aden adores you and he thinks you're the best thing that happened to him since he was allowed desserts after dinner. He loves spending time with you and having you read those Franklin books."

"They're great books," Clarke concluded. "Honestly? It didn't bother me what my mom said because I knew that whatever she was saying we could work through. But then she mentioned what my dad would think, and I don't know. Would he like you? Would he agree with mom? Would he think I'm rushing into this?"

Lexa moved her arm so that it was resting over Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer. "I can't say whether your dad would like me, though I'm hoping he would because I like to think I'm not a bad person. But I do know that he'd be proud of you no matter what."

Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. "Do you ever wonder what would Costia think?"

"About you?" Lexa asked carefully. The topic of Costia didn't come up often, but when it did Lexa tried to keep her answers short. She didn't want to make Clarke uncomfortable or make herself upset. But this time she didn't feel the wave of sadness at the mention of her deceased wife.

"Yeah, or just you and Aden."

"I think she'd like you," Lexa murmured.

Clarke's eyes snapped at her in surprise.

"You're an artist and Costia loved people who were creative. You're funny, you're determined. A little stubborn. But most importantly you're a good person and you make Aden and I happy. I think she would have wanted that."

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's midsection and nuzzled into her neck. "I'm sorry for making you talk about her."

Lexa dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. So, are you still going out with Raven and the group tonight? You were really excited."

"I just want to stay here and cuddle."

"It's going to be fun," Lexa insisted. "I know you've been wanting to catch up with everyone while you're still on a break. And that way you can get a little drunk and blow off some steam."

Clarke cringed, remembering the last time she got drunk. "I'm not really in a party mood thanks to my mother."

"And that's exactly why you should go."

"I'd rather have a movie night with you and Aden."

Lexa shook her head. "You're going out. We can have a movie night with Aden tomorrow. He had frozen yogurt earlier so he's all amped up on sugar anyway and wouldn't sit still." Just as she said it they heard Aden squeal and laugh. "Sugar rush," Lexa clarified.

Clarke laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Lexa untangled her arm from Clarke's grasp and gently pushed her legs off of her lap to stand up. "Wait here."

Clark dropped her feet on the floor and sat up straighter. It didn't even take a minute for Lexa to return, but this time she looked slightly nervous. "What's going on?"

Lexa sat down and uncurled her fingers, revealing a shiny, silver key laying in her palm. "This is the key to my house and I want you to have it. Just for the tonight, or indefinitely, because in case you do get drunk tonight and don't feel like going home you can come over and not have to ring the bell."

"Really? You want me to have your house key?" Clarke double checked, eyes jumping between the key and Lexa's face.

Lexa nodded "Yes. I want to know you're safe and I'd rather you can come over whenever you want to then find yourself stuck."

Clarke took the key and gripped it tightly. "Thanks."

"You don't have to come over," Lexa continued explaining, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "It's just an option in case-"

"I want to use it," Clarke interrupted. "And if I change my mind I'll text you, so you won't have to worry," she promised. She cupped Lexa's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips barely met when Clarke could hear Aden run in the living room.

"Oh, kiss me, kiss me," Aden squealed. He was already perched against Clarke's knee with puffed out cheeks, waiting for his turn.

Clarke laughed and gave him a quick smooch.

"He's been obsessed with kisses," Lexa said.

"But that's cute," Clarke argued and picked Aden up. Surely, it was a distraction because she couldn't kiss Lexa the way she wanted to, but Aden looked adorable trying to copy them. Clarke peppered his cheek and neck with kisses until he was laughing.

Lexa smiled at them. "You know what else he has been obsessed with?"

"What?" Clarke asked, looking at Lexa.

"Babies. He's been asking for a baby. He said you told him to ask me for one."

Clarke laughed nervously. "Would you look at the time? I have to go and get ready for tonight."

Lexa chuckled. "Oh, definitely. Aden, say goodbye to Clarke, please"

"Bye, Clarke!" Aden shouted, already out of the room and running down the hallway towards locked back door.

Lexa walked Clarke to the door and stepped aside when Aden came hopping towards Clarke. He crushed into her legs and hugged them tightly. Clarke knelt down to give Aden a proper hug and ruffled his curls. "Thank you for the hug."

"Aden give good hugs," Aden announced.

"The best," Clarke agreed. She straightened up and watched Aden run away. "I'll come over later. And if I change my mind I'll text you."

Lexa smiled. "Good. Have fun, you deserve it. And don't worry about your mom, okay?" She placed her hand on Clarke's cheek, brushing her thumb against the cheekbone. "You're my girlfriend and I know it's frustrating, but we'll fix it."

"We?"

Lexa nodded.

Clarke managed a small smile and wrapped her arms around Lexa. Her eyes fluttered shut when Lexa gently kissed her forehead. Her chest tightened, and a knot formed in her throat when she thought about what she was feeling. She ignored it and moved from the gentle hug to a passionate kiss. She could feel Lexa freeze for a second when Clarke's lips hungrily captured Lexa's until Lexa regained control and kissed back just as feverishly. Clarke gasped when Lexa's tongue traced her bottom lip before nipping on it. The hold she had on Lexa's t-shirt tightened and her eyes snapped open when she realized her back hit the front door.

Lexa pulled away with glossy lips and hooded gaze. "Sorry, that was a little out of control."

Clarke whimpered at how low Lexa's voice was. "I agree. But I really should go now." She leaned on her tippy toes for one more kiss, careful not to linger for too longer. She licked her lips to savior the taste. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe."

At least this time the party wasn't at someone's house but in an actual club. Octavia was the only one still not old enough to legally drink, but Raven had a plan how to sneak drinks behind Bellamy's back. They didn't plan to get totally wasted though, they just wanted to destress before going back to their separate colleges.

"Hey, you haven't talked to me since you got back from Lexa's. Is everything okay?" Raven asked, hopping on a bar chair next to Clarke's.

"My mom knows about Lexa and I. Needless to say her reaction wasn't the greatest."

Raven rubbed Clarke's back. "Hey, that sucks and I'm really sorry and we will definitely talk about it tomorrow. But right now, you're going to take a shot of tequila cause you're the only one left that hasn't done one."

Clarke scrunched her nose. "Tequila?"

"We're partying tonight, babe."

She downed the shot, hissing at the aftertaste. "Give me another one."

Raven smiled. "Now we're talking." She passed Clarke another shot glass and watched her gulp it down with more ease than the first one. "Are you coming home with me later?"

Clarke shook her head. "Nope. I scheduled a driver to take me back to Lexa's at around midnight." She grabbed Raven's bicep for leverage and slid down the stool. She was wearing one of Raven's dresses, which just barely covered her ass, Raven was wearing the dress Octavia had on when she came over before she changed into one of Clarke's skirts and a shirt. "Dance?"

Raven followed Clarke to the dance floor and made sure Clarke wasn't pushed in the middle of the crowd to not get a repeat of Clarke's birthday party. All of her friends were positioned in a way that blocked strangers from Clarke and they were all having a good time. Shots kept coming and they all stuck with tequila for the entire night. They snacked on the peanuts and chips between dancing and drinking and played a couple rounds of pool table.

Clarke's phone was full of blurry selfies and a video of Jasper trying to inhale a peanut. Then another video where Octavia spent three minutes staring up at Jasper's nose and trying to remove the peanut with a plastic knife. It wasn't the best idea, but they got it out at the end. Bellamy accidentally ended up eating it, thinking it was just a regular peanut. Nobody told him it was stuck in Jasper's nose. At exactly midnight Clarke's phone vibrated.

"Party Griffin's leaving!" Raven shouted.

The group let out loud noises of discontent and by the time Clarke reached the door she had another two shots of tequila in her system. She didn't remember how many it was altogether, but she did stumble slightly when she opened the door to the driver's car. "S-sup," she slurred.

He nodded. "Don't forget seatbelt."

"Oops," Clarke squeaked and tugged hard on the belt a few times before she pulled it over the front of her body and clipped it on the fourth try. She nodded off during the drive but jerked awake when the car stopped on Lexa's driveway. Luckily, Clarke prepaid so all she had to do was gracefully exit. "Bye," she murmured and then practically fell out of the door.

The automatic light switched on when Clarke neared the steps leading up to the door. She found her key and blinked a few times as she tried to shakily insert it. She stepped inside and closed the door. Even though it locked from outside automatically she remembered to lock the door from inside as well.

Despite Clarke's best attempts to stay quiet she stumbled into a wall and cursed loudly and then stubbed her toe in the corner of downstairs' baby gate. She tried to open it and her memories took her back to when she entered Lexa's house for the first time. Clarke jiggled the gate, pulled it, raised it, tried to unhook it. At the end she admitted defeat and managed to climb over it, even if it resulted in faceplanting on the stairs. She couldn't get over the top gate, however.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered yelled. "Lexa?" Clarke knocked on the wooden floor under the baby gate in hopes to draw her attention. "Lexa," she called, this time in her normal voice.

The door down the hall opened and Lexa emerged from the room in her pajamas, tousled hair and glasses. She chuckled at the position she found her girlfriend in. "Clarke?"

"I'm stuck," Clarke whispered.

Lexa opened the baby gate. "How drunk are you?"

"A little," Clarke squeaked.

Lexa laughed and helped Clarke's down the hall to her bedroom. "Did you have fun?"

"Was good. Tequila's strong."

"I'd imagine so," Lexa agreed. She turned around for a second just to make sure Aden's door was still closed and he was sound asleep. "Was it better than your birthday?"

"Very better," Clarke stated drunkenly and nearly stumbled into the doorway if it wasn't for Lexa's swift movement to pull her away. "Whoops, thanks babe."

Lexa chuckled. She steadied Clarke and led her to her drawer with hands on Clarke's hips. "Are you feeling nauseous?"

"I feel good."

"Good. Change in something more comfortable, okay?" Lexa suggested and sleepily made her way to the bed. She placed her glasses on the nightstand and watched Clarke rummage through her clothes. She was endearing like that, drunk, sloppy and disoriented. Lexa smiled to herself and then her eyes widened when Clarke reached the fourth drawer. "Wait-"

Clarke jumped back and burst out laughing. She reached inside the drawer and pulled out the toy. "I didn't peg you for a strap-on owner Miss Woods."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "It was gag gift from Anya."

"But you unwrapped it."

"Yes."

Clarke waggled her eyebrows and jiggled the dildo. "Ever used it?"

"No."

"Want to?" Clarke asked and walked closer.

"Perhaps. Not when you're drunk though," Lexa reasoned.

Clarke raised her index finger. "You're right, we should get you drunk too."

Lexa shook her head and pried the strap-on out of Clarke's hand. "No, if we ever decide to do this we're doing it when we're both completely sober. Okay?"

"Fine. I guess I'll go change."

Lexa swallowed harshly as Clarke shamelessly dropped all of her clothes. She averted her eyes towards the ceiling when Clarke bent forward to pick her clothes up and let out a quiet groan. Clarke slipped on fresh panties and one of her t-shirts she left over to sleep in. She walked towards the bed and straddled Lexa's lap. "What are you doing?" Lexa asked, unable to resist placing her hands on Clarke's thighs.

"Nothing," Clarke murmured and leaned down.

"Clarke," Lexa warned. She turned her head so that Clarke's lips hit her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut when Clarke moved lower to kiss her neck. Her grip on her thighs tightened and she sighed. "How about sleep? It's almost one am."

Clarke whined but rolled over. "Hold me."

"Of course," Lexa assured her and pulled the covers over their legs. She scooted closer, intertwined their legs and placed a hand on Clarke's back. "Need me to get you a puke bucket beforehand?"

"Won't be necessary," Clarke slurred, eyes already closed. She tucked her in the crook of Lexa's neck and draped an arm over Lexa's abdomen.

The room was silent aside from the occasional snore coming from the baby monitor and their own deep breaths. Lexa was in the blissful state between consciousness and sleep when she heard Clarke murmur "love you". Her heart rate picked up but instead of saying it back and risking rousing Clarke she just held her tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up relatively soon because it's a continuation, but the rest of the story depends on your interest. Leave a comment or kudos if you want to read more.


End file.
